Business Manager
by just.another.writer123
Summary: Beca Mitchell, owner, and head of BM Atlantic, but what happens when she meets her new Manager. Will Business remain strictly...business. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic ever, so go easy okay. I will try to update as often as I can and hopefully it will be once a week. Reviews are welcome, I would love to include your ideas into this story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Beca Mitchell. Owner and head music producer of BM Atlantic, winner of 14 Grammys and 2 Oscars, and she was only 28 years of age. She was something truly extraordinary but don't we all have something to hide. Something the world doesn't know, and we wish it never finds out.

Beca Mitchell had always been a very private person and ever since her success the press had been one of her worst enemies, always exploiting her personal life, and spreading false rumors. However, after a few years, they had learned that it was best to leave her alone after an incident where she ended up punching one of the reporters in the face. In her defense, she had a terrible day and it was just the tipping point of the iceberg by that point. One of her newer clients had started to really aggravate her by constantly changing the song which normally she didn't mind, but when it involves a whole new genre and new sets of lyrics, it probably wasn't the best thing that could of happened then after that she had back to back meetings with her clients discussing upcoming albums and singles after lunch she had a meeting with the board of directors who had told her she had a total of 20 new clients wanting to sign with the label one being a good friend of hers: Rihanna, which would mean a lot of paperwork and a lot more added stress to the board which in all honesty wasn't the best thing to of happened at this point of to mention the new office that she was branching out to in New York, that seemed to take forever in construction and legal works. So to be honest she had been very stressed and to have a mass of reporters swarming her as soon as she left the office had not been the best ending to her day, so she relieved a bit of her anger on that one reporter. It hadn't been her proudest moment so to say, along with the press that just seemed to increase after that, but she couldn't care less by that point.

The next day, it was Thursday and she was sitting in her office looking out at the view of LA, she rarely had to time to just sit and think but when she did she loved it. She felt like she could relax and somehow it calmed her, after a stressful few days. Like how some people could sit and listen to the rain as it would bounce off different surfaces, creating the noise of a pitter-patter, or how people would go to the beach and listen to the crashing of the waves against the rocks, or the feeling of sand going between their toes and the smell of salt and freshness around them. Until, the opening of a door disturbed her, without turning around she called out, "This better seriously be important Jesse," with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. He was the only one who would walk into Beca's office without permission, at the start he would knock but the number of times he did it, just aggravated her more so, so she just told him to walk in whenever he needed, within reason of course. The brunette walked over to Beca holding out a file in front of him and handing it over, "Your meeting with Bebe Rexha is in like 2 minutes and I was wondering if you were still going." Beca groaned remembering she still had a few meetings today and that she had completely forgotten, hoping to get some much-needed work done on a few clients albums. "That's today. Ugh, yeah I'll be there just give me like 5 minutes." She said reading through the file, looking over what she had to go over with the singer. "Beca, I know I've said this already but you need a manager. Someone that can organize your meetings, interviews, PR, and all that. You have too much going on, I know you say you have it in control but you have to admit it would take a lot of pressure off you," Jesse said. He had acted like a big brother to Beca over this past couple of years, he was another one of the producers at the company and one of the only people who Beca had opened up to about herself and her past. So he knew what to say to get her to listen to him. "If I consider it, will you not mention it again," she replied with. "Maybe," he said with a grin, "Just consider it, having a manger won't ruin your badass image, if that's what your worried about. You know you feeling like asking for help will somehow turn you soft," Jesse said with a laugh nudging her with his shoulder. "Nothing will turn me soft, you know that. And I promise to seriously consider it." She said with an equal laugh. "Really?" Jesse said surprised, knowing it would normally take a least Taco Bell and whole lot of sucking up for Beca to actually take his advice. "No," Beca said with a shake of her head. The truth was she had been considering it for a while, knowing it would definitely help her out and organise her time so she wasn't constantly working long hours every day of the week but she of course wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that he was right. "Ugh, you are the worst you know, anyway I've got to get back to work, I'll talk to you later," Jesse said as he left her office leaving her alone. She picked up the folder and her phone and left to go to her meeting in one of the many recording studios she had in the building. A 10 story building in the centre of LA, she had bought it after setting up her own label and becoming successfully accomplished in the world of music and producing.

After a two-hour-long recording session and a few cups of coffee, Beca had finally completed 3 new tracks for Bebe Rexha's album. They had been working on them for a few weeks and were nearly ready to finish up the last 2 songs, making a total of 15 songs in little under 4 months which in Beca's book was pretty damn good considering all the extra work she had taken on. She had recently decided to accept the requests of 8 new clients to the label, which may sound great but for Beca but the company had grown massively in its five years since opening and being the owner required a lot of attention not to mention still being one of the best producers in the music industry so she had tons of work to attend to so taking on the extra clients had been a spur of the moment decision. It wasn't even like the company needed the money, they had a fantastic income and were more than capable of the added costs but the time and effort required for each of the artists is what pushed them to their limits.

By the end of the day, Beca was exhausted, she slowly walked down to the underground car park in the building and got into her Black Bugatti was one of her many big indulgences in her life and it was one of the many things she enjoyed about her job, being able to afford the nice things and for her that was cars. She had always loved them, the feeling of being able to drive at a speed along an empty freeway gave her a thrill which seemed to calm her after a stressful day at work. It was one of the few in her collection that had built over the last couple of years with each accomplishment, she had also purchased an Aston Martin DB11, a Mclaren 650s Spider, Lamborghini Huracan, Porsche Spyder 911, an old Mustang, and finally a Ferrari. As she was driving her mind kept going back to Jesse's suggestion of hiring a manager, she went over the many reasons why she shouldn't and should hire one, by the time she arrived at her penthouse, she had come to the conclusion that she would get Jesse to put out a role tomorrow morning and get some suitable candidates in, but if it was one thing she hated, it was interviews. She felt like they were always so awkward and her being awkward anyway it was just a bad accident waiting to happen. Later that night, Beca sat in her apartment in her home studio finishing off some work, it wasn't a secret that she was a workaholic, she loved music it had been all she knew since she was young, it was in her blood. So just sitting down and finishing off some tracks wasn't a big problem for her. When she first moved into her apartment she realised very soon that having her own studio at home allowed her to complete work when she wasn't in the office, which was a rare occasion, and also if she had a stroke of inspiration she didn't have to make the drive to the studios at the label. Before she knew it, the sun had risen and it was already morning. Another all nighter Beca thought, it wasn't the first, she had spent many days and nights where she had been up all hours completing a mix or finishing of albums for clients.

Beca decided to stop working and get herself ready for the day, it was seven o'clock anyway. She walked through the hallway, past the spare room, bathroom, extra music space, trophy room, after getting quite a few awards Beca had decided to use the store room as a place where she could keep all her awards. There was a row of shelves holding the prestigious gold gramophone, known as a grammy. She had won her first one at age 20, she had joined a small record label called residual heat, and had managed to work with a small band and produce a few singles that seemed to take the world by a storm, the band slowly started gaining popularity and had asked Beca to produce their next album. Beca was ecstatic to say the least, producing an album at age 20. It was any person's dream, and her's was slowly coming true. Ever since she could remember, she had wanted to produce music, it was something about combining tracks and making something out of nothing that drew her in, being able to find the right beats and textures along with melodies and lyrics to add to songs. After, she discovered that she could do this, she decided to begin playing some instruments so she could add different ones in whenever she needed to. And as of right now she could play the piano, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, drums, bass, trumpet, violin, yes really, and the keyboard. They all more or less came really handy when recording songs because she could just add in the tracks to the songs herself and not get someone in to do it. Beca entered the kitchen and made herself a black coffee, she would need it after having zero sleep. It became a part if Beca's daily routine to have coffee in the morning, she would sit on the breakfast bar, with her ever-present laptop, and check the company's finances, and media surrounding her and the label. She had never really been one to care about it much, but liked to know where she stood in the public eye, considering they were the ones who listened to the music Beca made and produced and any scandals surrounding her or the company can affect them both. Of course, Beca had people at the label who would deal with the finances but she always liked to check in and see how they were doing and if there was anything she needed to pick up on.

By the time Beca had arrived at the office it was around 9 in the morning, and the second she walked in it was chaos she had at least 6 people around her walking alongside to her office as they rambled off questions and information, "You have a meeting with the directors at noon," and "we need a release date for Ella's album" and of course the usual "Can you sign this contract it needs to be done before 11?" Beca took the pen that was handed to her and sign all the necessary documents not stopping until she reached the elevator where everyone went back to their designated areas. The elevator opened and at the last second Jesse slipped between the closing doors with a wide grin on his face, "what's got you so happy?" Beca asked suspiciously. "Oh nothing," Jesse said his smile getting impossibly wider. "Okay...well anyway I was thinking about what you said yesterday, and I want to get a manager. It would help with everything and help with sorting my times out and stuff," Beca said already thinking about Jesse's teasing response with an 'I told you so' but instead what he said surprised her, "Already sorted boss," he said exiting the elevator with Beca hot on his heels,"What do you mean, it's already sorted, when?" Beca asked confused, "well after talking to you yesterday, I knew that you'd come around, so I sent the advert out and have sorted out ten possible candidates for you to choose from, your welcome by the way," he said with a grin. "Okay...first of all, I hate you, and second of all thank you," She said with a smile. Beca reached her office and sat down to begin writing some emails before the gruelling task of the interviews began. At around 11 Jesse popped his head through the door to let her know that the first person was ready.

By 4 o'clock Beca hadn't found anybody she liked they had either been too preppy or too serious and some were just plain annoying. By this time her mood and patience had dropped dramatically and she became snappy and irritable, but she thought if they see one of the worst sides of her personalities then they should be able to cope with her normally. It was time for the final candidate to come in and Beca was sitting on her computer not realising that she had already walked in and had sat down in front of her. Out of the corner of Beca's eye, she saw a flash of red and suddenly realised the person sitting in a chair opposite her desk. She turned her head and was struck by the beauty of the women, she had flame red hair, and these piercing blue eyes that you could get lost in. She realized she had been staring and put her out a hand which the women shook, her hands were soft but she had a firm handshake, very professional. "I'm Chloe," she said. Her voice was sweet and angelic and almost made Beca hire her based on solely that but she knew that she needed someone professional and qualified before she hired them. "Beca. So what makes you think that you are right for the job?" Beca said in her best professional voice. "Well, I graduated Barden University majoring in Business and Management and came top of my class and minoring in music and receiving honors in both. So I have a bit of knowledge on the industry and how it works and what would be best suited for you and the company." She said. Beca started looking over the file she was given, containing a bit more detail about the girl, Beca was quite shocked by the number of achievements of the girl and at such a young age for what it took most to achieve by the time they were 40. She nodded in approval and was happy with everything Chloe had to offer. After about 20 minutes the interview wrapped up and to say Beca was impressed was an understatement, this girl was...perfect to say the least. Smart, funny, professional, successful, confident, beautiful, wait what?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support for the last chapter it means so much, and helps me improve my writing to make it better for you guys. So here we go again, as before please review or PM me.**

 **Chapter 2**

After leaving the office, Beca decided to drive to a small diner not too far from her apartment, it was luckily quite secluded from the hype of LA so it gave her a bit of freedom and space not to be harassed by the paparazzi as she had managed to leave without them seeing her.

She pulled up to the empty car park the only light being let off from the neon sign spelling, 'JD's' it stood for Jack's diner and she had been going here for the past few years, he didn't treat her like everybody else did. He treated her as if she was a regular customer, sometimes coming across the topic of work but understood that she couldn't really tell him anything, but she enjoyed his company and would often go after a long day at work. She got out of the car and pulled open the door, only to see a flame of red hair sitting at the counter, her thoughts immediately went back to the redhead at her interview and was almost certain it was her, but there must be tons of redheads in LA, right.

Beca cautiously approached the counter and slid onto one of the bar stools, that was a little too tall for her, and Jack had always teased her about it. "The usual, Becs?" a shout came from the kitchen. "Yeah, thanks," Beca shouted back. Beca turned her head to see the other women staring at her. "Beca?" said the redhead completely shocked. "Chloe?" Beca replied with equal shock, "What are you doing here?". Chloe pointed down at the strawberry milkshake in front of her, "late-night snack," she said with a nervous laugh. Beca smiled at her, just as Jack walked in carrying a chocolate milkshake and a packet of fries, "the usual," he said with a smile. "Thanks Jack," Beca said picking up one of the chips. "So, you been here before?" Beca asked attempting to make conversation, normally she would wait for someone else to strike up a topic but since Chloe seemed nervous she decided to bite the bullet. "Yeah, a few times, but I'm always wrapped up in work so I don't get to go out a lot," Chloe said sipping on her milkshake. "Speaking of work, I was really impressed. You certainly know your stuff," Beca said taking another fry and putting it in her mouth. "Yeah well, when you have being working like this for seven years you get to know the ropes," Chloe said with a grin. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, I mean I could never do what you do. Way too much stress." Beca replied with a sheepish grin, turning to look at Chloe.

They fell into easy conversation which was strange to Beca as she normally didn't do great in talking for lengthy amounts of time with people, but something about Chloe just made Beca feel...safe.

"So where are you from," Chloe said, finding herself wanting to know as much as she could about the girl in front of her. Of course she knew small things but with the media you never know what could be true and what could be the furthest thing from the truth.

"I'm originally from Portland, Maine, what about you?"

"Tampa, Florida. Then I moved to Atlanta to go to Barden, and now here I am. Now this is a very important question, what's your favorite color?"

"Oh no, you've stepped over the line," Beca said with a smirk on her face. Chloe laughed and gave her famous pout, it normally worked on people. After only a few seconds Beca gave in, _always works._

"It's black,"

"Why. It's so...dark,"

"Black is like the unknown, you never no what's going to come from it. It can hide your darkest secrets or be one of them. Like a tunnel or a void there could be a light at the end, or it could just keep going. It's like a blank canvas you can put whatever you want over it, like a chalkboard. As you said, not necessarily a color, but a shade, however it's just as bold as every other color," Beca said sheepishly

"Well aren't you a woman of many words,"

"So come on, what's yours, pink?"

"No, the colors of the sunset. The way all the colors merge to create something so beautiful, reds, oranges, pinks and yellows and then the specks of gold that lace the darkening blue of the sky, all before it goes black. But you wanna know the best thing? It always comes back, every night. It's one of my favourite places to go, anywhere where I can go and see it."

"Sounds incredible, when you put it like that,"

"Yeah it really is."

After hours of talking, Beca and Chloe were in fits of laughter both reminiscing about stories from their experience in work and the people they had to work with.

It was around 11 Jack came out the kitchen and told the girls that he was closing relatively soon. Both girls finished their drinks and said their thanks to Jack before heading to the car park. "Hey, do you want me to walk you to your car?" Beca said surprising herself, but finding she wanted to spend more time with this girl. "Oh, my car is at the mechanics, I'm just going to walk back," Chloe said, Beca instantly decided to offer the girl a ride home, "What! No, I'm not letting you walk back by yourself, it's late anything could happen, I give you a ride back," Beca said already walking to her car. "Beca, I couldn't ask you to do that. I only live a few blocks away, I'll be fine, honestly." Chloe said not wanting to be an inconvenience. "Chloe, get in the car. I'm not taking no as an answer." Beca said over her shoulder holding open the door for the red head, it was chivalrous but it felt, right. Again. _What's happening to me?_

Chloe saw she wasn't going to get out of this so agreed, walking closer to the brunette she noticed the car in front of her and stood in awe. It was a storm grey Mclaren 560s spyder, it was truly magnificent, every small curve, edge and intricacy masking the car's frame.

"You going to get in or just keep standing there?" Beca said with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Oh...yeah sorry,"Chloe said her cheeks slightly blushing in embarrassment and internally thankful to the sheet of darkness filling the sky around them. Chloe slid herself into the car, immediately noticing how comfortable it was, she sank into the black leather seats and waited for Beca to open her own door and begin the car. It made a revving noise, as all the supercars do before they before they start off.

"So where we headed Red," Beca said mentally slapping herself, _red seriously? What was she thinking?_

Chloe smiled at the brunette, liking the new nickname the girl had given her, "5660 Avenue Street," Chloe said. Beca nodded, and began driving to her designated destination, "So you like the car?" Beca said remembering the expression the girl had had when she'd seen it, "Yeah, it's really nice," _really nice, come on Beale you can do better than that._

"It's a Mclaren-"

"560s spyder" Chloe said cutting Beca off with a smirk.

"You know your cars," Beca said getting impressed by the girl, once again.

"Yeah, my dad is a huge car fan so I grew up with the knowledge of cars being beaten into me," Chloe said.

"I like the sound of your dad," Beca said with a small laugh

"Yeah, he's pretty great,"

Beca made sure to keep her eyes on the road knowing if she didn't she get lost in the icy blueness of girl sitting next to her. They were just beautiful, it was like myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of colour, she could just look at them all day. The conversation flowed just as easily as it did at the diner the girls playing off each others banter and Becas ever present sarcasm and wit, which mainly ended up with Chloe in hysterics.

After, what felt like only seconds was around 15 minutes and Beca slowly pulled to a stop outside the building, in which Chloe lived. It was a fairly nice apartment block, clean white exterior with hints of black and slate grey hugging the edges. It had a balcony overlooking the city, for each individual apartment.

"I had a really good time tonight," Chloe said honestly a smile creeping up on her face.

"Yeah, me to." Beca said not remembering the last time she genuinely had a fun night, "So I'll guess I'll see you on Monday," Beca said looking up at Chloe. The look Beca gave her, confirmed It for Chloe knowing that she had gotten the job, after Beca's confession that she was going to hire her before they had run into each other, gave Chloe some relief, as it proved to her that it was her experience and interview that had gotten her the job, not the connection between the two that had formed over the last couple of hours.

"You serious?"

"Yeah."

Chloe tried to with hold how happy she was, she was working with THE Beca Mitchell. She had worked for other celebrities before, but not A-list ones like she was now. She knew it was going to be tough, but there was something different about .

She just knew it.

Chloe's POV

I walked up to my apartment after saying goodbye to Beca, my head was in a daze. I was stupidly smiling like crazy and for a reason I didn't know. I have a boyfriend. Tom, we had been together for 3 years. We had meet at one of my previous clients parties, we'd gotten on really well, he was kind and sweet, easy to talk to, and not to bad looking either. But isn't that how they all are at the start. I shook my head trying to rid my head of the thoughts of the badass producer that had I had just spent hours talking to.

I walked up the two flights of stairs that led to my and Tom's apartment, it wasn't much but, I'd made it feel warm and homely. We were searching for a house, and were saving our money, which is why this job was so important to me. Not just for the money, but time to be free for once. I rummaged around my handbag, for my keys that were rattling around at the bottom of the bag. I pulled them out and stopped in front of my door, I put the keys into the lock and twisted till I heard the door open. But I wished I hadn't as the sight ahead of me made me want to shut the door and never return.

"Where have you been?" A gruff man's voice could be heard from the depths of the shadows, the only light being the moon that shone from the window, leaving a half lit room. And the silhouette of a man walking towards me, anger graved into his face.

 _Here we go again._

 **Reviews**

 **musketmunroe**

 **Love the plot so far! Can you make your paragraphs a bit shorter?**

Thank you so much, glad you are enjoying it. Hope this was a bit easier to read.

 **Guest**

 **already loving this fic!**

Thank you, more things to come. Drama and love await you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, me again. Introduced some new characters in this one, thanks for all the support, and once again please PM me or leave a review, I try to use as many as your suggestions as possible. Thanks again guys, hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

"I said where were you?"

"I told you I had an interview for a job today,"

"I'm pretty sure interviews don't take more than an hour, you've been gone since 8 this morning. So I'll ask you again. Where have you been?"

"I had lots work to do this morning, and I had the interview later so I had even more work to get through, then after the interview I went to a late night diner, to get a drink and I bumped into Beca there and we just got talking. And if you must know, I got the job so at least one of us is making an effort here," Chloe said anger laced across her voice. She was so frustrated with Tom right now, but as always he managed to worm his way back into Chloe's heart. He knew exactly what she would fall for, flowers, chocolates, and any sappy thing like that.

"Don't get annoyed at me," Tom started walking towards Chloe, "I was just worried about you, babe," he finished sweetly flashing his boyish grin, the one that got Chloe to fall for him in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said giving Tom a hug, Tom smiled knowing he got his own way, once again. "Why don't we go to bed, and you can make it up to me," Tom said already walking towards the bedroom, not waiting for an answer. Chloe sighed and took off her coat, a sad smile on her face as she entered the bedroom where she would once again be forced to do something she would regret the next morning, why she did it you ask. She wasn't good enough for anyone else, well that's what Tom had said. And the saddest part...she believed it.

Beca was driving back to her apartment when she realized how far Chloe's was from the diner. It was at least a 10-minute drive and walking would have been even longer, she was glad that she had decided to offer the redhead a ride home. It was definitely out of character for the producer but there was something, she wasn't sure what it was yet, but there definitely...something.

Beca's head was filled with thoughts about a new track the rest of the way home, a melody already coming to mind, the notes and beats already making sense to her. Music had always come easily to her, like riding a bike. It takes a few tries, and few bumps along the road, but after that, it's just you and the open road and you can go wherever you want. That was what music was to Beca, when she was younger she would create mashups on her computer, on a music software she had been bought as a present, she would find two songs that would have the same chord progression, then find the baseline and create an entirely new song blending the lyrics till they fit seamlessly against the new sound.

By the time she had pulled in her parking spot, her mind was racing with new ideas, she was like a child when it came to these things, her mind taking over everything ignoring in everything in her surrounding resulting in her almost walking into a wall on her way up to the elevator. She shook her head grinning to herself as an idea sprung to her head, she was almost jumping up and down in excitement. As the elevator went up the twenty odd floors till it reached her penthouse, beams of light shone through causing Beca to break her out of her trance and convert her gaze to the beauty of the view below her. The reds, yellows, and whites of the lights from the city. The small movements of black objects being the cars that were driving at this time of the night or morning whichever way you want to put it. The 'bing' of the elevator broke Beca's gaze once again and she turned on her heel and practically ran to the studio bursting through the door not bothering to take off her coat or shoes. She turned on all her equipment and sat in the booth picking up a guitar letting her fingers brush over the strings, the familiar feeling filling up her body, she breathed out deeply and began plucking at the strings, creating a simple melody, one that resembled the one she thought of in the car.

 **Wonderwall-Oasis**

 _Today is gonna be the day_

 _That they're gonna throw it back to you_

 _By now, you should have somehow_

 _Realised what you gotta do_

 _I don't believe that anybody_

 _Feels the way I do, about you now_

 _Backbeat, the word is on the street_

 _That the fire in your heart is out_

 _I'm sure you've heard it all before_

 _But you never really had a doubt_

 _I don't believe that anybody_

 _Feels the way I do, about you now_

Beca began the song with playing the guitar in an almost country vibe, but her pop/rock voice came through taking the song on a whole new level, her voice softening at the end of each verse and chorus.

 _And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

 _And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

 _There are many things that I_

 _Would like to say to you_

 _But I don't know how_

 _Because maybe_

 _You're gonna be the one that saves me_

 _And after all_

 _You're my Wonderwall_

It was different to what she would normally come up with, but she had managed to fit her voice to the kind of genre she wanted to the song to follow, matching the lyrics and her choice of instrument. After messing around she would add more instruments but for now she liked the rawness of the song in it bare form, it was one of her favorite things about making music seeing the progression of the song from its raw and natural form to a chart-topping single, with an array of instruments and textures being added to it along with background singers, and everything that went along with creating a song.

 _Today was gonna be the day_

 _But they'll never throw it back to you_

 _By now you should've somehow_

 _Realized what you're not to do_

 _I don't believe that anybody_

 _Feels the way I do, about you now_

 _And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

 _And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

 _There are many things that I_

 _Would like to say to you_

 _But I don't know how_

 _I said maybe_

 _You're gonna be the one that saves me_

 _And after all_

 _You're my Wonderwall_

 _I said maybe_

 _You're gonna be the one that saves me_

 _And after all_

 _You're my Wonderwall_

 _I said maybe_

 _You're gonna be the one that saves me_

 _You're gonna be the one that saves me_

 _You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Beca ended the song with a last brush of the strings, a smile creeping on her face as she thought of what she had created. She was happy with what she had come up with, and in such a short space of time as well. She exited the booth and stopped the recording button, before sitting down and saving her work, she never released any of her own work, it was way too personal to her. She loved producing and releasing the artists work and seeing how far it could go in the industry and what challenge she could take on next. Beca looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was , she decided that she needed some sleep, as she had work the next day. Beca was always in on Saturdays, not everyone came in Beca liked to give her employees a break after a long week of work, only a few people would come in if they had extra work they had to finish.

On Sundays, Beca still wouldn't relax, she would bring her work home and work on it there much to Jesse's disapproval, he wanted the girl to live, it was like she never went out, voluntarily that is. Most of the time she only went out to events and the occasional party. But he did dramatically envy her as well, not just because she was one of the best in the industry but because of the amount of effort Beca went to for every song, every album and all the time dedicated to each client. She knew practically everybody she employed and made sure she knew their names, it was one of her main principles that she had.

By Saturday morning, Beca had already gone through 3 cups of coffee and was currently in her office, looking for some new rising talent. It was one of the things she had set in place when she first started the label, once every few months she would scout the internet for any upcoming talent. One particular girl had caught her eye, she had decided to click on it and have a listen and what she heard impressed her. The girl couldn't have been more than 19, and Beca didn't recognize the song, _an original maybe?_

 **Hailee Steinfeld-Let It Go-Acoustic**

 _From walking home and talking loads_

 _Seeing shirts in evening clothes with you_

 _From nervous touch and getting drunk_

 _To staying up and waking up with you_

 _Now we're slipping near the edge_

 _Holding something we don't need_

 _Oh, this delusion in our heads_

 _Is gonna bring us to our knees_

 _So come on, let it go_

 _Just let it be_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me_

 _Everything that's broke_

 _Leave it to the breeze_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me_

 _And I'll be me_

 _From throwing clothes across the floor_

 _To teeth and claws and slamming doors at you_

 _If this is all we're living for_

 _Why are we doing it, doing it, doing it anymore?_

 _I used to recognize myself_

 _It's funny how reflections change_

 _When we're becoming something else_

 _I think it's time to walk away_

 _So come on, let it go_

 _Just let it be_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me_

 _Everything that's broke_

 _Leave it to the breeze_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me_

 _And I'll be me_

 _Tryna fit your hand inside mine_

 _When we know it just doesn't belong_

 _There's no force on earth_

 _Could make it feel right, no_

 _Tryna push this problem up the hill_

 _When it's just too heavy to hold_

 _Think now is the time to let it slide_

 _So come on, let it go_

 _Just let it be_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me_

 _Everything that's broke_

 _Leave it to the breeze_

 _Let the ashes fall_

 _Forget about me_

 _Come on, let it go_

 _Just let it be_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me_

 _And I'll be me_

Her voice was sweet and angelic, it had sole and Beca could tell that she had put a lot of heart into the song, and she had to admit she sounded really good. Good enough that Beca jotted down her name and continued her search.

After a few hours there was a knock at Beca's door, and Jesse popped his head through the door, he had a bunch of papers in his hand and he placed them on the desk before sitting down in one of the leather sofas that was in the center of the room.

"So how's the search going?"

"It's going, I've got on or two in mind, but apart from that not much to be honest, "

"Well let me know and I can get Martin to draw up any contracts or interviews before your new manager comes in, ow did it go by the way?"

"Well I found one, her name's Chloe, I actually saw her at Jack's last night and offered her the job."

Jesse was looking at Beca with a shocked expression on his face, "What?" Beca said confused.

"You already chose someone, and you chose Chloe?" he said astounded by his boss's behavior

"Yeah, and why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well for one Chloe is like everything you aren't, happy, cheerful, always smiling, optimistic do you want me to continue?"

"Well they say opposites attract, and she has a lot of experience which is what I need, plus it wouldn't hurt to maybe have a happier person around here," Beca said her gaze looking over to the papers that Jesse had brought in, "what are these?"

"Okay, what have you done with Beca and one of the producers scheduled to work in the New York office has had to move and has sent in papers to ask if she can work here, she's really good. Her name is Cynthia-Rose, you would like her. So what do you think?"

Beca thought it over for a few minutes before getting a pen and signing off the papers, "get her in for an interview as soon as possible, I want to meet her, but I've already signed her off so she can work here when she moves,"

"Thanks, Beca, I'll get it set up," Jesse said getting up from the sofa and taking back the papers and heading for the door. And for the first time, this morning Beca's mind went back to the redhead from yesterday. And for once, she had never been as nervous as she was to welcome someone new to the company, and the same feeling from last night came back to her, and it gave her butterflies. _What's happening to me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, inspiration has been hitting hard lately hence all the updates. Thought I'd do a chapter on Chloe's POV but don't worry CR and Beca's new talent in the next chapter. But as always drop me a review or PM me. I love hearing your thoughts on how to develop the story. That's all from me for now! Enjoy and see you guys for the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

Chloe's POV

I lay in my bed feeling tired and vulnerable. Tom's hand was resting on my bare chest, as silent tears rolled down my face. I was lost in my own story, and I felt so alone. My parents loved Tom, he always was the kind, sweet man that I met in the bar, the one I wished was laying next to me. I wiped away the tears that had fallen and turned my back to him, causing his hand to fall from my stomach and he began to stir next to me. I could feel his hand tighten around my waist, making my entire body come up in chills. My hair was strewn to the side of my head a few strands falling across my face as I pushed them behind my ear.

I had always loved my hair, it was flame red like a firecracker. I had gotten bullied for it as a young kid, but by the time I was in High School and college, I was known for it. My entire family was redheads, my mum had met my dad at a party. I suppose that's why they liked him so much, it reminded them of their love story except theirs was still as true as when it was thirty-five years ago. They'd had me after my older brother Alex, he was three years older than me, and we used to be super close until I moved to go to College, and we'd just naturally distanced and now I was in California working and he was a doctor back in Florida so we hardly spoke but when we did see each other it was like I'd never left.

Alex was married to a girl, he'd met at work called Steph. She was really nice and we'd get on well. She was sweet and funny and made my brother happy and that was all I cared about. He'd had a lot of bad experience with girls in the past, most of them either cheating on him or not being interested him. To be honest, I'm not sure why, he was good-looking, he worked out, was good at his job, funny, smart, caring and it hurt me to see him be hurt by all these other girls that had no respect for him, there weren't many nice guys around anymore and she didn't get why girls never saw what she did. Steph had fallen pregnant two months ago, and the whole family was ecstatic, especially my parents. It would be their first grandchild and he/she would get the full on Beale experience. My entire family was fairly close and always got together on important holidays, and everyone was round. And I mean everyone. Uncles, Aunts, Grandparents, Cousins, Great Uncles and Aunts, Dad's stepfamily would sometimes popover in the afternoons normally but wouldn't stay for the whole day, but it was Beale tradition. Her mum had always loved a full house, she said it always made a home feel warm and comforting and I had to agree with her. I missed Florida sometimes but loved my job just as much otherwise I'd still be out there.

I looked over at the clock on my bedside table and saw the clock reading . I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep, no matter how hard I tried, so I moved really carefully from the sheets and removed Tom's hand placing on the bed beside him. I tiptoed over my dresser and got my running stuff and went to the bathroom to change.

After changing, I put my earphones in walked out towards the door stopping to look at the picture of me and Tom at Alex's wedding. We looked so happy. Well, we were. I managed to stop staring and went over to the door making sure not to make it slam as the lock clicked shut. I made my way down the stairs and stepped out into the crisp cold air. I started off with a quick walk then transitioned into a jog, I had always liked running it gave me the chance to think about things and that often meant anything work-related, my job was hard don't get me wrong but I loved it. I loved being able to take care of organising events and meetings between people, meeting lots of new people and also experiencing new things, I'd never worked in the music industry side of things before, I'd done actors and actresses the odd comedian, and some CEOs of a few smaller companies in LA but never music and I was excited to learn. One thing I'd learned over the years is that every industry works in a completely different way, different processes and different methods of completing things and of course new knowledge and information gets passed with each job.

After around 40 minutes of running, I stopped at my favorite smoothie place, called Amy's. It was open really early for people like me who like to workout and it shut relatively late as well so I usually ended up here. I walked through the door and heard the 'ding' of the door signaling my entrance. A blonde girl came out from the back and leaned across the counter flashing a wide smile.

"How's my favorite ginger," she said in an Australian accent, she was from Tasmania and in her words, 'the best dingo and crocodile wrestler there'. She always managed to bring a smile to my face with her exaggerated stories from when she was younger and all the crazy adventures she had been on. One thing I liked about the girl is that she called herself 'Fat Amy' she truly accepted her for her and didn't care what anybody said.

"Hey Ames, how have you been?" I asked sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Yeah I've been good, how's Tom doing?" Amy asked casually while preparing some fruit for my smoothie that I'd ordered for the last year and a half. I'd found the place when I'd been running late at night, it was only the red neon sign that caused me to see it, it was blindingly bright but luckily it only came on in the depths of the night when hardly anyone was around, why I don't know but she decided to keep it on.

"He's okay, " I replied with a convincing smile.

"You'll have to bring him in soon,"

"Yeah, "I said finding my fingers all of a sudden very interesting.

Silence filled over the smoothie bar and the only noise being the chopping of Fat Amy's knife cutting through the fruit on the chopping board and the whizzing of the blender. I had ordered the same drink every time I'd been here, which was most days. It was banana, mango, raspberry, acai, kale and whey protein. I had always tried to remain healthy, it made me feel good and Tom had always made a point of me keeping in good shape.

After talking to Amy for the next half hour I decided it was time to leave as I saw the sun creeping out from the hills, lighting up parts of the sky.

"See you soon, Ames," I said over my shoulder as I walked outside and made my way back, hopefully getting back before six so I could get ready. It was Monday morning and my first day at BM Atlantic started today and I didn't want to be late. As I walked through the streets back to my apartment music filled my ears and I couldn't help but relate to the lyrics being played by Shawn Mendes.

 **Shawn Mendes - Mercy**

 _You've got a hold of me_

 _Don't even know your power_

 _I stand a hundred feet_

 _But I fall when I'm around you_

 _Show me an open door_

 _Then you go and slam it on me_

 _I can't take any more_

 _I'm saying, baby,_

 _Please have mercy on me_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

 _I'd drive through the night_

 _Just to be near you, baby_

 _Heart open, testify_

 _Tell me that I'm not crazy_

 _I'm not asking for a lot_

 _Just that you're honest with me_

 _My pride is all I got_

 _I'm saying, baby,_

 _Please have mercy on me_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy on me_

 _I'm a puppet on your string_

 _And even though you got good intentions_

 _I need you to set me free_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

Shawn's words pulling on my heart and before I knew it tears and silently fallen down my checks for the second time today and it wasn't even six in the morning yet. _Pull yourself together Beale. You are stronger than this. You've got this._

My self-pep talk seemed to have worked as my tears had dried and I was determined to make it through today. Today was a good day, and today would not fail. Today I will be happy.

After walking for another 20 minutes of walking I was in front of my building and I headed upstairs. When I returned back, I was happy that Tom was still asleep which would give me time to wash and dress before I would have to head off to work. After washing and picking an outfit, I was smoothing out the creases of my black formal dress, it hugged my curves in the right places and was short enough to be considered business worthy. Presentation was important to me, I always thought it could tell you a lot about a person. I had decided to straighten my hair and then leave it to fall just below my shoulders. I did my makeup which consisted of black mascara and a bold red lip. I never really applied too much makeup, I always tried to keep it natural, except Tom always insisted on me wearing it especially to cover up my scar that was above my right eyebrow, but how I got it was a story for another time.

It was around 7.30 when I did the last check of everything I needed: notepad, pens, phone, purse, and keys. She took one last look at her appearance as when she deemed herself as presentable she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Today would be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here guys! Just want to thank you for all the reviews and comments, glad you're liking the story. An announcement at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Forgot to mention, I don't own anything Pitch Perfect only this story.**

 **Chapter 5**

Beca Mitchell was sitting at her desk, waiting for Chloe to arrive. She had purposely gotten here early to introduce the girl to the company, she remembered her first day at when she was working at back at her first recording studio.

 _Flashback_

It was her first day at the job, she had worked her ass off for the past 3 years creating mixes and sneaking into clubs so she could DJ, most of the people in her town knew she was incredible so they let her play, and they paid her to. Her life was slowly starting to work out, but she knew it was going to be hard. You don't just rise to fame the second you walk in. No, it would take dedication, effort, time and commitment but she knew she could do it. Her drive and passion for music got her here in the first place and it would see her through to the end.

She walked up to the front entrance of Residual Heat, one of the best small time producing studios around the area, Beca had always wanted to work there ever since she saw it when she was about twelve years old. She supposed that was also the day, she found her love for music. She was in a car listening to the radio when AC/DC came on, she instantly fell in love with rock music sound, and had from that day on wanted to play guitar. That Christmas, she was given an electric guitar, a PRS SE Tremonti in black. It was a big present, but she knew it wouldn't have gone to waste, and it didn't. It only brought her love for music to another level. After that, she was obsessed with music, it would be everywhere, on her way to school, in the shower, doing her homework, getting ready to go out.

It became her life.

A few years later and she had learned the piano, acoustic guitar and the violin, the rest had come when she began the label.

But her first day, was one of those memories that just sat in the back of her mind, wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried, it wasn't a particularly bad one, but in all honesty, she had felt quite humiliated. But in traditional Mitchell fashion she always knew what to say, she still did, it was one of those things that had stuck with her and she was beyond grateful for that, in the industry she had had to work with some real fucking idiots,and most of them had tried to outsmart her, claiming she was too young to know what she was talking about, well it had been their unlucky day, that's for sure.

From Beca's POV

It all started off from the minute I entered the building. I had walked through the door and had immediately walked into a woman who was working there, she had a blonde fancy updo hairstyle, and had looks that could kill, I was beyond embarrassed and my cheeks had flushed a bright red, I picked up the paper she'd dropped and apologized. She muttered something under her breath and walked away in a way that she knew I was still watching her. We were going to _great_ friends I thought. I took a deep breath, composed myself and headed over to reception desk, and who did I find there, your friends and mine…

Blonde hair lady, whose name I found out from her name tag, was "Gail". Great.

"Hey, look I just want to apologize, I should have been looking where I was going,"I said hoping to get some sort of reaction from the woman. Nope. Nothing. I took a silent deep breath and smiled at her, "Well, I'm Beca Mitchell, It's my first day here and I was wondering if I needed to sign anything before I start?," I said.

She reached for a clipboard and a pen and slid them in front of me, "Here fill in your name, the date and time then do it when you leave," She said turning back to her computer. _Wow, she speaks I thought. We are already making progress._ I smiled to myself, completed the form and handed back to Gail, who took it without turning away from the screen in front of her. I looked around cluelessly, before a man wearing _sunglasses?_ entered from a door to the side of the desk, and approached me. He looked at me up and down before sliding his glasses down his nose and said,

"Your Beca Mitchell?"

"Umm yes," I said. Surely this guy must know me.

"Well let me just say, you weren't what I was originally expecting,"

I saw Gail sporting a smirk on her face, and my demeanor instantly changed, _are these people for real right now?_ All manners were put aside by now.

"And what were you expecting exactly?" I said folding my arms across my chest

"Well, you look how do I say, this. Young. I was expecting someone with a bit more experience," he said with a straight face.

"Are you calling me inexperienced?" I almost shouted, but barely refrained from doing so.

"I guess I am," he said thinking about it.

"I'll show you how, 'inexperienced' I am," I said and stormed off towards the direction of where I could see the sign for the recording booths. To be honest, I had no clue what I was doing or what I was about to do, but I did know that I was going to make this man take back his words. She burst through the studio door, grabbed an electric guitar from the stand and sat on a stool, seconds later the man was standing in the booth with all the recording equipment.

"Name a song," I said confidently letting my anger and ego take over.

"Anything?" He said questioningly.

I nodded my head in response my hands resting on the strings.

"Centuries, Fall Out Boy." He said with a smirk on his face.

 **Fall Out Boy - Centuries - Electric Guitar Cover by Kfir Ochaion**

I knew the song well, and so I took a deep breath, then began playing, my fingers strumming down on the strings, and my other hand playing the various chords. For the start, I was a little nervous, but only because I knew this was my shot to show him what I can do, and not look at me and think I'm too young to be in this industry, so there was quite a bit of pressure looming over me to make this song perfect.

In the middle of the song I noticed that Gail, had joined the man in the booth and both were intently watching me, they were saying things to each other that I couldn't quite make out. So I decided to put everything I had into the song, and make this guy eat his words, _inexperienced._

By the end of the song I was exhausted, my hands were aching and I was out of breath. I looked over to the glass window where Gail and Mr sunglasses were. I put the guitar down and walked over to them crossing my arms, and before I had a chance to say something to me, his face broke into a smile whilst Gail's was still blank. The guy turned to Gail, then turned back to me,

"Well, that was some performance,"

"Yeah, well, I wanted to prove I'm not 'inexperienced' or 'too young'" I said using my hands to gesture what he'd said before.

"I'm glad you know how to handle yourself, I'm Sammy by the way," he said putting his hand out. I shook it and waited for him to continue. "I'm sorry I put you through all that, I just needed to see how'd you react. You get some people who will judge you, and I wanted to know for myself what you could do and from what you just did, I can say you definitely know what you are doing, but I have to ask. No lyrics?"

"I don't sing," I said plainly. Well, it was a lie, I did sing, just not in front of people. I prefer to just let the music do the talking. And I mainly just did mixes, not actually performing.

"Well, I'm honored to say, welcome to Residual Heat,"

And for the first time, since I had stepped in the building, I smiled genuinely.

End of Flashback

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the smell of coffee filled my nostrils, I looked up and saw Jesse standing there holding out a steaming cup in his hands.

"Hey, take this, I know how you get without your coffee and Chloe doesn't need to see that side of you on her first day," I smiled appreciatively at him.

"Thanks, Jess," I said taking the cup from his hands.

"She's outside by the way, should I ask her to come in?"

"Oh yeah, that would be great thanks,"

"Okay, be nice," he said in a warning tone before breaking into a smile.

"Watch it," I said pointing a finger at him.

"Yes Boss," he said saluting me before opening the door and letting the redhead walkthrough. She seemed nervous but had a wide smile on her face nevertheless. Jesse shut the door behind him, and then it was just me and Chloe. I gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs that were in front of my desk.

"Morning," I said taking a sip of my coffee

"Morning, Boss," She said her nervous physically calming

"Please call me Beca. So as you know your role her will be to help me out with PR, meetings, dealing with the clients here and just generally helping me out with tasks surrounding the label." Chloe nodded her head and began noting a few things down on a notepad. I smiled to myself, I could see this working out.

"Okay, so what do you have on today?"

"Well, I have a new producer coming in and then I am meeting a girl who I found on the internet. It's part of something I do here every few months scout out new talent and see what they can do, give them a chance in the industry you know," Chloe nodded, smiling at me and my heart fluttered a bit, I saw a sparkle in her eyes and for a second they looked as clear as water before I was brought back and saw her waiting for rme to continue, "Then after lunch, I'm in the studio working with a few artists then I'm free unless anything comes up during the day,"

"Okay, sounds good. What time does your meeting start?"

"I'm with Cynthia Rose in about 5 minutes then the girl at 10, so you ready?"

"Yeah, definitely let's go," she said standing up

I followed suit grabbed my laptop, and walked out the door, waiting for Chloe to follow before locking the door behind me and started walking down towards one of the conference rooms where I would be meeting with CR and a few of the other head producers. Chloe had been looking really nice today, _not that I'd been looking or anything,_ it was formal but not too over the top and she didn't have heaps of makeup on either it was more of a natural look and it really suited her. She was walking next to me as we entered the conference room.

It had a long table down the center, windows lining the walls of the room leaving a natural brightness. The table was filled with black chairs, and a few of the producers sitting down the sides leaving two seats spare, one for me and the other for Chloe. At the end of the table was a woman, dark-skinned and some killer hair, it was tinged pink at the end of her natural dark brown locks, she looked around 27, and her style screamed cool and chill, something I liked with all my employees. I ran the label really seriously but I did allow the people to be pretty laid back except when they had deadlines and projects to be meeting which was quite regularly for the past 3 years. The label had really taken in the past years that it had been active, and I was loving it.

I looked up to meet CR's gaze…

Let's get down to Business.

 **Okay so, in thanks for all your support, I want you guys to help me decide on a storyline that will be somewhere in the story, please leave a review with your idea/entry and I will be picking a winner!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry, this took a while to post, it's a bit longer this time. As always leave a review and let me know what you guys think!**

 **Chapter 6**

"Okay so I have listened to some of your work, and I'm impressed you certainly have an ear for music, and I'd be more than happy to welcome you to the label here in LA. But we need to work on your contract, hence everybody that's here with us today,"

"Okay cool, thank you so much for doing all this, I don't know what I would if you hadn't of agreed to let me join,"

"Honestly, it's not a problem, you would have been working out in the New York branch anyway so, we just get to use your talent here instead," I said with a smile. "Now onto your contract." I moved a few papers that were handed to me and gave a copy over to Chloe since she would be helping me with managing some of the clients, "So I've been over some of your past employers and seen what contract they offered you, and myself and the label would like to offer you at least 4 albums and give you 5% of whatever they make. Furthermore, a sum of $2000 per song that reaches the top 50 Billboard charts, and if it doesn't you will just be paid accordingly. Is that something we can agree on?"

CR looked shocked her mouth was wide open as she listened to Beca's terms. Beca was known for being a powerful, no-shit taken producer, but inside she really took her work seriously and gave the best she could to all her employees. CR was unbelievably grateful and agreed immediately.

"Thank you so much, I won't let you down boss. Trust me."

"Good, I'll look forward to hearing some of your work,"

Just as Beca was wrapping up the interview, her secretary Flo, popped her head through the door.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt Boss, but I have an Emily Junk outside she said she has a meeting with you,"

Beca looked at her watch, "My meeting with her is at 10.30, I'm not meeting with her for another hour,"

"Well, I checked your diary and it says her meetings now so…"

"Ahh" I put my hands through my hair as I seemed to do when I got stressed. This is exactly, why I needed a manager. I thought to myself for a while before I felt something pull at my sleeve, "Becs," It was Chloe. My heart seemed to jump when I heard what she had called me. Her touch made me feel electric, my skin had goose bumps on it and even think my cheeks flushed a bit. _Oh my gosh. Someone help._ Then I thought flew into my mind, "Bring, Emily in here for me will you, thanks Flo," I said. I had confused looks from everyone around the table, I whispered to Chloe who's eyebrows had furrowed, trying to figure out my reasoning behind why I had brought Emily in here, "I have an Idea," I simply said. She seemed to take it as she shrugged and turned to look back at her notes.

A few minutes later Flo came in with a very nervous Emily. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and a guitar in hand along with a small backpack. Flo held open the for her, and she slowly walked in and stood at the front of the table with her eyes looking at the floor. Flo nodded her head towards Beca who smiled in response.

"Okay, so Emily if you'd like to take a seat and then we can talk through a few things,"

Emily pulled out a chair opposite CR and placed her guitar down beside her careful not to knock it on the floor.

"I..I j...just wanted to say thank you," Emily said nervously managing a small smile to the people sitting in front of her.

"No problem, it's great to see young people expressing their passion. But we need to talk business so Emily as a...let us say small Introduction project I want you and Cynthia-Rose to use one of the recording studios and begin producing a song, that way I can see what you Emily as an artist can do and you Cynthia-Rose can produce. I want it in by the end of the day, so you guys can pop by later and I'll give it a listen and see what you come up with,"

Emily looked quite panicked as she was playing with one of the rings on her fingers, sliding it back and forth. CR looked quite comfortable and seemed determined to show Beca what she could do.

"Sounds good to me Boss," CR said, "You good Em?"

"Yeah I'm fine, let's get going then," Emily said picking up her guitar and gathering her things.

"Okay so head on down to recording studio…" Beca said shuffling a few papers trying to find the booking schedule.

"Recording Studio 6 is free for the rest of the day, guys," Chloe said smiling at the pair.

Beca looked at Chloe with a smile on her face, "How did you know that?"

"Now I know why you need a manager. And I asked someone if they could give me a schedule of everything happening today." Chloe said absentmindedly. Beca looked at her in awe, _she was truly amazing._

"Well glad to know one of us is on top of things," Beca said with a smirk, Chloe just replied with a small chuckle. The two girls had left, so it was just Beca, Chloe and a few of the producers and board left as most of them had filed back off to their respected jobs.

"Okay well since both my meetings are done with I'm going to go out for a bit," Beca said getting up.

"Okay, well make sure your back by 2 as you have a recording session with a few clients," Chloe said packing her things away as well. We both walked out the conference center together and before I left I gave her a few things to do while I was out.

"Yeah so could you please check up on CR and Emily and see how they are doing, then Jesse can walk you through a few of the basics you'll need to know then I'll go through it with you later on today or tomorrow,"

"On it Boss," Chloe said with a smile as she walked down the hall to go and see how CR and Emily were doing.

Beca walked back to her office picked up her car keys and headed out to the car park. There she met, James the valet key. He had always liked Beca, only in a friend way of course but they normally had a good conversation whenever they saw each other.

"Hey James, how's the family?"

"Yeah doing good, Maddie is starting school soon, she's getting so grown up,"

"Wow, I remember when she was like only 2. Time flies huh,"

"Yeah it really does," Beca said her mind reminiscing back to the last few years of her life. All the work she'd done, awards she'd won and memories she'd made along with a few new friends. When she really thought about it, she'd had a good few years and was still doing what she loved. Her mind was brought back to reality at the sound of an engine revving, it was her Porsche. She thanked James who waved goodbye to her and she began driving through Downtown LA, through Hollywood and out to the more suburban areas of LA to get to her destination. She had the roof down on the car, as it was particularly hot that day and it was one of the best things. Her hair was flying in the wind and it felt like she was free the wind whipping against her face cooling it down as the temperature only seemed to increase. She had decided to put her sunglasses on so she could block out the sun and evade any lurking paparazzi that were hiding in some of the most obscure of places.

After about, 20 minutes she had arrived in a town and had pulled up in front of a fairly large modern house. It was probably the biggest one on the road and had a stunning view from the backyard. It had a slate, white and grey color scheme, with some white stones covering the drive. It still had some older features like some of the framework and a few the floors that she'd had restored.

She walked up the drive stood in front of the door and rung the doorbell.

It seemed like forever since the door was sprung widely open and Beca was engulfed in a hug, her arms had been pinned to her sides and she was struggling for air.

"Can't...breathe," she managed to say. The grip immediately loosened and Beca was able to breathe again.

"Sorry, got a bit a carried away,"

"No, It's okay. How's my favorite sister,"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine thanks. How about you, Miss Big-Shot producer,"

"Yeah it's going well," Beca said walking into the house. "I'm home," She called up the stairs. "I'm signing on a few new clients and I also hired a manager so hopefully I will be more organized now. But what about you Stace, how's the clinic going?"

"It's going really well, business is looking up and we are getting more clients by the day. By the end of the year, I'd say we could be making quite a nice profit,"

Stacie owned her own clinic in LA. She was incredibly smart, and had gone to Stanford, graduated with honors and decided to open up her own business as soon as she got back. With her degree, it wasn't hard for her to gain people who wanted to work for her, and within 5 months she was up and running. It was a specialized clinic in dealing with young children, she had decided to become a pediatrician as soon as she was in her second year of high school and had been driven ever since. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with, but it helped if anyone ever needed medical advice in the family.

Beca and Stacie had moved to the spacious living room that was at the back of the house which is connected to the kitchen and dining room. It had a nice feel to it, the windows opened up space and made the whole room lighter. After a few minutes Beca heard footsteps coming from the stairs, she turned her head and waved to the two people approaching her. She stood up to greet them,

"Darling how are you?" the women said opening up her arms for a hug, Beca wasn't a fan of hugs but she always loved her hugs, they were warm and comforting made her feel safe. Once she was released she turned to the man who was beaming at her with a wide smile,

"Come here kid," he said. Beca turned and gave him a small hug before pulling away and going to sit back down on the sofa.

"So how have you been? We haven't seen you in a while,"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Work has been really stressful lately we have just taken on a few new clients and with trying to sort out the New York branch, I've had a lot on my plate,"

"I hope you're not over-doing it,"

"No, don't worry," Beca said. Everybody knew she worked too hard but she would never admit it.

"It's great you two are home together, we hardly see you both here at the same time,"

"Well with mine and Beca's schedules it's hard to find the time, it sometimes feels like I should just live in my office," Stacie said with a laugh.

"Oh, I was just telling Stacie. I hired a manager today,"

"Oh, finally. I don't know how long we and that nice Jesse boy has been telling you that you need one. You are awful at managing things Beca,"

"Hey, do I need to remind you I own my own record label and it's doing remarkably well. I should say that I can manage things. The woman raised her eyebrows and Beca looked down and apologized for her small outburst.

After an hour or two, it was nearing 2 and Beca had to leave so she wouldn't be late to her meeting, she bid her goodbyes and headed out to her car before pulling away and driving along the roads until she would reach the office. It was about 1.30 when Beca felt her stomach rumbling and decided to pull over to a salad bar and pick up two bowls of pasta salad. One for her and one for Chloe, _what she had noticed that the girl didn't have lunch with her, and she just wanted to make sure she had something to eat._

She pulled round to the car park and hopped out the door, food in hand. Checking her watch 1.55, she was just on time, she rushed through the door smiling at James before rushing in the elevator and waiting for the 'ding' to signal her arrival. It finally reached her floor as she practically sprinted to her office, to see Chloe sitting on the sofa head stuck in a pile of notes and folders. She hadn't even realized Beca had entered. Beca put her keys on the desk and held the food in front of Chloe's face trying to catch her attention.

Chloe's head snapped up when a brown bag was lifted in her face making her jump. She clutched her chest in panic.

"Jeez, Beca you scared me,"

Beca just laughed and placed the food on the table sitting next to the redhead.

"Sorry, I needed to get your attention. Now eat. We have an interview in about," Beca checked her watch "2 minutes,"

"No, you have an interview in 2 minutes I need to talk with your legal team and the finance department and see what's going on there, and by that time you should be done and then CR and Emily should be done, they're fine by the way I checked on them about 30 minutes ago," Chloe said going back to her notes and opening up the bag and looking inside.

"Beca you didn't have to get me lunch you know,"

"Yeah well take it as a welcoming gift, and thanks for sorting all that stuff, your amazing you know," _shit._

Chloe blushed and just waved her hand, taking a bite of her pasta salad. She moaned when it entered her mouth, _oh my god._

"Becs, this is insane. It's like the best thing I've ever tasted,"

"Only the best," Beca said with a small smile. "Okay, now I'm going to get to that interview in room.." Beca said trying to remember

"Studio 2," Chloe said not taking her gaze away from the sprawled notes.

"Thanks," Beca replied. She got up and headed for the door taking a longing glance at the redhead, _she was truly beautiful_ before quietly shutting the door and walking down the hallway towards her next meeting.

 **My search for an upcoming storyline is still going so if you have any ideas, le me know and I will be revealing the winning one in the next few chapters. Bye for now! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry, it's been a while, I know it's not an excuse but I've been dealing with a few personal problems, but anyway here is chapter 7. As always comment, PM and review xx**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

 **Chapter 7**

Beca was currently in a meeting with one of her favorite artists David Guetta. They had met at her first Grammy after party, he had congratulated her on winning best producer and had mentioned how great the album was and that he was amazed that she had one on her first ever attendance as it rare. From then on the two had become great friends with Beca even co-producing an album with him. She loved working with him, he was really nice and had a great sense of humor.

They were discussing a new song that they were planning to do for Sia. One of the hottest artists at the moment and they both thought it would be good if they collaborated on something together, so here they were sitting on the studio's sofa with sheets music paper and a bunches of lyrics scattered across the coffee table.

"Okay, so David, where were you thinking of going with this?"

"Well I had an original idea of going with something like overcoming life's obstacles, something people can relate to,"

"That's great, I really like it. And with some of the lyrics, you already have I can tell this is going to be something big. I can see people definitely being able to relate,"

The cogs in Beca's head were already turning, ideas were forming in her mind and she became completely tuned out to the world. She was staring straight ahead, but she was thinking up the melody in her head, how it would sound. What instruments would she use? Piano? That was probably the best option. She would normally start any song she was doing on either piano or guitar, but the guitar didn't seem right for this one. She could already envision the melody playing, in a...F minor? Yeah, that would be great. Beca was snapped out of her thoughts by someone snapping their fingers in front of her face. She snapped her head and saw it was David, a smile plastered on his face.

"What are you smiling like that for?" Beca said with a scowl. He just laughed at her.

"I can literally hear your thoughts Beca, you were so far into them,"

"Well, I have an idea," Beca said standing up and going into the booth where there was a baby grand piano. David stayed outside and rested his hand on his chin, intrigued by the girl's sudden burst of inspiration.

Beca sat down at the piano, her fingertips brushing against the ivory keys before she placed them down and began the start of the melody she had been thinking of earlier. It was simple yet powerful, concentration etched across her face as she just kept playing trying to figure up new places to take the song.

David watched in awe, he had always loved watching the girl work her magic, it was simply incredible to watch. No matter how many times he worked with her, he was always amazed by the girl's talent and passion for music, it reminded him of himself when he was her age except he had never gotten as far as she had. But the fame had never gotten to her, of course, she had her times where she could be arrogant but she was a fairly grounded person which he respected he knew plenty of celebrities how had become egotistical and let the fame get to them. He listened to the fading notes of Beca on the piano and smiled to himself. This was going to be something special.

By the time Beca had finished she was pretty certain that this was the right direction to take the song, and hoped David agreed. She stood up and exited the booth and was met by a beaming man, who held his hand up for a high-five, Beca took it and laughed.

"You recorded that right?" She said taking a sip of her water.

"Umm," David looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"David? Please tell me you did?"

David brought his gaze up to meet Beca's eyes before smiling and laughing.

"What?" she said confused not getting what he was laughing about.

"You seriously think I would let you go into the booth without hitting record, god Becs I am a producer to you know?" he said still laughing as Beca's eyes narrowed at him, he began hitting him on the arm, David just kept laughing.

"You asshole, I hate you,"

They were both in fits of laughter by now, but Beca was still trying to hit him.

"Jeez, woman stop," he said trying to protect himself just as a very confused redhead walked through the door stopping in her tracks as she saw what was happening, it took a few seconds as the two producers froze and Chloe just smiled.

"Nice to see what you are up to all day, Boss," she said with a laugh. Beca just smiled at got up from the floor and straightened out her clothes.

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Emily and Cynthia Rose are done and are waiting in your office,"

"Ahh, that's great. Thank you so much. How was the pasta salad?" Beca said remembering the redhead's reaction as she tried.

"Oh my gosh, it was like the best thing I've ever had, thank you for that by the way," she said with a slight blush, not going unnoticed by Beca.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," she said sheepishly. The two stayed in silence before Chloe spoke up.

"So, I'll see you back in your office?"

"Yeah, just give me 5 minutes to wrap up here and I'll meet you up there."

Chloe nodded before shutting the door. As soon as she heard it click shut, David began rambling off a million questions,

"Who was THAT? What did I just see? When did that happen? Are you to together? Why-"

"Stop! Calm down," she said interrupting him, as she practically face planted into the sofa.

"Okay, okay I will. But you better start talking." David said sitting down beside the producer.

"She's my new manager. It's her first day, but we bumped into each other one night at JD's, and I can't get her outta my mind," Beca said her hands covering her now red face.

"Well for one, congrats on getting a manager in god know how long, and secondly only a day? Mitchell, you move fast."

"No, it's not like that. I don't know she just feels...different. Special perhaps, I don't really know yet, but there is something,"

"Well I wish you the best of luck my small friend," he said earning a glare from the girl, "Now you better get going, don't want to keep red waiting," he said with a wink. Beca just sighed and turned to him,

"This doesn't go anywhere outside of these walls, right?"

"Of course not, secret's safe with me,"

"Okay, well I better get going, do whatever you need to finish off, I'll talk to you later,"

Beca walked down the hall towards her office, her mind filling with the redhead. Before she knew it, she was already outside her office. She opened the door and was met with three women laughing over something or other, Chloe realized the extra person in the room and turned towards the door.

"Oh hey, Beca. I was just getting to know these two,"

"That's okay," Beca said setting down at her desk, the women following her Chloe standing up whilst Emily and CR sat in the two chairs. Emily handed over a flash-drive to which Beca plugged in and music began playing throughout the office via the Bluetooth speakers that had been installed.

 **The Greatest Showman-MIllion Dreams**

I close my eyes and I can see

The world that's waiting up for me

That I call my own

Through the dark, through the door

Through where no one's been before

But it feels like home

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say I've lost my mind

I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy

We can live in a world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

There's a house we can build

Every room inside is filled

With things from far away

The special things I compile

Each one there to make you smile

On a rainy day

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say we've lost our minds

I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy

Runaway to a world that we design

Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

However big, however small

Let me be part of it all

Share your dreams with me

You may be right, you may be wrong

But say that you'll bring me along

To the world you see

To the world, I close my eyes to see

I close my eyes to see

Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

A million dreams, a million dreams

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

For the world, we're gonna make

By the time the music had faded out Beca was stunned. It was incredible, what the two had managed to accomplish in just one day,

"How on earth did you manage to do this all in one day?"

"Well I had most of the lyrics already so it was just the task of putting them together then CR producing it," Emily said nervously.

"Well, it was incredible, I am going to send this up to Jesse who handles all this kind of music, I think we had an offer to do a soundtrack I think this could fit in,"

"Are you serious?" Emily said shocked

"Deadly. This is really good, I'd be stupid not to use it,"

"Does this mean?"

"Yes. Welcome to BM Atlantic."

 **Hope you guys all enjoyed x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Short chapter but enjoy guys xx**

 **Chapter 8**

Emily squealed in delight, her face breaking into a wide grin. She ran around Beca's desk and engulfed her in a tight hug. Beca visibly tensed, her arms pinned to her sides.

"Emily, I can't breathe," Beca managed to squeeze out. Emily instantly released Beca and she instantly starting apologizing,

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me," she said nervously.

"You were just excited, and its fine," Beca said regaining her breath. She looked over to Cynthia-Rose who was beaming happily, she straightened out her shirt that had been crinkled by Emily's overbearing hug, before turning to Chloe who was looking over some notes from earlier.

"Well I guess my plan worked out then," Beca said smiling, causing both girls to look at her and causing Chloe's head to snap up in confusion.

"What do you mean, Becs?" Chloe said walking over to the desk.

Beca sat down and put her hands in front of her, clearing her throat before she began explaining,

"Well, I knew that I would eventually want you two to work together, Cynthia you have worked with artists such as Charlie Puth, Post Malone, Rihanna and Kendrick Lamar am I correct?"

"Yes," Cynthia replied hesitantly.

"And each of those artists is very different, so I wanted to give you something that would be a challenge. Emily isn't like any of those artists, she has her own sound. It's something unique and I also know that you have a history with song-writing which I know is something Emily aspires to incorporate into her career, so I thought that you'd be good for her. But in complete honesty, I never expected something like this. It is truly incredible how you managed to create something like this is just a few hours regardless if you had a few of the lyrics anyway, building the melody and making the sound is impressive. So, as of tomorrow, I want both of you to start working on songs, then if everything goes well we can review it in a few weeks and maybe talk about producing an album,"

By the end of Beca's speech both girls mouths had gone agape in shock, neither of them moved a muscle and after a while, Beca turned worried and snapped her fingers breaking the girls out of their trance.

"I...I don't know what to say,"

"You don't need to say anything, your talent did the job," Beca said with a smile. She loved this part of her job, seeing the reactions and emotions of people when something as life-changing as this happened. She remembered it from when she was young and how happy she was when she was given the opportunity to work at Residual Heat, sure it has been hard but it was worth it, and it got her the start she needed in the music industry. She turned at saw Chloe smiling at the two, who were still in shock but bright smiles painted on their faces as the two hugged. After, a few minutes Beca sent both Emily and Cynthia to Jesse to sort them both out, as she knew she could trust him to help them settle in.

It was around 6 when everything started to slow down for Beca, and Chloe and she were just sitting down on the sofa in Beca's office just chatting about the day's events.

Chloe was talking about a story from her childhood, something about an old friend, when Beca, once again, got lost in her eyes. She didn't know how to explain, she just could stare into them forever, it was like they were magnets, whenever she looked at them they just pulled her closer. Beca's staring must have caught the eye of the red-head who has stopped talking and was trying to get Beca's attention.

"Beca," Chloe snapped her fingers, "Beca. Hello, Beca,"

Chloe's fingers brought her out of her trance, and she immediately blushed.

"Am I boring you or something?" Chloe teased.

"No..no sorry,"

"It's okay," Chloe said with a wink.

"Do you want to come out with us tonight, we are going to the bar downtown. We thought we'd celebrate Emily and Cynthia joining us and of course you," Beca blurted out.

"Yeah that would be nice, thank you," Chloe not thinking about what Tom would end up saying.

"Okay, cool well, I'll go roundup Jesse, Emily, Cynthia and the others I'll be 5 minutes,"

"Okay, Boss,"

Beca quickly left her office breathing a sigh of relief as her back pressed up against the door, she just stayed there before Jesse's voice caused her to jolt up from her position.

"Oh, there you are, hey Jesse. I'm taking Chloe out to the bar so can you round up everyone and get them to meet us there?"

"On it boss," Jesse said over his shoulder as he got into the elevator.

Beca smiled to herself as she walked back to her office seeing Chloe sitting there just staring out of the window at the LA skyline. The lights illuminated from the darkness surrounding the city, apart from the bright lights of downtown LA and Hollywood, it was beautiful, Beca had never really realized how pretty it was a night, she rarely paid any attention to it.

"Oh hey," Chloe said turning her head to smile at Beca, _oh my god, that smile._

"Hey, everyone is going to meet us there so we should get going," Beca said picking up her coat from her desk, shutting down her laptop and putting it away safely on her bag.

"Us?" Chloe replied

 _Oh shit_

"Yeah... Um...Well. I assumed your car was still at the mechanics so I thought I'd give you a ride, but if you don't want to, of course, that's fine-," Beca rambled, she started stuttering as Chloe stood and walked up to her, she stopped when Choe's hands were on Beca's shoulders.

"Beca, calm down," Chloe said with a chuckle, it instantly calmed her down and Beca's facial features visibly relaxed.

"That would be nice, thank you. And you were right to assume, it is still at the mechanics,"

"Well, let's get moving then," Beca's confidence returning

The two walked out of Beca's office side by side until they reached the lobby, where James was. He saw Beca and came out from his post ready to greet her,

"Ms. Mitchell, are you ready for your car to be pulled around?"

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks James,"

James nodded his head and walked off to retrieve the producer's car from the parking lot. Beca pulled out her phone and began playing Candy Crush, she played it an unhealthy amount of time on a day to day basis. After a few minutes, Beca's car had been driven in front of the pair, James got out and handed the keys over to Beca.

"Drive safe, Ms. Mitchell,"

"I always do James," Beca said teasingly

The two got in Beca's car, and they drove through the streets of LA, at an alarming rate Chloe might add, Beca sure liked to drive fast. After 10 minutes the pair pulled up to a bar, it was packed out with the public standing outside queuing to get in, and swarms of paparazzi standing outside the front entrance. Beca pulled out two pairs of sunglasses, pulling them on her head followed by Chloe.

"You ready?" Beca asked.

"Let's go,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back, sorry for being a bit inactive but hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. As always enjoy and please review.**

 **I own nothing except this story**

 **Chapter 9**

Beca and Chloe got out of the car to be met with hundreds of blinding flashing lights from the cameras that lined their walkway. Beca waited until the redhead was next to her then she signaled for three bodyguards to come and hold off all the reporters while they entered the building. It was lively and jam-packed full of people, music was blasting from the speakers and sets of colored lights were bouncing off the walls. There was raised platform above all the dancers where a DJ was spinning for the night and a bar that ran along the whole length of the wall. It was decorated with white booths and stalls around the perimeter with green and pink LED lights running along the underside of the tables.

Beca led Chloe through the swarms of sweaty bodies and towards the back of the club where there was a bouncer guarding a red velvet rope, as soon as the brunette came into full view he nodded his head and opened up the rope to let the two climb up a narrow staircase that winds around until they reach a new floor that overlooks the entire club floor. It had its own dance floor and bar and towards the back was a booth where Jesse, CR, Emily, and Flo were taking shots and a pile of empty bottles and glasses were pushed to the side, they had clearly been here for a while.

When the group saw their boss and the redhead a loud cheer erupted from the booth,

"Hey boss, you're late. We have been having so much fun," Jesse slurred as he attempted to stand up but immediately fell back down into his seat, with the group just laughing at him.

"Well you guys clearly have been here for a while, which means I have some catching up to do," Beca said with a laugh as she walked over to the bar with Chloe right behind her.

"Hey," Beca said getting the bartender's attention, "Can I have a Manhattan please?" Beca turned to Chloe and studied her for a while, "You look like a vodka and coke kinda girl, am I right?"

Chloe's face turned to very confused to a wide smile, "Perfectly accurate actually,"

The bartender went off to prepare the girls drinks, leaving the two of them alone to talk.

"So VIP then?" Chloe shouted over the music.

"Only the best," Beca replied with her ever-present smirk, "What do you think of the place?"

"Yeah, it's really nice. It's fresh and new, something different to what I normally end up seeing,"

"I'll make sure to let the boss know," Beca replied with a wink.

The bartender had returned with their drinks, they thanked him and Beca told him to just put the orders on her tab. The girls walked back over to the table filled with their now very drunk co-workers.

"So Becaw, what are you so late? You are never normally this late to our drinking nights." Jesse said his head slightly swaying.

"Well if you haven't realized Jess I have a company to run and funnily enough it won't do it by itself. Plus, I had to talk with this one," Beca said gesturing towards Chloe.

"Guilty," Chloe replied with.

"So Emily, when did you start writing? 'Cause that song you and CR produced today was really great. I don't think I would have even expected my songwriters to come up with all that in just one afternoon," Beca said sipping on her drink.

"Well back when I was in high school I used it as a way of releasing stress. It really helped to just pour all of my emotion onto a page and turn it into something, then after school I would go into the music department and use the instruments to practice my songs on,"

"Well, I'm very glad that you decided to share your words with the world. You never know this song could be the making of you, both of you," directing her gaze to both the women in front of her.

Both women seemed to automatically sober up at the brunette's words, it really could be the making of them. All their dreams coming true. I guess this is exactly what the song was about, achieving your dreams.

A few drinks in and the group were all dancing on VIP dance floor that had since become very crowded, and it was safe to say that they were all quite drunk except Beca who was unusually sober, she had felt the sudden urge to limit herself to only two drinks. She had to admit she wasn't completely sure why but she just had a small gut feeling that something would happen and she wouldn't need to be intoxicated if or when it did.

Beca and Chloe were dancing fairly closely, not that she was complaining or anything, and it was very obvious that the redhead was way past her limit, and in all honesty it was quite hilarious to see her in this state especially as it was the girls first day, however Beca did feel a tad guilty letting her get that drunk. They were both swaying to the music Chloe in front of Beca and Beca's hands lightly holding onto the redhead's waist to hold her stable so she wouldn't collapse onto the floor. Beca had to admit the girl was a great dancer her hips moving in time with the music blaring out across the club.

"Hey Becs," Chloe whispered into Beca's ear her words slurring a bit but how she heard it she didn't know, "I'm having a really great time,"

Beca smiled at Chloe's attempts to speak a full sentence, "Well so am I," she replied holding the girl firmly by the waist, "but you're really drunk right now, I don't think you're going to remember any of this,"

"I'm not drunk, you're just blurry," Chloe said with a giggle Beca couldn't help return with a small, "You know my boyfriends going to be really mad if he finds out I'm this drunk," Chloe whispered again.

Beca's smile instantly faltered and she dropped her hands from Chloe's waist, she excused herself to go to the bathroom, her whole world just seemed to stop at those two words 'my boyfriend'. Of course, she had a boyfriend you idiot, have you seen her, she's perfect; funny, intelligent, beautiful, kind anyone would be lucky to have her in her life and Beca had only known her for a few days. A few days. Those words stuck with her, and she being Beca Mitchell, she decided that she couldn't have feelings for her. Beca doesn't fall in love, she is a badass producer who creates killer tracks day and night, she couldn't have any feelings for someone at work.

Beca went to the nearest place where she guessed wouldn't be crowded with people, the bathroom. Luckily, there was one on the VIP floor so she wouldn't have to go down the stairs and through the masses of people when she entered there was no-one in there that she could see so she just stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. Why? Why did the one girl that Beca had taken any remote interest have to have a boyfriend who was probably handsome and generous, kind and had one of those well-paying jobs like an accountant or something like that? Beca couldn't have been further from the truth.

Back outside, Chloe was still dancing on the floor, she was incredibly drunk and didn't really have any sense of mind in what she was doing, but she noticed Beca had disappeared and hadn't been back in a while so made her way down to the bar to see if she was there. It took her awhile to make her way through the sweaty bodies of the other dancing people all dancing along to the music all probably drunk off their minds, by the way, most of them were acting.

When Chloe finally managed to make her way to the bar she still hadn't found the brunette. She sat down on one of the bar stools and had a look around to see if she could see her, but with the darkness of the club, masses of bodies, and the fact she was drunk she wasn't having any luck.

Beca was currently still in the bathroom, her head was all over the place, she knew it was wrong to like someone that she'd only just met, but there was just something about the redhead that Beca was drawn to. For the majority of her adult life she had only been focused on work and now some girl had come in and completely messed with her head, she'd felt like this before and she didn't know what to do, and the singular fact that Chloe had a boyfriend should make Beca turn away and ignore the feeling she had but it only seemed to enhance them, and she was stepping into dangerous territory and she knew if she didn't get out now she never would. The only problem, she might already be in too deep.

Chloe was still sitting at the bar when two men came and sat next to her, they were probably in their late thirties. The closest one to her was wearing a black suit jacket, white shirt, and black trousers, and the second one was wearing beige trousers and a navy blue dress shirt. Both were good-looking but the way they were looking at Chloe was beginning to unsettle her, she continued looking over the crowd for any sign of the producer, but a voice of one of the men caused her to turn,

"Can I get you a drink?"

Chloe turned and decided to politely decline, "I'm fine, thank you though,"

"Oh come on, one drink won't hurt you," the second one said as he walked around and stood on the other side of Chloe almost boxing her in.

"Honestly, I'm fine thank you,"

The man in the suit jacket lightly run his fingertips down Chloe's arm in which she flinched at his touch feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Her eyes darted to the dancing crowd trying to find anyone that she knew that could help her out of this situation. Chloe got up in hope that she could just walk away from this situation, but as she did the men got up and put an arm around her waist forcing her to sit down, Chloe's mind was racing she clearly wasn't thinking straight from the alcohol and she had no clue what she was supposed to do so she decided to just go along with what the two men were saying praying she could keep them talking long enough that she could find someone to help her.

"So what are your names?"

The guy in the navy spoke first, "I'm Jack," he stated, Chloe turned towards the other guy, "Max," he simply said.

"So about that drink, what can we get you?" Jack said his hand getting increasingly close to hers so she just moved it to her lap.

"I'll just have a gin and tonic please," Chloe said kindly, she was sober enough to know that nothing good could come of this so decided against ordering any more hard liquor.

"Boo, come on girl, have a proper drink," Jack said. He called over the bartender, "hey, can I have three shots of Vodka over here please?" The bartender nodded and went over to prepare the drinks.

Chloe noticed Max had been awfully quiet during the conversation and was quite scared of what was happening, he then suddenly spoke up causing the redhead to slightly hump in her seat.

"You're very pretty you know," he said coming in close and brushing a strand of the red hair behind her hair, and a smile appeared on his face, one that looked like he was a predator and he was about to catch his prey.

"T-t-thank you," Chloe managed to stutter out just as the bartender returned with their drinks. Jack passed one down to Max. Chloe took a quick look round the club once again trying to find anyone and once again finding no one but as she did she didn't notice Jack slip something from a small bottle into her drink.

"Here you go," Jack said a wide smile on his face handing Chloe the glass, "bottoms up," he said and all three downed the shots.

Beca had re-emerged from the bathroom deciding that she should at least go and have a bit of fun and not dwell on her feelings for the redhead anymore for the night. She fixed her hair and began heading through the masses of bodies but then she saw a flash of red, Chloe. She tried to look away but she couldn't keep her eyes off her, and as a few people began to move she saw that Chloe was sitting with two guys and her heart seemed to drop even further than it already had, but then she saw the small container that the guy was putting into a drink, he looked around before making sure no-one had seen him, then he turned back to the drink and poured it in.

Beca instantly began pushing bodies out the way to make her way to Chloe as she watched her down the glass and time just seemed to stop, Beca held her breath fear taking over her entire body. Every movement seemed to take forever but Beca finally got over to the bar, and as she saw the two men she grabbed one of Max by the collar and pinned him against the wall, she had an incredible amount of strength for such a small person he tried to struggle but she just held him tighter, and he started to whimper in pain,

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Beca near shouted in his ear, she got no response but didn't realize that a very scared Chloe was standing behind her and that Jack had already run off.

"You think that you can do that to people, well news flash you can't and if I ever catch you in any one of my clubs again I will personally make your life hell, understand?" Beca said Max nodded and Beca gestured for the head bouncer Luke, to come and escort him out the building.

"Make sure he never has access to any of the clubs again," Luke nodded and grabbed Max's hands and dragged him out the building. Beca ran her hand through her hair in stress before her mind flashed to Chloe. Chloe, where the hell was she? Beca turned around and saw Chloe standing there with fear written over her face she looked as if she was on the verge of tears. So Beca just stepped forward and held her.

Chloe immediately gripped onto the producer tight and didn't let go, but her head was beginning to feel sore and she felt like she was going to collapse.

"Beca," she whispered before her body went limp in the brunette's arms.

Beca felt the redhead drop in her arms knowing the girl had collapsed, she cursed under breath,

"Shit," she picked Chloe up in her arms and pushed her way through the crowd Luke spotted them from afar, and judging by the look of panic on the girls face he got the valet to pull Beca's car around the back so she could get home without the press attacking her. As Beca got closer, Luke gestured the back door in which she nodded in thanks. She managed to reach the private car park that was thankfully free of any lurking reporters.

Beca opened up the car door and slipped Chloe into the chair and put her seatbelt trying to make her as comfortable as possible before running round to the drivers' side and driving off into the night.

Beca made a decision to take Chloe back to hers, so she could take care of her. So much for getting Chloe out of her head.

Beca returned back to her apartment in record time pretty sure she had broken the speed limit multiple times. She had rushed Chloe from the car into the elevator and time couldn't have gone slower for her it seemed to take forever to reach her floor but when the 'ping' signaled her destination she rushed out.

Once she entered her apartment Beca walked to one of the spare bedrooms and lay her own the sheets. She decided to undress her, for comfort needs, and put her in an oversized t-shirt and put her in the covers making sure she was comfortable before closing the door softly and heading back to her own room.

Beca had changed and was currently laying in her bed replaying the events of the night and she sighed to herself, and she knew at that moment that she had gone in too deep. And there was no turning back.

 **And there it is, what did you guys think?**

 **Until next time, bye xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I have exams all this week so I wanted to get this out to you. Also, I wanted to reply to some of your reviews so here we go...**

 **Southamerica5 - Thank you for all the continued support, always love hearing what you have to say. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **RJRMovieFan - Glad you are enjoying it!**

 **Guest (May 2nd) Thank you so much, don't worry I'm weird as well.**

 **MidnightNightm3r3 - Thanks for all the advice, it's really helped my writing, I always want it to be the best it can for you guys!**

 **Swissbaby - Here you go, enjoy!**

 **CSIBradley - Glad to hear you are enjoying it, thanks for all the support!**

 **Enjoy guys, as always leave a review I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

 **I don't own anything except this story.**

 **Chapter 10**

Beca had woken up from her sleep and had decided to make breakfast, eggs, pancakes, and sausages along with some coffee to get her ready for her day, she had a bunch of meetings with artists then a board meeting this afternoon to discuss the construction and development of the New York branch. Then this evening she had interviews, great, for the manager and new producers who will be in the starting team and then given the freedom to employ and build on the company while they work there, it was a similar set up she had to the one here in LA.

She decided to put some music on while she was cooking because who doesn't love to listen to music. She had an oversized shirt on some shorts on as she went to grab her phone from the lounge and plug it into the dock where she pressed shuffle and the inbuilt stereo system came into play, music filling the entire apartment at just the right level, not too loud but not too quiet either.

Her phone was playing "Can't stop the feeling", she decided to just go with it and by the time she had made it over into the kitchen she was already singing along, damn you, Justin.

She had never been the best cook...so to say the kitchen was only a little messy would be an understatement. There was pancake mix practically everywhere along with broken egg shells and one burnt pan sitting in the sink. But nevertheless she managed to do it, and sitting on the table was a spread of scrambled eggs, sausages and blueberry pancakes and a platter of fresh fruit consisting of strawberries, pineapple, mango, apples, raspberries and orange slices, and of course a two steaming cups of coffee. She was honestly quite proud of herself as she stood back and admired her work before turning around an wincing at the burnt frying pan that was still sitting in the sink, so she just picked it up carried it to the bin and dropped it in, well it wasn't like she could ever fix the damage that the pan had sustained in the past 40 minutes.

She was just about to go and wake the sleeping redhead when she saw her walking down the stairs looking around in confusement. She emerged from the kitchen and went over to her.

"Morning Red," Beca called out, "How did you sleep?" Chloe just rubbed her eyes, yawned and replied sleepily.

"Yeah really well thank you,"

"Well that's good, come in the kitchen, breakfast is already done," Beca said walking back into the kitchen.

Chloe just followed still trying to work out why she was in her boss's house in the morning, still, she followed her into the kitchen. When she walked in, her jaw dropped it was incredible, for a girl that only seemed to wear black she certainly had taste. It had grey and white marble counters, with white drawers filling the entire back wall along with matching stainless steel appliances. And just in front of the counters was a large rectangular island with the marble wrapping down the sides going down to the floor, which was a sort of slate-like tile, and judging by the warmth coming from them the producer had underfloor heating. To the side was a table, it had two benches on either side like an oversized picnic bench, which had three black and gold pendant lights hanging from the ceiling, giving the space a rustic yet classy feel to it.

She sat down on one of the benches opposite Beca and looked at the food that was splayed across the table.

"This looks great, Becs thank you," Beca just nodded her head.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, the occasional topic of work came up, but nothing about last night. Chloe looked up from her plate and saw the brunette staring at her but instantly turning away when she was caught, Chloe just smiled to herself at the producer's action.

For the entire time that morning neither girl seemed to feel strange that they had been in each other's company out of office hours with both wearing very minimal clothing. So after they finished breakfast Beca took her laptop and went and sat on the sofa, she was working on a few emails and looking over a few of the finances and updates from the past week, until a knock at Beca's door interrupted her, she sighed placed her laptop down on the coffee table and went to see who it was.

She opened the door to see Jesse standing there, "Morning Boss, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, why are you here?" Beca asked confused as to why the boy had turned up at her house.

"Well I came to tell you, " he was interrupted when he saw Chloe walking around in the apartment and raised a brow, "Beca?"

"What Jesse?" Not realizing what he'd had seen

He leaned down and whispered, "Why is there a certain redhead in your apartment?"

Beca instantly closed over the door so the inside of her house was covered.

"She just stayed over last night, she got really drunk last night and I just wanted to make sure she was okay so I brought her back here," she said deciding to leave out the whole fiasco with the two men, it wasn't her story to tell.

"Right…" Jesse replied with unconvinced by the brunettes answer, "Well I better get to work, what time are you in today?"

"Well I need to sort some stuff out here but I'll be in 10 at the latest,"

"Okay, see you then" he waved and walked back, Beca closed the door and realized that Jesse didn't even tell her what he had come here to do in the first place, she just shook her head and headed back into the lounge to finish off a bit of her work. She was walking back when she spotted a ball of red hair facing away from her sitting down on the sofa. She went and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Beca said softly, looking at the redhead who seemed to be deep in thought. It took Chloe a little while before she replied, turning her head to face Beca.

"What happened last night?" She said a hint of sadness in her voice

"You don't remember?"

"Only bits, but I do remember you coming to get me apart from that it's all a bit blurry,"

"Well," Beca said taking a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was going to tell the girl, "we were dancing at my club then I went to the bathroom, and when I came back you were talking with two guys and one of them was putting something in your drink, so I went over there and told them to back off and got security to escort them out, they won't be coming back there I can tell you that, and then you collapsed. I caught you before you hit your head, then decided to take you back here as it was closer," Beca finished nervously looking down at the ground.

"Your club?" Chloe said after a while.

Beca just grinned, "I'm glad that's the only bit of information you got out of that, and yes my club."

Chloe laughed, "How did I not know it was yours?"

"Well I actually own a few clubs but not many people know that I do,"

"Do I know any of these other clubs?" Chloe said smiling

"Maybe, there's Exchange LA, Playhouse Hollywood, Academy Nightclub, The Highlight Room and there is a chain of the one we went to last night, 'H20' in LA, New York, Miami, Malibu and San Francisco and New Orleans,"

"Isn't that a bit ironic, calling it H20 when you serve alcohol?" Chloe said with a laugh

"Yeah, but that's the idea, it's sarcastic, like me," Beca said with a smirk

"Point," Chloe said with a smile.

They were both sitting silently on the sofa, the only noise coming from the tapping of the keys on Beca's computer as she was finishing off some emails. Chloe was staring out the window admiring the view that the producer had, you could basically see most of downtown LA and Hollywood from this high, it made the cars look tiny and the noise of the outside world was almost non-existent, no wonder Beca enjoyed it up here, it made her think of her apartment, her apartment that she shared with her boyfriend...her boyfriend...oh shit. In a panic Chloe bolted up from her seat on the sofa causing Beca to look up at the Chloe confused on why she was practically running up the stairs, she put her laptop down and ran after her.

"Chloe," Beca called out whilst running up the stairs. "What's going on?" She walked into the guest room to see Chloe picking up her clothes from last night, Beca rushed over and stopped the girl putting her hands on her shoulders forcing her to look at her.

"Chloe, calm down, what's going on?" She said concerned.

"Tom," the redhead managed to say, short of breath from her sudden panic.

"What about Tom?" Her heart dropping as she said his name.

"I need to get back," Chloe said shakily.

"Okay, well you're not going back in that," Beca said pointing to the clothes from last night, "Wait here," she instructed before turning and going into her own room. She headed into her walk-in closet and grabbed a black and blue plaid shirt, white t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of blue Adidas trainers, Chloe looked about the same size as her.

Beca returned and placed the clothes next to the redhead, "Here," she said.

"Thank you," the redhead said genuinely looking up at the producer, noticing how blue her eyes were they were like the night sky, a really dark blue compared to her bright ones, they were beautiful. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity until Chloe turned her head and picked up the clothes and headed into the en-suite bathroom.

Beca had returned back downstairs and began clearing up everything from breakfast, placing all the plates in the dishwasher and wiping the table and counters over. She heard footsteps coming from the stairs, she turned and was met with the redhead who looked stunning in Beca's clothes, how could someone look that good in casual clothes she didn't know, but well it was Chloe we were talking about.

Chloe looked very stressed and Beca wasn't too sure why, she just assumed it was partly due to the alcohol that was still in her system and the fact her boyfriend didn't know where she was and he was probably very worried about her, well that's what Beca thought.

Chloe walked over to Beca finding herself very comfortable in the producer's clothes and leaned up against the breakfast bar.

"Hey," Chloe said.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"Yeah, thank you,"

"No problem,"

"No, seriously, not many would've done what you did. You let me sleep here, and made me breakfast, most would've just left me at the club by myself, so thank you for that," Chloe said genuinely. Remembering the one time, her and Tom and went to a club and after a few drinks he just up and left her without saying where he was going and she'd ended up falling asleep on one of the sofas. Not one of her best moments. But one of the reasons why she never went to clubs with him anymore.

"Well, I'm just happy you're safe," Beca replied the thought of Tom still lingering in the back of her mind.

"Umm, so I'm just going to head back then I'll be in for work, so I'll see you there, thanks for everything Beca," Chloe said before turning around and headed for the door.

"Chloe wait," Beca called, the redhead turned on her heel a confused look on her face.

"You can't walk by yourself, it will take ages," Beca said grabbing a pair of keys from the table. "Here, take these," Beca said holding out the keys. Chloe just shook her head.

"Becs, I can't take one of your cars, honestly I can just walk," Chloe said knowing how much Beca's cars meant to her.

"Right, as your Boss, you will take my keys, drive it back to yours then drive to work understand," Beca said with a straight face, Chloe just smiled at her finding the producer quite amusing when she was being in control.

"Okay Boss," She replied. Chloe took the keys their hands brushing lightly as they did so. Chloe felt a shoot of electricity run up her arm as their hands touched, they looked into each other's eyes, but Beca turned and broke the contact. Inside Chloe felt a pain of sadness as this happened but said her goodbyes and headed out the door.

Chloe headed downstairs and was met with a valet guy, he looked like he was in his late 20s, and had brownish hair, she approached him and held the keys out, "Hey, do you mind pulling this car around for me?". He nodded and took the keys. Chloe just stood there looking around the lobby of the building, it had a very modern feel to it, there was lots of woods and dark colors and lots of glass all around the building making it feel airy and large. The valet guy pulled up front and handed the keys back to Chloe,

"You must be one special lady," he said with a grin.

"What?" Chloe said confused.

"Beca doesn't just give out her keys to just anyone, or anyone in fact. I've been working here for nearly 5 years, and she's never given her keys to anybody, especially her favorite car"

Chloe was really confused by what the guy had said, Beca was just letting her borrow them as a favor, right? She looked past the guy and saw that there was an Aston Martin DB11 proudly awaiting her, damn the producer had good taste in cars. She thanked the guy and got into the seat instantly feeling the soft leather underneath her. She moved the chair back a bit making enough room for herself, before turning the engine on and hearing the roar as she did so, it felt incredible to be sitting behind the wheel of this incredible machine. She pulled out of the parking lot and into drove through the streets of busy LA, despite the fairly early time there were lots of cars out already.

Chloe had grown up with a car enthusiast father so she had naturally also grown up to love them, and driving one of her dad's favorite cars made her have a small buzz in the pit of her stomach, she drove back to her apartment without any problems, thank god. It was probably around 8.30 by now, as Chloe stepped out of the car, shut the door and headed inside, she was dreading what she'd be met with but she'd rather face it sooner than later. She opened the door hearing the lock click, her heart pounding in her chest. She was met with Tom standing by the sofa, anger plastered over his face, Chloe instantly became scared. She had seen him angry before but never this angry, he walked over to her, she was frozen in place her hand still on the doorknob.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He shouted at her.

"I'm sorry," she said she was now shaking with fear.

"I said where the hell were you?" He growled

"I went out with work and then I stayed over at a friend's for the night because I didn't feel very well,"

"Well you look fine to me," he said folding his arms across his chest.

"It was just something I drank last night," Chloe said honestly trying not to get Tom any angrier than he already was.

"What did you drink?" he said suspiciously

"I don't know but some guy tried to drug me okay!" Chloe said her voice raising.

"Some guy, so what are you cheating on me now or something?" he said practically shouting

"No for god's sake Tom will just listen to me-"

"And is that is his clothes you have on, and his car outside? Wouldn't be surprised you always have been a slut," he said with a snarl

"Shut up Tom, you are lying and you know it, and if you must know they're my boss's,"

"Oh so now you are screwing your way to the top," he said getting in her face making her back into a corner.

"Tom stop you're scaring me," Chloe said her voice suddenly becoming very small

"Oh I'm scaring you am I," he said stepping closer to her.

"Just please stop Tom," Chloe said her voice trembling as tears began to fall.

"No. No, Chloe, I won't stop, and there is nothing you will be able to do about it,"

And before she knew it a sharp pain hit her cheek, Tom, her boyfriend, the guy she had trusted for so long, had slapped her. She looked up at him in fear, his face showed no regret, in fact, he almost looked pleased with himself. She grabbed the closest thing she could find that being a lampshade and hit him on the side of the head, he instantly fell to the floor. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, thanking that he hadn't done anything worse. She checked to see if Tom was still breathing, she put a hand on his wrist, she felt a pulse. She decided to just leave him there and went and packed up her things, mostly the essentials. Laptop, purse, some of her personal belongings, like clothes, shoes, and makeup.

She then went to the bookshelf that was near the TV and pulled it out, she had found a small gap when they'd moved in and she'd kept small amounts of money in there in case of an emergency and over time the sum had gradually built up, she looked inside and saw stacks of bills in neat piles, she must of had at least $40,000 dollars in there.

She grabbed everything and began pilling it into her bag, she pushed the bookshelf back in place, took one last look around the place. Despite all the bad memories here, she was going to miss this place. She took one last look around and shut the door.

Not realizing that her land lard for work was laying on the floor.

Chloe practically ran down the stairs of her apartment black and opened the boot and threw her bag inside, she went around the car and sat on the leather seats again, sighing as she leaned back. She silently let the tears run down her face, she had never been so scared in her life, when he'd got closer to her she didn't know what was going to happen and when he'd hit her it was as if the whole world had stopped, her mind had clouded. She still hadn't really come to terms with everything that had happened in the past 20 minutes.

She wiped her eyes, pulled down the mirror and re-applied some mascara, that had streamed down her face from all the crying. She took a deep breath, and re-composed herself before starting the engine again and driving off.

Chloe realized that she still had about 25 minutes until she needed to be in for work so she decided to head over to 'Amy's' for a drink and a chat, she really needed someone to talk to.

She arrived outside after about five minutes, she pulled the car into a parking space, careful not to get it caught on anything. After she'd successfully parked she got out of the car and walked through the door of the smoothie bar.

"Hey Ames," she called out, walking towards the bar stools and sitting down.

"What's up Gingernut?" Amy said walking over to her. Chloe just stifled a laugh, she had always loved the girl's nicknames for her, she'd practically heard everything from Ginga to firecracker but Amy's always seized to surprise her, it was something so ridiculous yet clever about Amy's endearments for her.

"Umm, well I actually came to talk to you about something," Chloe said playing with her fingers.

"Well, I am the best listener in Tasmania. I'll get you a drink then we can have a chat, what can I get you?"

"Just a coffee please," Chloe said before looking up and seeing the shocked look on the Austrailian's face. "What?" Chloe said confused.

"For the past year and a half you have ordered the exact same thing, and no you are ordering Coffee, something must be wrong," Chloe just looked down feeling tears beginning to well up in her eyes again.

Amy returned a few minutes later holding two cups of coffee before sitting down to where the redhead had moved into one of the booths that ran along the wall.

"So come on out with it, gingernut?" Amy said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, there is this girl, she is kind and smart and funny and generous. She is unbelievably talented and takes such pride in her work. I barely know her, but at the same time feel like we've been friends forever. There is just something about her that makes me feel...safe. Safe to tell her anything, but I don't know what to do. I've never felt like this before, she's special Amy I know it. She's on my mind all the time, we see each other every day and when I get home she's still there. What do I do Amy?"

"May I just ask one thing?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"What's her name?"

"Beca," the redhead replied with a smile. Amy just smiled because funnily enough, she'd had the exact same conversation with the DJ about 20 minutes ago. They had been friends for a while, and the brunette normally ended up there around lunchtime, which was funny because her and the redhead always seemed to be there just minutes apart, Amy was surprised they hadn't met before.

Flashback-20 minutes ago

" Hey Amy, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure short stack, what's up?"

"Well, there is this girl. We have only met recently but I feel like I've known her my entire life, we are so different but it works, she's kind and funny and sweet not to mention she's flawless. I think it's her eyes, they are just mesmerizing, like the ocean. It's like I could look at them forever. But, I'm scared. I've never felt like this before, i don't really know what's going on whenever I see her my heart skips a beat, and I seem to get nervous around her. But she's easy going and we get along great. I mean she got quite drunk last night and I took her back to mine. But, this morning we just talked and I gave her something to change into then said she can have my car keys. I have never given my keys to anyone before not even Jesse. It's like an instant bond that we share, and whenever we touch it's like I feel electricity running up my arm," Beca looked at her friend sadly.

"What's the problem then Beca?"

"She has a boyfriend, and she's my manager,"

"Well, I've never been one for rules so I'd say go get your girl. You seem to be serious about this Beca you have that look in your eye,"

"What look?"

"Love," Amy said simply

Beca thought about what Amy said, she decided to think some more about what she'd said. Seh got up and was about to leave when Amy called out to her.

"What's the girl's name?"

"Chloe," Beca said with a smile, and that was when it truly hit her. She was in love with Chloe Beale.

End of flashback

"Well, there is only one thing I can say, Ginger, Go get your girl," Amy said with a smile.

And that was when it truly hit her, She was in love with Beca Mitchell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again with another chapter, I'm really happy with the way this turned out and have put a lot of effort into this one, really hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11**

After, her talk with Amy Beca left and went over to the office knowing that Jesse would have a fit if she wasn't in by 10 like she said she would be. Plus she still needed to know what the guy had wanted when he'd turned up at her apartment this morning. She was driving through LA thinking about Amy had said to her, should she pursue Chloe, she'd only known the girl a few days but it was just something about her that made Beca want her. But she was scared, scared of commitment scared if something went wrong, and there was always going to be the issue of the, working together.

Beca just wasn't sure on what to do. She decided to go and visit Stacie quickly as she didn't live far from Beca's office so it wouldn't take long and she can see what she thought about the situation. The girl always seemed to have some relationship advice to give the brunette. Not that she'd ever actually needed it before.

Beca pulled up to Stacie's house in less than 5 minutes, it was a nice big house, in one of the more prestigious areas of LA, it had a circular driveway that had 3 door car garage to the side of it. It was 3 floors and had an incredible view out the back. The exterior was a mix between cobblestone, wood, and dark tile for the roof and 2 wooden beams creating a small porch for the door. Stacie's boyfriend was Julian Edelman from the New England Patriots which Beca definitely approved of with her being a major fan of the team so they were quite well off along with Stacie owning the clinic.

She got out of the car and knocked on the door, she waited nervously until Stacie opened the door and practically dragged her inside.

"Stacie, what the hell?"

"Just shut up and come with me," Stacie said pulling her into the lounge. Sat on the sofa was Julian with a wide smile on his face, Stacie told Beca to sit down and the pair sat opposite her both smiling.

"What?" Beca said getting slightly creeped out by the both of them.

Stacie just held out her left hand, and there was a ring with an incredible cut diamond sitting on top, it had a few small diamonds down the sides. It was really beautiful.

"We're engaged," Stacie squealed.

Beca jumped up and hugged her, she was really glad for the pair, they had been going out for about a year and a half, and he had made Stacie truly settle down which Beca was grateful for. In the past, Stacie had been out with lots of guys but never had a serious relationship. She went over and congratulated Julian as well.

"Congratulations man," she said

"Thanks, Beca, I finally tied her down," he said with a grin pulling his fiance in for a hug.

"Yeah you sure did babe," Stacie said pulling him in for a kiss, "anyway what did you did you come and see me?"

"I need your advice on something or rather someone.." Beca said trailing off.

"And that's my cue to leave," Julian said walking out with a laugh.

"So, what do you need my help with?"

"Well, there is this girl. I'm not sure, what to exactly do."

"Tell me about her," Stacie said never seeing Beca actually admit to something like this again.

"Well, she's funny and kind, generous, hard-working, ambitious, smart, beautiful," Beca could go on an on about Chloe. Stacie could tell by the way Beca was talking that she was in love, anyone could see. It was a different side to Beca than what Stacie normally sees, normally its all about work, work, work with Beca. She never gives herself a break, never giving relationships a go, and from what Beca had told her, this Chloe girl seemed to make Beca more open and they'd only known each other a few days. Beca had always had her walls up, only ever expressing herself through music, normally Stacie never what have gotten one word out of the brunette about her love life and now she was basically pouring her heart out to her.

"Well from what you have told me, you Midget are in love,"

"Stop calling me that, but I'm scared, Stace. What if it all goes wrong, you know what happened last time,"

"That won't happen again, you just have to trust your heart, she sounds special Munchkin," Beca just glared at her but she continued anyway, "What are you scared of Beca, and not just what you think you're scared of,"

"Not being good enough, and being rejected," Beca said quietly. She would always be scared of commitment but the thing that was stopping her from taking the leap was of Chloe rejecting her, and then if she did say yes, Beca would never be good enough for her. Chloe deserved someone who could always be there for her or someone who was constantly at work.

"Becs, of course, you're good enough. And if you've forgotten, you work together, so it's not like you wouldn't see each other plus Chloe would always know your schedule so she will know when you have to work, she would understand Beca. How about you let me come to work with you, I want to meet this redhead who seems to have stolen your heart," Stacie said with a smile.

Beca reluctantly agreed, "but don't touch anything, not after last time," she warned.

"You got it, B," Stacie

They were both about to leave and head over to Beca's office, when she noticed the time, 9.50.

"Shit, I'm going to be late, Stacie come on," the brunette said pulling her out of the house. Beca jumped into her car and started the engine while Stacie put her seatbelt on. Beca pulled out of the driveway and probably broke a few of the speed limits making sure she would get in on time, otherwise Jesse would probably kill her.

She made it to her office in record time, she jumped out of the car threw the keys over to James who just shook his head at the girl's rushed actions as she grabbed Stacie's hand and dragged her to the elevator pressing the button an excessive amount of time, as if the more times she pressed it the faster it will get there.

Beca was practically jumping up and down waiting for the elevator, and as soon as the doors opened she rushed in and instantly pressed the close button.

"Can you calm down for like 3 seconds?"

"No, I can't be late, and I have," Beca checked her watch, " 2 minutes, otherwise Jesse will go nuts if I'm late,"

"Okay but just stop jumping up and down like a maniac,"

"Yes Mom," Beca said with an eye roll, Stacie just playfully hit her own the arm.

The elevator finally reached Beca's floor, where she rushed out, nearly knocking some people over in the process. She ran down the hall, for a reason she didn't know, she was the Boss after all.

She reached for her keys to unlock her office, and as she was turning the lock the tall brunette joined her. She finally managed to open the door which was when Jesse turned up a bunch of files in his hands.

"Stacie you can just go in, I'll be in, in a second,"

"Hey, Jesse," Stacie said as she went into the producer's office.

"Hey Stace," he returned

"So Jesse, what's going on," Beca said wanting to know why the man felt the need to come to her house this morning.

"Oh well, so I was talking to 20th Century Fox yesterday night and they have just received a script in which they want us to produce the music for, this is a massive deal Beca they are expecting big money," Jesse explained excitedly. After being with the company for a year, Beca decided to give Jesse the position for scoring Movies and dealing with the media side of the music industry, his love for movies and had brought him into this business so she wanted to give him the opportunity to do that.

The two had become close friends over the years and lots of the things Jesse and his team did bring in lots of profit to the company which was always positive, and with this new project, she had no doubt he would do great.

"Yeah sure,"

"Okay cool, thanks Beca this is going to be huge,"

"I'll ask Chloe to set up a meeting within the next few days," Beca said her minding once again filling with the redhead.

"Okay well I see you later," he said walking back down the hall.

Beca went into her office, seeing Stacie on the phone she went over to her computer and began going over the companies profits from the last few days. The numbers were always changing, what with lots of new music coming out, and the New York branch it was important for her to know how much the company was spending and what money was coming in. Beca wondered who the other brunette in the room was talking to and then realized it was probably her new fiancée.

"Yeah, I'm just going to be with Beca for the day, I'll see you later. We can maybe go out for dinner and celebrate. Okay let's 7 then, okay Babe I'll talk to you later, bye, love you,"

"Dinner huh?" Beca said with a smile.

"Yes Beca, dinner," she said with an eye roll.

"Very different to what used to happen on one of your nights out," Beca said remembering all the times she had seen Stacie come back from a night out drunk off her face and normally in a stranger's bed.

"Well, I've changed," Stacie said with a smile looking down at the ring on her finger.

The two had a small catch talking about work, the wedding and some of the upcoming projects Beca had coming up. After about 15 minutes, Chloe walked through the office door. Beca and Stacie immediately stopped their conversation, and Stacie turned her head to be met with the redhead.

She's definitely pretty, Stacie thought. The three were in silence before Beca stood up and walked over.

"Chloe this is Stacie, Stacie this is Chloe," Beca said gesturing between the two.

"Hey," they both said.

"Umm, Stacie me and Chloe have some business to go over, but I know Flo has wanted to catch up with you, it's been a while since you've been over,"

"Yeah, is she still on the 3rd floor?" Stacie said grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, third door down on the right,"

"Okay, cool. I'll catch up with you later, nice meeting you Chloe," Stacie said with a smile.

"You too," Chloe said sitting down on the sofa.

Stacie left the producer's office and made her way to the elevator thinking of what could be going on between the two of them. She had only briefly seen Chloe but she had a feeling that she was the one for Beca, it was the way she looked at her as if she was already in love. But Stacie was still a bit wary for Beca, she really didn't want a repeat of what happened before, because that would be good for no one especially the brunette. She just wanted the best for her little midget, she knows she acts all tough on the outside but in reality, Beca is just like a normal person, no matter how hard it is to believe sometimes. But, the amount Beca works worries her, she sometimes even works longer hours than she does and her being a doctor proves a lot. It was like Beca uses it as a replacement for having a relationship or any sort of social life. She was thankful that Beca had people like Jesse in her life who would get her to come out of the studio and have a drink with them, otherwise she doesn't know if Beca would go anywhere except her apartment and work, unless it was work-related, like award shows or interviews.

Nevertheless, Stacie was incredibly proud of Beca, for as long as she'd known Beca had wanted to be a music producer and seeing her living her dream made Stacie happy. She had always wanted the best for her, even if she could be a stubborn little midget at times.

Back in the producer's office, Chloe and Beca were talking about a few of the meetings she had this morning.

"Okay Becs, so you have a meeting with David in about 10 minutes then you need to go and check in with HR to check over the payroll and look over some new employee applications for the New York branch. Then after lunch, you need to see the board to look over some of the final details, then you should be in the studio with Selena Gomez at 2.30 to finish up some of the songs for her album," Chloe said looking at her notebook where she held all of Beca's daily meetings.

"Okay, cool. I didn't know Selena was back in town, she has been visiting her family for a few months just to take a break. Oh, and I was going to tell you we have some good news. You know 20th century Fox," Chloe nodded intrigued by what the brunette was going to tell her. "Well, they contacted us and want BM Atlantic to help produce the soundtrack to one of their biggest new films, so I was talking to Jesse and was wondering if you can set us up a meeting to go through the details?" Beca said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, Becs this is huge. Congratulations, and of course I can set the meeting up, I will go and talk with them while you are with David." Chloe said smiling over to the producer. She was really happy for her, she knew it meant a lot to the girl, and it was great that she still got excited about new projects, some people she'd worked with seemed to just take the clients and opportunities for granted and never really understood what it was like when they wouldn't have any work.

"Yeah, they sent Jesse a draft of the script which I'll read over, do you want me to send you a copy?"

"Yeah, that would be great Becs. I can't believe it, this is going to be great, I'm so happy for you,"

"Thanks, Chlo, it means a lot. And I'm really excited as well, we haven't worked on a film for a while now so it should be fun," Beca said excitedly.

The two girls finished up as Beca had to go and meet with David and Chloe needed to go and set up a meeting with 20th century Fox for the producer and Jesse to discuss the soundtrack for the film.

"Okay so, I'll probably see you later okay?" Beca said picking up her equipment and walking to the door.

"Yeah, I'll give you the updates on the meeting, then I need to go and see PR to sort some things out but I should be back here around 12," Chloe said looking over what she had to do this morning.

"Okay, do you maybe what to grab some lunch then since we are both free, we can maybe have a look over this script if you want, see what it's all about?" Beca said hopefully.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks," Chloe replied with a smile.

"Okay cool, so I'll meet you back here at about 12 then," Beca said holding the door open for Chloe as they both went their separate ways. Chloe to go and make a few phone calls and Beca to meet with David, both girls walked down the hall with a smile on their face.

In the studio, Beca was sitting with David, and they were discussing a few titles for the song they had done last week, they had pages upon pages scattered over the table covered in lyrics sheet music and song ideas.

Beca ran her hands through her hair trying to think of the song title and the last parts of the melody. Suddenly an idea sparked in her mind, she stopped what she was doing and went into the studio to sit behind the piano, she replayed the sound in her head before closing her eyes and she began playing the melody, it was powerful yet slowly faded out by the end.

David stood in the doorway, listening intently bobbing his head as he listened to what the brunette was playing, when she was playing an idea came to mind, he made his way over to the table looking for a piece of paper and writing a word on it. Beca was finishing off the last notes when she saw the piece of paper David had in his hand, she read it and a smile crept upon her face, she nodded her head and put it on the top of the piano. In big letters covering the whole page was one word. Alive.

The two were sat back outside on the sofa, Beca writing on the sheet music and David was giving in suggestions for lyrics as they went, after about 45 minutes they were done. Beca just did one last recording of the song that they could pitch to Sia to see what she thought. The brunette ended the booth and sat once again in front of the piano, she looked over to David who gave her the thumbs up. She adjusted the microphone that was just above the piano hanging in front of her head.

 **Alive - Sia - Piano version - Mashup Piano Acoustic**

I was born in a thunderstorm

I grew up overnight

I played alone

I played on my own

I survived

Hey

I wanted everything I never had

Like the love that comes with light

I wore envy and I hated that

But I survived

I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go

Where the wind don't change

And nothing in the ground can ever grow

No hope, just lies

And you're taught to cry into your pillow

But I survived

I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing

I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing

I'm alive

I'm alive

I'm alive

I'm alive

The song was vocally very demanding and it took a lot of power and strength for Beca's voice, but she was managing pretty well at the moment.

I found solace in the strangest place

Way in the back of my mind

I saw my life in a stranger's face

And it was mine

I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go

Where the wind don't change

And nothing in the ground can ever grow

No hope, just lies

And you're taught to cry into your pillow

But I survived

I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing

I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing

I'm alive

I'm alive

I'm alive

I'm alive

David was shocked by what Beca was doing, he knew how hard the song would be but for Beca to be hitting every note perfectly was incredible especially as it was meant for someone with a lot more of a powerhouse voice compared to her pop/rock voice but she was incredible.

You took it all, but I'm still breathing

You took it all, but I'm still breathing

You took it all, but I'm still breathing

You took it all, but I'm still breathing

You took it all, but I'm still breathing

You took it all, but I'm still breathing

You took it all, but I'm still breathing

You took it all, but I'm still breathing

I have made every single mistake

That you could ever possibly make

I took and I took and I took what you gave

But you never noticed that I was in pain

I knew what I wanted; I went in and got it

Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't

I told you that I would never be forgotten

And all in spite of you

And I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing

I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing

I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)

(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)

I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)

(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)

I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)

(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)

I'm alive

I'm alive

I'm alive

I'm alive

Beca ended the song with the last push of the keys, and breathed a sigh, the song had really taken a toll on her vocal cords, so she went outside and grabbed a bottle of water, there was only a little left so she downed it instantly feeling her throat relax a bit and the cold liquid.

David stopped the recording and walked over and gave the producer a pat on the back.

"Didn't know you that in you, Becs. That was incredible, Sia would be crazy not to take it. It's a work of art," he said honestly.

"Well I sure hope so, I'm really happy with the way it turned out," Beca said with a smile.

Downstairs Tom had just pulled up in his car, he had decided to park a block away from the building just so no one would see him. In his hand he held a land lard with Chloe's face on it, he had woken up roughly about an hour after everything between him and Chloe had happened, he had a small cut on the side of his head from where the redhead had hit him.

But he was here to show her that hitting him was never okay, and she was going to pay, and this boss of her's was going to get it as well. He gripped onto the land lard and stepped out of the car, with his hood pulled over his head. He walked down the street until he was at the door's of BM Atlantic, he pushed open the glass door but was instantly stopped by James who was looking after the lobby for a while.

"Can I help you sir?" he said.

"Oh yes, I'm here for Chloe Beale," he said politely.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Oh no, I'm her boyfriend she left this at home this morning, I'm guessing she might need it," he said with a laugh holding up the land lard.

Not seeing any suspicious he let Tom through, "She will be somewhere on the 6th floor, just take a left at the end of the hall, and you will find the elevator,"

"Thank you so much," Tom said walking over to the elevators. He stood inside and waited until the doors opened to the 6th floor, he stepped out and took a look around, it was very busy, people were on the phone and there were artist dotted around some of them with guitars hanging off their shoulders, it was a nice building very bright and airy, but looked comfortable enough with sets of sofas placed around the floor and multiple coffee tables, mostly covered in papers and coffee mugs.

He wandered about trying to mostly get avoided by seeing anyone who would become suspicious, he turned a corner where all the hype was a lot quieter, and then he heard her.

Chloe was on the phone with one of the 20th-century representatives discuss times for an interview about the soundtrack for the new film.

"Hey John, it's Chloe Beale, Beca Mitchell's manager. She was wondering if we could set up a meeting to talk about the soundtrack,"

"Hey Chloe, glad to hear you guys got the news, I hope Beca's excited,"

"Oh trust me, she is, she was practically jumping up and down when she told me," laughing at the thought of her this morning.

"Well, she was one of our top picks, I know how much passion she has for music and this is exactly what this soundtrack needs passion,"

"Well, that she certainly is, and I know she'd be able to provide you with something incredible,"

"I have no doubt about that, so should we say 2 o'clock over at BM Atlantic on Tuesday?"

"Yeah that sounds perfect, thank you so much for your time, John. It's been a pleasure speaking with you," Chloe ended the phone call with a smile on her face.

But her smile quickly faded when she saw Tom standing at the end of the hall.

"Hey baby," he called, Chloe was frozen as he made his way over to her. He ran his hand down Chloe's check, "So baby, how are you?" Chloe was speechless, she had no idea what he was doing here, he just kept talking as he kept walking towards her. "You know what I found," he said smiling at her, holding up the land lard, "You must have forgotten to take it with you when you packed your bags, you really think you can get away that easily?" he said slyly. "I'm going to make you pay," he whispered.

Back in the studio Beca and David were just finishing up, they had added a few touch ups to the song and were currently in the process of editing a few parts so it was ready to send off to Sia and to see if she would agree to take the song on, but both were pretty confident she would take it. It was an incredible song, anyone could see that. Both were getting tired they had put in a lot of work over the past few hours.

"Hey, I'm just going to get something to drink, I'll be back in a second," Beca said getting up from the soundboard and walking down the corridor, she went over to the water fountain just around the side of her studio, but when she got there she saw the sign, 'out of order' she sighed at decided to go to the one closer to the main floor.

Tom had Chloe pushed up against the wall, his body pressing into hers. He had his hand on the base of her neck just above her chest, and with all his weight pressing onto her, Chloe was finding it hard to breathe, her hands were pinned against the side of the wall her wrists were beginning to hurt as she struggled against him.

Beca was walking towards the other water fountain phone in hand when she turned the corner and her phone dropped out of her hand. Chloe pressed up against the wall, her face covered in tears and her eyes full of fear. Before Beca knew what she was doing he was running down the corridor and had hit Tom in the face, knocking him off Chloe and onto the floor, she was fueled by adrenaline had gotten on top of Tom and was pounding him in the face, her knuckles were bleeding and her heart was racing. Tom had started shouting trying to get her off, but the producer had a surprising amount of upper body strength.

"Get the fuck off me," he shouted, Beca just kept pounding him in the face. Chloe had sunk to the ground and was currently crying in the corner her knees brought up to her chest. The whole commotion had caused a few of the workers to stop what they were doing, one of them including Jesse who had needed to talk to Beca about the soundtrack. When he heard the shouting, he rushed around the corner and when he saw what was going on he immediately called out to the other workers.

"Get security up here. NOW."

He ran down the corridor and tried to pull Beca off the man, who was fighting against her. In no time at all, a group of 10 or so security guards had rushed up beside the group and got Beca off Tom, and had kept him pinned to the floor and put him in handcuffs.

While security was dealing with Tom Beca immediately rushed over to Chloe who was crying uncontrollably in the corner her head buried into her knees. She put her hand over her shoulder and pulled her close and whispered slowly to her.

"It's okay Chlo, I've got you. You're safe."

After Chloe had calmed down a bit, Beca brought Chloe into her office and sat her down on the sofa. Chloe was still shaking, her body still trembling with fear. By this time, Stacie had been informed of what had happened and was currently sitting with Chloe. Beca had been sitting with Chloe also, but she had to step out of the office for a second to make a phone call.

"Hey Chlo, I just need to step outside okay and make a phone call, I'll be right outside if you need me, but Stacie will be here as well okay?" Beca said concerned. Chloe just silently nodded not taking her eyes from staring straight in front of her. Beca stood up and walked outside, closing the door behind her, she took her cracked phone from out of her pocket and pressed a few buttons, it rang in her ear. As soon as the caller picked up, Beca spoke.

"I need a favor,"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry this one took a bit longer than usual to post. I kept re-writing certain parts but I am finally happy with the outcome. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, it really motivates me to keep going.**

 **Enjoy this chapter x**

 **Chapter 12**

She strode through the building people creating a pathway for her as she passed, the office had turned silent compared to it's noisy and bubbly buzz. She had a fairly large folder tucked under her arm of her business suit. It was black with a pristine white shirt, ironed to perfection. Her trouser leg brushing just above the cuff of her black heels. She had her hair in a tight updo, professional yet class; not a hair out of place. Her lips highlighted by a bold red lipstick making a staple, powerful yet elegant. Heads turned as she continued her walk towards her destination, her heels clipping at the wooden floor beneath her, echoing throughout the hall. She took no notice of the stares that the workers were baring, and kept walking.

She marched through the office door taking no time or bother in knocking before she entered causing the three girls sitting on the sofa comforting the redhead to jump in shock, she put her folders down on the coffee table in front of the leather sofa and stood up straight. She folded her arms and stared down at the producer, who just awkwardly stood, slightly scared of the women in front of her.

"Mitchell," the women said challengingly.

"Posen," the brunette said mocking her, standing her ground folding her arms.

Both Stacie and Chloe were watching this exchange with confused looks, they both stared at each other and shrugged. Chloe was still trembling after the incident a little while ago but watching the two eased the pain a bit almost bringing a smile to her face. She looked down at her wrists and saw a ring of bruises begin to appear from when Tom had pinned her wrists to the wall. She felt a tear run down her face and it seemed to hang on the end of her chin until it fell onto her hand, it was if it was in slow motion, as if she could see the water split on her hand and splatter across her skin, she had no awareness of what was going on until a hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality, the once muffled voices became clearer and she turned her head towards the hand.

The producer and the other women, known as Aubrey Posen, one of the most powerful lawyers in the country. She was ruthless in what she did, she had no mercy on the accused nor the defense, she got results and she won. There hadn't been a single case where she hadn't won. She'd grown up in a conservative household, her father being in the army and also being the sergeant major meant he had been away for the majority of her childhood, and her mom had being a doctor she had become a very independent person and dedicated most of her time to her studies, excelling in all her classes and the going to one of the most prestigious colleges studying law at Harvard University, a year early she may add, and by the time she was 24 she had already opened her own law firm and was one now one of the best in the business, making around $1 million dollars in the two years it had been running. It was safe to say she was doing very well for herself, now living in a modern beach house right on the sand itself.

Beca and Aubrey still seemed to be in a staring battle, neither looking like they were going to back down, so Stacie stood up and broke the silence amongst the group, she held out her hand in the blonde's direction.

"Stacie, nice to meet you," she said introducing herself. Aubrey looked at her for a second almost as if she was contemplating whether or not she should trust this girl, but after looking at her for a while and Stacie feeling quite uncomfortable but she shook it, firm and professional.

Aubrey then turned to the redhead who was sitting on the sofa her face stained with tears and her make-up blurred around her eyes, her knees were pushed up against her chest. Aubrey had been told by Beca briefly over the phone what happened but she didn't know the girl's full story. She carefully sat down next to the girl, she knew in these situations that it was best not to be too forward, just to take her time and make the client feel as comfortable as possible.

"Hello, my name is Aubrey Posen I'm going to be your lawyer in regards to the actions that happened today, but firstly, what's your name?" Aubrey was very patient will the girl, giving her a warming smile as she talked.

"Chloe Beale," the redhead replied quietly.

"Okay, well Chloe I'm going to need you to answer some personal questions if that's okay, all confidential of course," all she received was a nod from the girl. The first question was always the hardest, but it had to happen.

"Chloe could you maybe tell me what's been happening?" Aubrey said retrieving a pen and notepad from her files.

Stacie and Beca looked at each other and gestured towards the door to give the two some privacy, but as Beca was about to get up Chloe grabbed her wrist and whispered.

"Please, don't leave," she said in a pleading voice, breaking Beca's heart to see her in this sort of pain. Beca nodded and kept her hand tightly clasped with Chloe's, Stacie continued to get up nodding to Beca in acknowledgment.

"I'm going to go and see Jesse for a bit," Stacie said shutting the door behind her.

Chloe took a few minutes to collect herself, receiving a reassuring nod from the brunette sitting beside her, she took a deep breath and began her story.

 **2014 - 4 years ago**

" _Why do we have to go?" Chloe said sitting on her bed, while her best friend for 4 years, Jessica, was rummaging through her closet pulling out random pieces of clothing._

" _Because you need to get out more, you can't keep making excuses to just stay inside with that business textbook of yours, you finished college like 3 years ago!" Jessica said flailing her arms around._

" _Hey! I don't stay inside all the time," Chloe said in protest._

" _When was the last time you went out?" Jessica said folding her arms and raising an eyebrow._

 _Chloe thought for a while before saying, "I went out to the coffee shop yesterday,"_

 _Jessica just groaned, she stopped rifling through her friend's closet and sat on the bed, "That isn't called going out, Chlo, I mean properly went out, like to a club or a bar not going to get your daily fix of caffeine,"_

 _Chloe thought for a while before finally agreeing to go out, it would do her some good to get out, she didn't have anywhere else to be._

 _An hour later both girls looked flawless, they dressed up pretty well even if they did say so themselves, Chloe was in a mid-thigh length black dress, the top was mesh apart from her top underneath, she also had a pair of black heels to match. Her red hair was curled to perfection and cascaded down her left shoulder in waves. Jessica was in a black mini skirt and a low cut top, her hair done in a messy braid down her shoulder._

" _You look good, Chloe. Maybe you could actually find someone," Jessica said with a wink. Chloe just laughed and followed her friend out to the taxi that was taking them to the club. By the time they arrived, both girls were in fits of laughter, Chloe hadn't been this happy in a long time, she was happy she had a friend who would always try and make her happy and get her out a bit, otherwise she probably would still be at home on a date with her textbook. They were like a 'married couple' her and her textbooks were, well that's what Jessica would say to her._

 _They arrived at one of downtown LA's hottest clubs around 10 minutes later, they paid for their taxi and stepped out into a flurry of people, lights were coming out from the sides of the building and loud music could be heard from the doors. Thanks to Jessica knowing the owner they cut past the line of people standing outside and walked straight into what seemed like one of the busiest places Chloe had seen, the entire property was packed with people, some drinking at the bar, some dancing on the sweaty dance floor and some were either outside making out with some random stranger or up at the DJ booth requesting various songs._

 _Chloe turned to look around and realized Jessica had already disappeared, great she thought, she made her way to the bar, sitting on one of the tall stools ordering a vodka and coke._

 _She had been sitting there for around 20 minutes when a guy sat down next to her, he was handsome, dark hair, green eyes and taller than her, he had a good body from what she could see. A smile crept upon his face as he noticed Chloe staring at him._

" _Hey there, can I get you a drink?" The guy asked with a smile._

" _Yeah, that would be great thanks," she replied looking down at her now empty glass._

 _Tom called out to the bartender and ordered the two drinks, "I'm Tom by the way," he said holding out his hand._

" _Chloe," she said with a smile, a blush rising to her cheeks, she took his hand a shook it._

 _The two had quite a lot in common both finding out about their hobbies, jobs, both having degrees in Business Management and of course Chloe's most important question._

" _What's your favorite color?"_

" _Oh now-now Beale, let's not get ahead of ourselves," he said with a laugh, and yes second names had become a conversation between the two. Her finding out he used to live in Seattle but got offered a job over in LA so decided to take it._

 _The two had been talking for hours when Chloe finally spotted Jessica in the corner of her eye. She tried to get up but instantly nearly fell over, Tom not having as much as the redhead caught her and held her in his strong arms._

 _Jessica luckily saw Chloe as well and rushed over to her._

" _Chlo, there you are, you just disappeared when did you go?" she slurred, the alcohol taking a hit against her brain. Her body was slightly swaying to one side but on her arm was a guy. He stepped forward and held onto Jessica making sure she didn't fall on the floor._

" _I'm Theo," he said in a British accent, but to be honest all Chloe could see was a turtle, she wasn't sure if t was the alcohol talking or her but his entire face just looked like a sea creature and it caused Chloe to burst out laughing followed by Jessica who had no idea what happened but continued to laugh hysterically._

 _Both guys were really confused by the girls' sudden outburst but they thought it was cute and ended up laughing with them._

 _The four all had a really good night, and both guys ended up coming back to Chloe and Jessica's apartment and let's say they all enjoyed themselves._

 **2014 - 3 months later**

 _Chloe and Tom had been going out for a while, been on multiple dates and were looking to take the next step forward in their relationship._

 _Tom had asked Chloe to be his girlfriend on their third date, it was fast they both knew, but it was just something about their chemistry that Chloe was drawn to and she wasn't afraid to move a bit quicker than normal._

 _Unfortunately, Theo and Jessica hadn't worked out, he had to travel a lot due to his busy work schedule, he was a music producer and had to fly out all over the country and sometimes for multiple months at a time, so they both figured it would be best to just stay friends._

 _Tom and Chloe had decided to get a place together, it was in a nice apartment block not to far away from where either of them worked at was big enough for the both of them to live comfortably. Jessica said she was fine with her best friend moving out and was happy for the Redhead that she'd found a guy she was genuinely happy with and wasn't sitting by herself with her head in a textbook._

 _Today was the day Chloe and Tom were moving into their apartment, they both had bright smiles and Chloe was excited about what could become of the two, she had really deep feelings for this man, they had only known each other for a few months but Chloe felt closer to him than ever._

 _After a long day of unpacking and getting settled, they decided to have a night in front of the sofa and order in._

" _You know I'm really happy I sat down next to you that night," Tom said his arm around Chloe who just looked up to him with her ocean blue eyes._

" _I'm really happy you decided to buy me that drink," she leaned up an kissed him sweetly, they both pulled away with a smile on their faces._

 _The doorbell interrupted them, and Tom got up maneuvering his way around the towers of boxes that they still had to unpack. He paid the delivery guy and brought the food inside laying it all out on the coffee table, while Chloe went into the kitchen and got two plates out along with some cutlery._

 _She was already enjoying the idea of a domesticated life with the man who was only a few feet away from her, she was happy and that's what mattered to her._

 **2014 - a few months later**

 _It was coming up to the couple's six month anniversary and Tom wanted to do something special for the redhead. He felt incredibly lucky that he had met her when he did, and wanted to show his love by taking her to a newly opened restaurant in town, it already had amazing reviews and Tom thought it would be a great place to celebrate._

 _He had left work early to book the restaurant and then surprise Chloe at work, he really wanted to impress her tonight. She had had a such an impact on her life and he wanted to show her just how much and hopefully tonight he'll be able to show her._

" _Hello, could I please book a table for two tonight at 7?" he said on the phone._

" _Yes, we can fit you both in at 7, can I have a name please, sir?"_

" _Great, thank you! And can it be put under Tom Hunt please?"_

" _Of course sir, we will see you at 7,"_

" _Thank you," Tom put the phone down, one down 3 to go. Get Chloe a dress, surprise her, buy some flowers._

 _Tom went down to his girlfriend's favorite store and had a look around. After a lot of deliberation and help from the sales assistant, he decided on a pink dress with straps that just hugged the sides of her shoulders. He knew she would look beautiful regardless of what he chose. He picked out a matching pair of heels and went to the till to pay._

" _Must be one lucky lady you got there," the cashier said with a smile as she put the items in the bag. Tom just smiled and took his bag, walking back to the car. He was on his way to go and meet Chloe at work and surprise her but before he was going to stop off at one of the florists._

 _He pulled up and went inside, the smell of flowers instantly hitting his nose. He walked around for a while before deciding on a bunch of classic red roses, he was sure she would love them. The florists looked happy with his decision and added a fancy red bow on the stems to hold them all together for him. He walked out with a smile on his face as he once again got into his car, and for a strange reason, he became suddenly nervous as he was driving towards the redhead's office._

 _He took a deep breath, shook away the nerves, picked up the flowers and bag of clothes, brushed his hair through and walked into the lobby of Chloe's office. He asked the guy downstairs to let him up, they had met a few times before when he'd picked the girl up from work he happily let him through, he tapped his foot against the elevator floor as he waited for it to reach his floor. The ding of the doors sounded as they opened allowing Tom to walk through. He knew his way to the girl's office so he headed straight there saying hi to a few of the redhead's co-workers that he'd met before._

 _He lightly tapped on the door, hearing a muffled come in from the other side he pushed open the door and was met with a surprised redhead, she jumped up from her chair and rushed over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and a hug careful not to crush the things he had in his hands. She looked down at them and then looked up._

" _Are those for me?" She asked confused at her boyfriend's actions._

" _No, they are for the lady at reception," he said with a smile, "of course they are for you babe," he said handing them over to her. She blushed and took them, inhaling their sweet scent, she grabbed a random vase she had laying in the corner and placed them inside, she turned back around and saw Tom's outstretched hand holding a bag, she raised her eyebrows but Tom just gestured for her to take it. She looked up at him suspiciously, while he just stood there with a smile on his face._

 _She put the bag on her desk and peered inside raising her eyes, but when she saw what was in there she gasped. She took it out from under all the wrapping and held it out in front of her, she was speechless and Tom came up behind her and hugged her._

" _I hope you like it," Tom said judging by her reaction she did._

" _I love it, thank you so much," Chloe said pulling him for a passionate kiss, she backed him up against the wall as they both deepened it, however, Chloe remembered that she was still at work so she pulled away with a smile catching her breath. She patted him on the chest and gave him one of her killer winks that made Tom's heart flutter._

 _Chloe put the dress back into the bag carefully making sure not to get it creased. Tom stepped forward wrapping her into another hug, and her arms rested on his forearms._

" _I have another surprise for you," he whispered_

" _Oh, and what would that be?" Chloe said with a smile, leaning back into Tom's embrace._

" _I guess you'll just have to find out," he said slowly, a smirk appearing on his face, knowing how much the redhead liked to know what he was planning, "but for now, you are coming with me,"_

" _But I still have to work, babe,"_

" _Don't worry about that I have already sorted it, you are allowed to finish early tonight,"_

" _Okay then just let me get my stuff and we can get going," Chloe said pulling out from Tom's arms and going to gather some of her files, along with her bag. She quickly grabbed a glass of water and poured it into the vase, she would keep them here, for the time being, they definitely brightened up the room that's for sure._

 _They walked out hand in hand, Chloe saying goodbye to a few people on her way out, they reached the elevator and Chloe just looked into Tom's eyes._

 _Tom just smiled, "no chance, Beale. You aren't getting it out of me, not this time," Chloe had a thing for using her infamous puppy dog eyes to get people to do what she wanted, it came in handy as not many people could resist but Tom looked away not wanting to get sucked in. Chloe just folded her arms, and huffed, she hated not knowing what her boyfriend was planning, but she was excited to see what the surprise was._

 _They drove back to their apartment, laughing and joking about their days at work before they headed up the stairs. Chloe flopped down on her bed face first as soon as it came into sight. Tom laughed at shook his head, but quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. Her red hair was sprawled out along the mattress and she just groaned in tiredness._

" _Come on, we have around an hour before we need to leave and knowing you, you will spend more than that getting ready so move. Chop chop," he said walking into bedroom giving Chloe a light tap on the small of her back. She rolled over with a sheepish grin you'll on her face, but Tom wasn't having any of it._

" _Chloe, hurry up or I'll get in before you and you'll have even less time to get dressed, or I could just cancel the whole thing?" he said, but Chloe had already jumped off up the bed and practically run into the bathroom, and within a few seconds Tom could already hear the shower running._

 _Ever since they had been going out, Tom had encouraged Chloe to go out more often and it had done her some good. She had become much more sociable and looked a lot happier now days compared to when she was sat alone with her textbook_

 _He took Chloe's dress and shoes out of the bag and laid them out on their bed, he really wanted tonight to be special, it was their 6 month anniversary after all._

 _After about 20 minutes Chloe walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom her head and body wrapped in a towel, Tom just sat there he still couldn't believe that she was his._

" _See something you like?" Chloe asked with a smirk._

" _Maybe," Tom said his eyes still glued to his girlfriend._

" _Well we wouldn't want to be late would we? So I suggest you go and get showered," Chloe said with a suggestive smirk._

 _Tom huffed in disapproval and unwillingly went to the bathroom to shower. Unlike the redhead he was done in about 5 mins and walked around in his towel, water dripping from his chest._

 _Chloe had somehow managed to get changed in the time it took him to shower, her hair was brushed to the side of her face and she had minimal makeup on, Tom stopped in his tracks causing Chloe to stop what she was doing._

" _What?" She asked._

" _You're just so beautiful," Tom said, Chloe blushed at his comment and shook her head._

" _I'll see you in a bit when you're changed," Tom nodded and Chloe walked out into the living room._

 _She decided to look over some work files from today, she had some profit margins to go over as well as organizing a few interviews for her boss and looking over the PR for the company._

 _Tom dressed up in his best navy shirt and beige trousers paired with some navy suede shoes. He gelled his hair and put on some aftershave after he was happy with his appearance he walked out of the bedroom and saw Chloe standing by the coffee table, files in hand._

 _He knew how much work meant to her, so he just laughed at walked behind her, he slipped his arms around and took the file from her hands._

" _Take a break for a while and just relax," he whispered._

 _Chloe smiled and agreed she deserved to have a break. She put the files back on the table grabbed her bag and it her looped her arm with Tom._

 _They walked out looking like a million dollar couple, they looked good together, anybody could see it._

 _They headed for the restaurant, Tom had decided to walk with Chloe, they had time and he enjoyed having a walk every once in a while. The two talked and laughed about everything and anything, they were both thoroughly enjoying their night and it had only just begun._

 _Tom and Chloe arrived at the restaurant just after 7, it was a posh steakhouse, Chloe's favorite. They had a nice bottle of red wine between them. They each had a perfectly cooked steak with vegetables and baby potatoes, followed by a slice of chocolate cheesecake. It was one of the best meals Chloe had ever eaten, they talked about memories of each other lives, their families and upcoming celebrations they were set to attend._

 _By the end of the night, Chloe was exhausted but she still had the biggest smile on her face, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to find a man like Tom who loved her as much she did._

 _However, the next night Chloe's dream man turned into Chloe's worst nightmare._

 _He had gone out with some old college friends of his, they had ended up in a small alleyway bar not far from Downtown La. They had just been having a drink, when one of the groups old leaders, Matt, turned up. Tom knew he was bad news but didn't want to miss out on the fun, he hadn't seen these guys in a few years and he had missed their company._

 _Matt had got involved with the wrong people over his college years and had done drugs and become an alcoholic, he had been in jail once or twice before as well, but the boys still welcomed him anyway. The guy had brought bags of marijuana with him and started to hand them out, Tom refused knowing he didn't want to get involved but the guys wouldn't take no for an answer and result in him getting pressured into doing it. He easily became addicted and was sat there for most of the night._

 _When he finally stumbled home at around 2 in the morning, Chloe was beyond scared. Her boyfriend hadn't picked up all night and she had no idea what to do, but a banging at the door snapped her out of her thoughts, she ran to the door, opened it and in cane Tom her heart instantly felt relieved knowing he was okay but he tried to straighten himself out but nearly collapsed, Chloe, rushed to his side but as soon as she touched him he began yelling._

" _You bitch stop touching me what the fuck is wrong with you," Chloe instantly felt tears but kept telling herself he was probably drunk. She attempted to help him up but he only got angrier, he stepped forward and slapped her across the face and instant red mark appearing._

 _Tom's head was all in a blur, but when he hit the girl in front of him something clicked, he felt in control, he felt like he had power and he loved it. He started shouting, horrible things left his mouth._

" _You will never leave me, no one would ever want you, look at you. You are a slut, you should be thankful I'm still here,"_

" _You belong to me, and only me,"_

 _But Chloe was so overpowered by love that she believed him, she stayed with him through everything and Toms addiction only got worse. Chloe never found out about the drugs, she never really knew what had happened but Tom told her she wouldn't be good enough for anybody else and she believed it, for the next 4 years._

 _Nothing changed, but Chloe was adamant that he still loved her. She was scared to admit that he didn't, she still wanted to believe she would have her fairytale ending._

 **Present day**

Chloe was in tears by the time she finished her story along with Aubrey who had shed a few as well which was very uncharacteristic of her. Beca's hands were clenched by her side her knuckles white with anger, how could anyone do this to her? Chloe was one of the kindest human beings Beca had ever met and she'd only known her a week.

But the next thing that came out of the redhead's mouth shocked her the most and probably shattered her heart into pieces.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so so sorry," and she broke down into tears again.

Beca was shocked. How could Chloe be the one apologizing? She instantly pulled her into a hug and refused to let go, she ran her fingers through her hair and whispered into her ear.

"This isn't your fault Chloe, understand me okay? This was never your fault." Her voice shaking and tears threading to fall.

"Never your fault, ever."

 **What did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, Guys, I'm back. A few of you brought up a concern with the last chapter with Tom smoking wed them becoming easily addicted. That was all my fault, I am in no way familiar with drugs, but if the topic does and it will come up again I will make sure that all the facts are correct. But I want to thank you all for calling me out on it, as I always say I want to make my writing the best it can be, and that can only happen if you guys let me know if I'm doing something wrong, so big thank you for that. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 13**

Beca was sitting on the sofa holding Chloe in her arms, she was still silently crying on the brunette's shoulder. Having to actually tell her story to the two people sitting beside her instead of living it every day had taken a toll on her emotions and neither Beca nor Aubrey could blame her, just hearing what the girl had gone through made both feel heartbroken.

However, Beca had another feeling running through her body. Anger. Her knuckles had turned white, and her eyes had visibly darkened. Instead of her usual stormy blue, they had turned a dark midnight color, her pupils had dilated and you could visually see the animosity across her facial features; they were tensed, almost as if she was suppressing the urge to get up and throw something across the room.

Aubrey, unfortunately, had some bad news not for the ginger but for the brunette and she wasn't excited to have to tell her. She wasn't afraid of Beca Mitchell, far from it, in reality, it was the other way to be exact, but seeing the producer angry wasn't the thing she wanted to witness today.

"Beca I need to have a word with you," Aubrey said breaking the brunettes gaze from the still trembling redhead, "in private," she added. Beca just shot Aubrey a glare. How on earth did Aubrey just expect Beca to leave Chloe there while her hands were still trembling, she wasn't going to leave her for another minute, not after everything that had happened today.

Aubrey took Beca's glare as her answer but she pushed her request anyway. "Beca this is sort of important," Aubrey said.

Beca's patience level had knowingly dropped, after everything today, she really didn't need Aubrey on her back, if it wasn't for the crying girl still tightly in her embrace she probably would have begun shouting, but she remained calm. Well as calm as she could in this situation and loudly whispered instead.

"I think this is a bit more important don't you think?" Beca said gesturing towards Chloe.

Chloe was still emotionally and physically drained, her whole body just felt...empty. She had never been as scared as she had all her life when Tom approached her in that hallway. When he backed her up into that wall. When he pinned her wrists to her side. When he forced himself on top of her. When he told her what was going to happen to her. It still all felt like a blur, her mind hadn't completely come to the concept of what had happened and all her body seemed to be able to do was break down.

She was still wrapped tightly in Beca's embrace, and it made her feel safe like nothing bad could happen to her while she was with her, it was as if Beca was her protector and nothing could get to her as long as Beca was next to her.

But Aubrey and Beca's conversation made her lift her head up from Beca's shoulder, her tear-stained face met Beca's concerned one and their blue eyes connected. It was like an unsaid bond, they just felt drawn to each other like an unbreakable connection. Neither could pull away until Chloe spoke up.

"Go, Becs. I'll be fine. Go and talk to Aubrey." She didn't want Beca to stay with her if Aubrey needed to talk to her, she had been there enough for Chloe over the past few hours they had been sitting there.

Beca just stared down at Chloe, her heart was physically hurting for the redhead. She just wanted to be there for her but Tom's constant words of hate and abuse had become a permanent thought process for her, she felt like nobody could or would love or care about her. That she'd never be good enough, and Beca could see the pain behind her ocean blue eyes and it made her just want to hold her and never let go.

"Aubrey whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of Chloe. She is my manager after all," She said with a wink towards the redhead which made her give a small smile. Beca still held Chloe in her arms, and she noticed the sweet smell of Chloe's perfume. It was like a mix of flowers and the fresh outdoors, it was beautiful and it suited her, but it made Beca smile. Why? She doesn't know but it made Beca feel warm and it felt great to have Chloe wrapped in her arms, she felt like she could stay like that forever. But Chloe needed her now, she needed to be strong for Chloe.

She had to put her feelings aside for the time being and be a support system for her. She couldn't and wouldn't let her emotions take over her. She vowed to herself there and then that she would always be there for Chloe. Not matter what. She knew she couldn't take away the memories and the scars that Tom had created but she would sure as hell try and create as many happy memories for Chloe that would outnumber the bad. She cared for Chloe on a much deeper level than any boss would ever, but it was just something about the redhead that made Beca want to care, want to bring her flowers, and want to be able to hold her in her arms why they made dinner together or cuddled on the sofa. Chloe made Beca want to do those things and for once, fear wasn't her first reaction to that thought.

"Beca, are you sure you don't want to step outside?" Aubrey asked cautiously.

"For god's sake Aubrey, no. Just tell me what you need to say, whatever it is you can say it in front of Chloe, I don't care," Beca said almost shouting, she was so fed up with Aubrey constantly pushing her, couldn't she see that she wasn't exactly in the best position to talk right now?

"Okay, okay. But you aren't going to like what I have to say," Aubrey took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for what she was going to have to say. She sat up straight and poised herself, "You could be potentially facing a conviction of assault on Mr. Tom Hunt,"

It was silent before Beca finally realized what Aubrey had said. She jumped up and ran her hand through her hair, taking a deep breath. Her mind had a million thoughts running through it, her heart was practically beating out of her chest. She had so many questions, how did this happen? Why was she possibly getting convicted she hadn't done anything?

Aubrey had prepared for the worst and gave the confused redhead a sympathetic smile. She knew how much had happened and it had all taken a dramatic toll on her emotions, so hearing that her boss could possibly be convicted for abuse had sent her over the edge. She stunned in shock. The exact same question as the brunette's had been running through Chloe's head as well.

The producer had her head in her hands trying to wrap her head around this entire situation. God a few hours ago, she had been happily eating breakfast with Chloe in her apartment, laughing and joking and now she could be going to jail for defending her against some pathetic thug who had broken the redheads heart and possibly her ability to love and trust anyone again, and her faith to believe that someone could love her.

"What do you mean, I could be convicted of abuse?!" Beca shouted. Her emotions were getting the better of her, all the anger from this morning added to the stress of this new information had just exploded from her.

Aubrey stood up, knowing that this could lead to something a lot worse if she didn't step in and she was guessing Chloe hadn't seen this side of Beca before. The one where her stress levels rise above her already high ones and her mental state can get a bit out of control.

"Beca calm down, just sit down for a minute, let me explain what's happening," Aubrey said calmly as she approached the brunette careful not to agitate her anymore.

"How can I calm down? I could be going to jail for fuck's sake, and you want me to just sit down. My entire future, god, my entire life could fall apart. So don't you dare-" Beca was stopped short when her eyes connected with the redhead's she could see the fear behind them and guilt instantly filled her body, she hadn't thought about how her sudden outburst would affect Chloe.

She dropped her hands and slowly walked over to Chloe who's knees had been brought back up to her chest and tears had started to glaze over her eyes, she was careful not to startle her but as she approached Chloe's knees tucked even tighter and her body began shaking with tears again. It was all just so familiar to her, Tom would get angry and he would start swearing and shouting and just seeing Beca react like that brought her back to that time, and all she could see was Tom.

Beca looked at Aubrey for any indication to what she would do, Aubrey just nodded towards the spot next to the redhead. Beca cautiously sat down next to her, and when Chloe didn't move any further away she took that as a positive. It took a few minutes where the only sounds were the muffled sounds of Chloe's tears, and Beca had never felt worse knowing that she had been the cause of them, she had never meant to get that angry. It was just that if she did get convicted her entire livelihood and career would disappear and she had too many people counting on her.

Aubrey had watched the entire exchange happen and she didn't particularly want to have to explain the situation to Beca, she knew she would flip out but she was going to have to get it over and done with, she would need to begin on all of the legal formalities with both Beca and Chloe.

"Beca, look I know this isn't ideal," She held her hand up to stop Beca from making some sarcastic comment so she could continue. "But, I do need to explain to you why this situation has arisen. Do you remember the incident about 9 years ago?" Beca looked blank for a second before slowly nodding, trying to get an idea of what the blonde was getting at.

"Well that 'situation' meant you went on record, now that would have caused some problems obviously but after what happened today means you could be under conviction of abuse,"

9 years ago

It was the average high school party. Music was blaring, people were all over the house doing who knows what, and empty red cups were scattered across the lawn and in every place imaginable. There was an ungodly amount of alcohol in the house and there was at least over 50 drunk teenagers dancing enjoying themselves.

Beca had decided to take a break from her position as the DJ and headed down to the kitchen to grab a drink. She managed to slip her way past all the sweaty intoxicated teens and find an empty spot in the next room where she found a bottle of vodka and a bottle of coke. She poured both of them in and took a long sip, she felt herself instantly relax as the liquid ran down her throat.

She was enjoying herself. School hadn't always been the easiest of places for her due to her advanced ability in music she had limited friends, her whole school career had been dedicated to music, playing the piano, guitar and any other instrument she had available to her. However, by isolating herself and not letting anyone into her world she became known as the freak. Instead of her talent being praised and acknowledged amongst her fellow students she was picked on and labeled as weird. It definitely hurt her emotionally, she felt alone most of her years at school, but as she went up in her years there she started making her mixes in her free time, and she started releasing them on YouTube, and she surprisingly gained quite a lot of attention.

People began noticing her in the hallway and for once not to shout some name at her, it was no to congratulate her or to praise her on her latest creation, and it felt great. Not the attention, but knowing that there were people out there that listened to what she put out, and for some helped them through tough times, and that's why she was where she was today.

So as she put out more mixes she became more and more popular which led to that night at the party. She had been asked to DJ there as her mixes and become a staple at teens party. So her making a personal appearance definitely got the crowd going. Stacie had been helping her out, well more like making out with her 'friends with benefits' boyfriend at the back of the house, so Beca had been left to fend for herself.

She didn't really mind in all honesty, she wasn't really the party type but it seemed like she would enjoy herself and the fact Stacie practically dragged her with her.

When Beca was having a drink, the school's biggest asshole and lead jock of the school Bumper Allen had arrived, yay. Beca and Bumper hated one other and every opportunity they got they would find ways to annoy each other, whether it was small remarks in the hallway, or silent gestures when teachers weren't looking or bumping into each other in the halls, you name it they'd done it.

The whole school knew how much they hated each other it was almost like public news if either of them said or did anything to one another, they would crowd around the two of them and sometimes a rare fight would break out, but nothing overly serious.

But tonight the jock was determined to put the brunette back in her place, and he was going to beat her at her own game. He walked in, acting like he owned the place because in his opinion he did. He had a few of his friends behind him all walking through the crowds, when he spotted her, drinking something in the kitchen, she had a few people around her having a light conversation, well as light as it can be at a party. He waved his entourage over to follow him. People began to stop what they were doing and turning to watch whatever was going to happen because whenever Bumper and Beca were in the same proximity as each other they all knew something was going to go down.

The music had quieted causing Beca to turn away from the people she was talking to and see what was going on, that's when she saw him. Bumper fucking Allen. Perfect. She couldn't go one night without having to engage him, he always had a way of making an entrance then leaving like an idiot. But in all honesty, that was the best part of her day, when she watched him leave like a pathetic piece of trash. He always tried to show her up, pick on her, made her feel small. But she was always a step ahead of him, and she always won.

He was wearing an awful concoction of clothes, some sort of Hawaiian t-shirt, paired with his hunter green and gold football jacket and a pair of beige trousers. Beca had seen her fair share of terrible outfits, but what this guy had on looked like he had gone to a beach party. In short, he looked ridiculous, and Beca was stifling a laugh. But she met him in the middle of the dance floor where a gap had been made and people had formed a circle surrounding them.

"Mitchell," Bumper called stepping into the circle, his entourage not far from him.

"Allen," she mocked folding her arms over her chest.

"You think your the musical genius of this school don't you?"

"Well when you put it like that, sure why not?" she said with a laugh, she could see how much she was annoying him and it formed a smirk on her face.

"Look. Midget, I'm the king of this school and tonight, right here I'm going to prove it. So, musical genius, I challenge you to a riff-off. Right now." He said with a challenging smile.

"Right here. Right now," she confirmed. He nodded. There were some excited whispers going around the dance floor, some people were cheering and you could already see the exchanges of money going around as people placed bets on who was going to win.

"Okay Allen, you're on. You win, you stay as King. I win you leave everyone alone, no more bullying, you stay on the down low,"

"Well this King's here to stay, so expect to lose,"

"We'll see about that,"

"Okay let's get this thing moving," Beca gestured towards the impromptu DJ who started a beat.

"Category?" Beca questioned the crowd.

"Hip-Hop," many shouted out. Both of them agreed. A beat started up and Bumper began.

 **All I Do Is Win [DJ Khaled, Ludacris, Rick Ross, T-pain and Snoop Dogg]**

 **[Bumper is in bold]**

 **All I do is win win win no matter what**

 **Got money on my mind I can never get enough**

 **And everytime I step up in the buildin'**

 **Everybody hands go up**

 **And they stay there**

 **And they say yeah**

 **And they stay there**

 **Up down, up down, up down**

 **'Cause all I do is win win win**

 **And if you goin' in-**

 **Lose yourself [Eminem]**

-in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you-

 **Stronger [Kanye West]**

 **You should be honored by my lateness**

 **That I would even show up to this fake shit**

 **So go ahead, go nuts, go apeshit**

 **Specially on my Pastel, on my Bape shit**

 **Act like you can't tell who made this-**

 **Chun-li [Nicki Minaj]**

-this Burberry trench

This birds copy every word, every inch

But gang gang got the hammer and the wrench

I pull up in that quarter milli off the lot

Oh now she tryna be friends like I forgot

Show off my diamonds like I'm signed by the Roc

Ain't pushin' out his babies 'til he bite a rock

Ay yo I been on, bitch you been con

Bentley tints on, Fendi prints on

I mean I been Storm, X-Men been formed

He keep on dialing Nicki, like the Prince song

I been on, bitch you been con

Bentley tints on, Fendi prints on

Ay yo I been North, Laura been Croft

Plates say 'Chung-Li' drop the Benz off

The beat cut short meaning Beca had won, that round wasn't exactly her style but she knew she had to of won, but now it was time for round two. She wins this and Bumper steps down as king.

"Our next category is...dance songs with a twist" the DJ announces Beca and Bumper, both look towards the DJ confused. "Whoever gets this crowd the most hyped up, will be the winner of this battle," he shouted over the cheering teenagers in the room.

The two took their places once again, the crowd was even more intrigued now this new rule had been added, people were dancing along to the music, screaming their names. It gave Beca a rush of adrenaline and she was ready to battle her way to the top.

 **Welcome to the party [Lil pump, Diplo, French Montana ft. Zhavia]**

 **Haaan**

 **We on fire**

 **Step up in the party, step up in the party**

 **Ha (Haaan)**

 **We on fire**

 **Ride up to the party, ride up to the party**

 **Ha (Haaan, aye) (live it up)**

 **Welcome to the party**

 **Welcome to the party, aye**

 **Welcome to the party, aye**

 **Welcome to the-**

 **Heatwave [Wiley]**

\- party, I'm gon' dance, put your hands up on my body

On my body, on my body, put your hands up on my body

I'ma party, I'm gon' dance put your hands up on my body

On my body, on my body, put your hands up on my body

I'ma party, I'm gon' dance put your hands up on my body

On my body, on my body, put your hands up on my body

I'ma party-

 **Ridin' Solo [Jason Derulo]**

 **-I'm putting on my shades to cover up my eyes**

 **I'm jumping in my ride, I'm heading out tonight**

 **I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, solo**

 **I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine**

 **I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky**

 **I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo-**

 **Flying Solo [Chris Brown]**

-solo

Now you crying, talking 'bout you can't live without me, yeah

My heart is sold, shoulda never, ever left me this cold

You got me flying solo

Solo solo solo, solo solo solo

Solo solo solo-

 **Shut up and Dance [Walk the moon]**

 **-you dare look back**

 **Just keep your eyes on me**

 **I said you're holding back**

 **She said shut up and dance with me-**

 **Ignition [ ]**

-that toot toot

Lemme give you that beep beep

Runnin' her hands through my 'fro

Bouncin' on 24's

While they sayin on the radio

It's the remix to ignition

Hot and fresh out the kitchen

Mama rollin' that body

Got every man in here wishin'

Sippin' on coke and rum

I'm like so what I'm drunk

It's the freakin' weekend baby

I'm about to have me some fun.

The whole crowd was dancing along when Beca had finished signaling that she had won, she ended her final song with a smirk, she could see Bumper was fuming. Out of nowhere, a trophy had been brought down and age crowd gathered around the winner. The DJ settled between the two and gave an official announcement.

"And the winner of this battle is...Beca Mitchell," he raised her arm in the air while a large cheer erupted from the crowd, he handed her the award which she took and raised in the air. But what happened next she didn't expect. Bumper lunged at her and tried to grab the trophy, she pulled away but he managed to get ahold of one of the sides. They were both pulling at it until it snapped and one piece flew at smashed through the window. The entire party fell silent, in anger at his loss Bumper jumped at Beca but before he had a chance to do anything she had punched him in the face. He was stunned that she'd done that, sure he's seen her throw a punch but with that power, it had surprised him. Before he knew it they had been flipped over at Beca was punching him in the face.

The sounds of police cars had caused everyone to scatter apart from a few people who hadn't made it out on time.

In short, Beca had been charged with underage drinking, destruction of property, and minor assault.

 **Present time**

By the time Beca had told the story to a confused Chloe, she had a smile on her face and Chloe had tears coming from her eyes in laughter. She had always known Beca was a badass but knowing what she was like back then just made everything that much

Better, and for the first time in the last few traumatic hours she had smiled and it was a genuine one.

"I can't believe you got arrested,"

"Yep, I was a badass then and still a badass now," she said with a smirk, she was glad Chloe was smiling.

"That you are," Chloe replied with a laugh.

 **Thoughts? Let me know and drop me a review or PM me. Thanks again, guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I've had major writer's block lately so that's why this chapter is out quite late. But I'm happy with this now, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14**

Beca and Chloe had sat down while they were listening to the blonde talk about all the legal information that each of them would need for their court cases, Aubrey said that they should be within the next two weeks so they should try and prepare what they what to say. They had finished everything by around 2 o'clock. All of Beca's meetings and recording sessions had been cancelled for the day and she had decided to send everyone home, with the police turning up taking Tom away to the station, it had caused quite the scene meaning that the inevitable happened. The press had arrived.

Beca's security team had been out there most of the morning trying to hold back the reporters but as the day went on they only seemed to keep coming, you could hear the shouts from Beca's office.

"Okay, so are you two all up to date with everything?" Aubrey questioned packing up her folders and files.

"Yeah," the girls said in unison. Chloe had visibly calmed down and was a lot less shaky which pleased Beca, it seemed to make her nervous when she saw the redhead nervous.

Beca stood up and walked over to Aubrey putting a hand out in front of her, "Thank you, Aubrey, I don't know what I would do without you," she said genuinely. Aubrey shook the girl's hand and said, "No you wouldn't would you Mitchell. I'll schedule another meeting a few days before the case or before if I receive any updates it will be earlier."

"Okay Posen, I'll see you in a few days," she said walking the blonde out. After Aubrey had left an idea sparked in the producer's mind, a smile appeared on her face and she just sat down on the sofa next to the redhead who looked over her face trying to figure out why the brunette was smiling weirdly at her.

"What?" she said curiously.

"How do you feel about an impromptu adventure?" Beca said with a smile.

"An impromptu adventure?" Chloe questioned.

"Yep!"

"Okay…"Chloe said sceptically.

"Right well let's get moving," Beca said jumping to her feet holding her hand out for Chloe, which she happily took, however, she was still curious about what the brunette was planning.

"Wait, what about the reporters?" Chloe asked as the two walked through the now empty halls.

"Beale, you forgot that I own this building. I have my ways," Beca said mysteriously. She led them through a series of small corridors which Chloe had no idea even existed. Chloe was still confused as to where the small brunette was leading her but went along with it anyway.

After about 5 minutes they came to a small metal door, Beca punched in a few numbers on the small keypad on the wall, and the light lit up green signalling it was unlocked. She pulled the redhead through the door and down multiple flights of steps. Both girls were out of breath from going down the stairs, Beca had challenged Chloe to a race down the stairs, being the childish person she was, and it ended up being an almost tie but Chloe had won by just one step.

Unfortunately, Beca had made a deal with the redhead that if she beat her she could have anything she wanted as her prize, this now resulted in Chloe wearing a smug smile on her face, and Beca wearing an annoyed but happy smile. Chloe was laughing and joking as if everything that had happened today had never taken place, and that made Beca smile. She knew the girl would still be shaken up, she had been through something really traumatic and it had been hard on her to tell her story fully for the first time, but Beca just tried to be there for her, make her laugh and see her beautiful smile.

They ended up in a small underground car park, it had a black Audi R8 sitting proudly in one of the few parking spots. Beca just held up the keys and waved them in front of Chloe's face who seemed to be frozen in place.

Chloe had always loved cars, just the intricate way each one was different, the curves across the body of the car and the speed and power of the engines as they raced down the freeway just gave her a thrill and seeing such a beautiful car just sitting in front of her had made her stand frozen in her place.

Chloe was broken out of her gaze as she saw Beca's keys jingling in her face, she snapped her head forward and just saw Beca laughing at her.

"What?" she asked confused as to why the brunette was laughing at her.

"You," she said simply with a smirk, that seemed to make Chloe weak at the knees. There was something so mysterious about this girl that just drew Chloe in, something that made her want to spend as much time as possible as she could with her and want to know who Beca Mitchell was. Not the DJ and producer that everyone knew, but Beca Mitchell.

Beca had already made her way to the car, and Chloe quickly rushed over and joined her sliding into the passenger seat. The leather was firm yet soft to the touch, it was, of course, all black inside, very Beca Chloe thought. It was immaculate not a speck of dirt or dust on the dashboard, or across any of the controls. Beca pulled down a pair of black ray bans and slid them onto her face. It made Beca look more badass than she already did and they seemed to be doing things to Chloe, that even she couldn't explain.

Beca pushed the keys into the ignition and the engine instantly roared to life. She rested her hands on the wheel, put the car into reverse and stepped on the gas. Beca exited the small car park and seemed to come out across the road to the studio. This is why Beca wanted to go this way, Chloe thought, she smiled at how smart the girl was, she knew they'd both want to avoid the media and all the budding press questions so she'd decided to take the back way out.

Beca drove smoothly through the LA traffic, they had the windows down and the wind seemed to catch in both the girls' hair making them both look breathtakingly beautiful, something both girls had noticed and had big smiles on both their faces.

As they continued driving, Beca still not revealing where they were going, she turned on the radio. It just so happened to be one of Chloe's favourite songs, "She looks so perfect," by 5SOS, and by instinct, she started humming along.

Beca heard this and was instantly captivated, d the smallest of things make realise how much she cared for this girl, it was a weird feeling, one she wasn't exactly intact with.

Chloe had begun singing subconsciously to the song making Beca turn her head to look at her.

"You can sing?" She asked surprised.

"Oh..um..yeah," Chloe said a blush forming on her face, she was so used to singing she hadn't even realised she had been doing it, "I was in an acapella group when I was in college," she said smiling at the memory.

"Well from the little I heard you are very good," Beca said, for some reason, she wasn't surprised Chloe had been in a singing group she seemed like the girl who would be in one of those clubs. Beca wanted to hear the redhead sing more so she decided to sing along in hopes Chloe would join her.

 **She looks so perfect [5SOS]**

 **Beca:**

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down

I made a mix-tape straight out of '94

I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor

And I know now, that I'm so down

Chloe listened with a smile on her face, she knew Beca could sing but Beca could really sing, and the redhead couldn't help but sing along.

 **Both:**

Hey! Hey, hey, hey hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down

Your lipstick stain is a work of art

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And I know now, that I'm so down

Their voices moulded perfectly, in perfect harmony, and both girls noticed it. They were both rocking out in the car as they sang along, everyone knew Beca loved to sing but she was hesitant about putting her own album out, she just wanted to focus on producing and getting the new branch up and running before she made any decisions.

 **Chloe:**

Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

 **Both:**

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down (hey!)

Your lipstick stain is a work of art

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And I know now, that I'm so down

They finished the song with smiles on their faces, they were both laughing by the end of it.

Chloe couldn't have been happier than she was at that moment, despite everything that had happened that day, she was happy. With Beca. She felt safe and happier than she had ever been before with Tom.

But then she saw it. She tapped Beca's arm and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hey Becs," she said in her sweetest voice which made Beca instantly confused, "I think I know what I want as my prize," she said. She pointed to a sign that read 'The Waffle Bowl' Beca just rolled her eyes, smiled and pulled off at the next turning, Chloe smiled triumphantly.

Beca saw there was a drive-thru and pulled up, she asked what the redhead wanted, "Cookie dough, with extra pink sprinkles," she asked making Beca laugh.

"Hi can we have one rocky road and one cookie dough with extra pink sprinkles, please?" she said into the virtual speaker. The women spoke through the machine and told them to drive through. They pulled round to the window where Beca paid and was given the two ice-creams.

"One cookie dough with extra pink sprinkles, my lady," Beca said in a posh accent making Chloe giggle, which Beca swears was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"Thank you," Chloe said taking the tub from Beca, "So are we nearly there?"

"Almost, I'd say about 10 minutes more," Beca replied beginning to drive again getting back onto the freeway. They talked about Beca's past experience with one, particularly bad client.

"So you're telling me she threw the glass of water at you," Chloe said bursting out with laughter.

"Honestly, she was so angry she picked up the nearest thing and threw it at me," Beca said laughing at the memory.

"Oh god," Chloe said struggling to breathe from laughing too much.

Beca had turned off the freeway and was currently driving through a very secluded area, going up what looked like a hill of some sort. After a while, Beca pulled up to an opening by a cliff edge.

"You've not brought me here to kill me, have you?" Chloe joked.

"Far from it, Beale," she shot back with her killer smirk.

Chloe just shook her head with a laugh as Beca got out of the car, and she followed suit. When she stepped out her breath was taken away. They were standing on the side of a cliff, there was a small clearing which was where Beca was standing, she looked beautiful. The sun was beginning to set and the burning orange sun creates a dark shadow behind her. She looked so calm. Chloe just stood by the hood of the car, she was looking at the view, mainly Beca but the view as well.

Beca had always loved this spot. It made her feel calm, she could sit out here all day and never get bored. It allowed her to take herself away from the buzz and hype of LA. It was always very 'on-the-go' at work and she rarely got time to have a proper break and just appreciate the smaller things in life, so being here just made her feel free and relaxed her. Why she brought Chloe here she wasn't exactly sure, but it felt right. She wanted to experience this with her, something she wasn't particularly used to doing.

She turned around and saw the redhead staring at her, she blushed, luckily it was hidden by her shadow. She waved Chloe over, and she stood next to her, they both were quite just looking at the LA city skyline. There was no noise up here, you could only hear the faint drone of cars as they sat in the downtown Los Angeles traffic.

"This is really beautiful, Becs," Chloe said looking over at Beca. "How did you find it?" She asked sitting down. Beca followed and sat down next to her, their legs almost brushing against each other.

"Well I was just driving around one day and ended up taking a wrong turn, I decided to keep driving until I found this place, I've never taken anyone here before," she confessed, suddenly feeling stupid that she decided to take her here.

But Chloe once again surprised her, "Well, I'm glad I could be the first one you shared this place with," Chloe said with a genuine smile. Beca had no idea how someone couldn't love Chloe, she was kind, smart, funny and beautiful, Tom had been wrong to never love her. She was one of a kind and Beca was never going to let her go.

Beca got up and went to the car, she remembered they still had ice-cream in the car, which she prayed hadn't melted. She opened the door and saw in the back that it was still there, the air con must have kept them cold. She grabbed both tubs and walked back over to Chloe. She handed the tub over, Chloe thanked her and they both dug in, Beca had to admit that it was really good ice-cream.

Chloe was really enjoying herself, just relaxing by the cliff looking out at the slow sunset across the city's skyline, eating ice cream and sitting with Beca it was perfect.

"Hey Beca," she said. The brunette turned and faced Chloe, but was met with a face of ice-cream and Chloe's not so guilty face. Beca took a deep breath, wiped her eyes in fake annoyance, Chloe was in tears laughing by this point.

"Beale, you just made the biggest mistake of your life," Beca said in a fake threatening voice, which just made Chloe laugh even more. But, before she knew it a handful of ice-cream was dripping down her face and she was met with Beca holding her sides in laughter, she was just pointing at her in fits.

"Oh..Oh...Oh my god, you're face!" Beca said struggling to breathe, Chloe wiped the ice-cream from her eyes trying to suppress a laugh herself.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I told you that made you worst mistake of your life,"

"Well be warned I'll get you back, watch yourself, Mitchell,"

"Ohh..I'm so scared," Beca said pretending to hide.

"Oh. Trust me. You will be." Chloe said, ideas already springing to mind.

"Okay...Okay, Beale, I believe you."

They both calmed down a bit, and they cleaned themselves up.

"Hey, you want to hear something?" Beca asked a surge of courage washing over her.

"Sure," Chloe said curiously as to what the producer wanted to show her. Beca walked round to the boot of the car and picked up the acoustic guitar that was sitting in the back.

"You just have that casually in the boot of your car?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

"Hey! I'm a music producer, I'm always prepared for when inspiration strikes,"

"Okay, then Ms Mitchell, what do you want me to hear?"

"This," Beca said simply. She sat down next to Chloe again, she held the guitar and began strumming, looking into Chloe's eyes as she began singing.

 **Warrior [Demi Lovato]**

This is a story that I have never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal

And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

Chloe sat in silence, Beca was playing flawlessly. The lyrics seemed to relate so much to what she was going through and tears were threatening to fall.

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire

You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar

I've got shame, I've got scars

That I will never show

I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know

'Cause all the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I'm not broken or bruised

'Cause now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me

By this point, Chloe was crying. She couldn't help it, Beca sang with such emotion, it was truly an incredible song, and Chloe found herself closing her eyes and just listening to Beca's pure and angelic voice.

There's a part of me I can't get back

A little girl grew up too fast

All it took was once, I'll never be the same

Now I'm taking back my life today

Nothing left that you can say

'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior

I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

No oh yeah yeah

You can never hurt me again

Beca finished the song and saw Chloe crying, she held her close and the redhead rested her head on her shoulder, they just sat there. In each other's company, not saying anything but understanding what each other needed. After a while, Chloe spoke up. "Did you write that?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did," Beca said a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"It was beautiful," Chloe said simply still not moving her head from the brunette shoulder.

"Thank you, I've never shared that with anyone, but I'm glad you were the first," Beca admitted.

"So am I," Chloe replied softly.

"Hey, do you wanna get back? It's getting quite late," Beca asked. Chloe just nodded in response. They dusted themselves off and got back into Beca's car. The drive back was silent, until a realization hit Beca.

"Hey Chloe, where are you staying tonight?"

"I'm just going to stay in a hotel for a bit," Chloe answered.

Beca just picked up her phone and dialled Jesse's number, she knew he'd still be at work, despite her telling him to go home, she knew he'd still be there.

"Hey, Jess,"

"Hey, Beca, what can I do for you?"

"Can you please find James and ask him for my keys, then get Chloe's stuff out and bring in round to mine, bring the keys, but leave the car there," Beca asked

"Sure Beca, I'll be there in about 30 in that okay?"

"That's great Jess thank you,"

"Okay, see you, bye," Jesse hung up and went to go find James.

"Beca, why is Jesse bringing my clothes back to yours?"

"Because you are staying with me,"

"I can't ask you to do that!" Chloe said.

"Well good, because you're not asking, I'm doing,"

"I can just stay-"

"Nope. You are staying with me and that's final." Beca said.

Chloe knew she wasn't going to get a word in edgeways so she agreed. She was really grateful that Beca had offered up her home for her, she couldn't believe how kind she was being to her.

Soon after they arrived back at Beca's penthouse they rode the lift up until they reached the top floor. Beca took her keys out and opened the door.

"Welcome to your new home," Beca said with a laugh.

 **Thoughts? Let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, this chapter is the longest one to date, so I hope you enjoy. Lots of Bechloe in this chapter!**

 **Chapter 15**

Beca and Chloe had been living together for around a week, and things couldn't have been better. They had travelled to work together every day, been on a few more of Beca's impromptu adventures and now they were currently making dinner, a now nightly ritual for the pair.

Beca was gathering items for a salad from the fridge, while Chloe was standing at the island slicing some chicken. From living together, Beca had learned some interesting things about Chloe; one being that she was super into being all healthy, something Beca wasn't.

So for the past week, Beca had seen more green vegetables than she had pizza, and that scared her. She hadn't touched a slice in what felt like forever. But spending the past week with the redhead had made her really happy, they'd had fun. Some nights they'd catch up on work, or watch something on Netflix but they'd always be together.

"Hey, Becs, can you pass me a plate please?" Chloe called over her shoulder.

"Sure," Beca replied, she went over to the cabinets, pushed on the corner and waited for it to open. She grabbed a plate and passed it over.

"Thank you,"

Beca had found all the ingredients from her now fully-stocked fridge, courtesy of Chloe, she doesn't remember the last time it was completely full before Chloe had moved in.

Chloe had finished cutting all the chicken and had moved to the hob and was currently frying it off, adding certain ingredients as she went. She had her hair up in a bun on top of her head, and she was wearing some tightly fitted jogging bottoms and a loose white t-shirt, softly humming as she stirred the food. Beca thought it was cute, how the redhead acted, but the best part was that she acted like she was comfortable, like she was at home.

"So how did you learn to cook?" Beca asked as Chloe began platting up.

"Well, when I was in college my mum thought it would be best for me to learn to cook, instead of getting a meal plan, so over the summer she taught me and I guessed I just kept learning," Chloe answered taking both plates over to the table.

"I wish I could cook," Beca said with a laugh. "Or at least without burning something."

"Well, I guess that means I'm going to have to teach you then,"

"I guess you will," Beca said with a smile, she took a bite of her food and actually moaned when she tasted it. She had no idea food was able to make her feel that way, it was incredible, now don't get her wrong she knew it was just a chicken salad, but, this was close to being the best thing she had ever tasted, the chicken had been done in a honey and sweet chilli sauce, and then lightly fried off, then a crispy and fresh salad was placed underneath.

Chloe had instructed her to be imaginative with the salad, which caused Beca to stare at her very oddly for a long time. Imaginative salad, what? So Beca put anything and everything into the salad, ranging from tomatoes to iceberg lettuce, to three types of pepper, which Beca had no idea even existed. Which caused Chloe intense amusement and led to lots of teasing from the redhead.

"Oh..My...God, Beale. You really outdid yourself with this one, it's great!" Beca exclaimed after she'd had her first bite. Causing Chloe to blush and look down towards her food.

"Well I'm glad you think so, your salad isn't too bad either," Chloe joked.

"Oh shut up," Beca responded causing Chloe to laugh, "I'll tell you what, one day I'm going to make you the best food of your life," Beca said confidently.

"Oh..will you now? Well, I look forward to it," Chloe said with a laugh, "So what was going on in your meeting today if you don't mind me asking? You were in there for hours," Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah. Well, it's good news actually. We were speaking to Selena Gomez, she was on holiday in the Bahamas, so we had to have a video conference. Anyways, we were talking to her about signing with the label, we've been trying to get her for ages and I had to make some major changes to her contract for her to agree but I think we finally did it. She seemed impressed with what we had to offer, it was just finding out what we could provide that Interscope records couldn't and that was the freedom to write what she wanted, and have the majority vote on what she released. She wants to come in, in a few weeks so I will get a contract drawn up for when she gets here in hopes she will sign. But, if she does, it will be huge for us. She is making her statement in the industry, and that's what we need," Beca said, it was a long shot, she knew but if she could pull it off it could be one of the best signings the company had ever had.

"Well, I'll get the dates sorted for you, clear most of your schedule so you can have the time to talk to her. But, congrats, Becs, I'm sure she will sign with you, you are are a great producer, she'd be silly not to work with you," Chloe said honestly.

"Thanks, Chloe, it means a lot. But, you can never tell with artists, I just hope it works out in my favour," Beca said, her nerves began to kick in. She never really got nervous, she'd been signing artists ever since she opened the label, but if, if she was able to pull this off it would be massive.

"Your like one of the most talented people I know, don't sweat it too much, just be your usual self and you will be fine," Chloe said with a smile. Beca smiled back, Chloe constantly surprised her, every day she would find something new about her, and everything she found only drew her to the redhead even more.

The girls had finished the meals and were currently tidying up.

"Here let me take them, you did the cooking I'll wash up," Beca offered.

"You sure?" Chloe asked as Beca begun clearing everything up.

"Yep," Beca said with a warm smile.

"Okay, well I'll go find something for us to watch," Chloe said as she made her way to the living room. It was a big space, but it was filled with an overly large c-shaped sofa in black leather, and a glass coffee table in front of it. There was an incredible inbuilt fireplace, it had a charcoal barrier around the outside tying it in with the rest of the room, and above that was Beca's 85" widescreen wall mounted tv. Why it was that big, she didn't know. But according to Beca, 'It had a better picture, and the bigger the better', Chloe still didn't really get it, but she had to admit that it was great for when they were sat on the sofa watching something at night.

There was a small cabinet on the side, next to a shelf of Beca's awards, some that weren't in awards room, where Beca kept a very selective amount of movies. Of course, when Chloe went to have a look inside, she was shocked to find only 3 cases in there. She picked them all out and had a look, there was Rent, Into The Woods and Hairspray. But nothing else.

"Hey Becs," She called out.

"What's up Chloe?" she said as she made her way into the lounge.

"Why do you only have three films?" she asked curiously.

"Oh..Um...Well, I'm not really a fan of movies...so.." She said. "They are too predictable, you know the guy gets the girl, the kid sees dead people, and Darth Vader is Luke's father,"

Chloe was shocked, it took her a minute to register what the brunette had said, "You just happened to know the biggest cinematic reveal in history?"

"Vader in dutch means father,"

"Huh," Chloe said, it was news to her. "But, not liking movies, is like...like not liking puppies," Chloe said flailing her arms around.

"Okay, calm down there red," Beca said with a laugh, putting Chloe's arms back down by her sides.

"I will find a movie that you like, and it won't be a musical," Chloe said, she was determined to find a film the brunette would like.

"By all means, try to your heart's content," she said. Jesse had done the exact same thing when he found Beca didn't like movies and had attempted to give her a so-called, 'moviecation'. It never happened, no matter how hard he'd tried she either just fell asleep by the endings or just didn't enjoy it. So after a while, the guy had given up, much to Beca's pleasure.

But, she did enjoy musicals. Especially the three she had in her side cabinet, they were her all-time favourites.

"Hey, if we must watch a film, we are going to watch one of those three," Beca stated as she sat down on the sofa, getting herself comfortable.

"Okay, fine. I like those three, anyway. So which one?" Chloe asked as she sat down on the other end of the sofa.

"Up to you, red," Beca said.

"Let's go with hairspray then, I haven't seen that one in years," Chloe said, going to put it in the inbuilt DVD player.

The film began to start and both girls were sat at either end of the sofa, it normally started that way, but by the end, they were side by side, Chloe cuddled into Beca's side and Beca's arm around Chloe's shoulders. Neither girl, meant for it to happen. It just...did. But it's not like there were any complaints.

Halfway through the movie, a thought came to Beca's mind, "Hey Chlo?"

"Yeah…"Chloe answered her eyes not coming away from the screen.

"You know you look like the Amber if you had blonde hair,"

Chloe looked at her for a second, back to the screen, then back to her. She just burst out laughing. Beca was utterly confused at the sudden outburst.

"I don't look anything like her,"

"You so do," Beca argued back with a laugh.

"Yeah, no I don't Becs,"

"You do so," Beca muttered, "I'm going to get a drink if you want one," Beca said getting up.

"Yeah that would be great thanks," Chloe replied.

"Come on then," Beca called as she walked down the hall.

"Wait, what?" Chloe said as she jumped up from the sofa and quickly running down the hall to catch up with the brunette.

She soon caught up and found herself in front of a blank wall.

"Umm Beca, there isn't anything there," Chloe said confused.

"There is always something there, sometimes you just have to look a little closer," Beca said, she ran her hand down the centre of the wall, until her fingers landed on a small button, invisible to anyone to see, unless you knew it was there, she pressed down and the wall moved forward and split into two leading into a secret room.

Chloe was speechless, some sort of secret spy wall had just opened up in front of her, she was frozen to the spot. Beca walked through and turned around another corner. How big was this place?

Chloe managed to move and follow the brunette but was led into a small wine cellar. It was beautiful, there were racks of wine up and down the walls and a small island in the middle. It looked like it was ordered in some sort of way, whites, reds, rose, and champagne all in neatly stacked rows.

Beca walked over to the rack of reds and had a look, almost studying them there must have been at least 30 different types of bottles in just that one corner. Chloe approached her slowly, not wanting to knock anything over. She knew some bottles must have cost a hefty amount of money.

Beca ran her finger over the glass bottles before picking one up.

"What do you think about this one?" She asked. It read, 'Chateau Latour', it looked really nice.

"Sounds good to me," Chloe said not really knowing much about the technicalities of wine.

They both exited the wine cellar, Beca locking the door back up, as they walked back into the lounge. Beca went into the kitchen and came back with two glasses for them.

"Thank you," Chloe said as she was passed her glass. Beca came round and poured the rich red liquid into the glass carefully as to not to spill it. After she did hers and they put the film back on.

After multiple glasses of wine, both of them were on the verge of being very drunk, the wine clearly had a high alcohol intake. Or was it the shots they may have done? But anyways, both of them were currently dancing around the house, music on very loud, and completely no control on behalf of either girl.

'Closer' by the Chainsmokers was playing and both girls were dancing their hearts content out as they did so, the music was playing loudly through the sound system, and two empty glasses and one empty bottle was guiltily sitting on the coffee table. Beca was still partially sober, she thinks. And she could still see Chloe dancing along to the song, her hips swaying to the beat and her lip occasionally getting pulled between her teeth as she moved with the song. Her gorgeous red hair had now been taken out and was bouncing along her shoulders as she danced.

She was perfect to Beca, even if she was intoxicated, she was still the most beautiful women Beca had ever seen, and she was dancing with her in her living room.

Chloe began to walk over to Beca a sway in her hips, Beca was weak the knees by this point, but the redhead kept coming closer until they were only inches apart, Beca's skin was covered in goosebumps, Chloe brought her arms up and rested them on the brunette's shoulders. Their bodies flush together, but neither girl was making an effort to move. Beca felt comfortable like she was meant to be where she was now. Beca's hands wandered down to Chloe's hips, and they rested there, the redhead smiling down as she did so.

"You know Beca," the redhead whispered in her ear, making her visibly shiver, "You look really sexy,"

"Oh do I now?" Beca asked with a smirk, she had a pair of dark ripped jeans on and a red and black plaid shirt on with a plain white tee underneath.

"Yep," Chloe said again in a sultry tone, again making Beca want to moan out loud. Beca's and were getting dangerously lower on the redhead's body, yet she continued anyway.

"Well, I for one think you are the pretty one here," Beca said matching the other girl's tone.

Chloe had her lip between her teeth, she was getting turned on by the way the producer was talking, she was however very drunk, so she wasn't completely aware of what was going on.

Beca was enjoying every moment of what was going on, but she came to her sense and realise the Chloe wasn't in her natural mind and she didn't ever want to take advantage of the girl who was in her arms.

"Hey Chlo," Beca said quietly enjoying the ambience of the moment between them as they were almost slow dancing to the music which had become the background noise to what was going on.

"Yeah," Chloe answered.

"I'm going to take you upstairs, okay?" Chloe just nodded in response. Beca picked her up bridal style and walked up the large wooden and black carbon staircase. She carried her along the hall and into the bedroom, laid her down on the sheets, stripped her of her clothes and grabbed a pair of pyjamas for the redhead, a green Barden hoodie and a pair of shorts. She slipped her into the covers. She looked down at the beautiful girl who was laying there, in the time Beca had gone from the lounge to the bedroom, Chloe had peacefully fallen asleep.

She went into the en-suite bathroom and pulled out a small glass filled it with water, then went into the basket below the sink and took out two Advil pills. She placed them on the bedside table, she then quickly ran out and went down into the kitchen, grabbed a Gatorade and ran back up the stairs. This wasn't her first incident being drunk, she knew the feeling of waking up and feeling like you whole mind had been turned upside down. She placed the bottle next to the water and the pills.

She gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead, then made her way back the redhead's room, she turned off the lights, closed the door and made her way into her own room.

She changed her clothes, washed her face, and slipped into her own bed. Her thoughts filled with the redhead a few doors down.

The next morning, Chloe woke up and her head felt like hell it was pounding, so she just closed her eyes and waited for the pain to subside. After a few minutes, she slowly propped herself up against the headboard, she saw something on the bedside table and shifted her body to reach over and have a look. When she realised what it was, she sighed in relief, she knew that it must have been Beca who'd put it out for her. She took off the Gatorade lid and tipped it back, feeling the still cold liquid run down her throat calmed her mind and was already making her feel a bit better, she then took the two pills and the glass of water and drunk it all.

She sat up for a few minutes letting pills take full effect before she decided to get up and make any sudden movement.

Meanwhile, Beca was already downstairs making breakfast, well her version of breakfast. She knew Chloe enjoyed a smoothie so she decided to make the redhead one knowing she would have a killer hangover when she woke up.

Luckily for Beca, she rarely got hangovers, she never knew why, but it was a great trait that she had. But, she'd seen the effect it had on others and it wasn't pretty, she figured she wasn't missing out on much.

She had an array of ingredients splayed out on kitchen counter including; spinach, bananas, strawberries, cacao powder, she had no clue what that even was but it looked healthy so why not, and some ice.

She had no idea what she was doing, she normally went to Amy's if she wanted a smoothie, so making one herself was proving to a challenge.

"Right, so if I put the ice in, then cut half this spinach and use that," she said as she was talking to herself. "Then chop the banana up, add three, no two spoons of that powdery thing, and then cut the strawberries up," she said figuring it couldn't be that hard, could it?

She managed to get everything into the blender and switch it on, not forgetting to put the lid on. She'd seen the adverts, she wasn't going to get caught up by that, oh no, Beca Mitchell was determined to make the perfect smoothie for the redhead.

It took a while, but she managed it. She had made two glasses of the smoothie and had laid them on the table, she had opted to make a fruit salad as well knowing the redhead would appreciate some food when she came downstairs.

It was one of the things she could make, she took out a mango, pineapple, strawberries, raspberries, oranges and watermelon, she cut each of the fruits up and displayed it nicely on a serving platter on the table.

Back upstairs Chloe had figured it was time to get up and thank Beca for the hangover cure, she was still a bit unsure of what happened last night. But, she managed to get up and begin to walk downstairs. She walked slowly down the steps as her mind was still a bit blurry, but as she kept walking she heard noises coming from the kitchen.

"Becs?" She called out.

"Hey Chloe," Beca called a little too loud for Chloe's liking at this time in the morning. Chloe made her way into the kitchen as was surprised at what she saw. Beca had made breakfast and she was currently sitting down at the table with her laptop.

"How are you feeling?" Beca asked as she put her laptop aside.

"Pretty terrible, thank you for the Gatorade and everything," Chloe said rubbing her hands over her temple.

"No problem, I assumed you might want something to eat so I just made this up," Beca said with a smile.

"Oh Becs, you didn't have to do that," Chloe said with a kind smile.

"Well I wanted to," Beca replied, "So come and sit down and eat," she said gesturing for her to take a seat.

The girls ate their breakfast sharing light conversation and Chloe apologizing profusely for last night's actions, some she still wasn't fully aware of.

Luckily it was Saturday, so they didn't have to be at work, but Beca was going to head in for a few hours in the afternoon to pick a few things up. By midday, Chloe had showered and Beca was getting ready to leave for work, she figured she would only be a few hours then she would be back for dinner.

She changed into a pair of black jeans and a leather jacket and a pair of Vans. She re-emerged from her room and saw Chloe sitting down on the sofa sitting with her laptop completely emerged from the outside world. She chuckled to herself and quickly went into her home studio to grab her own laptop and a few USB drives.

"Hey Chloe, I'm going to head out, but I should be home," she looked at her watch. "Around 6ish maybe earlier if I'm lucky with traffic," Beca's voice caused Chloe to snap out of her little bubble.

"Okay Becs, see you later. Safe driving." She called out to the producer. Beca smiled to herself, the redhead would always remember to tell her that, no matter what. She grabbed a set of car keys and headed out.

Chloe was currently working on a few bits for the young brunette, she had been contacted about a few interviews so she was scheduling them in, and organising some of the studio time for the artists and for Beca to use. She also had to free Beca's day for when Selena Gomez came in and have a look, so she was just moving a few meetings around so she would have the whole day to talk to the new hopeful artist.

She enjoyed working for Beca, it was hard work, of course, having a major producer as a Boss was always going to be hard, she was constantly in demand and with the new branch being built she was under a lot more stress. But Beca had an upcoming check up on the new site, so she would be visiting New York for a few days, to have a look and Chloe figured she could do a few interviews while she was there. Flights, hotels, drivers, security would all have to be hired and sorted out before she went so Chloe had lots of work to do, so having these few hours would be good to get most of it done.

Meanwhile, Beca had just pulled up to the label, no one was here so she parked her car in the back car park herself and headed up. She expected it to be empty as it was everyone's day off, she liked giving everyone the weekend off, it gave people a chance to have a break and spend time with their families or have some fun. She worked everyone hard during the week and most people were there for long hours so it was only fair to them. But as she was making her way through the halls she saw a red light flashing, signalling that someone was recording. She was curious so she entered quietly making sure she wouldn't disturb whoever was in there.

She walked in a saw Cynthia-Rose and Emily, Emily in the booth and CR behind the soundboard.

"That was great Emily!" CR praised, "I think one more time and we should all be good to go on the vocals,"

Beca decided to stay back and just watch, she wanted to see how CR worked and what she was like as a producer. She had heard her work obviously but seeing how she worked would be a different story and it would help Beca understand her more as a producer.

She was liking what she was seeing, CR gave helpful notes and she could see the difference it was making to the song. After a while, Emily came out of the booth and nearly dropped her water as she saw Beca standing there, with a smile on her face.

Emily's reaction made CR turn around and she was shocked as well, she hadn't heard the girl come in.

"Hey, Beca, what are you doing here?" CR asked.

"I think I should be the one asking that question, it's your guys days off, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to get this song down, we have made some good progress with it and we didn't want to wait till Monday came to record it, " CR explained. Beca didn't mind she was surprised, to be honest, she had never seen people come in on their days off unless they absolutely had to, so it was a nice surprise.

"Well, it's fine with me. I'm just here to pick a few things up and prepare some bits for a meeting I have coming up. But Emily, that was really good, an original, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, I wrote it a few years back, me and CR were talking and figured it would be the perfect first song for me to record," Emily said shyly.

"Well I definitely agree, it's something that screams you, and that's exactly what you want to do with the first songs that you release. What are you going to do with it, keep it stripped down or add some things to it?" Beca asked.

"We think we might do two versions, one stripped down and one with things added to it then Emily can decide whether she wants to release one then use the other for her album or just use on," CR said with a smile.

"That's a great idea, well I'll leave you guys to it. Great job, CR and keep up the good work Emily,"

"Thanks," both girls replied in unison.

Beca headed out of the recording room and went straight down to her office. She unlocked the door and walked over to her desk. She quickly opened up her laptop and connected it up to the big computer on her desk. She copied a few files over then went over to a tall cabinet near the sofa. She rummaged around in a few drawers, before finding what she was looking for, a pot of new USB sticks. She grabbed two and walked back round to her desk. She sat down in her chair and began clicking away at the software, adding beats and layers and removing any small imperfections that it had. Once she was satisfied, she copied them over and pulled out both sticks, tucking them into her pocket.

She looked over at the clock at saw it was coming up to around three o'clock. Time really flew when she was in her element. She still had a few hours so she decided to go down into the recording studio and record a song that she'd been working on a for a few days. She was hoping to present it to Selena in hopes it could help win her over, giving her a taste of what the label would be able to in order of technical skill for producing her music.

She headed in grabbed her songbook from her bag and walked into the booth. What she'd written was a little bit different than normal, but she liked it. She laid down a simple beat, and began adding her vocals into it, what she didn't realise was that she'd been in there for hours and a certain redhead was getting worried. Beca had left her phone in her office, so she didn't pick up any of the messages she'd been sent.

It was around 9.30 when Beca felt like she was finished, it still had lots of revisions to go through but she was happy with the first draft.

A very worried redhead had been pacing back and forth for ages wondering where the producer was. She figured she was still at the studio, so she opted to get some takeout. She had gone for pizza, one of Beca's favourites, and by the time it had arrived the brunette still hadn't returned home. After half an hour or so she decided she would go down to the label and see if Beca was still there. She called a cab and waited until she saw the familiar building of BM Atlantic. She paid the driver and went over to the lift that would take her up to the main floors of the office.

When she arrived on the recording floor, she saw a faint red light flashing, so she decided that would be her first stop. She knocked on the door but heard no response, she slowly opened the door to see Beca sitting with her headphones on behind the mixing board. She smiled to herself, of course, she'd still be working. Chloe closed the door behind her and walked over to the brunette, and tapped her on the shoulder, Beca jolted back and spun round in her chair in shock, but her face soon fell into a smile when she realises who it was. Her eyes landed on the pizza box she was holding, and she instantly felt hungry. She hadn't eaten since this morning and the amazing smell of pizza filled the entire room.

"Hey there," Chloe said. Putting the box on the small coffee table.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, I got a bit caught up," Beca said apologetically.

"I can see, but I figured you'd be hungry so I brought you something to eat," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca smiled back, oh how much she wanted to kiss her at that moment. But she refrained herself.

"Thank you, Chloe, I'm starving." Beca moved over to the sofa beside Chloe and began eating the slice of pizza. As soon as she had a bite she moaned in delight. This made Chloe's knees want to buckle beneath her, she had never wanted to kiss someone more than she did right now. But she refrained herself.

They continued eating their pizza, talking about their afternoon's and what they got up to.

"Thank you, for doing this Chloe, you're amazing," Beca said genuinely, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"You are always welcome, it's the least I could do,"

"You are definitely something, Beale,"

"So are you, Mitchell,"

The two girls eyes locked down on each other, both wanting to inch even closer, but neither daring enough to do it.

 **Thoughts? Let me know, leave a review or PM me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm back! Just as a disclosure I have absolutely no knowledge of how a court of law works, so I just imagined it in my head and how I envisioned it, but I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16**

It was the day of Tom's hearing, and to say both Beca and Chloe were nervous was an understatement. Chloe had been a pile of nerves the past few days, which was understandable, and Beca has done all she could to take the redheads mind off of it. She even resulted to watching a movie, she fell asleep mind you about 30 minutes in, but she tried.

Beca had started working out with Chloe as well in the mornings, that had only lasted three days though. Chloe seemed to train like an animal, she would start with a 5-mile run, then move onto weights, core, upper body, and finally legs. All before 8 am. That just wasn't right in Beca's mind, why on earth would anyone put themselves through the physical pain I waking up at 5.30am, and then going to practically kill themselves. But, again, she tried. However, she found a much better solution to helping the redhead. Cooking. Chloe was an amazing cook, that she had already established, but the fact she could teach Beca how to cook was unbelievable. It was the way she did it, she took her carefully through each step and then explained what she was doing. And to be honest Beca actually found it quite interesting. So she has started cooking a few more complex dishes, well more complex than salad. They made the effort to cook together at least 5 nights a week, and the other two Beca would either be working late and they'd order takeout, much to Beca's liking.

But today was the day. The day where Tom would face the jury and the judge. Beca had been called to be a witness along with Jesse. They also had CCTV footage and physical evidence from where Tom had hit Chloe. Aubrey had said the case was very strong and Tom had practically no chance, but with all cases, there would be a chance no matter how slim it may be. Tom's parents had a lot of money meaning he had an impressive lawyer, but Aubrey was one of the best in the country and Beca had complete faith in her.

Chloe's family had come down for the court hearing, they had all been very alarmed when they received a call from the redhead. But once she a good them everything that had happened they had immediately come down. Beca had let Chloe's parents stay in the penthouse, she knew how much Chloe would need them and having them close by would be wise. Her brother had deceived to stay in a nearby hotel, Beca had of course offered but he didn't want to impose.

Chloe had sat down and spoken to her family the day they arrived. It had been very emotional, everyone was in tears. Beca had gone into her studio while Chloe was speaking to her family, she didn't want to invade, but when she came out she saw Chloe asleep in her mother's arms. Chloe's mum was in pieces but who could blame her, her little girl had been hurt, beyond belief.

It hurt Beca's heart to have to see Chloe like that, she was normally her happy, bubbly self but now, the closer it came to the day of the trial, the more anxious Chloe was, she would sometimes space out and she was a lot quieter especially at work, but all Beca could do was try and make her laugh and keep her distracted, and it seemed to work, for a while.

But as the day had got closer, it became harder and harder for Chloe, she was scared and nervous, seeing Tom again was something she wasn't sure she was ready to do. But she knew she had to do, she had to be one to put him behind bars, to make sure he never got to do this to anyone else. She would have her parents, her brother, Aubrey, Stacie had even said she would come for moral support and of course she would have Beca.

Beca had been amazing these past few weeks, she would never be able to repay her for her generosity and kindness. The brunette had made sure Chloe felt at home with her, and hadn't made her feel awkward at all, she had been nothing but welcoming and given her more than she would ever know and she would be forever grateful.

Beca had organised cars for everyone so they could all arrive together, she had insisted on it and she also wanted to keep the media and press to the minimum so arriving in her private cars was the best option and for extra precaution she had got more security in just to be safe, the lengths reporters and photographers would go to, to get a picture was beyond belief and Beca didn't want to compromise anything when it came to the privacy of Chloe and her family.

Once Alex had arrived at Beca's, they all set off, Chloe would be driving in a car with her family and Beca would be driving by herself. She figured if she went first, hopefully, they would be distracted and Chloe could try and sneak in un-noticed but it would, of course, be hard, everyone would want to know why Beca Mitchell was at the courthouse, all wanting to get a piece of gossip or headline news.

Chloe was sitting in a car with both her parents and Alex, she hadn't said much that morning, and hadn't eaten much for breakfast, Beca had made her pancakes, something she had recently learned to perfect with the redheads help and sat with her until she had at least eaten half, she needed to eat, was what Beca had told her. She was glad she did, she knew she'd feel a lot worse if she had to do this on an empty stomach. She looked over at Alex, he had been nearly out of control when he found out what had happened at started shouting and saying he was going to, "Kill him" when he saw him, but luckily Chloe's dad, Andrew had calmed him down saying, "It won't do anyone any good if you just shout, you need to be there for your sister, she's what's important now." And that's what he did, he'd made sure he was there for her, they ended up having a few small conversations about memories from their past, something that would take her mind off the trial.

Chloe's mum, Mandy saw her daughter looking out of the car window, a little lost in her thoughts. She put her hand on her thigh, causing Chloe to look around.

"Penny for your thoughts," her mum said with a warm smile.

"I'm scared," Chloe said, her voice slightly cracking tears threatening to fall, "I'm scared, mum. I don't think I can see him again," she confessed.

"Oh honey, of course, you will be scared. I'm scared. What that man did was unforgivable. But, today, is when you say goodbye, and move on. Begin a new chapter in your life, one where you can live every day, not in fear, but in hope. Hope that each day will be better than the next. That's what today is about. And by tonight, it will all be over, and you can be free again," Mandy said with tears in her eyes, she wanted to take all the pain away from her daughter, but she knew, in the end, this would make her a stronger and better person, she only wished it didn't take this for that to happen.

Chloe held onto her mum's hand and squeezed tightly, it had always been their way of saying, "thank you,".

"Looks like we are nearly there," Andrew called out from the front, he was sitting alongside the driver which just so happened to be James, Beca's security and valet guy that worked at the label. Chloe seemed to visibly tense up at her dad's words, panic rushing through her veins again. Alex noticed and moved over so he was closer to his sister.

"Hey, Chlo. Looks at me, you are going to be fine, okay. You are going to go in there and tell your story okay. You are going to be your confident, incredible, honest self and both you and Beca are going to come out winners from this trial. Okay?" Ale said, he knew Chloe would be nervous, so he just said a few comforting words to get her confidence back, and it seemed to do the trick, he could see the spark had come back in her eyes and the motivation and determination behind them was there.

Chloe felt better after her brother had spoken to her, but she was really nervous still for Beca. She was having a trial as well today, for when she "attacked" Tom, and Chloe was, of course, worried for her, she hadn't really spoken about it so she wasn't really sure how she was feeling about it.

Meanwhile, Beca was on the phone to Aubrey, she had phoned her just to make sure everything was in place for both her and Chloe's trials. Neither of them was going to go to work, as they didn't know how long they would last, Aubrey had said it can last anywhere between an hour to the whole day, depending on how many questions would be asked and how good tom's lawyer was, but the blonde said it would be best for Tom to plead guilty as it would make the entire process a lot easier and a lot shorter. However, if he didn't it would take a long time, especially with the complexity of the case as it involved both her charge and Chloe's. Luckily, if Chloe's case goes to plan it will be easier for Aubrey to prove Beca's alleged attack was purely self-defence.

She could already see a sea of reporters which were getting held of by the extra security she had put in, she knew it was going to be bad but she hadn't realised how many people had actually known about it, she'd tried to keep it on the down low as much as possible.

She decided to phone Chloe just before she got out. She called her number and waited for her to pick up after the second ring the call went through.

"Hey Chloe, how are you feeling?"

"Nervous, but I'm doing okay," her mum gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good, okay so it's got pretty crazy out here so tell James to go around the back, I'll meet you there okay. Hopefully, the buzz will all go down when I go in,"

"Okay, thank you, Beca. For everything."

Beca waited a moment to respond, thinking of what to say, "Of course Chloe, I'll see you soon,"

"Bye Beca." Chloe hung up the phone. "Hey James," she called out to the driver.

"How can I help you, Chloe," he asked.

"Beca said that we should go around the back, it's getting pretty crazy out there,"

"No problem, I'll drive us now, we should be there in about 10 minutes," he said, his eyes on the road.

Beca had just arrived, she could see Aubrey standing outside, security shielding her from the press. She got out of the car, sunglasses on, and immediately three bodyguards surrounded her and pushed their way through the flashing lights and questions.

" , what's going on?"

"How will this affect the label?"

"Will you be going to jail?"

" , is your new manager the cause of all this?" That one question made her stop in her tracks, she was ready to yell profanity after profanity at him, how dare he. This was one of the parts of fame that she despised, people thinking that they have the right and the decency to ask whatever they what, without any consequences, but her bodyguards kept her moving through the crowds. She was happy that she made the decision to tell Chloe to go round the back, it would have been absolute mayhem if she arrived through the front entrance.

They managed to get through all the people and was met with Aubrey who was at her side the minute she walked through those doors.

"So what's the game plan General?" Beca asked she was met with Aubrey's cold hard stare.

"Don't push it, Mitchell, I'm saving both you and your girlfriend's asses today,"

"Wait, what? Girlfriend? Yeah, she works for me Aubrey, none of that happening," Beca rambled off.

"Yeah sure thing, Hobbit," Aubrey fired back with a smirk, "I know a crush when I see one and you, are in love, the way you were holding her after the whole Tom fiasco, I don't call that an employee Boss relationship, do you?" Aubrey said walking off, not giving Beca a chance to respond. Not that she would anyway, her mouth was agape and she couldn't move from her spot. Had it been THAT obvious that Aubrey had noticed. Aubrey, who avoided any conversation about sex or anything that was above PG-13 in any circumstances, and the girl who nearly banned Beca from being a client at her law firm because of one of Stacie's explicit college stories. So to say she was a little shocked would be an understatement.

She informed Aubrey of where she was going to pick Chloe up, and that she would see Aubrey in a little bit. She rushed around the back and was thankful that there weren't any reporters in sight, she then saw a car pull in, she tapped her foot nervously as the car pulled to a stop. Then the familiar mane of red hair stepped out, followed by three other sets of red. Chloe and her family all approached Beca and they went in to go and meet Aubrey who was probably pacing, wondering where they are, she had a very strict itinerary for whenever she had a case, everything needed to be done to her exact times.

It was a little over an hour when someone came out to tell them the trial was about to begin. Beca looked over at Chloe and decided to give her a few comforting words before she stepped in, "Hey Chlo, you are going to be great okay. I'll be up there the whole time, just look over to me if you get nervous okay?" Chloe nodded in response, she pulled Beca into a hug and felt a lot better when the brunette didn't pull away.

"Thank you, Becs," Chloe whispered.

"Always," Beca said honestly.

Everyone was ushered into the courthouse room and the trial began.

Chloe was sitting next to Aubrey, in front of the judge and the jury was on the right-hand side, everyone else was sitting behind. The judge called for everyone to stand. This was the moment, Chloe's hands were shaking, she turned and saw Beca, she smiled at her. She can do this she thought, she will do this.

Tom walked in, two guards holding his wrists that were still handcuffed, his face was sporting a few dark bruises across his jaw and cheekbones. He had dark circles under his eyes, a beard beginning to grow and his hair was a mess. Chloe had to admit he looked terrible, life in prison wasn't treating him well, and it showed.

Once Tom was at his place, everyone sat down and the judge called for Tom to state his plea, he rose from his seat. Everyone in the room was holding their breath, awaiting his response.

"Not Guilty,"

Aubrey sighed and she could see Chloe deflate at what he said, why did he have to plead not guilty, the evidence was way too strong, he had only made it worse for himself. Surely his lawyer must have told him that! Anyway, it was going to be a long day, that she knew.

The trial began with a few promises, to tell the truth, and only the truth, then Chloe was called to the stand. Tom's lawyer stood up to begin questioning her. Beca's palms were sweating and she felt herself getting anxious for the redhead, she didn't know what was going to be asked, but she hoped Chloe would be okay.

"So , I understand from your statement, Tom had allegedly been abusing you, is that correct?" he asked patronisingly

"Yes," Chloe replied.

"May I ask how long this had been going on?"

"Around 3 to 4 years roughly, it started with a few things here and there, shouting names at me, small shoves. I blamed it on the alcohol, he always seemed drunk whenever it happened, but he apologised straight after claiming it wouldn't happen again, but it did,"

"So, why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Objection," Aubrey called.

"Sustained," the judge called out.

"I'll rephrase, why didn't you ask for help, surely you have people you could have spoken to?"

"I did," Chloe answered honestly. "But, having to tell them something so big as this, I didn't want to be a burden," Chloe could already see her mother was crying, "I never wanted to have to tell them, I was ashamed. Ashamed that something like this had happened, I blamed myself for it all. But, after everything I've been through, I now know, it wasn't my fault. It was his,"

"No further questions at this point, thank you,"

"Tom James Hunt to the stand please,"

Tom walked over to the stand, and Aubrey got up and approached the middle of the room, this is where she strived, this was her territory. And no one would take it away from her.

"Tom, you claim that you aren't guilty of the attacks on , but we have physical evidence of this," Aubrey pointed to a digital board that showed some pictures of bruises. "These are bruises that were on 's body specifically her upper arms and thighs, do you have any comment on that?"

"She liked it rough, what can I say. Can't blame a guy, there. Give the lady what she wants." Tom said cockily. Alex's grip tightened on his trousers and Andrews's jaw clenched. Beca's hand curled into fists, and she glared at Tom, her eyes practically burning into the side of his skull. She could kill him at any moment, but doing that in front of the court of law, wouldn't be a good thing.

"Right. So you are going to deny these have anything to do with domestic abuse?"

"Correct."

"We also have allegations made against you, saying you forced Ms Beale to have sex with you is that correct, that you manipulated her?"

"That's not true. She liked to please me, I'd never force her to do anything she didn't want to. I don't know what she told you, but from what I experienced she loved it," he said with a coy smile, almost as if he was proud of his answer. Aubrey felt sick, this man had the decency to say these things in front of Chloe, in front of her family.

This only made her more determined to win, she was going to put this pathetic excuse of a human behind bars even if it was the last thing she did.

"You drank quite a lot is that fair to say?" Aubrey asked, trying to go in another direction.

"I suppose," Tom answered a bit unsure of where she was going.

"Would you say you were intoxicated around at any point?"

"Yes,"

"So you could also say that you may have said or done things that you weren't completely aware of when drunk?"

"Well, I don't -"

"And it could be said that on multiple times these bruises could have been caused from when you were drunk,"

"No, that's not,"

"Meaning that you could, in fact, be a danger to society and these many assaults a consequence of your actions,"

"Hold on, a second,"

"No further questions your honour,"

Aubrey was happy with how everything had worked out, her main aim was to get Tom to panic, not necessarily ask any questions that would prove her point, but make him realise that he wasn't going to get away with it.

Chloe was called to the stand for the last time, they had all been there for around three hours by now and Beca was becoming restless, she didn't know what was taking so long. Chloe was clearly the victim in all this, why was nothing happening? She looked over to the redhead's family, they all seemed to be sporting the same expressions as her.

"Chloe, you say that you had multiple bruises along your wrists as well, correct?"

"Yes," Chloe said her fingers nervously entangling with each other.

"Now, I have your medical records here, and it says you were admitted for self-harm 6 years ago. Now, we could say that this is what has gone on here and you are simply calling for attention, and want to someone to blame it on, therefore bringing us to this point,"

Chloe looked over to Beca, her mouth was agape, but she looked a cross between shocked and almost...hurt. She looked down, not wanting to have to look. Aubrey couldn't make any facial expressions otherwise it would show that she had no clue of this, and judging by Chloe's reaction she hadn't known this would come up. She would have to find a way around this, this could be bad, it goes against anything she says, she needs to take care with anything she says next as it could now all compensate for the entire trial.

Tom looked elated, he was glad that Chloe was now suffering, he wouldn't go down for this, he would make her pay, for everything.

"No. That's..that's not true, the medical records are yes. I'll admit to that, but I'm better now, I've been clean for 5 and a half years. I've moved on from that part of my life, I'm a new person, I'm in a much better state of mind even when everything was going on, I never resorted to going back to that time in my life, and I don't intend to. Using my past history with my mental health doesn't have anything to do with what's on today. I am a victim of domestic abuse, and I'm not afraid to say that, I'm not afraid to speak out and tell the truth. He has hurt me in more ways than one, past the bruises and the injuries, he has damaged me and my life. I will never be able to forget what happened, what I had to go through. But, I will surround myself in the people I love, and the people that truly care about me, because I don't have time to deal with people like Tom, people who don't care and never will. I am better than that and now, I know that" Chloe said tears running down her face. It had been hard saying that, but she knew it needed to be said, this was her truth, her story and she wasn't afraid to tell it.

Tom's lawyer didn't have anything to say against that, so he just sat down receiving glares from a now very angry Tom, his jaw was clenched and his fists curled.

"You bitch. You skiving little bitch, you are a liar, you know you are. Trying to blame all this bullshit on me," Tom shouted. Immediately two guards had walked over and held Tom down his face now pushed down against the table. Alex was ready to stand up and walk over there himself but his mother's hand kept him down, he looked over to her but only saw tears running down her face, he rested his hand on top of hers and squeezed, he needed to be strong for his mum, and for Chloe.

There were some talks amongst the jury which caught Beca's attention, she wanted to know what was going on, half of her was worried that is was bad news and the other half was relieved that there was the chance they could have already decided the verdict.

The judge called for silence, "The jury will go and decide, court adjourned,"

Everyone stood up, Beca and Chloe's family exited quickly and walked around to where they would see Aubrey and Chloe, as they had to go out through a separate exit. They all waited anxiously for them to come out, Alex was tapping his foot, Beca was tapping her fingers against each other subconsciously creating a melody on her hand.

Chloe had practically rushed out, as soon as the doors were opened, she wanted to go out and see her parents and Beca, wanted to give her Mum a hug and never let go, her Mum's hugs always made her feel safe and warm.

So when she burst through the door and saw everyone waiting for her, she catapulted into her Mum's arms and held her tight. She felt like crying but didn't want to waste any more tears on Tom, he wasn't worth it.

After spending some time talking with her parents and brother she went over to Beca who was sitting in one of the lounge areas playing Candy Crush on her phone, it was a good distractor for her, but most of the time just made her mad.

"Hey," Chloe said sitting down next to Beca.

"Oh hey, Chlo, how are you feeling?" Beca asked putting her phone away.

"To be honest I don't know, my head's all a bit mixed up," Chloe admitted.

"Well that's okay, I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now,"

"I just wanted to say thank you in person for all this, with Aubrey and letting me stay with you, I really appreciate it,"

"You've done me a favour really, it's getting pretty lonely living by myself and with regards to Aubrey, it's the least I could do, I'm just glad he didn't seriously hurt you that day. I..I know he did hurt you, but, you know didn't hurt you anymore," Beca rambled off nervously.

Chloe was about to respond when Aubrey came over, Mr and Mrs Beale and Alex in tow.

"Hey so I just wanted to let you guys know, what's going on. So, I first said some things that I knew would get under his skin, which worked he wasn't able to get much in, and that all works in our favour. The jury would have seen how he panicked and take that into consideration. Now, regarding what Tom's lawyer brought up, it could have definitely made a difference. It was something neither of us was prepared for, I didn't think he'd stoop that low, but anyway, what you said really made an impact. The jury was listening, I could see, they took every word you said to heart. And, Tom's little outburst at the end, did us a massive favour. That made a dent in his plea for sure, so now all we have to do is wait,"

'

"Thank you so much, Aubrey, I couldn't have done this without you," Chloe said giving the women a hug, which she reciprocated.

A member from the court came out to tell them the jury had made a decision. This was it. This was the moment, it was make or break.

Everyone entered the courtroom, there was a strange atmosphere in the room this time, something Beca couldn't quite put her finger on. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, she was unbelievably nervous, but she put her nerves aside and focused on Chloe.

The judge re-entered the court, and the jury followed in after. It seemed to take hours before everyone was seated and the spokesperson of the 12 stood up.

Everyone in the courthouse held the breath awaiting the verdict.

"Members of the jury have you reached a verdict?"

"We the jury have decided that Tom James Hunt, on trial for Domestic Abuse against Ms Chloe Beale is in fact,

Guilty."

 **I will be posting a part 2 of this next week. Leave a review, they really help me and motivate me to keep writing and I love hearing your guys thoughts on where the story is going!**

 **Thanks for reading, until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, this one took a little longer guys, I had to re-write part of this as I wasn't happy with it, but it's finished now. This is the second half of the trial. Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 17**

"Guilty,"

That one word changed many people's lives in a split second. A spread of relief washed over all Beca's, Chloe's, Aubrey's, Alex's and Chloe's parents' faces, they all seem to visibly relax and they all let out the breath they all seemed to be holding. A few seconds ago it felt like the weight of the universe was on all their shoulders waiting for the words that would change everything, but now. Now it felt like someone had just pushed it off, shattered it to pieces and it was the best feeling in the world.

Chloe was feeling a mix of emotions right now, her mind had turned blank when the jury foreman had stepped forward, she only realised what had been said when she felt Aubrey turn in her seat and shoot her a wide smile, that's when everything seemed to come back to her in a sort of rush. Like when a wave hits the sand, and it's at that moment when the water breaks and splashes down and separates out, it's sort of how she felt, like everything crashed down, and separated into different thoughts and she didn't like it, she liked to be sure of what she was feeling. Liked to know what was going on in her head, and right now she was feeling the complete opposite.

The judge called for silence while the length of Tom's sentence would be determined. Beca looked around the courtroom and saw two people who seemed to be crying, she assumed that they were Tom's parents, and a man who looked a lot like Tom but maybe a bit older, she was guessing he was Tom's older brother. He seemed angry, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were focused forward, almost glaring over at Chloe assumed that they were Tom's parents. She did sympathise with them however, it must be hard knowing that the son they brought up had turned out the way he did. She couldn't ever imagine having to go through that experience as a parent, so she did feel bad for them.

But her opinion on Tom would never change he was a pathetic piece of shit that the world needed to get rid of, and she was glad he would suffer in, she just had to wait and find out how long his first sentence would be. She still had to go through her trial, which she guessed would be a lot more heated giving her somewhat explosive attitude to people like him, even when she was in High School she never put up with idiots like him, the ones who thought they could say or do whatever they wanted and never be punished.

Based on how he had acted in Chloe's case, she could imagine how he would be during her's, he wouldn't admit anything.

Aubrey had already informed her that her case would be fairly complex as each of them were pressing charges against one another, Tom trying to press assault from when Beca hit him while he was hurting Chloe and her pressing for trespassing on private property. So Aubrey had explained that it would be two separate cases but it would all be dealt with at the same time rather than on different days. But she knew she would more likely, be there for a long time. Lots of things would be said, that's for sure, she wouldn't stand for any nonsense, she wanted to be out of there as soon as possible and if Tom decided he wanted to play games, it won't be a pretty site.

They had substantial evidence against Tom including a statement from both Jesse, Chloe and James along CCTV footage. Aubrey had assured her that the judge and jury would be stupid if they let Tom off on this, the proof was way too strong and in Beca's favour for it to be seen any other way. She just had to hope, that the judge was in his right state of mind.

Tom sentence was about to be announced by the Judge, there was a lot of tension in the courtroom, everyone was holding the breath and you could hear a pin drop. Alex was holding tightly onto his Mum's hand, praying that the man who had ruined his little sister's life would be put behind bars for a long time.

"Tom James Hunt, you will be sentenced to 5 years imprisonment, is ordered you be eligible to apply for parole after serving 4 years, the Jury is thanked and excused. Court adjourned."

Beca looked back over to Tom's family and saw the lady crying and the husband comforting her. The brother looked angry more than everything, she didn't really see much emotion on his face, no tears, nothing. She put her focus back on Chloe's parents, they both looked relieved and emotional.

Mandy had tears in her eyes, she was so happy for her daughter, for being strong throughout this entire process. She was glad that the man that had caused her daughter so much pain over the years would be where he belonged, behind bars. She looked around for the girl who had looked out for Chloe these past few weeks, but she couldn't find her. She was grateful that her daughter had someone looking out for her, someone who cared enough about her. Her and her husband tried to talk to Chloe at least once a week, but because they lived in Florida, it was hard for them to truly know what was going on in Chloe's life, even as a child she would never like to let people know if something was upsetting her, she never wanted to a burden.

Everyone in the court began filing out of the courtroom, but Mandy was still looking for Beca. She wanted to thank her for everything she'd done for Chloe, it was rare to find anyone like that, someone who was willing to be there even when no one else was, she was glad Chloe had her. She had a feeling that maybe there was something else going on, call it Mother's intuition, but either way she was happy that Beca was putting a smile on Chloe's face. She saw it when they'd been staying, Beca would always try and make Chloe laugh even if it was at her own expense. And when Beca had phoned Chloe in the car earlier she saw the way Chloe's face lit up, she knew she'd have to have a talk with her daughter before she left, but right now she wanted to go and be with Chloe and hold her tight, like when she was a little girl. She would always be her little girl no matter how old she was.

Everyone had made their way out of the courtroom and were waiting for Chloe to come out with Aubrey. Many spotted Beca standing away from the general crowd of people, so she decided to take this time to go and thank her.

Beca saw Chloe's Mum approaching her and wondered what she wanted, "Hi, Mrs Beale, can I help you?"

"Please call me Mandy," Chloe's mum said kindly.

"Okay, well Mandy, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for Chloe. She wears her heart on her sleeve and people take advantage of that, so I am really happy that she met you. You've been nothing but nice to her ever since you two met. Not many would have done what you've done for her these past weeks and from a Mother, that means a lot to me. Chloe never really opens up about anything that bothers her, and I know that if you hadn't of found her when you did, we wouldn't be here today and that all goes down to you, and I will forever be grateful for that," Mandy said, she moved in to give Beca a hug which she flinched to at first, but then reciprocated it. Mandy's hugs were like Chloe's, they made her feel safe and warm. She had never really liked any physical contact but since meeting Chloe she had become used to it and she could see the Beale family were all the same, no boundaries, and for once she didn't mind that.

"Chloe's special. She never deserved to be treated like that, no one ever deserves to be treated like that. But, I'm glad I met your daughter Mandy. She different, she's an incredible worker and I wouldn't want anyone else working for me. And, it's the least I could do, with letting her stay with me. She's been great company, I loved every minute and she is always welcome," Beca said sincerely. Mandy noticed the spark behind the young producer's eyes when she spoke about Chloe, and she was pretty sure that there were some deeper feelings between the two.

The two were greeted by Chloe who came bouncing over to them, a huge smile on her face. Alex and Andrew walked behind her, both with smiles just as wide as Chloe's. It was only then when all four of them were stood in front of her that she realised how similar they all were, both Chloe and Alex got their ocean blue eyes from the Mother and the ginger hair from their Father. Mandy had blonde hair, which was equally as beautiful. But Chloe and her mother shared a similar complexion and Alex with his Dad.

Chloe went over to Beca and pulled her into a hug, Beca fell into her embrace and held on tightly, she heard Chloe whisper in her ear, "Thank you, for everything," it sent chills through her entire body and she felt like her eyes were already rolling back, she had no idea how such a simple action got her into this sort of state, there was something about the ginger, in everything she did or said it entranced Beca to the point where she didn't even feel like herself anymore, but it wasn't like she was complaining.

The two finally pulled apart, Alex had a confused look on his face, which Beca just chose to ignore knowing that they had probably hugged a lot longer than normal friends/work colleagues would. The brunette spotted Aubrey talking to someone that she didn't know, someone from the court she assumed, so she politely excused herself and went over to talk to her about her trial, she had tried to avoid talking about it as she was quite nervous, she figured the less she thought about it the less nervous she'd be. But she knew she needed to speak to Aubrey, so she thought now would be a good time. The lawyer wrapped up her conversation when she saw Beca standing awkwardly to the side.

"Mitchell," She said as she walked over to stand in front of the short brunette.

"Posen," she countered.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering what was going to happen in my trial?" Beca asked shifting her feet nervously, she never really got nervous overall she was a pretty confident person, well when it came to music, and this wasn't music so right now she was a bit of a mess.

"Well," Aubrey began switching into lawyer mode, which was her more or less all the time anyway, "The judge will review both of the cases. We will start with your claim, with him trespassing onto your property without any proper authorisation, that will be reviewed by the jury, the verdict will be given and then we will move onto Tom's allegation that you attacked him, but we have CCTV and witnesses, speaking of where is Mr Swanson? He should be here by now,"

"Okay, this should be a long afternoon then, and his name's Jesse, and I'll ring him now," Beca said pulling her phone out, she pressed Jesse's contact and waited for him to pick up, it rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey, Jesse,"

 **"** **Hey Boss, I am just pulling in now, I should be about 5 mins, giving I make it through all the crowds,"**

"They are still there?!" Beca exclaimed.

 **"** **Yeah, the whole place is packed, it was a nightmare getting down here, all their vans are parked all over the place, why when did you get here?"**

"I've been here for about 4 hours, I thought they would have left by now,"

 **"** **You know what they are like, when you are in town, they won't leave until you do,"**

"Yeah I know, we are at the back end by, the way, go up the stairs and then turn left," Beca instructed.

 **"** **Okay Boss, I'll be there soon,"**

"Okay, thanks again Jesse, see you in a bit," Beca hung up the phone.

"He is just coming up now, he shouldn't be long," Beca informed Aubrey, she nodded in response.

A few minutes later, Jesse arrived with Stacie in tow. She looked out of breath and her cheeks were flushed.

"Look who I found," Jesse said pointing to Stacie when he found Beca.

"Stacie, where have you been?" Beca asked when she saw her.

"Sorry, one of the girls at work was really ill, and I had to cover, her replacement only just got in, I practically ran from the car, and then I saw Jesse," Stacie explained.

"Don't worry about it Stace, we are about to go in now anyway, Chloe's trail went really well he got 5 years," Beca explained.

"Oh, that's great," Stacie went over to Chloe who had joined the groups and gave her a hug.

"And if he gets pressed with trespassing the time will increase so that's what we are going for right Posen?" Beca said.

"Yeah, so I'm hoping for both wins and to prove his case against Beca wrong as well," Aubrey said looking over at the clock on the wall, she wanted to be there at least 5 minutes early, to give her enough time to prepare and so everything could go to schedule. "We better get going, we should be allowed in soon," Aubrey announced. Chloe stepped forward and gave Beca a tight hug.

"Good luck," she whispered in her ear. Beca thanked her and pulled away, not wanting to make Aubrey late, as she knew she'd never hear the end of it.

"See you guys after," Beca said as she walked off with Aubrey.

10 minutes later everyone was seated. Chloe was now sitting with her family, just as nervous as Beca was a few hours ago, her hands were clasped tightly in her lap, her mum rested her hand on her thigh getting her to relax. Mandy knew Chloe was nervous, she was nervous, she just hoped everything turned out okay.

The Bailiff stood, "All rise." Everyone stood, until the judge was seated, "Department one of the Superior Court is now in session. Judge Mark Baker presiding. Please be seated,"

The Judge spoke, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. Calling the case of Beca Mitchell versus Tom Hunt. Are both sides ready?"

"Ready your honour,"

"Ready your honour,"

"Will the clerk please swear in the jury?" The Judge asked.

The clerk stood up," Will the jury please stand and raise your right hand? Do you each swear you will fairly try the case before this court, and that will return a true verdict according to the evidence and the instructions of the court, so help you, God? Please say, "I do"," A chorus of I dos were voiced. "You may be seated,"

Aubrey stood up and began explaining why Beca had brought Tom to the court, and she then went on to explain the evidence that she was bringing to the court, meanwhile Beca's nerves had skyrocketed, her hands had become clammy and her senses were on high alert it was like she could hear every single noise that was in the courtroom, every individual breath that each person took, the tapping of someone's shoe, and the consistent click of Aubrey's heels as she paced the court.

A digital screen was presented and a clip began to play, everyone's attention was on the video that was playing. It was the label's CCTV of the lobby, it zoomed in on Tom handing over Chloe's badge. Luckily, Beca had invested in top-notch security and the audio of their conversation could be heard, and everyone could hear Tom lying to James about the badge. There would be no point, Tom, even trying to defend himself, it was pointless, it was clear he was guilty.

"This is Bullshit!" Tom shouted. "You guys actually believe this, it's a setup, that's not me!" Tom claimed. He was now standing up, flailing his arms around, once again guards were called to restrain him. "You can't send me down for this, I'm telling you that's not me," Beca looked over at him a disbelieving look on her face, _seriously, did this guy honestly think they'd believe that? It was there in black and white, it was him! She didn't think it was possible for her to hate someone so much._

"Are you denying that that was you, Mr Hunt?" The Judge asked.

"Of course I am, it's bullshit!"

"Language, Mr Hunt!"

Tom's lawyer looked increasingly panicked, his forehead was sweating and his cheeks were flushed. His hands were tapping against the table rapidly, he looked like he was trying to figure something out. He lent over to Tom and whispered in his ear, but what Tom did next was completely unexpected. He started shouting very loudly, and he began trying to fight his lawyer but the guards were already there and they tried to restrain him.

"Are you fucking kidding me, what kind of lawyer are you?! I paid you big money to get me out of this shit! Now, don't you dare tell me, that's my only solution. This is pathetic!" He began trying to get out of the guards holds, the lawyer looked terrified, he was on the floor, his face pale. Beca did feel sorry for him, he was just trying to do his job, but he should have known what he signed up for.

Once Tom had calmed down from his little outburst, he looked like he was contemplating something. She guessed it must have been whatever, the lawyer mentioned, he whispered back of to him, but she couldn't make out what he was saying, but judging on Tom's he didn't look very happy about what he was about to do. The lawyer stood up and walked over to the Judge, they exchanged a quick conversation before he sat back down. Aubrey looked confused, she wasn't really sure what he'd said to the judge, the court was always unpredictable, but she was about to find out.

The judge hit his gavel and called for silence. Everyone waited in nervous anticipation, wondering what was going on.

"Tom James Hunt has pleaded guilty and has chosen to withdraw from the battle against Beca Mitchell. His sentence will be a year in prison with eligibility to apply for parole after 10 months service," He hit his gavel again and ended the first part of the trial, they were given a 5 minutes break before the second half of the trial would begin.

Everyone cleared out of the courtroom, Beca meeting everyone where they all met Chloe before. She was happy with the result and figured Tom couldn't think of any way to lie his way out, so decided he might as well give in, he was already serving jail time anyway.

As Beca was about to walk over to everyone, Tom's brother caught her eye, he was storming towards her jaw clenched and fists curled. She stood her ground folding her arms, she wouldn't be intimidated by him, but as he got closer to her a few people noticed. Jesse and Alex were making there way to the front of the crowd by Tom's brother was there already and did something Beca wasn't prepared for. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and lifted her in the air, backing her up against the wall. She didn't want to hit him knowing it wouldn't be the best thing to do, so she kept her cool and tried to pry his hands off.

But his grip was tight, by this point Jesse and Alex were moving as fast as they could but because the crowd had increased around them and no one making any effort to help her they were struggling to push their way through, _go figure, she's in a place of law and no-one is doing anything to help her!_

Tom's brother snarled at her, his hands pushing her harder against the wall, she winced as the pain began to kick in, but behind his shoulder she saw Alex who'd managed to get through, but just as he was about to grab ahold of Tom's brother, he threw her down against the floor. Alex pushed the guy up against the wall and restrained him so he couldn't do anyone any damage. Jesse returned with Police officers who had been doing who know what while all this had been happening, but before anything could happen, she heard him say, "This is all your fault. You'll pay for ruining my brother's life, I'd watch yourself, Mitchell," they were his last words before police took him away.

Beca was about to stand up again, being too afraid after what Tom's brother had said to do it any sooner, but was met with a very concerned Chloe, who was panicking, she knelt down beside her and took a look at the damage. As soon as Chloe's hand came into contact with the side of her face, she muttered some incorrigible words, she hadn't noticed how much it'd hurt until the pressure of Chloe's hand had rested on it.

"Sorry, sorry," Chloe apologised, still looking over at Beca's face. She had a bruised cheekbone and a cut lip. That should be interesting to explain to the press. Chloe's mother suddenly appeared with her husband bearing a wet cloth to clear up some of the blood from her lip, which Beca thanked her for, and Chloe held gingerly against the cut, making sure not to hurt her.

Beca had been put up against the wall while Chloe sat with her, guessing it was better than laying on the floor, which was where she was moments ago. Alex had luckily informed her that she'd been fine and wouldn't need any stitches, just to be careful and to ice it. Perks of knowing a Doctor.

Beca had no clue where Stacie had gone or Aubrey but, her question was answered when she saw blonde and raven coloured hair walking through the now fizzled out crowd. But as soon as Aubrey saw what happened her hand flew to her mouth causing Stacie to look and wonder what 's happened but when she saw Beca sitting there her action mirrored the blondes. They both rushed over.

"I leave you for 5 minutes Mitchell, and this is what happened?"

"Oh yeah, because I was just begging to be thrown against the floor by a fully grown man. But I'm fine though, thanks for asking," Beca said with her signature eye roll making both Stacie and Chloe laugh knowing even in times like these she'd still be her sarcastic self. Aubrey however just shot her glare, which Beca happily returned.

"We can postpone the trial if you want?" Aubrey asked, she didn't want Beca to have to go on the stand if she wasn't feeling up to it, she needed her to be at her best.

"No, I'm fine. Just give a few minutes and I'll go in," Beca said, she wanted this to all be over and she knew that if she held it off any longer she'd only get more and more nervous and by this point she was so fed up with Tom's whole family that she was ready to put him behind bars and clear her name.

"Becs are you sure? You don't have to do it if you don't feel ready," Chloe said still concerned for the brunette.

"Yeah, Beca, I agree Chloe you shouldn't do it if you don't feel right," Stacie chipped in.

"Guys, I'm fine, it takes a lot more than this to scare Beca Mitchell away," Beca said trying to ease the concerns that both Chloe and Stacie had.

"Okay," both Chloe and Stacie said still not a hundred per cent happy with the producer's decision but went along with it anyway knowing Beca was stubborn and wouldn't change her mind.

Aubrey took Beca back into the courtroom and Chloe and Stacie went back over to meet Jesse and Chloe's family before they themselves went back in for the second half.

30 minutes later the trial was in full swing there had been multiple shouting matches between Tom and Beca, all of which Aubrey had threatened Beca that she'd break her precious laptop if she continued, and knowing Aubrey should would so Beca kept her mouth shut and refrained from shouting the hell out of the ignorant bastard who was sitting about 10 feet across from her.

Not much progress had been made which was the consequence of all the shouting but Jesse was about to take the stand as a Witness, and defend Beca. He was nervous for sure but he put them aside as he knew he'd have to be on his best for any questions that may come his way.

"Jesse Swanson to take the stand please," the Judge called.

Jesse made his way over and was given encouraging looks from both Beca and Aubrey. Tom's lawyer, who was surprisingly still here after the first trial, stood and began asking his question.

"Jesse, you work for Miss. Mitchell is that correct?"

"Yes, I score films and create the soundtracks on behalf of the label," Jesse answered confidently.

"Would you ever say Miss Mitchell was an angry person?"

"No, definitely not, sure she's stern when it comes to business, but as a whole she rarely ever

gets angry."

"Do you think Miss. Mitchell has a temper?"

"Don't we all, though? We've all had times when we've got angry," Jesse said. He remembered Aubrey saying if at any point he could answer a question with a question he should do it, Tom's lawyer clearly wasn't the best she'd ever seen so it would definitely throw him.

"Umm, right. Moving on, would you ever say Miss. Mitchell would have it in her to hit someone in anger?"

"No," he stated. This guy was really bad at asking questions, he just kept asking things that ended up working in Beca's favour, not that he was complaining.

CCTV was shown again but the jury was asked to look at the fight from the perspective of the fight. Everyone watched anxiously, Beca felt confident that it would go in her favour but she couldn't predict what the jury would decide. She saw the jury making notes and her nerves returned, but she looked back at Chloe who was smiling at her and gave her an encouraging thumbs up, she felt at ease again. The power of a smile and simple gesture.

The judge sent the Jury to go and decide, and everyone else was dismissed. Beca's hands were tapping against any surface she could find, the table, her thigh, the walls, she just needed something to take her mind off everything.

Once they made their way out to the main area where they all would meet up, Beca walked towards the back to get some time to herself and think about a few things. She suddenly realised that if she did get charged she'd have to put someone in charge of the label. Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of shoes caused her to look up, her eyes met ocean blue and Chloe was standing there, kind eyes staring back at her.

Beca tapped the seat next to her and gestured for Chloe to sit down next to her, her fingers were entwining with each other as Beca's mind still raced with thoughts.

"Hey Chlo?," she said after a while, "If I do end up getting charged, I want you, Jesse and Aubrey to look after the label for me," Beca said still not meeting the redhead's gaze.

"What?" Was all Chloe said.

"You can handle it I know you can, Jesse knows the ropes of being a producer, Aubrey can handle everything legal and I know you can handle the press and the whole business side of it, I need people I can trust. Lots of people work at the label and I need to know it will be looked after," Beca said finally looking up to meet Chloe's shocked expression.

Chloe took a minute to register what the brunette had said before she answered, "Of course I'll do it Becs. But, I'm confident that we 'll walk out of here winners, okay? So you don't have anything to worry about," Chloe said confidently. Beca was about to respond when Aubrey came rushing over.

"Beca, the Jury has reached a verdict, hurry up," Aubrey called. Beca was up like a shot quickly followed by Chloe as they made their way to the courtroom. Everyone was waiting anxiously for the Jury to walk back in. Beca had blocked everything out and all she focused on was the door, which the 12 people who could potentially change her life would walk through any minute now, and just on cue the door opened. Beca's breath hitched, as they all filed in. The Judge walked in seconds later.

"Will the Jury Foreperson please stand? Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?"

"Yes."

"What is your verdict?"

"The jury finds the defendant, not guilty."

"Bullshit," Tom shouted. This time, however, he was handcuffed and dragged out of the courtroom. _God, does this guy ever just shut up?_

"Court dismissed," The judge called.

Chatter immediately filled the courtroom, yet Beca was still in a daze, she was so nervous that she would have been charged, that now her mind was blank. She was happy that she won, happy that Tom wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else and happy that the label was still in her hands. But she had full faith that Chloe would have done well regardless.

She was brought back into the world when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, she didn't know who it was until the familiar lock of red hair caught her eye. She stood up from her seat and returned Chloe's hug tightly, she'd never really been one to engage in physical contact but it was something about the redhead that made Beca want to never let go.

However, they eventually did and they were all ushered outside. They all crowded round and Beca was given her fair share of congratulations but there were two people she needed to thank, she saw the other brunette talking to Stacie so she went over to them.

"Hey Jesse, I just wanted to say thank you, you really helped me out today. You really are a good friend and I probably don't say it enough. But thank you, really," Beca said with a smile.

"Hey, no problem Boss. I did what anyone would have done, but I am happy to be of service," Jesse said. They exchanged small talk for a while before Beca went over to thank one last person. She approached nervously, not wanting to awake the beast.

"Hey Aubrey, can I speak to you for a second?" Beca asked.

"Sure Hobbit, what can I do for you?" Beca mentally cringed at the name but continued anyway.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for all of this. I couldn't have asked for anyone better than you to get the job done,"

"Well thank you that was nice of you to say, and it was my pleasure, just try not to get into any more trouble. I don't want to be down here again with you Mitchell," Aubrey warned.

"I make no promises Posen," Beca said with a smirk before turning back to everyone else.

"Congrats Beca," Chloe said moving into hug Beca again.

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca replied. Chloe had never felt safer in anyone arms before, they stayed there for what felt like ages before a cough broke them apart. It was Chloe's mum, who shot them a smile before walking off, and it was only then they realised everyone else had cleared out.

"Oh..Um..We...Should..Get going," Beca managed to stumble out still slightly embarrassed that Chloe's Mum may or may not have noticed that Beca was enjoying the hug way more than a Boss and Employee should have.

"Sure," Chloe replied. She grabbed Beca's hand and they walked out of the Court together. Like nothing could get in their way.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys! Sorry, this has taken so long, I wasn't really sure where I wanted this chapter to go but I'm finally happy with it. I have a new story out called, 'Rebel Without A Cause' and I'd greatly appreciate it if you could go and check it out, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it as I'm quite excited for it.**

 **Hope you enjoy this! Please review and let me know what you guys think!**

 **Chapter 18**

Everyone was back at Beca's apartment where Chloe's family was gathering their bags ready to go back to Tampa. Alex wasn't able to stay any longer because the Hospital needed him, and both Chloe's parents wanted to stay but Chloe had insisted that she was perfectly capable and that she was a 'functioning adult', so they reluctantly agreed but made her promise that she would phone more often and that she needs to come home for a bit soon.

"Chloe can I talk to you for a second," Mandy asked while Alex, Beca and Andrew were in a heated discussion about cars, a passion they all shared.

The two slipped away into one of the spare rooms in Beca's penthouse.

"So...Beca?" Mandy said with a smile, only to get an eye roll from her daughter.

"Mum…"Chloe drawled out knowing where this conversation was going. "She's my Boss!" she said a little too loud, "She's my Boss," she repeated in a whisper.

"A very good looking Boss," Mandy said with a wink.

"And…?" she asked, outraged by her mother's behaviour. Both her parents had known about her sexuality, she came out to them when she was 15, and they were both fully supportive, however, it did come with her mother constantly picking out people, wherever they were. But when she had first met Tom, Mandy was beyond excited that her daughter had finally settled down with what she thought could be a guy that would take care of her. But now she was back at it again.

"Honey, she clearly likes you. And from the way you were looking at her earlier, I think it's safe to say you like her as well,"

"I...I...Don't know mum, why would she like someone like me?" Chloe questioned looking at the floor, Mandy cupped her daughters chin under her hand and brought it up so she could look her in the eyes.

"Because, you're smart, funny, kind, caring, beautiful, why wouldn't she like you?" Mandy said with a warm smile.

"Because, she's some massive singer and DJ and I'm just, well me." Chloe said with a frown, "And it might be too soon after Tom."

"Right, first of all. She would be lucky to have you, you're so amazing honey, you just have to believe it, and the way she was looking at you earlier, it's clear that she likes you honey, and you will not let that man ruin your life anymore. Beca is wonderful and I've only known her a short while. She opened her home up to you, me and your father. She's been with you throughout this entire process, don't wait around honey, take every opportunity you get, it might never come again," Mandy said, she stood up and walked out the room leaving Chloe stuck in her thoughts.

Was Beca really into her? Could there be something there? It scared her to think that there could be, Beca was unlike anyone she'd ever met. She was rough and badass on the outside, but as she got to know her, she was as soft as a marshmallow, it made her break into a smile just thinking about it. The way Beca's eyes would sparkle when she was recording or when inspiration hit her, luckily Chloe had been around a few times when Beca had suddenly rushed off, only to find her with a notebook, sat in front of a piano or a guitar hanging around her shoulders, it was like watching a child on Christmas Day she would be so excited and would practically be bouncing off the walls. It was incredible to watch, the way her passion shone through, it was no surprise, she was good at what she did, the love and care for music was what made Beca, Beca.

"Hey, what you smiling about?" A voice broke Chloe from her thoughts and saw the person who had been at the front of her mind was leaning against the door frame, her signature smirk on her face.

"Nothing. Just happy," was all Chloe said.

"Well your parents are just about to leave, I thought I'd come and get you," Beca said moving back into the hall followed by the redhead.

"Right. Chloe, we will phone you when we land. I'm expecting a phone call weekly as well, oh and try to see if you can visit sometime soon, we miss you back home," Mandy rattled off.

"Come on dear, let's leave Chloe be, I'm sure Chloe will phone. Right?" he asked.

"Right." Chloe agreed. She moved in to hug both of her parents a goodbye, her gaze shifted over to Alex, who instantly pulled her into a hug of his own.

"Be safe Chlo-bear," he said with a smile.

"I will," Chloe reassured, missing the use of the nickname her brother had given her growing up.

After everyone had left, Beca and Chloe were left. It felt quite now everyone had left, and Chloe instantly found herself missing home. The home cooked meals her mum would always prepare and her famous blueberry pancakes that would be made on Birthdays or any real special occasion, and the fights between her and her brother on who got to use the bathroom first, Chloe claiming it took her longer hence she needed to go in first and Alex just saying he would be shorter so he should go in first. The way her dad would always have a coffee and read the newspaper every morning without fail, and the jokes that would be thrown around the dinner table.

She hadn't felt this way since college, it was hard her being away for so long but being here was where she belonged, she knew that. It just made her miss home at times like these.

Beca must have sensed Chloe getting lost in thought because she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on in that head of yours?" Beca asked with a warm smile, they had moved to sit on the sofa, so Chloe rested her elbow on the top and held her head in hand, Beca in a similar position.

"Just thinking," Chloe settled on, her mind then went back to what her mum said, 'take every opportunity you get, it might never come again,' so before Beca could answer she spoke up, "I was just thinking about home, back in Florida," she admitted with a sad smile.

"Want to talk about it?" Beca asked tentatively almost unsure of what to say in the situation. Chloe had found out Beca wasn't much of a speaker and that her feelings were portrayed in her music and the lyrics that went with them, sometimes you would just have to look a little harder.

"I just miss it ya know. I love it out here in LA, but Florida is where I grew up, where my memories are. But I don't know, I think just having everyone with me today made me miss home more than usual. I haven't been back in years," Chloe trailed off.

"Well…"Beca drawled out, peaking Chloe's interest. "I actually was thinking of taking a bit of a vacation, to take a small break from all the craziness back here. I have a house out in Palm Harbor, and I have some small business to take care of, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. It's around a 50-minute drive to your parents' place but I was thinking it would be nice and-" Beca was cut off from Chloe's arms tightly wrapped around her.

"Thank you," was all Chloe whispered.

"Anytime Beale. Anytime." Bec replied softly, wrapping her arms around the redhead.

 **A week later**

Beca and Chloe had just got off Beca's private plane and were currently walking through the terminal, much to Beca's dismay, hoping the paparazzi wouldn't have gotten news of her whereabouts. She had a black snapback on and grey sweats, which were doing things to Chloe, something about the cap made her feel things she shouldn't be feeling for her boss. But right now, she couldn't care less.

The two thankfully managed to get through without any problems and were greeted with a black Escalade to escort them to Beca's house. This whole experience was surreal to Chloe, sure she'd been on a few trips but nothing like this, Beca had taken everything into account and made her feel comfortable throughout the first part of their trip.

Chloe had tried to pry any information about Beca's house from her, but she hadn't budged claiming she wanted it to be a surprise for when they arrived, and Chloe was excited beyond belief. Beca found it adorable.

They were currently in the car on the way to Beca's house, they'd been driving for around 25 minutes and were getting closer to the beach which excited Chloe, she'd always loved the beach, but having being so busy in LA she hadn't really had to the time to visit but here in Florida she loved going and laying on all the sandy beaches and going into the crystal blue waters, where you could see all the fish swimming below. It was beautiful and it really relaxed Chloe especially going on runs across the sand at an early sunrise, she used to do it all the time when she was in high school, she knew she'd try and do it again while she was here.

She looked out the window and saw the car pulling into a turning, two black and gold gates opened and led them into a magnificent property. It was pure white with black and wooden accents surrounding it. She saw a 3 car garage on their left as they continued down the circular driveway pulling to a stop outside the first doors, which were massive alongside everything else that was here.

Beca stepped out of the car, her head immersed in her phone just like it had been the entire journey. She had a surprise planned and was getting all the details sorted. It wasn't an exact surprise as it benefited her as well but she thought Chloe might enjoy it and it would take all the stress of the past few weeks away.

Their driver had taken all their bags in and both girls were currently unpacking. Chloe hadn't really been informed of what they'd be doing in regards to Beca's 'business' which was odd considering it was her job to manage all that, but oh well. She had a few dresses, swimwear and some casual clothes for when she went over to surprise her parents. She'd decided not to tell them, she thought it would be nice to surprise her family with her being back for a few days as she knew how much they missed her.

Chloe had decided to take a small walk around the house to explore, it was big. From what she'd seen on her way in there was an amazing kitchen. It had white countertops and jet black cupboards with two smaller islands in front of them with 3 bar stools on either side. She always wondered why Beca had such a nice kitchen in both her penthouse and this house if she never cooked, she guessed that it all just came with the house.

There was a large lounge that flowed on from the kitchen, there was a massive tv screen on the wall with big open windows on either side. A large L-shaped sofa in grey, the two windows led outside to where a pool was. There was a small fountain of sorts, sort of like a cave where you could sit underneath and the water would fall over the edge. A pergola with four beds for laying down by the pool and a small table next to an outside kitchen and cocktail bar. It was amazing, Chloe had never seen anything like it. She continued to stare out, looking out at the beautiful space she was in until the shadow of someone caught her eye, she turned her head and saw a small brunette looking straight at her with her steel blue eyes.

"Like the view Red?" She asked with a smirk.

Chloe knew what Beca was asking and was incredibly tempted to comment on it, especially with the girl still wearing her snapback. But she settled for, "Yeah, it's beautiful," not missing the look on the producers face when she said it.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," Beca said taking Chloe's hand and pulling her towards the bushes. _Okay, where is this going?_

They neared the bushes when Chloe saw a small pathway between two overly sized plants. She was pulled through and gasped when she saw what was on the other side. The ocean in its full glory, the blue waves crashing over the sand, and the sun glaring down on the both of them, Beca still had ahold of her hand and didn't have any intention to want to let go. They walked down closer to the beach, and as they kept walking Chloe saw a small dock leading out to the start of the sea.

"Becs, what is this?" Chloe asked still in awe by the sight in front of her.

"Well I own this dock, it came with the house along with a few other bits. It's always been one of my favourite parts of the house, it's calm out here, peaceful, like an entirely different world from being outside. It's why it's so far away from LA, so I can just take a break from it all from time to time. Appreciate the smaller things in life, ya know?" Beca said, her eyes not starting from the ocean ahead of them.

"What other things?" Chloe asked.

"That's all you got from that, Red?" Beca asked with a laugh.

"Pretty much," Chloe said with a cheeky smile. Beca just shook her head with a laugh., "So are you going to tell me what sort of business we have to do on this trip?"

"How do you feel about parties?" Beca asked cautiously.

.

"I love parties...But what does this have to do with us being here for business?"

"Well...I decided to host a party for some of my clients and a few of the ones that I'm going to work with," Beca explained as they made their way back towards the house, hand in hand.

"So who's coming to this party of yours?"

"Well I've got David Guetta, Selena Gomez is coming as a welcome to the company sort of thing, then I've got One Republic, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, Calvin Harris, a few people from the company and some friends of mine, oh and I think Pink is going to stop by as well," Beca mentioned as they stepped back into the house.

But before Chloe could respond to Beca's extensive list of celebrities, she was stopped by the flurry of people working in the house. There was now multiple people walking around placing objects in specific places, and as she looked around she realised Beca wasn't next to her, she was off exchanging words with various people. It was crazy to think that all this happened in such a short amount of time. There were drinks being made, a bar had been set up, a small stage had been constructed for people to perform, the hallway had all been decorated and lights had been installed for later in the night for people to dance, and Chloe noticed a dance floor had been installed.

Beca came back over and told her people would be arriving by 7 so she could begin talking to a few of them before the actual party side of things kicked in, so Chloe was sent to go and get dressed. It was now 5 o'clock so she wouldn't have that long to get ready. Beca said that there were towels in the bathroom cabinet and she was free to use anything in there. So Chloe rushed off to go and get herself changed.

Meanwhile, Beca was organising the last details of the party that she'd prepared for tonight, she had a valet guy outside her house, security, and multiple servers and bartenders to kick the night off. She'd sent Chloe off to get ready, as she had a surprise for her. She wanted to give something to the redhead that would take her mind off everything and the trip had just been the beginning.

So once she was done talking to the everyone she headed up the stairs and into her room that was across the hall from the one she'd given Chloe. She walked over to her bed where there were three dress bags laid neatly side by side, each bag was opened slightly so she could see the contents. She looked at each one closely studying the individual details before zipping them all up and taking the middle one across the hall.

She then returned back to her own room and walked into her wardrobe pulling out multiple articles of clothing before heading into en-suite to shower.

Meanwhile, Chloe had just finished under the water and walked back out into her room and noticed the newly added item laying on her bed. She wrapped the white towel closer to her body as she lent over to pick it up, spying the sticky note on the top she peeled it off and smiled at was written, suit up Red. B, in neatly scrawled handwriting. She put the note to the side and pulled the zip down to reveal a beautiful yet simple dress.

She pulled it out of the bag and held it up, it was plain black and knee length, but it had a slit up one side of it, the top stopped just above her cleavage showing off some of her assets. She was showing a comfortable amount of skin. She looked over to the small dresser and saw another note, she curiously walked over and read the second note, top drawer on the left, she followed the instructions and was met with two boxes, one was fairly large and the second one was smaller.

She decided to open the smaller one first, she pulled both sides apart and was met with two incredible earrings they were silver and dangly. It was a simple design with three diamonds dangling like a chandelier, there were a few smaller stones above each of the larger ones, it matched the simplicity and the elegance that the dress had.

She placed them carefully back in the box and pulled the larger box out, but when she opened it her hand flew to her mouth muffling the gasp that left her. A letter C necklace was sitting on the cushion inside the box. It was made of diamonds matching the necklace and sparkled under the light. She carefully picked it up and held it against her chest. It looked stunning and suited her perfectly.

She walked back over to the dress on her bad, dropped the towel and put on some sexy black lingerie. She then slipped the black dress on which fitted her to perfection. She ran her hands down the dress loving how it accentuated her curves and made her look a lot slimmer. She walked over to the dresser and picked up her curling iron, making sure each strand of hair was curled to perfection. She then applied her makeup, when she was happy she put her brushes down and went over to the two boxes and opened them up. She carefully picked each one up and attached it to her ear, screwing the diamondback onto them. She put on a pair of black strappy heels, checked her appearance one last time before walking out of her door, necklace in hand as she couldn't clip the clasp.

But her breath hitched when she opened the door as the one directly opposite opened at the same time and Beca stood in front of her, a similar expression on her face.

"Wow," both of them whispered their eyes looking up and down at each other's outfit. Beca had a pair of black heels on increasing her height, however, she was still shorter than Chloe, a pair of tight black jeans which did wonders for her ass and a white tank top with black horizontal stripes on the lower half. She also had a black blazer on to complete her outfit, she looked stunning with her normally straight hair, curled and brushed to the side of her head.

Beca had chosen the dress thinking it would be the best fit for the redhead, but she had never expected it to look as stunning as it did. She couldn't take her eyes off of her, she was so beautiful, the blueness of her eyes stood out the most compared to everything else. But Chloe's voice broke her line of thought that was going to a dangerous place.

"Becs, can you put this on me please?" Chloe asked holding the necklace out. Beca quickly took it and swept Chloe's hair to the side, she put the chain around the redhead's neck and tied the clasp, she could smell Chloe's perfume and it intoxicated her, she had to blink a few times before she stood back and watched Chloe turn back around.

"These are so incredible Becs, they are so beautiful," Chloe said pointing to the newly added jewellery. "I love them," she said with her classic Beale smile that nearly made Beca melt into a puddle.

"Well, a special girl needs some special jewellery," Beca replied smoothly, _nailed it, Mitchell._ Chloe blushed and looked down at the floor in embarrassment, Beca just smiled loving how she could fluster the redhead.

Beca offered her arm to the girl, "Ready to party Beale?"

Chloe slipped her arm through the brunette's and replied with a glint in her eye, "Born ready, Mitchell."

 **Well...Well...Well, what will happen at the party with our two favourite people? Could it spark something or will the two keep denying their feelings?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took longer than normal.**

 **Would you guys prefer more frequent chapters that are shorter or longer ones with a longer wait? Let me know!**

 **Chapter 2 of my other book Rebel Without A cause is out so I hope you will go over and give it some love.**

 **Chapter 19**

The two walked down the staircase arm in arm looking like a million dollar couple, heads turned as they descended down. As they walked step by step, taking it slowly as they both were wearing fairly tall heels.

Chloe looked over the balcony and saw loads of famous faces that she loved and had watched on TV from her living room, she could already see Pink, Selena Gomez, One Republic, some famous celebrities were there as well, Ellen Degeneres, Will Smith, Demi Lovato and so many more. She also recognised some of the music executives at the label as well as some people from movie studios and other labels, most of them she'd had meetings within the past few months.

The house looked stunning, it was professional enough that they could talk to potential new clients yet edgy enough they could all hit the dance floor and have a fun time. There were a few waiters dressed in all black serving various hors d'oeuvres being handed out for the first part of the party which Beca had told her would mainly be marketing and networking where they could remain sober, and then move into the second half where they could party and all get as drunk as they liked. Beca had organised cars to take people home or to wherever they were staying so they would all get home safe, she'd clearly thought of everything, or she'd done this on multiple occasions, she was going for the latter on this one.

"Wow, this looks great Becs, how did you get it all done so quickly?" She asked, her eyes marvelling at the beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling which she was pretty sure wasn't there before.

"I know a few people," she replied with a wink. Chloe just shook her head and laughed, it was impossible to get some things out of her.

"There are so many people here, how do you even know all of them?" Chloe asked, just before it registered in her head that Beca was a celebrity, who was mega famous and probably knew even more celebrities than just the ones that were here tonight.

Beca just shrugged, choosing not to answer, she never really liked to think of the people that were here as celebrities, they were her friends or people she'd worked with throughout the years and had built and strong working relationship with them, so to her they were just her friends nothing more nothing less.

As soon as we reached the bottom step, we were handed a glass of champagne, just a little something to get us both going, and Beca led me over to a few of her current clients. We ended up going over to Selena first, Beca had managed to sign her a few weeks ago, giving her a demo of the song 'Wolves' she'd heard it and immediately wanted to sign, it had been a great night that day at the label, and Beca had held a part in celebration, one where we all ended up consuming way too much alcohol, but none of us really minded. But it was safe to say that it had been a big day for the label, not to mention Beca.

They weaved their way through the crowd of people until they were greeted by the singer herself.

"Hey Selena, how are you doing?" Beca asked moving in to give her a hug.

"Really good, making a start on a few songs, thanks to your team. They are amazing by the way!" She gushed.

"Well, I only hire the best," Beca replied her hand still tangled with mine, this seemed to catch the other brunettes gaze.

"You guys are so cute, how long have you been together?" She questioned.

"Oh, we aren't-" they both said hands moving back to their sides, both instantly missing the contact.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you guys just looked...well um, couplely, I suppose," she trailed off.

"Yeah I'm her manager, someone needs to keep this one in check," Chloe said pointing to Beca.

Beca fake gasped her hand clutching her chest, "I'm not that bad,"

"Hmm," I said with a small smile, she poked me in the arm and pouted, "Oh stop it, you know your trouble," I said, Selena was just laughing at the entire interaction, noticing how both girls' eyes lit up when they were with each other and the look they both had when they parted hands. She had a feeling she may have to intervene with these two, they looked perfect for each other and she'd only been with them for around 5 minutes, the sexual tension between them was palpable.

"Anyway, Beca I just wanted to thank you for everything you offered in my contract, it was more than anything I was expecting," she said with a smile.

"Well, my main a is to always put the client first, so that's what I did. Something that could work for not just me but you as well, it's the way I've always worked," Beca said genuinely. Her clients had always been a top priority, and she had made a vow to herself the first day the label opened and had stuck to it ever since. It was one of the reasons the label had grown the rate it had, client personalisation and satisfaction, along with the fact every artist that had worked with the label had made something of themselves, and she prided herself on that.

"Well I think that's really honest of you, most labels don't put the amount of thought into their contracts like you do,"

"Thank you, that means a lot," Beca said with a wide smile.

"Well I'll let you two make your rounds, I'm guessing there's a lot of people here that want to see you," Selena said, she waved goodbye and wandered off to talk to a few other people.

They both wandered around for a bit talking to people as they went, a few music executives that Beca had invited, CR and Emily had turned up and they talked to them for a while, Beca had introduced them to a few of the other artists that were there hoping that they could broaden their contact lists by being here and being surrounded by all these big names.

Beca had just negotiated a contract with Pink which had seemed to heighten her already high mood, Chloe knew Pink was one of the brunettes favourite artists and getting to work with her would be a dream come true.

"So we can probably start recording in around 4 months?" Beca said directing the question to Chloe, who had been keeping track of certain notes for the producer as she worked.

"Yeah, you don't have too many major commitments so you should be all good," Chloe said her hand holding onto Beca's, which had made its way back there whilst they were walking around.

"Okay great, well Beca I will be seeing you in a couple of months," Alecia said and as moved away to go over to the bar.

They were in the final hour of the first half of the party when Beca accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she apologised.

The man turned around, "Oh Beca, hey!"

"David, I didn't know you were going to be here?"

"I couldn't miss out on seeing my favourite producer now could I?" He said with a laugh.

"Always the charmer Guetta," She replied laughing along with him. His focus then switched to Chloe who had been silent throughout the entire exchange.

"Beautiful red hair, stunning blue eyes, you must be Chloe?" He asked with a smile.

Chloe nodded in response confused on how David Guetta knew who she was just by appearance.

"This one talks about you non stop, don't worry I'm not weird or anything like that," he said with a chuckle. Beca was furiously blushing at what he'd said, she'd told him that in confidence!

"Oh do you now?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"No," Beca trailed off, looking down at the floor embarrassed.

"Aww, you're sweet," Chloe said with a smile.

"Not sweet," Beca whined.

"Oh stop it," Chloe laughed, nudging her with her shoulder.

"Well aren't you two just adorable," David said with a wide grin on his face, knowing how much he was embarrassing his little brunette friend.

"Well David it's been a pleasure as always but we have lots of things to do, so goodbye," Beca said walking quickly away her face still flushed as she dragged Chloe with her who was just laughing at her actions.

"Not a word Beale," Beca warned, her voice nowhere near sounding threatening.

"I didn't say anything," Chloe said holding her hand up in surrender, the other one was occupied by a small brunette.

They walked over to the bar since their champagne was long gone. The bartender was doing some sort of cocktail show where he was flipping all the glasses, he was very good at it and didn't miss a trick.

"What's your poison for tonight Beale?" Beca asked with a smirk, her confidence shining through once again.

"Surprise me," Chloe said with a wink.

"Alright, Clark can I get a Tequila Sunrise and a Whiskey on the Rocks, please?"

"You got it!" He said, moving to collect all the necessary ingredients. He began mixing everything together and in a few minutes, he slid two drinks down the bar. Beca picked them up and handed the fruity, yellow and red Tequila Sunrise over, Chloe accepted and raised the glass to her lips, she took a minute to register the taste before smiling widely.

"Well, I've got to say, Mitchell, very impressive."

"What? Did you doubt my ability to order you a drink?"

"No," Chloe said, suppressing a laugh.

"Hmm," Beca said with a smile.

The party seemed to have begun as the music had started, the lights had darkened and people had moved onto the dancefloor.

"Want to dance?" Chloe asked, setting her drink aside.

"I don't dance Beale," Beca said, shaking her head adamantly, but Chloe wasn't going to give up. She put on her best pout and puppy dog eyes, something she'd had to resort to in the past, and it had worked every, single, time.

"Oh no, Beale. Don't pull that out," She warned.

"What?" Chloe asked innocently.

"That," she said waving her finger at the redheads face.

"Please, Becs?" She asked sweetly, "Pretty please?"

"With a cherry on top?" Beca joked back, getting an amused smile from the girl.

"If that's what it takes,"

"One dance," Beca said, downing her drink and walking towards the loud music, Chloe grinned at followed the brunette.

3 hours later Beca and Chloe were still dancing, very closely. It was like they were the only two people in the room. Everyone was enjoying themselves, drinks were flowing, and the music was blaring. It was probably around late 11 pm now, and the night was still in full swing. Both Beca and Chloe and had several drinks, a few beers, cocktails and some shots, but neither of them were drunk, they both and quite a high alcohol tolerance, which was certainly working in their favour.

Chloe moved over to the bar, excusing herself from dancing, leaving Beca to fend for herself. She waited for her turn in line when a few people moved and Ellen Degeneres was standing next to her.

"Oh my gosh, your Ellen! I love your show so much!" Chloe gushed, before quickly apologising. Which Ellen just brushed off, "Don't worry about it, I get it a lot," she said with a laugh.

Chloe's gaze flicked back over to Beca who was dancing, "Special someone?" Ellen asked.

"Oh, um, I..I," Chloe stuttered.

"I know love when I see it. Mitchell huh, she's a good one," Ellen said.

"Yeah, she is," Chloe said her eyes not leaving the brunette.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ellen asked, sipping her drink.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked confused.

Back over on the dance floor, Selena saw Chloe walk away and made her way over to Beca, operation 'Make Chloe Jealous' had begun, she started with just dancing near Beca then slowly moving closer and closer. She looked over and saw the redhead talking to Ellen and decided that this was the perfect time to step in, she moved her body closer to Beca, the two instantly moving in time to the music, hips swaying, but nothing more. Selena knew it wouldn't take much to get Chloe jealous so she just got as close to the brunette that she thought would alert the redhead, just enough to stir up the green-eyed monster that she knew would make an appearance. As she was dancing she turned her head and saw two blue eyes glaring at her, so just to see how far she could push she replied with a wink, the redhead looked outraged, perfect.

"I mean what are you going to do about it? You clearly like her what's stopping you?" Ellen asked kindly wanting to help Chloe as much as she could.

"She's my Boss," Chloe whispered quietly.

"And? You can't back down from this, if you don't get ahold of her, someone else will, and from what's going on over there you may want to get a move on," Ellen said nodding over to where Selena and Beca were.

Chloe grabbed a shot glass from the bar, downed it and walked over to Beca, Ellen's words replaying over and over in her head, 'if you don't get ahold of her, someone else will.' She moved through the crowd, grabbed Beca's arm and dragged her outside into the cool air.

"Chlo, what's going on?" Beca asked confused.

"Shut up," Chloe said before putting her lips on the brunette's, Beca froze up for a second before relaxing and moving her lips in sync with the redhead's, she could taste the alcohol on her lips making her lean further into the kiss, a moan threatening to escape.

She felt Chloe deepening the kiss which she had no problem in her doing, her hands resting on Chloe's hips as the redhead's cradled her cheek, it was everything and more that she had dreamed of.

All those nights the redhead had consumed her thoughts, could never match up to what she was feeling. Beca backed Chloe up against the wall from where they were in the middle of the garden, she felt the firm concrete come into contact with Chloe's back which caused her to let out a grunt, this only spurred her on more.

She caught Chloe's swollen lip between her teeth pulling at it before releasing it and moving her lips to her neck biting at the skin before soothing it with her tongue, she kept repeating it while moving her hands lower and round grabbing Chloe's ass, it was all too much for the redhead's senses to handle letting out a deep moan, when she had kissed Beca in the first place she never expected this to come of it, yet she was no way in hell complaining.

Beca's lips were soft and firm, her kiss gentle yet rough all at the same time and she was positive she was already addicted to it. Tom had always been rough, never asking what she wanted, his stubble scratching her chin whenever they kissed, making it highly uncomfortable. But Beca was an amazing kisser, and she was becoming highly impatient with the amount of clothes they were both wearing, a familiar feeling settling in her stomach, she moved Beca's face back up to hers. She put her lips back on the brunette's taking control, swapping their positions and pushing her thigh between her legs, pushing up against the other girl's centre.

"Oh god!" Beca moaned.

Chloe took Beca's hand in hers and led her back into the house, the brunette following with a sheepish smile on her face. Everyone was way to busy to notice them walking in and heading up the stairs. But Selena slid over to Ellen who was watching the pair.

"Nicely played Ellen, nicely played," she said her eyes still on the girls.

"The same to you Gomez, you play a dirty game."

The two girls rushed up the stairs hands finding no boundaries, they finally managed to get to Beca's bedroom door, where Chloe pushed her up against, finding the handle as she attached her lips to Beca's, she pushed down the cold metal letting the two fall into the room, Chloe had no time to look around before the tables turned and her back was shoved onto the wood behind her, Beca's hands found the zip on her dress and pulled it down antagonizing slowly, Chloe's hands pushed the sleeves of Beca's blazer off and over her shoulders letting it pool below their feet. She then moved onto Beca's shirt buttons popping each of them out before lightly dragging her nails down the girl's chest, causing another moan to escape her. Chloe's dress was off and Beca's eyes were wide, her black lingerie showing off her toned stomach and legs as well as her generous chest.

"Like what you see Mitchell?" She asked teasingly. Beca didn't answer, she just took her lip between her teeth and nodded.

"Well these need to come off," Chloe said, pointing to the brunette's jeans. They were quickly discarded and thrown across the room, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and pulled her in leaving a sweet kiss on the redhead's lips.

"I think we should wait, I want it to be special for you," Beca said nervously, she'd never had feelings this strong for anyone before so she wanted to do it right.

Chloe nodded, thanking the gods, she was definitely enjoying the moment but as Beca had said, she wanted it to be special. Beca led her over to the bed pulled the covers open and climbed in waiting for Chloe to join her when she did, she wrapped her arms around the redhead and spooned her from behind giving her a kiss behind her ear.

"Thank you," Chloe whispered but loud enough for her to hear.

"For what?" Beca asked leaving a trail of kisses down the girl's collarbone.

A sigh escaped her lips, "For being incredible, and wanting to wait."

"Always Beale. Always."

Chloe fell asleep soon after, and wrapped up in her arms Beca knew this was where she was supposed to be, she felt safe, she felt home and she felt happy.

 **Finally! We got our kiss! What did you guys think? Review and let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I can't believe we are at Chapter 20, it's been such an amazing honour to write for you guys, and receive all the feedback you have based on this fic!**

 **Keep the support up!**

 **Chapter 20**

Beca couldn't sleep that night. She tried, but the nights' events had kept her up, she had been staring at the ceiling for hours her mind racing, eventually, she carefully lifted Chloe's arm that had found itself positioned over her lower torso. She grabbed a maroon Harvard hoodie that Stacie had given to her as a joke, claiming it was the closest she'd ever get to the place, and she had to agree, academics were never her thing. She slowly walked down the stairs and her eyes widened at how clean the place was, everyone had cleared out and all the decorations had been taken down. She kept walking until she reached the door of the studio, it wasn't as advanced as the one she had back in LA but it was good enough that she could work on tracks for people if she was down here. She'd had some lyrics in her head for a while and she really wanted to get them down, she walked over to the piano she had in there and ran her fingers over the ivory keys they dipped slightly as they fell over the ridges between each one. She took her place on the plush seat and enjoyed the familiarity that came with it, the security of being in a place she could call 'home'. Music had always been her home, the place she felt safe and could always return to when everything else failed. Music gave her sense of confidence, a place where she could be herself and express what words couldn't, a place where the outside didn't matter, only the lyrics and the beat.

She rested her fingers on the keys and softly pushed down on the correct chords creating a beautiful yet simple melody.

 **Skinny Love - Birdy**

Come on skinny love just last the year

Pour a little salt we were never here

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer

Beca felt so much emotion running through her as she sung the lyrics, any song she'd written had had a meaning and this one was no exception. She'd gone through a lot of hardship in her life, so much pain, and loss and this was her outlet, her escape because to her putting words on a page and singing them was a lot easier than saying them, a crazy logic, sure - but it worked.

I tell my love to wreck it all

Cut out all the ropes and let me fall

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Right in the moment this order's tall

I told you to be patient

I told you to be fine

I told you to be balanced

I told you to be kind

In the morning I'll be with you

But it will be a different "kind"

I'll be holding all the tickets

And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love what happened here

Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Sullen load is full; so slow on the split

She didn't know what to feel as she sung, anger, hurt, happiness relief? It was all a blur, a mass of emotions, her chest hurt, it was heavy, and tears were threatening to fall but she reigned them back in.

I told you to be patient

I told you to be fine

I told you to be balanced

I told you to be kind

Now all your love is wasted?

Then who the hell was I?

Now I'm breaking at the britches

And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you?

Who will fight?

Who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

She had been singing with such power and beauty, locked away in her own world she didn't notice a redhead leaning in the frame of the door, hair tousled, she was wearing one of Beca's plaid shirts, only two of the buttons up. She had a smile on her face, admiring the brunette as she'd been playing. She'd woken up to an empty bed and had feared the worst, but as she became more awake she could hear the faint sound of a piano being played an angelic and pure voice singing along, she followed the sound and as she reached downstairs the voice became more distinct, she knew it was Beca's and that intrigued her, she hadn't heard Beca's voice properly before, it had been featured on a few of the songs she'd produced but she'd never released a full song.

She stood in the door frame and listened as Beca seemed to be putting all her emotions into the words she sang, it was a beautiful sight seeing her raw and vulnerable, it seemed too important to interrupt so she just stood there and watched, and she did have to admit Beca did look incredibly attractive when she was singing, more than she normally did. Chloe listened to the lyrics of the song and wondered who it was about, it was clear that something had happened in her past, and that everything she was feeling was being poured out into the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Hey," Chloe said softly once Beca had finished. Beca turned around and Chloe saw the tear tracks that were evident on the brunette's face - rawness and vulnerability - it was a different side of the girl that Chloe hadn't seen before, the usual confident, sarcastic and funny girl had been pushed aside. Beca must have seen the concern on Chloe's face and frantically wiped the tears away, forcing a smile, she waved Chloe over to her. She opened up her arms and Chloe sat down on Beca's lap pulling her in for a hug, resting her chin on the smaller girl's head, as she buried her face into the redhead's neck, clutching at the neck of her shirt and pressing herself impossibly closer.

"Hey," Beca whispered after a while, removing her head from Chloe's neck, looking at her eyes, they had always calmed her, something about the ocean-lik blue, that never failed to draw her in, sort of like the ocean itself, the further you go, the harder it is to get back out, the current becomes stronger until you get stuck, that's how she felt with Chloe, the closer and closer she got with her the harder it was to pull away, but Beca found herself only swimming further out to sea, and she didn't care.

"That was a beautiful song," Chloe complimented, she was given a smile in response. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, they were just relaxing in each other's company.

"It was about someone in my past," Beca confessed, but before Chloe could say anything Beca spoke up again.

"Her name was Olivia, she was very pretty. I met her in a club, I had been spinning that night and had just finished my set. I bought her a drink and we hit it off right away, we shared similar interests in music and other things, unlike the other girls I'd take home at the end of the night, she felt...different. Like she understood me. I got her number and then we texted back and forth for a few weeks until Stacie convinced me to ask her out. I was my normal awkward self but the date went really well...too well. I was too blind to see it, but she became everything I wanted until my work began to pick up, I had to work long hours, sometimes all night. It was stressful for me and as soon as I returned home, she would always be pissed at me, even though I'd let her know I'd be working. I thought she understood, this had been my dream, for so long and it was finally coming true. We'd always be in an argument, her claiming I never paid her any attention even when I made every effort to make time. I'd get home from work, plan a date and we'd be good as new then as soon as I was back at work it would all start up again. I wanted it to work, but I couldn't do it, it was too hard, there wasn't any love anymore if there even was any. So we broke up, she blamed the whole thing on me of course. I began drinking, partying, my life became a mess. Then Stacie and Jesse had had enough they slapped the shit out of me, told me to grow the fuck up and sort my life out. I had a business to run by that point it was just taking off, so I put all of my energy into that, and it worked. But, I'm in a better place now, and I'm grateful for everything that has gotten me to this point," Beca finished.

Chloe didn't say anything, she just leant down and gave Beca a sweet kiss on the cheek, then wrapped her arms around her neck, Beca put her's around the redhead's waist. How long they stayed like that neither of them knew, but neither of them cared.

What felt like hours later, Beca asked Chloe if she wanted anything to eat.

"Is this you offering to cook, Mitchell?" Chloe teased.

"No. This is me attempting cook, but I will have you know, I have become a master of blueberry pancakes," Beca said proudly, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Hmm," Chloe said sceptically, she wasn't completely confident in the brunette's abilities to use a frying pan without burning something or getting it stuck to the ceiling - yes the ceiling.

"Hey!" Beca said swatting Chloe in the arm. "I'm going to prove you so wrong!" Beca said determinedly.

"Right," Chloe said nodding her head with a smile.

"I'm going to make you the best pancakes you've ever had before," Beca stated.

"Is that so?" Chloe questioned amused at the girl's confidence.

"Yep! So off you get, while I go and work my Mitchell Magic," Beca said tapping Chloe's leg, which was still on top of Beca's, she hopped off and let Beca go into the kitchen and prepare her 'the best pancakes she'd ever had before'.

Around half an hour later and only limited complaints from the brunette on how, "why can't we get takeout", "this is ridiculous, I give up," and "Chloe! It won't come off the pan! Help!" They were sitting on one of the islands cutlery clattering against the plates as they finished up the meal that was only partially burned but apart from Chloe had to admit they weren't too bad, she was definitely impressed by the brunette considering making a salad seemed to be a stretch a few weeks ago.

"Hmm," Beca said after she'd finished, a grimace forming on her face. "Yeah, maybe not the best pancakes in the world," she admitted sheepishly.

"Maybe not.."Chloe said with a laugh, "We'll work on them though," she promised to put her hand on the brunette's slumped shoulders.

"So what do you want to do today?" Beca asked, perking up.

"Don't you have any plans today?" Chloe asked, checking through her phone.

"Nope, I cleared it so we can do something," Beca said with a smile. Chloe looked at her confused. "I still have my ways, Beale," she said with a smirk.

Chloe shook her head with a laugh, resting it on her hand, thinking about what she wanted to do, "Do you maybe want to go and see my family, you've all they've been talking about over the phone,"

Beca raised her eyebrows. "Whatever you said to my Dad and brother clearly made an impact, they love you already," she said with a smile.

"I just talked to them about my cars, Alex said he saw the keys and was wondering if they were all mine, then your Dad joined in and we all ended up discussing them," she said thinking back to her talk with them, they had both been so easy-going and easy to talk to, like Chloe. Beca wondered if it was the Beale gene that made them all that way or they were all just naturally great people.

"Well, whatever you said worked," Chloe confirmed, Beca looked at her and there was only honestly behind her eyes.

"Erm, actually could we maybe talk?" Beca asked suddenly.

"Sure," Chloe said, having a feeling about what she wanted to talk about.

They moved into the living room and both sat on the sofa, "So.." Beca began.

"Last night," Chloe continued.

"I didn't regret it," they both said at the same time, a smile creeping onto both their faces.

"So do you..umm..want to do this, you know..like properly?"Beca asked nervously.

Chloe thought it was really cute how nervous the brunette was, but honestly, she was so scared, she knew Beca was undeniably different from Tom, yet the fear of being in a relationship was still there. Beca must have sensed the hesitation from Chloe because she began spitballing.

"Oh my gosh, I knew it was too fast, what was I thinking. Look, erm don't worry about it, forget I said-"Beca was cut off by the redhead's lips on hers. She sighed into the kiss, moving her hands to pull Chloe into her lap, so the redhead was straddling her.

"Yes," Chloe said between kisses.

"Yes," Beca repeated.

"Yes," Chloe repeated, Beca attached her lips to the girl in front of her again, gripping her hips and pulling them impossibly close.

After a few minutes, they both pulled away, both sporting swollen lips and large grins.

"Can we wait?" Beca asked, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Wait?" Chloe questioned confused.

"To have sex I mean, I just want it to be special, and I don't want to rush anything," Beca admitted, looking down at the floor embarrassed.

Chloe hooked her finger under Beca's chin and pulled it up, "Of course we can wait," Chloe said giving her sweet and simple kiss. Beca smiled lovingly up at her.

"Now come on, we need to get to my parent's house, I don't think Alex is working today either," Chloe mentioned.

"Alright then," Beca said.

"Now Mitchell let's move, we don't have all day," Chloe said rising up from Beca's lap, and pulling on her arm, trying to get her up but Beca sunk all her weight down and sat smugly watching the redhead attempt to lift her.

"Becs!" Chloe exclaimed, with a laugh.

"Nope," Beca said adamantly, she found it funny how she could easily annoy the girl.

"I will leave you here," Chloe threatened.

"It's my house," Beca stated with a smile, still not rising from the sofa.

"Beca!" Chloe whined.

"Okay, okay fine, I'll go get dressed," she said in defeat. Her being replied with a wide grin from Chloe.

"It's been 5 minutes and I already feel whipped," Beca muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Chloe asked from up the stairs - how had she head that?!

"Nothing," Beca replied innocently. She was happy, she had her girl, her music, everything was right, she just had to go and meet to parents - again, and a scary older brother who'd properly threaten her if she ever hurt his baby sister.

She thought about what she'd say, would it change anything between them, does she have to make another good impression? The first one was hard enough! What if they hated her now? Oh my god, this was all just too much to handle. But a shout removed her from her thoughts.

"Mitchell! Let's move!" Was called from upstairs.

"Yes dear," Beca replied with a laugh.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad - right?

 **Thoughts? What will happen at Chloe's parent's house, will all go well? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Beca and Chloe were driving down to the Beale's house, and Beca was nervously tapping against the steering wheel trying to calm her nerves but to no prevail.

"Beca, calm down," Chloe said softly.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"They already love you, you have nothing to worry about," The redhead assured her.

Beca had taken every possible opportunity to make the Beale's like her, so she'd taken one of her sports cars. She had most of her cars back in LA, but she kept a Range Rover and her Audi R8 down here, they were the most convenient for her, and she remembered Andrew talking about how he loved the Audi's, so she figured bringing it would be a step in the right direction.

They pulled up to the Beale's house a few minutes later, it was a beautiful house. It was surrounded by trees and looked quite big, Beca could see the excitement bouncing off Chloe as they drew nearer to the property, and before the car had completely stopped she leapt out the car and raced up the stairs leading up to the door. It had an airy look to it and Beca guessed that it backed onto the beach like hers, seeing how close they were to the ocean. The house was a pure white with accents of grey, there were a few tall palm trees lining the drive and lots of big windows around the building. The door flung open and Mrs Beale appeared at the door and pulled Chloe into a massive hug.

Beca smiled as she slipped her shades on and walked up the stairs to meet the two.

"Chloe! What are you doing here?" Mandy asked surprised.

"Well, Beca wanted to get away for a while and suggested Florida and her being the amazing person she is, she invited me along and said that we should come and surprise you guys. So here we are," Chloe explained happily.

"Honey who's at the do- Chloe!" Andrew said moving to give his daughter a hug.

Beca stood and watched the exchange a wide smile on her face, she liked seeing the redhead happy, it showed just how much she missed her family.

"Beca, come here," Mandy welcomed her moving in to give her a hug.

She moved forward and stepped into the older woman's arms.

"Hey, how are you?"

"It's Mandy to you and I've been fine thank you, now both of you come in," She said ushering the two girls in.

Beca put her hand on the small of Chloe's back instinctively and looked around as they were led to the kitchen. Mandy shot Chloe a smile, eyeing the exchange, Chloe just blushed and returned the smile herself. When they entered the kitchen Chloe squealed when she saw Alex sitting in his Harvard Medical School hoodie and a pair of joggers, he looked like he just finished a shift if the dark circles under his eyes were anything to go by. He noticed Beca's hand and raised an eyebrow causing Beca to now blush and look down embarrassed. He didn't say anything, he just opened his arms and gave Chloe the famous Beale hug.

"How are you Chlo-Bear, this is a nice surprise," he said happily. Chloe retold the story she told her mum, and he thanked Beca for being so kind. But asked if he could speak to her in private. Beca was sure her heart leapt out of her chest when he said this but agreed after reassurance from Chloe.

They two went into Andrew's Private office, where Alex took and seat and gestured for Beca to follow.

"So you and Chloe, huh?" He asked putting his hands together and sitting up straight.

"Um, yeah it sort of happened last night at a party I held," She clarified

"Right. Well, I like you and you make Chloe happy." That wasn't so bad Beca thought. "But if you hurt her I will hunt you down and not even your security guards will be able to save you. I will wish you'd never been born, and any sort of award you've won won't mean anything once I'm done with you. Got it?" He asked sternly. Okay, bad, very bad. I gulped and nodded my head.

His whole persona changed after I gave him my word and he began rambling with questions.

"So who asked who?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused,

"Who asked who, as in to go out with each other, you did ask right?" He questioned.

"It just sort of happened, to be honest, neither of us really asked," Beca admitted. Alex groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I thought you knew what you were doing! You have to ask the girl Beca! You need a confirmation, you can't just assume and I'm telling you, Chloe has always loved all the romantic stuff, if you do anything like that, I'm sure it will work," Alex said proud of himself.

"Okay…"Beca said nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Romantic, I can do that," she to herself.

"Of course you can, we all have a romantic side, some people just don't like to admit it," He said with a smile.

Back in the kitchen, Mandy was talking to Chloe about Beca.

"So Beca huh?" Mandy's mum said with a suggestive smile.

"Mum!" Chloe said swatting her arm.

"What? You mean to tell me nothing has happened since you two have been here?"

"Well…" Chloe began.

"I knew it! Andrew, you owe me $50!" Mandy called. Andrew suddenly appeared at the door.

"You two were betting on me?!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yeah, I said that you two would be together within the next two weeks and your Dad went with a month," she explained. Chloe just stood there, mouth agape, shocked. Andrew pulled out some bills and handed them over to a smug looking Mandy.

"Thank you," Mandy said with a grin, Andrew just shook his head.

"Where are Beca and Alex?" He asked, looking around.

"Alex wanted to talk to Beca for a bit, they've been in there for a while though," Chloe said looking down at her watch.

"Oh right okay, so Chloe let's hear it then," Andrew prompted.

"Who asked who? Was it romantic? I want to hear everything!" Mandy added excitedly.

"We didn't really confirm anything, we just said we'd take it slow," Chloe said.

Mandy and Andrew looked and Chloe then each other and then back at Chloe.

"So...are you guys together or?" Mandy asked.

"I don't really know Mum, it all happened quite fast last night so we said we'd like to slow it down and do it right, I really like her Mum," Chloe said with a smile on her face, though she was wondering - what were her and Beca, were they together or not?

"Honey, that's great! I'm really happy for you but you need to know where you stand and I know it will be important for Beca I can see how much she likes you, you should both talk about it, I have no doubt that she will ask you to be her girlfriend," Mandy said warmly, rubbing her hand up and down Chloe's arm.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"$100 positive," Many said with a wink.

"Dad?" Chloe asked turning to face her father.

"I agree with your mother, she seems to have a knack for these things," he said with a smile.

"Okay," Chloe said, relieved that both her parents were able to reassure her.

Alex and Beca both appeared from Andrew's office laughing about something, which Chloe thought was a good a sign.

"Beca did I see you pull up in an Audi earlier?" Andrew asked excitedly, like a kid opening presents on Christmas day.

"Sure did, I may have brought it especially for you," Beca said with a laugh. Alex's face lit up at the news, making Chloe and Mandy laugh. Beca caught on and led them out to the front of the house where her car stood proudly. Both Andrew and Alex stood mouths agape, ogling the beautiful piece of machinery in front of them. Beca dangled the keys out, and before either one of them could even get close she snatched them back up and turned to them seriously.

"Now, you guys can take her out for a spin, but please don't crash her," Beca pleaded.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her, "Alex assured her, his eyes not leaving the car.

"Okay, well here are the keys. HAve fun!" And with that Beca left the boys to it, and headed back up to see Chloe and Mandy, but just as she was about to step inside her phone rang. She saw who the caller ID was and pushed the answer button immediately, and holding it up to her ear.

"Posen, what do I owe the pleasure?" Beca said teasingly.

"Shut it Hobbit, this is serious," Aubrey began, Beca immediately stood up straighter and listened to the blonde's every word.

"So do you remember the man you got into a fight with at the Court Hearing?"

"The one who pushed me against the wall and threw me on the floor...yeah he rings a bell, why?"

"Not the time for jokes." She warned. "But I do come with good news, he was carved with assault earlier this morning. I'm sorry it's been a longer what but the courts have all been booked. He was given 6 months in prison, then a year in a behaviour facility," She finished.

"Wow," was all I could say, Was didn't even know anything was happening with that.

"They had him arrested as soon as Jesse got them but nothing and happened. He tried to fight it but the security cameras were too good, it caught all the action as well as the threats he said to you," she finished.

"Well I'm glad," Beca said relieved.

"Well I'd thought I'd just let you know," Aubrey informed.

"Well thank you," She said gratefully

"Wow, a compliment! From the one and only Beca Mitchell," she said with a fake gasp.

"Don't get used to it," she fired back? "Well, I'd better get going, bye Aubrey,"

"Bye Beca," Aubrey hung up.

She walked back into the Beales house running her hands through her hair, she was glad that all of this was past her, finally. If felt like it had been dragging in for ages when in reality it was only a few weeks.

Chloe noticed Beca's change in mood and got up to ask her if everything was okay.

"Yeah, just um you know Tom's brother, the one who attacked me, well he got charged. Aubrey just phoned me,"

Chloe moved in to hug Beca, knowing she probably needed to comfort. It had been a scary experience, but she knew Beca was glad it was over, and she was too.

"Thank you," Beca said, putting her arms around Chloe's back and resting her head in the girls auburn waves, the subtle scent of apple from the girls shampoo calming her.

"Always," Chloe said holding her tight.

They both parted and went to go and see Mandy.

"Did the boys set off okay?" Mandy asked, putting something in the oven.

"Yeah, they promised to take good care of her, so I hope it comes back in one piece," Beca said her arm wrapped around Chloe's waist while Chloe led at her head in the smaller woman's shoulder.

"I've just put on some lunch is Macaroni and Cheese okay for you?" Mandy asked brushing her apron down.

Beca nodded excitedly, Mac and Cheese was her favourite, nothing could beat it, not even pizza, and that was saying something. It was something about the homely feel to the meal, she used to have it when she was younger and she'd always put bacon in it, it was the family tradition to always have Mac and Cheese on any special occasion. Beca had even convinced her parents to have it on Christmas Day. So having it now with Chloe and her family was nostalgic.

Chloe laughed at her face as it lit up, shaking her head before explaining to her mum that it was the brunettes favourite. Mandy seemed happy about that and the three fell into easy conversation and Beca's work and a few of her upcoming projects.

"Pink!" Mandy exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly after Chloe told her that Beca would be working with her soon.

"I can maybe get you a private screening if you want?" Beca offered. She loved being able to share her passion for music with people, and if they just so happened to be the mother of the girl she was with then even better.

"Are you serious?!" She said her eyes widening at the prospect of meeting her favourite singer.

"Yeah, I'm sure Alecia won't mind. I'll get your flights sorted and you are more than welcome to stay with me so you won't need to worry about a hotel or anything. Make it into a trip." Beca said.

Mandy rushed around and gave the girl a bone-crushing hug, normally she would have pushed them at the amount of physical contact but when you are with the Beale's you learn to accept physical contact is a part of life whether you like it or not.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Mandy repeated.

"No problem Mrs Bea- Mandy," Beca corrected herself.

"You are too kind," Mandy said moving back around to her side of the table. Beca just shrugged her shoulders, she had more than enough money than she knew what to do with and she likes to spend it on the ones she cared about and that now included the Beale's.

Soon they heard the opening of the door and the two boys walked in, but when they came into sight they both had guilty looks on their faces. Beca instantly knew something was wrong. "Umm, Beca. About your car," he began.

"It was an accident," Andrew said playing with his fingers looking down at the floor. Beca took off faster than she ever had before. Her cars were like her children, okay maybe not that important...but still important, she yanked the door open and was met with her car...in one piece. She breathed a sigh of relief and felt like she was about to collapse. She heard a pair of laughter from behind, Andrew and Alex were doubled over in laughter, tears coming out of their eyes.

"Your..your face," Alex managed to say between laughs. Beca felt like she'd just had a heart attack.

"I can't believe you two," Mandy said from behind, her hands on her hips, clearly not amused. Chloe appeared from the door and whacked her brother over the head with the back of her hand, a similar expression on her face to her mother's.

"Apologise. Now." Chloe demanded, her brother and dad were like teenagers half the time.

"Sorry, Beca," they both mumbled.

"It's okay," Beca said shrugging her shoulders, the effects of her 'heart attack' had worn off and she did have to admit it was quite funny and they did get her.

"Okay you lot, lunch is ready," Mandy said moving back into the house, everyone else following behind.

Lunch went off without a hit, and everyone was laughing by the end of it after a very amusing story about Chloe when she was younger, also the story behind the scar on her forehead.

"A brick?!" Beca exclaimed turning to Chloe.

"Yeah, but if my idiot of a brother had been watching me, it wouldn't have happened," She said, all eyes turned on Alex who started to defend himself.

"I can't help it if you were clumsy as a child. I mean you are still just as clumsy now," he said with a laugh.

"True." Beca agreed.

Chloe gasped and slapped Beca on the arm dramatically, "You are supposed to be on my side here!"

"He does have a point, tho," Beca said, Chloe narrowed her eyes, and Beca cowered down. Damn those eyes.

"I mean..You're not clumsy at all. Nope, completely stable," Beca said unconvincingly, everyone was silent before bursting out into another fit of laughter. Beca was happy, and she was glad she fitted in with them, she felt like she belonged with them, she slipped her arm on the back of Chloe's chair and the redhead laced their fingers together. She wouldn't mess this up. Operation ask 'Chloe to be her girlfriend' was a go!

After lunch, the plates were put away and the table was cleared, it was around 2 o'clock by then and they all decided to go into the living room where Chloe decided they all play a game. A box of trivial pursuit was dug out and the dust was blown away. The game was set up and the rules read aloud - even though it was probably the world's simplest game.

Chloe picked up a question card and read it out, "Who is the singer for the band Guns N' Roses?"

"Axl Rose!" Beca called out immediately when she was given the point she pumped her fist in the air. "You are so going down Beale!" She said teasingly, she knew how competitive the redhead was and she was going to have fun rilling her up.

"I wouldn't count on it Sitting right here is the family champion 7 years in a row!" Chloe countered proudly.

"It's true. I don't know how she does it," Alex said dramatically.

"Maybe it's because I have a brain cell!" Chloe said cocking her head to the side.

"Says the one who tripped over a brick," Alex replied smugly. Chloe just huffed in response, while Beca, Mandy and Andrew were laughing at the two.

"Okay next question," Mandy said picking up a card from the pile. "A Boeing 777 is equipped with how many engines?"

"Two!" Andrew called out loudly, narrowly beating Beca who shouted the same answer.

It was Beca's turn to ask, she picked up a card but raised her eyebrows when she saw what the question was - she'd be surprised if anyone got this.

"Which U.S state has the motto 'Live Free or Die' on their number plate?"

"New Hampshire," Chloe called, Beca's draw dropped.

"How the hell did you know that?!" Beca said shocked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Alex asked confused, it wasn't a fact most people had randomly stored in their brains, but here Chloe Beale was surprising everyone one day at a time.

"History Class," Chloe said with a shrug.

"What sort of stuff were you learning about in History?" Beca asked, knowing that she was never taught number plate mottos in History, or any subject for that matter!

This time it was Andrew's turn, he slipped the top card of the deck and read aloud, "What blood type do you need to be to be a universal donor?"

"O!" Alex called out in triumph, everyone else had blank looks on their faces, the perks of being a doctor.

"You better up your game Beale, you aren't doing too well are you?" Beca teased.

"Shut up, you only have one more than me," Chloe said, clearly not happy that she wasn't in first place.

"One more closer to winning," Beca replied smugly. Chloe ignored her, which left Beca laughing.

The game continued for another hour, the scores were currently: Chloe 14, Beca 14, Alex 13, Mandy 8, and Andrew 11. It was very tense especially between Beca and Chloe who were both undeniably competitive and had been trash talking one another the whole game, it all came down to the tie-breaker question. Mandy was about to read the final question when Beca interrupted adding a little wager to their game to mix things up a bit.

"If I win, you have to do the dishes the entire week and you have to down 10 shots," Beca said knowing shots were the girl's weakness, and the outcome would most likely be hilarious for everybody.

"Okay," Chloe agreed, "If I win you have to watch a movie marathon with me and you have to wear a Colts shirt to work," Chloe said, Beca gasped.

"You wouldn't," she said her hand clutching her chest.

"You better hope you win," Chloe said with a wink.

"Okay, all stakes have been placed. Final Question, Who was the second president of the United States?"

"John Adams," Chloe shouted, jumping up and doing a victory lap while Beca just sat there and groaned, she was going to get himself killed at work. Most of the people that worked there were Patriots fans' including Jesse, and they wouldn't be happy. Damn Chloe and her weird history knowledge!

"You lost! Loser!" Chloe called out making an L and shoving it in Beca's face.

"Okay, Beale. I lost, but there is always next time and you are going down, I promise you that." Beca said, Chloe just laughed at her calling her a loser again and doing some sort of dance.

"Does she always do this?" Beca asked, as Chloe still celebrated her win.

"Every. Single. Time." Alex said shaking his head, rolling his eyes.

The two girls returned back to Beca's house around 6 o'clock after they said goodbye to Chloe's family and made a promise to try and visit soon. They were now in the kitchen where Chloe was plating up a light salad for the both of them as they were both still quite full from lunch.

"I still can't believe I'm eating leaves," Beca complained, looking down at her plate of salad.

"It's good for you," Chloe said putting her own plate down and sitting next to the brunette.

"It's leaves though!" Beca said prodding it with her fork.

"Just eat," Chloe said, laughing at the girl's dramatics.

15 minutes later both plates were cleared, it may have taken some more encouragement from Chloe to get the brunettes to finish but they got there in the end.

Beca went into her studio to make a few calls and review a few tracks that Emily and CR had sent in.

She phoned Jesse to check up on everything and make sure the building hadn't burned down or anything, but once Jesse assured her everything was running fine they discussed some upcoming movie ideas that he was working on and they debated a few of the offers that had come in. After that, she phoned Alecia to confirm studio slots, dates and rough release times along with asking if it was okay for Chloe's mum to come and sit on in one of their sessions which she instantly agreed to. They then had a brief talk about music related things before Alecia had to get going, she hung up and Beca decided to make one final call.

It rung a few times before the other person answered, "Hey Stacie," Beca said.

"Hey Becs, what's up?"

"I may need your love advice…" Beca trailed off before a loud screech made her wince and she pulled her phone away from her ear before she would become deaf.

"Geez, Stace, calm down,"

"Sorry. Sorry, I'm guessing this has something to do with a certain redhead?" She asked suggestively.

"Yeah, it does," Beca said her face morphing into a wide smile as she said it.

"Yes!" Stacie cheered. "Congrats pip-squeak. Now what sort of advice are we talking about here?" she asked.

"Date advice," Beca said.

"Okay, well what kind of girl is Chloe is she the one who likes all the expensive stuff or is she more down to earth, when I met her I got the more down to earth vibe?" Stacie questioned, clearly gathering enough information to give a detailed response, besides medicine, romance and anything to do with relationships was Stacie's jeopardy category.

"Down to earth, but she still deserves the world," Beca replied, she could feel her heart turning to mush as she spoke, whatever badass reputation she once had was now sitting in a bin somewhere.

"What has love done to you, my small friend?" Stacie asked with a laugh.

"Stacie…"Beca drew out in a whiny voice.

"Okay, okay, um have you maybe thought about a picnic?"

"Too cliche,"

"Cinema?"

"Not happening Stacie."

"Okay..what about this then-" Stacie began explaining her idea and a smile spread on Beca's face. They worked out the finer details and they both agreed that it would be the perfect date for the redhead.

"I love it!" Beca said.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service," Stacie said with a laugh.

"Thanks again, Stace," Beca said sincerely.

"Anytime Becs,"

"Okay, well I better get going, I'll talk to you soon," Beca promised.

"Bye, Becs," Stacie said and hung up.

Beca put her phone down a wide smile on her face.

 **What did you guys think? Reviews are always welcome!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was a few days later and Beca had planned out her date for her and Chloe, she planned to have it tonight, on their last night here, and hopefully end their trip on a high - if all went to plan.

Beca had been out for the most of the day sorting everything with the help from Stacie who had, had to give her a major pep talk so she wouldn't back out due to her freaking out Chloe would reject her. "Get your shit together Mitchell, or do I need to come down there and slap it into you?" Was what Stacie had said. So Beca wasn't too sure if that helped, or just scared her.

Currently, she was driving back from one of the few destinations she had sorted, she knew the manager quite well and he was more than happy to accommodate for her plans keeping the paparazzi at bay, and giving them some privacy. She wanted this to be between her and Chloe and not for the press to interrupt them with their meddling questions.

She knew it was their job, and that they needed their paycheck but sometimes they would step over the line, even going to the lengths of following her back to her private home, and at one point she had one sneak past the guards at the label and try to get some inside scope on who they were working with. That person never wrote another article again, charged with trespassing, he wasn't allowed to work for another press company again.

She wanted everything to be perfect and she knew if the press got any word of her taking a girl out or even seeing them together it would be splashed across the covers of the country's top gossip magazines. She wanted it to be perfect, to her Chloe was perfect, and it was important for her to get this right. It was the least Chloe deserve, someone to take care of her, lover her and treat her like a princess which Beca vowed she would do if she was given the chance. Flowers, surprise gifts, notes anything cheesy and romantic Chloe deserved even if it made her lose her badass reputation completely, Chloe was worth it.

She was in her Range Rover talking to Jesse over the Bluetooth about the latest deal that had come in, normally she would have been in LA to take care of it but she stayed back in Florida to take some well deserved time off and get her life back on track and have a bit of a reset for a few days, and so far it had done her the world of good. She could feel herself being more relaxed at her mind felt lighter, like she didn't have it constantly under pressure and stress from artists and fellow producers asking her to assist with work, along with her own career of producing music and running a company all whilst remaining a human being, eating and sleeping. Both of which Beca couldn't survive without, Chloe had said to her once that she had the mind of a genius but the stomach of a teenage boy, and she didn't disagree.

"Okay so 20th Century have upped their offer, they held back after you informed them about the whole Tom situation." Beca had, had to tell 20th century about them taking someone to court over some problems within her staff, but she hadn't gone into details but fortunately the movie studio was adamant they wanted her input on the soundtrack so they had backed off for a while, but she understood they had deadlines to meet hence why they had brought up their offer again.

"What does the deal look like Jess?" She asked.

"It looks good. Really good $2 million, good. We can take the offer, we don't have too much going on over here, and it would be good for the label. Open up a new market and broaden our clients, it could definitely be a big move for us," He explained. Beca thought for a while, Jesse was right, it would be a big move for the label and with the new branch in New York opening, it means she could be doing more at both studios but have it all spread out. She then remembered when Emily gave her that song when she first arrived, from the general outline of the film that she'd been given the song could really work.

"Hey Jess, go and speak to CR, she will have the file of the song that Emily sang. Have a listen and tell me what you think. I believe that it would fit with what Michael Gracey is going for. If you like it then, accept the offer on my behalf and you can begin to make headway. Take who you need and get some musicians in or use the label's but just get moving, if this deal is as good as you say it is, then I want us to get it done," Beca said, she was excited for this, it could open up a new world for the label and bring in new opportunities.

"You got it, Boss! I'll get on it right away, when are you back?" He asked.

"We are leaving tomorrow night, and getting the redeye so I should be in LA the next morning and I'll be in as soon as I can, keep me updated Jess," Beca said, she was now pulling up the drive and it was around 5 o'clock.

"Of course, I'll let you get off. Have a safe flight and I'll see you soon," Jesse said as he hung up.

Beca disconnected her phone from the Bluetooth and parked her car in the garage. She hopped out and grabbed the gift she'd picked out while she was driving around. She had decided on a single, red, thornless rose. It meant love at first sight, and it was singular to represent the early stage of their possible relationship. Yes, it was cheesy, but this was Chloe, Beca would do anything to put a smile on her face, and she was very aware that she was turning into a hopeless romantic, but the fact was that she didn't care.

Beca walked through the door and dropped her car keys into a bowl the red rose behind her back.

"Chlo!" She called out.

"Out here," a muffled voice said back, Beca followed the origin of the voice where she was led outside to a sight that would make anyone weak at the knees. Chloe was laying on one of the sun loungers, relaxing with the beginning of the sunset dropping behind her in an all black bikini, which showed off her perfectly toned abs and generous cleavage. It was still fairly hot out which would explain why she was out here as late as she was. But Beca had booked everything for 7.30, so Chloe would have enough time to get sorted. She walked closer to the redhead, pushing her nerves aside as her clammy hands gripped onto the stem of the rose that was still behind her back. Chloe sat up and looked confused as to why Beca seemed off, nervous almost.

"Okay, so I had a massive speech planned out, but that's now sort of out the window so I'm going to wing it," Beca took a deep breath and Chloe smiled encouraging her to continue, she was curious to what the brunette was going to say.

"Right, ever since I met you, I knew you were different, special. You made me feel like I could be just Beca and not Beca Mitchell. You amaze me every day, and you have let me into your life, and introduced me to your amazing family. You deserve the world Chloe Beale, and if you would do me the honour, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Beca finished revealing the rose from behind her back and offering it over to the redhead, who graciously took it and held it to her chest.

"I would love to," she said without hesitation, Beca sighed in relief.

"Okay, great well ready at around 7," Beca said knotting her fingers together.

"I better go and get ready then, I will see you soon, Mitchell," Chloe said as she walked back into the house, and Beca was pretty sure she had added an extra sway to her hips just to tease her.

She had made her way back into the house to get herself ready, she had multiple outfits splayed out across the room; tops, jeans, boots, heels, dresses, what do you wear on a date?! She hadn't been on one since Olivia and that was at least 4 years ago. Since then, it had all been one-night stands and small flings that never took off, she'd never been a serious about anyone before and felt the connection that she did with the girl who was right across the hall. Even when she was with Olivia, now she could reflect back on it more, she knew she loved Olivia but she wasn't in love with her, her feelings didn't run as deep as they do for the girl with bright blue eyes and flaming red hair, and she doesn't think they ever will for anyone else. Chloe is it for her, she knows it. It's like she's been in a coma her entire life and she's only just waking up like she's only experiencing life now and she's at home for the first time.

She remembers something that her mum used to say to her when she was younger, her first boyfriend had broken up with her- she was 11 - and her mum held her in her arms and told her a piece of advice that she only just now realised was so true. When she and Olivia broke up, she didn't believe in love, didn't believe it could possibly exist, that it was all an act.

But her mum had said to her, " Bec, love can be a beautiful yet tricky thing. You are brave, kind, strong and love is all that and more, it is spoken in the language of kind deeds, thoughtful actions, truthfulness, trustworthiness and self-sacrifice. Within that love holds a true passion, but remember this, you have more love than your heart can hold even in those times of trouble and hardships, always remember that and you will be okay. You may not always feel it, but you will be, you just have to look inside here," she said as she patted her daughter's chest, just above where her beating heart was.

She had always remembered that cherished that moment, and she truly believed Chloe was the one. The one she was willing to sacrifice everything for, through all the hardships and troubled times, it would always be Chloe, forever and always.

She showered letting the cascading water wash her nerves and fears away, she scrubbed her body clean and lathered her body in body wash letting the scent of lemon linger in the misty and hot air from the hot, steaming water. She massaged her scalp, instantly feeling the tension leave her body, tonight was the night, the night she would ask Chloe Beale to be hers.

She wrapped her body in a towel and padded into her room, looking at the outfit she had eventually picked out, she had been going back and forth over what to wear and had finally decided on a black and white letterman jacket with black jeans, a white rolling stones t-shirt and a pair of vans, she also had her wrist covered by an array of different types of bracelets to finish. She had some light make-up on and curled her hair which was now brushed to the side. She checked she had everything she needed, keys, wallet, phone. Now she just needed the girl. She walked outside, down the stairs and quietly shut the front door, she kept checking the time until it reached exactly 7 o'clock. She took a deep breath, and rung the doorbell, she brushed down her outfit out of habit and waited until the door was opened.

When it did, her breath was taken away, she was speechless. Chloe looked stunning, there was no other way to describe her. Her hair had been straightened and looked different from her natural wavy locks. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, and strappy black heels to match that highlighted her toned legs. She had a gold short-sleeved top and a black leather jacket over the top. She had a few golden bangles on her wrist to match her top and had some light makeup on to finish.

"Wow," was all Beca could manage. Chloe just blushed and looked down in response. "You look beautiful," she added.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Chloe said with a wink, "So where are you taking me Mitchell?" she asked, as Beca led her to the car her hand in hers.

"Now that is for me to know and you to find out," Beca said as she opened the door for Chloe, she decided that they would go in her Audi as it was a) her and Chloe's favourite and b) it was the most fun to ride, they both loved the thrill of going quite fast and having the wind in their hair. So she thought it would be a good choice.

"Such a gentleman," Chloe joked when Beca stood holding open the door for her.

"Who said chivalry is dead," Beca said with a smirk, which Chloe just shook her head at. Beca closed the door and jogged around to her side and hopped into the car. She pulled out of the garage, through the gates and began the journey to their first destination. Chloe moved to put on some music but her hand was swatted away by Beca.

"No touching Beale," Beca said in a fake warning voice, but she was ignored by the redhead who quickly reached for the aux cord before Beca could stop her.

"You're impossible," Beca said laughing, "What awful song are you going to put on then?" Beca asked, keeping her eyes on the road. Chloe didn't respond she just plugged it into her iPhone and pressed play on her music.

The sound of Taylor Swift blasted through the speakers and Beca groaned jokingly. Of all the songs she could have put on she chooses this! Beca sighed but let the redhead keep it on, and listened as Chloe sang along to the lyrics.

Chloe then tried to encourage Beca to sing but she was having none of it, never in her entire existence would she sing along to her. Now, in her defence Taylor was a really nice person, she'd met her at the Grammys after-party, but she was not into this whole country to pop transition thing, but she would happily admit that she could sing. Taylor had an incredible voice, her range was great and her lyrics were relatable...well to anyone who had dated multiple men and wrote songs about all of them - but that's beside the point.

10 minutes later of singing and dancing they pulled up outside the restaurant Beca had picked out, it was an old-school country diner. She had chosen it specifically because she knew it would be the perfect destination for them, somewhere with a great atmosphere, great food and they would normally have musicians playing throughout the night. It was a rustic looking building but still had a lot of charm to it. Beca parked the car in a spot and went round to open the door for Chloe. Chloe took her hand and they walked in, they could hear the sound of a guitar being played as they neared the entrance. They stepped in and the music became clearer, there was an old piano in the corner and a few guitars lying around, at the minute there was a guy sitting on a stool, an acoustic guitar in his lap and his voice was filling the air. Beca's hand went to rest on the small of Chloe's back as they waited for someone to serve them. Seconds later, the manager approached them and greeted Beca with a warm hug.

"Beca welcome. We have your table let up over here, if you'd follow me," the pair followed the man, he was dressed in a black t-shirt and ripped jeans, he was quite young and well groomed, and when Beca had spoken to him earlier to book the table he had been polite and more than helpful in accommodating her needs. They had a table with a perfect view to the stage, Beca pulled Chloe's chair out for her, and then moved round to her own, two menus were handed to them, and their hands tangled together on top of the table between them.

"Thank you for all this," Chloe said looking up to meet Beca's eyes.

"Of course," Beca responded squeezing Chloe's hand affectionately, "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

"What are you going to get?" Chloe asked her eyes scanning back over the menu.

"Lobster Mac and Cheese," Beca responded, if Mac and Cheese were on the menu, you could be sure it would be on her plate.

"I should have known," Chloe said teasingly, "I think I might go with the chicken burger."

"That sounds good, I was thinking about getting that, but when Mac and Cheese is on the menu, it stood no chance," Chloe laughed and the two continued talking until both their orders were taken, in which Beca ordered Chloe's for her, which Chloe loved. Tom had never been like that, and she enjoyed the little things that Beca did to make her feel loved and cared for.

The food came soon after, and they marvelled at how good it tasted.

"Oh my god, "Beca said closing her eyes in delight, "This is amazing! We need to learn how to make this at home," Beca commented taking another bite out of her food.

"We?" Chloe countered with a laugh.

"Okay, mainly you and I will help," Beca said, knowing her cooking skills still weren't up to par. "How's yours?" Beca asked.

"Really good, I think I'll learn how to make this as well," Chloe said, her mind went back to what Beca had said earlier, 'home' it made her insides turn to mush and a smile appear on her face.

"What's up?" Beca asked, noticing the massive grin that was on the redhead's face.

"I'm just happy," Chloe simply responded, and she was, happier than she had been in a very long time.

This caused Beca to break into her own smile, and they probably looked like idiots but they didn't care.

After they had both finished their meals, and Beca excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Chloe took some time to think about how lucky she was, she'd met an incredible person, who had not only brought out the best in her but made her want to be a better person. Beca made her feel things she'd never felt about anyone before, made her feel alive and wanted and free. She'd hadn't had such a good time in forever, Beca was considerate and kind and funny and an all around amazing person, and she doesn't know what sort of situation she'd be in if it wasn't for the brunette. She was broken out of her thoughts when a familiar voice echoed out over the microphone.

"Hello everyone, as some of you might know my name is Beca Mitchell. I'm here with a very special person, hey Chloe," she waved over to the confused Redhead who waved back, waiting to see what she was going to do. "So, I've never been too good about talking about my emotions, so I thought that I'd put them into a song, so this one's for you Chloe," Beca moved to sit behind the piano, she took a deep breath and locked eyes with the redhead who already had teary eyes. How did she get so lucky to find someone as amazing as Beca Mitchell?

 **House of cards - Tyler Shaw**

The fire was burning out

My mind was filled with doubt

I long to feel alive

Don't know if I'll survive (yeah [2x])

But my hope was running low

You appeared out of nowhere

It was more than an illusion

More than I could ever know

Baby, it's magic the way you came around (yeah [3x])

You caught me before I hit the ground (yeah [3x])

There something was missing in my house of cards

And all that I needed was the queen of my heart

It's magic the way you came around

You didn't make a sound

My heart was screaming out

A trick under your sleeve

Yeah, you make me believe (yeah [3x])

But my hope was running low

You appeared out of nowhere

It was more than an illusion

More than I could ever know

Baby, it's magic the way you came around (yeah [3x])

You caught me before I hit the ground (yeah [3x])

There something was missing in my house of cards

And all that I needed was the queen of my heart

It's magic the way you came around (yeah [3x])

It's magic the way you came around

Baby, it's magic the way you came around (yeah [3x])

You caught me before I hit the ground (yeah [3x])

There something was missing in my house of cards

And all that I needed was the queen of my heart

It's magic the way you came around (yeah [3x])

It's magic the way you came around (yeah [3x])

Beca finished the song and looked out to the crowd, she received a standing ovation from everyone but her eyes were only focused on the girl with red hair and bright blue eyes.

Chloe was wiping the tears that had ran down her face, as Beca had sung, she had such an amazing voice it was unreal and that fact that she had sung it just for her made this moment even more special.

Beca walked over to her eyes filled with love and desire, ignoring everyone else as if she was the only person in the room. She rested her head against the shorter girls and lovingly wrapped her arms around her neck.

"That was beautiful, Becs, thank you," Chloe whispered, loud enough for only them to hear.

"Anything for you," Beca said genuinely, "So I suppose these leads me to the big question. Chloe Beale, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Chloe replied, she leaned in a gave Beca a loving kiss, Beca's hands found a place at Chloe's hips and pulled her closer, they kept it PG since they were on display, but they both knew what it meant, it was filled with passion and love. They both broke apart so they could catch their breath but kept each other closer.

"Want to go somewhere?" Beca asked, her arms still around Chloe's waist, she got a nod in response. Beca reached for her wallet, threw some bills on the table and led Chloe outside, she got a wink from the manager as she left and a thumbs up, she'd told him about her plan beforehand and he's wished her the best of luck and from what he was seeing he was guessing everything went okay, well more than okay from what he just witnessed,

The two girls decided to take a walk along the Broadwalk, hand in hand, the stars shining above them, it was perfect, and neither of them wanted to be anywhere else.

They were happy, happier than they'd been in a long time, and it was all because of each other.

 **Are two favourite ladies are finally together! What did you guys think? What do you want to see happen with them?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I just wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews, I read them all and try to incorporate all of them into my writing. Here is Chapter 23, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 23**

Beca and Chloe had decided to stay and watch the midnight stars for a while, they had walked for a long time, just enjoying each other's company, hand in hand. They'd talked about anything and everything but they both agreed, no work. Work was off limits, they didn't want to be the couple that only communicated via work emails or phone calls, they wanted to have proper conversations and they both promised to make time for each other.

Fortunately, because Chloe was in charge of Beca's schedule she would make sure to put in the time for them to be together as well as time for just Beca to relax. She knew that she worked too hard and wanted to give her a break from time to time, if she didn't do it, Beca would never do it herself.

Beca had, had to go and speak to a band the next day, she'd heard a few of their tracks that had been floating around the industry for a while and she thought she'd check them out and see what they were like. She'd told Chloe to stay at home and have a nice relax, she'd run her a hot bath and poured her a nice glass of red wine. She wanted her girlfriend to be comfortable...girlfriend wow...it felt great to finally say that.

A few hours later, she pulled up in the driveway, it had been a long day and she was ready to just curl up on the sofa with her redhead and eat dinner. It was something Chloe normally did, she had offered multiple times before they were together but Chloe always claimed it was fun and it calmed her after a hard day at work. It let her focus on something other than numbers, and emails, meetings and business insights.

She pushed open the door, put her keys on the table and walked through the kitchen, where she could already smell something cooking in the oven, and as always it smelt incredible. But when she walked into the living room she stopped in her tracks.

Chloe was sitting on the sofa and she was watching Keeping Up with the Kardashians, she was fully watching it as well, her eyes staring at the screen. Beca couldn't believe it, how was she dating someone who could watch reality trash. This was just unacceptable.

"Umm Chloe, what the hell is this?!" Beca exclaimed pointing to the TV.

"The Kardashians," Chloe said, not noticing how taken aback I was about my new discovery. Dramatic? Maybe, but this is a serious problem. I can't have this on, I just can't do it.

"Why?" Chloe added, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"How can you watch this rubbish?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

Chloe's head snapped around so fast it could've flown off, "How can you say that this is rubbish. It's pure reality, the heart of entertainment!" Chloe argued.

"No. It's rubbish." Beca said adamantly. She would not lose this argument she refused to admit or even lose to anyone who watched this trash willingly.

"It's so not. It exploits all the problems of their dysfunctional family in the funniest and most dramatic ways, how can you not like that?" Chloe asked. Beca moved to sit down next to her so they wouldn't be having this argument standing apart she wanted to see the look on Chloe's face when she won.

"You mean their fake dysfunctional family?" Beca challenged.

"No. They are are actual people, with actual lives, celebrities just like you." Chloe argued back turning to fully face Beca now, she would not lose this!

"Did you actually just compare me to them?!" Beca asked horrified. Chloe sat back smugly, a smirk present on her face.

"Maybe I did. What are you going to do about it?" Chloe asked proud of herself, she was totally winning this.

"I refuse to watch this!" Beca said facing away from Chloe, she would not lose to someone who liked the Kardashians. She might as well just bury herself if that happened. The humiliation and embarrassment that would come with that, and don't forget the gloating Chloe would do. It would be never-ending! Both the girls were unbelievably competitive, and no matter what it was they wanted to win, a great trait to have in the working world but when it came to each other it never ended well. That was clear from the moment Beca lost in Trivia Pursuit and Chloe had done her 'victory dance' for around 30 minutes straight, she still would never live that down. She couldn't lose twice! She refused.

"I never asked you to watch anyway!" Chloe protested.

"You shouldn't be watching it, it will ruin your brain!" Beca said, causing Chloe to just laugh at her poor attempts to win her already losing the argument.

"Right...Okay, Becs. Whatever you say," Chloe said stifling her laughs.

"You're not going to listen are you?" Beca asked defeated.

"Nope," Chloe said, popping the 'p' for effect. But what Chloe wasn't expecting was for Beca to jump across her and grab the remote, turning the channel over, and holding the remote at arm's length so the redhead couldn't get it.

"Beca!"Chloe whined, trying to get Beca off of her but to no avail.

"I'm saving you, Chloe. You will thank me later when your brain isn't rotted by all them fake boobs and large butts," Beca said waving the remote teasingly just out of Chloe's reach.

"Oh my god!" Chloe said bursting out laughing. "Okay, okay, watch whatever you want," Chloe gave in. "I'm going to get dinner sorted, come on," Chloe patted Beca's thigh that was draped over her own legs, trapping her in. Normally she wouldn't mind, but she didn't want to burn the dinner otherwise they would be having burnt chicken, and burnt chicken is never a good thing. Beca reluctantly moved her leg, but she sat there with a smug look on her face, which Chloe just rolled her eyes to and walked into the kitchen with Beca trailing.

Chloe picked up a pair of oven gloves and walked over to the oven, opened the door and an amazing waft of air escaped. She pulled out a pan and Beca saw the top of the chicken Chloe had prepared earlier. Beca couldn't even remember what life was like before she met Chloe, she doesn't know how she survived. Beca doesn't even know what she'd do if Chloe wasn't here with her, living their life together.

She slipped around to where Chloe was dishing up and snuck her arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck slowly, a grin forming on her face. She could feel Chloe lean into her, and she pulled her in closer, resting her forehead on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Hmm, that feels nice Becs," Chloe commented, loving the feeling of her girlfriend's arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Yeah?" Beca replied, resuming her previous actions, her lips practically ghosting over Chloe's collarbone teasingly.

"Yeah," Chloe repeated, opening up her neck more so Beca could have access, almost begging for her to touch her.

"Our dinner will get cold tho," Beca said teasingly. Her hands travelling further north towards two targets.

"Dinner can wait," Chloe replied flipping them around, pushing Beca back up against the counter. She swooped in and gave Beca a searing kiss, her hand moved up to cradle Beca's face in her hands, and Beca's took refuge at her hips and she could feel a small tug pulling her impossibly closer. They tongues battled for dominance, and their breaths became ragged. They pulled apart so they could actually breathe, foreheads rested together and two wide grins were present.

Beca tried to move in for another kiss but Chloe moved out the way and quickly pressed one to her cheek then moved back to plating up. Beca stood mouth agape. What just happened?

"Um, Chloe?" Beca questioned, very confused, and very turned on, from the actions they just performed.

"Yes?" Chloe answered innocently, not turning around.

"What happened?" Beca asked, she could feel herself getting very sexually frustrated and she didn't like it. This woman was doing things to her.

"The food was getting cold," Chloe said nonchalantly, moving around to place the two plates on the island.

"Food was cold.." Beca muttered as she walked around to sit next to Chloe on the island. She picked up her knife and fork and pointed her fork at Chloe. "You are such a tease." She complained.

Chloe just smiled, before whispering in her ear, "should of let me watch the Kardashians."

Beca turned around and stared at Chloe, this again. "Right, listen here Red, because I will not repeat myself. That show is trash, they are all fake, and dramatic, and annoying and I can't deal with it," Beca said. But Chloe wasn't listening, she was stifling a laugh, to her this was all just too amusing. She'd never met someone so riled up by a group of sisters, but Beca always found a way to surprise her, in the most unexpected ways.

During dinner Beca wanted to tease Chloe just as much, two could play at that game. Luckily she was left-handed whereas Chloe was right, so she was able to rest her hand in Chloe's thigh, her thumb lightly brushing up and down. Chloe looked at her with raised brows, but Beca just ignored it and continued. The longer they sat there Beca's hand slowly moved up inch by inch and it was driving Chloe mad. Her core was burning and she had a feeling her cheeks were flushed. Beca justs sat there with a smile on her face. She then moved her hand across getting closer and closer to the place Chloe wanted her the most. But just as she was about to reach her destination Chloe jumped up and took their plates. Beca sat there defeated, would she ever win against this girl?

She saw Chloe walk upstairs and instead of following her she went into the studio, she'd had a few lyrics bouncing around her head for a while and she wanted to get them out. She adjusted the mic and held a small remote in her hand. Because there was only her she had adapted the studio so she could have a device that could record her tracks while she was inside.

 **Only you - Parson James**

And I need your love, I need you here with me

And I don't care 'bout much else

And I know it's hard for five million reasons

But I don't think I could wait

When I'm feeling your love, it's like a wind that blows

I can't give up and I can't let go

I won't give up, I won't lose

When I'm broken down and I'm bruised

I'm gonna get myself back home to you, ooh

When she sang she thought of all the moments prior to when she and Chloe started dating, the ones where they'd watch a film on the sofa or cook their dinner together, and even when Chloe persuaded her to work out. She continued singing a massive smile on her face.

Only you, ah

Only you, ah

Only you, ah

Only you

Chloe was it for her, the lyrics said that much, no matter what would happen between them, Beca would always try her hardest to make sure Chloe was cared for, even if something bad happened, she would return home to Chloe. Because Chloe was home.

And I need someone to lay down beside me

'Cause I can't sleep by myself

And my poor old heart's in five million pieces

Now I'm asking for your help

When I'm feeling your love it's like a wind that blows

I can't give up and I can't let go

I won't give up, I won't lose

When I'm broken down and I'm bruised

I'm gonna get myself back home to you, ooh

Only you, ah

Only you, ah

Only you, ah

Only you

You, ah

You, ah

Everything she was singing was true, Chloe's love was something that just hit her. It was the best feeling in the world knowing someone cared about her as much as she cared about them. Something she hadn't in a really long time.

When I'm feeling your love, it's like a wind that blows

I can't give up and I can't let go

I won't give up, I won't lose

When I'm broken down and I'm bruised

I'm gonna get myself back home to you, ooh

Only you, ah

Only you, ah

Only you, ah

Only you

Chloe was the one for her, and she wasn't going to let her go. Not now, not ever.

Beca stepped out of the booth and stretched her arms, stifling a yawn that escaped her lips. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearing 11 o'clock, she'd been recording for a good few hours, which was a normal habit of hers, she'd get into the zone and it was hard for her to take a break once she was focused and her entire thought process was towards whatever she was working on.

She made sure her work was saved naming it, 'Only You 'before exiting out of her program, closing the laptop down and switching off all her equipment and shutting the lights off. Beca walked up the stairs dragging her feet up the stairs, she realised all the lights had already been switched off downstairs which she was grateful for because she was way too tired to go back down and do it herself.

She heard the faint sound of something being played the closer she got to her room, she looked down and saw the bright coloured lights flashing from underneath the door. She quietly pushed the handle down and slipped inside, making sure to shut the door silently so she wouldn't disturb the redhead who was engrossed in the TV. She was huddled under the covers of Beca's bed up to her chin and her red hair was sprawled out across one of the pillows, she looked adorable, and she clearly hadn't realised that Beca was in the room.

Beca kept her eyes trained on Chloe, loving the way her blue orbs sparkled against the bright colours of the TV. Chloe only realised there was another presence in the room when the bed dipped, and she saw Beca moving in to give her kiss on the side of her head,

"Hey you," Chloe greeted, moving her head to kiss Beca on the lip.

"Hey," Beca said back.

"What got you all caught up?" Chloe asked taking her hand in Beca's and stroking the pad of her thumb across the top.

"It's a surprise," Beca whispered in the shell of Chloe's ear, and Chloe could feel the heat from Beca's breath run through her body and sending tingles all over.

"Please tell me?" Chloe begged, nustling her head in Beca's shoulder.

"Nope, no can do Beale," Beca said adamantly. "Soon, though." She promised.

Chloe gave Beca a lingering kiss on side of her neck, then her jaw, and then finally brought her lips up to Beca's ghosting over them, she felt Beca move forward and she just moved back. Teasing the brunette was now her second favourite activity; the first being able to kiss her.

Finally, Chloe gave in, and grabbed the back of Beca's neck and pulled her in for a sweet kiss, Beca adjusted her body so she could pull Chloe on-top of her. Chloe was only wearing a shirt so Beca grabbed the backs of Chloe's legs to hold her in place, so the redhead was practically straddling the shorter girl, their lips still attached in a passionate kiss.

They continued making out until a loud shrill echoed throughout the room, causing the pair to break away. Beca looked up and saw the prominent face of Kimberly Kardashian on the screen, she looked back up to Chloe who was biting her lip guiltily.

"Not happening Beale," Beca said and jokingly shoved Chloe off her, which left Chloe in fits of laughter. She turned around stubbornly and faced the other side of the room.

"You are so stubborn," Chloe said between laughs, she shook the brunette to get her to turn around, "Beca!" She whined. Beca refused to move.

Chloe laid down next to her and wrapped her arms around the small girl's waist. She lent in close, and whispered, "I'll get you to watch it Becs, I have my ways, just you see." Then Chloe cuddled back into the brunette's shoulder and went to sleep.

She would find her ways, she'd make sure of it.

 **Thoughts? Is there any songs you guys would like me to try and include, I'd love to hear your ideas!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry, this has taken so long, but we are finally here. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 24**

A few weeks later

The girls had been home from their small getaway in Florida for a few weeks and their lives were back in full swing, Beca was constantly at the studio and Chloe was extremely busy running appointments, sorting meetings, scheduling interviews, replying to emails and phone calls. It was stressful but that was the life at BM Atlantic.

Chloe was currently rushing through the corridors trying to find out where Beca was, there had been a change of plans on the film soundtrack and they had decided to come in today instead of tomorrow, which meant everything would need to be pushed forward. Chloe had already looked in the brunette's office but she wasn't there, tried her phone - numerous times, still no answer. So she was now walking with Jesse who was hot on her heels.

"Chloe, I'm sure she's around here somewhere, have you checked the main office?"

"Twice."

"Bathroom,"

"All of them."

"Recording studio 1?"

"Searched."

"2?"

"Did it myself,"

Chloe came to an abrupt stop, Jesse almost fell into her.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly, they had been running around for almost an hour and Chloe did not mess around. Jesse took his phone out, and dialled his Boss's number begging that she would pick up, it rang and rang. No answer.

He tried to rack his brain to think of where she could be, he was interrupted when Chloe began moving again. He had never seen someone move so fast.

Chloe checked her watch, she began to panic, they were going to be here soon, and Beca needed to be here. She put her hand on her temples as she continued walking around, she bumped into one of the girls who worked Tech.

"Melissa! Hey! Do you know where Beca went? She's gone...somewhere, and she has an important meeting in like 5 minutes," Chloe rushed out.

"Sorry, Chloe, I haven't seen her all morning," She said apologetically, walking back towards her office.

"I'm going to kill her, when she gets her, I swear to God-"

"Beca!" Jesse called out.

Chloe whipped around and saw the brunette stepping off the elevator laughing with a few of the guys she recognised from one of the vocal bands. She had a tray of coffees in her hand and didn't look like she was in any rush. She strode over quickly, dodging people as they moved down the halls.

Beca finished her conversation and said goodbye to the guys, she saw a flame of red hair in the corner of her eye and spun around, but she wished she hadn't. Chloe had her lips pursed and her ears looked like steam was ready to explode any second. She winced knowing something must've happened, and it was probably her fault.

"Where have you been?"

"I wen-"

"No time! We need to go, now!" Chloe said dragging Beca by her arm down the halls, Beca had to steady herself so she didn't drop the coffee all over her.

"Chlo! Hey babe! What's happening?"

"Meeting," Chloe said not looking back.

"What meeting?" Beca asked, as far as she knew she was free all day.

"Michael Gracey, John Debney and Joseph Trapanese, decided to come into town a day early and review the soundtrack. And we are meeting them...Now. Hopefully, Jesse made it there and is holding the fort. I've been calling you, why didn't you pick up?" Chloe questioned.

"Sorry, Chlo, I left it in my office on silent. I totally forgot, but I did get your favourite coffee order, Caramel Latte with an extra shot of coffee," Beca said holding up a Starbucks drink with the word, 'Red' sprawled out in black sharpie on the side.

"Oh my god, you are the actual best," Chloe said, taking the coffee, and pressing a kiss onto Beca's waiting lips.

"I know," Beca said with a smug smile, "Best not keep them waiting shall we, let's go," Beca said opening the door to the boardroom where Jesse and the three gentlemen sat. They all stood as she entered the room, Chloe closing it behind them.

Beca put her own coffee down on the table and gave each man a friendly handshake, before sitting down between Chloe and Jesse, the other opposite them.

"Now, we have the majority of the soundtrack completing, just a few finishing touches before you guys are all set," Beca explained.

"Thank you so much, Beca," John said, it has been an honour letting you put your own spin on the music, we had such a difficult time finding the right producer, so when we thought of you, we knew we'd made the right choice. I've heard a few of the demos and I can happily say I'm impressed. These songs are magnificent, they really capture the essence of the film, and bring it to life. I can already tell it's going to be a success," he praised.

"That's incredibly nice of you to say, John, thank you. I really loved the script and both me and Jesse had an amazing experience working on this, but it couldn't have been done without my team, they really are amazing," Beca explained with a smile. She had thoroughly enjoyed her time working on the soundtrack, being able to tell each character's story through music and the powerful lyrics had been a completely new territory for her in terms of the genre of music but it had definitely been fun, and she hoped that she could do more of these in the future.

The meeting ended about an hour later, and everyone exited the room happy. Beca had shown and presented a few of the full songs which everyone loved and then the final contracts were sorted out. It had been a massive success for the company and everyone was in good spirits.

It was nearing around 4 o'clock and the label was still in full swing, most nights people wouldn't leave until late, rushing to get songs finished, vocals recorded or instruments played. Beca and Chloe held hands as they walked down the hall towards Beca's office, neither of them really cared who saw them, a few people had guessed that they were dating way before they left on their trip so it didn't come as a major surprise to anyone, they were happy for their Boss, she deserved someone like Chloe in her life.

They entered the room and was met with a leggy brunette laying on the sofa, Beca jumped back in shock and Chloe almost screamed.

"Stacie! What the hell are you doing here?" Beca asked closing the door.

"Hi pipsqueak, nice to see you too," she said rolling her eyes. "I was passing by and thought I'd check in on you, but it seems as you are doing just fine," Stacie said pointing to their joined hands. Chloe smiled while Beca blushed. "Finally did something, hey Becs," Stacie said sitting back down on the sofa.

"Oh god…"Bec groaned, putting her head in her hand.

"Oh stop it, you love me really," Stacie joked.

"I seriously wonder why sometimes," Beca said back, sitting down next to Stacie, Chloe following. "So, how are you Legs?"

"Good, thanks. Life is good. I've got my man, my business and my family, it couldn't get any better right now," Stacie said happily.

"I'm happy for you, you worked hard for everything you've got, and you finally have it," Beca said giving Stacie a side hug.

"Anyways, I did actually come for something." Stacie began.

"Of course you did," Beca said rolling her eyes. "Come on then what is it?"

"Well...I was wondering if you'd be my Maid Of Honor?" Stacie said hopefully.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Beca said quickly, moving to give Stacie a proper hug.

"Congrats Stacie," Chloe said giving her hug as well.

"Thank you, Becs. It means a lot to me," Stacie said her eyes welling up a bit.

"Don't mention it, Stace, you know I'd do anything for you," Beca said honestly.

Chloe watched the two with a smile on her face, she loved that the two were so close. She was lucky enough to have gotten on with her brother but she knew lots of siblings didn't, but it was clear to see Beca and Stacie were as close as you could get, and she loved that for them. She knew just how important it was.

 _A few months later_

It was Christmas and Beca and Chloe had decided to have a small gathering at Beca's. Stacie and her Fiance, and then Chloe's Family, Beca's family had gone away on holiday this year on some sort of cruise, so it was just them.

They had all had an incredible day, gifts had been given out, songs had been sung and food had been eaten.

Beca and Chloe dressed up in ugly sweaters and Chloe forced Beca into watching what felt like every Christmas film ever made, and that was a lot of them.

Gifts had been exchanged, Beca had bought Chloe tickets to go and watch Hamilton in New York, and Chloe had bought Beca a brand new guitar that Bruce Springsteen had used. She had discovered that Beca loved his music and when they went to his concert she had a talk with him and he agreed to let her have it. Beca had been beyond excited to know that it was his and had given Chloe a passionate kiss which ended in with whistles from Stacie and hollers from Alex.

The pair had seemed to form a bond over the holidays and found every possible opportunity to embarrass either of the two girls', very successfully as well they might add.

Chloe had also bought Beca a silver bracelet with a treble clef charm hanging from it, she'd seen it when she'd been out shopping and knew it would be perfect for Beca so she raced in and bought it. Seeing the look on Beca's face was all she needed, she was happier than she'd ever been before, and it was all because of a small badass music producer, who'd changed her life in a way she'd never be able to repay.

On New Year's Eve, they'd spent the night dancing underneath the stars, Beca had arranged a special night for them. They had gone to Chloe's favourite Italian Restaurant where they had the most amazing food and most exquisite wine before Beca whisked her off to the hill where she'd had taken her a while ago. At night the stars shone brightly, and the moon was at its highest point, at the lights of LA beaming below them. The usual noise of the busy city couldn't even be heard, it was beautiful, quiet and stunning.

Beca had put on some quiet music while they swayed in each other's arms, it was perfect. Chloe was perfect. How had she got so lucky?

Chloe lifted her head off of Beca's shoulder where it had been resting and gazed into two beautiful steel blue orbs.

"Hey," Chloe whispered.

"Hey," Beca replied.

"I want to tell you something, to set our year off to the right start," Chloe said cradling Beca's face in her hands, Beca's resting on Chloe's hips pulling her close.

"Oh Yeah, Red? What's that?" Beca asked, her nose resting against Chloe's.

Sets of fireworks illuminate the night sky, extravagant colours and beautiful patterns. It was magical.

"I love you," Chloe said her eyes locking in on Beca's.

"Want to know something?" Beca asked her lips moving closer to Chloe's. Chloe just nodded, getting lost in the beauty of the moment.

"I love you too," Beca said her lips finally pressing against Chloe's, it was passionate and sweet. Their lips moulded together and Beca swiped her tongue against Chloe's bottom lip, she was granted entrance and tongues fought for dominance, they continued until air became a necessity but even then they never parted. Eyes still locked and bodies still swaying, they stole kisses long into the night, it was probably the best night Chloe had ever had, and it was with her girlfriend, her best friend, her person.

 _February 13th_

Chloe was worried. Jesse was worried. Stacie was worried.

Beca had been actually strange, but sad at the same time. She had immersed herself in her work, staying till midnight sometimes later for almost two weeks. She hadn't been sleeping, and she would zone out of conversations, and if Chloe was being honest, she looked awful.

Jesse and Stacie had been stealing odd glances whenever Beca was around, and Chloe was confused. Did they know something she didn't?

Also, Stacie had been hanging around a lot more, randomly popping in and out of the office making sure Beca was alright in which she would get the same answer, "I'm fine, just got a lot to do," and then she would hole herself up in a studio for the rest of the day. She had been drinking a lot as well, Chloe would wake up in the morning to find a bottle of whatever Beca had found left empty in the lounge. Chloe had hidden all the alcohol in the house, but Beca would just go out and buy something.

It was taking a serious strain on their relationship and Chloe was at a loss of what to, was it her? Was Beca now having second thoughts? Did she want to break up? Chloe had been having restless nights, trying to figure out what was wrong with Beca, but tonight she had a plan.

They were finishing up for the night, most people had left since Beca let them leave as Valentine's day was tomorrow. Only a few people were left milling about finishing off the respective jobs before they'd leave for the night. Beca had been in the studio all day, no one except Stacie was allowed in but she had soon been thrown out after about an hour but it was longer than anyone else had been which seemed like a good sign.

Chloe had been watching the studio for a few hours waiting for her opportunity, it came around 10 minutes later. Beca left the studio, Chloe hid around the corner waiting until she couldn't see her then she walked over to the studio doors a set of keys in her hands, she checked no one was in them before locking the door. She did the same quickly to all of them making sure Beca wouldn't catch her. She'd finally had enough and she wasn't going to just sit back and let this go one any longer. She then sat down on one of the sofas across from the hall and waited until the brunette would return.

Beca walked down the hall 2 minutes later, and when she tried to open the door and it didn't budge she kicked it, banged her fist on it, and clenched her jaw. She really wasn't in the mood for this right now, these past few weeks had been hard enough, it seemed anything could set her off, this being one of them. She kept hitting the door until her fist hurt, it was red but she didn't care. But when a wave or red hair and bright blue eyes caught her attention she stopped, she turned and saw her girlfriend with tears in her eyes.

It was then that all the guilt fell into the pit of her stomach, just seeing Chloe like that made her want to confess everything it occurred to her that she might have to. Not just for Chloe but for herself as well.

She burst into tears after that, she clung to Chloe like a koala bear, it must have taken the redhead off guard because she stumbled back a bit but found her ground quickly. Beca buried her head in red locks breathing in the heavenly scent of them trying to calm herself, she kept saying she was sorry, over and over again. She felt Chloe hold onto her tighter after that, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Beca knew she had been awful these past few weeks and she couldn't even begin to imagine how Chloe must have felt, but it was her way of dealing with things. Shutting the world out. Locking herself away.

After she had calmed down Chloe led her down to her car. They drove in silence, no music, no jokes, no happy conversations, no singing or dancing, just silence. Chloe taking the wheel because Beca was in no state to drive, her hands were shaking and her breaths felt laboured like she couldn't breathe. Her leg kept bouncing up and down and her mind was moving so fast she couldn't even reconcile what was going on. She just kept staring forward.

When they returned home neither girl had spoken a word. Beca felt scared, nervous, anxious she had no idea how Chloe would react. She had no idea how she would react. She could count on one hand how many people knew this story and she hadn't told it in such a long time, it would open old wounds but deep down she knew this would be good for her. Chloe was a part of her life and in order for Chloe to have all her heart, she needed to know the truth. The whole truth.

They sat on the sofa. Chloe at one end and Beca at the other, Chloe was giving her space, Beca knew that but she didn't know how long that would last after she was finished. Beca took a deep breath before she began her story.

"Umm so, first of all, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I've been awful to you these past few weeks and I hate myself that I did that to you. You deserve better," Beca said anxiously rubbing her hand up and down her arm her eyes filled with tears. Chloe didn't say anything, so Beca began.

"12 years ago my life changed forever. The most important people in my life left. 12 years ago my parents died in a car crash." Chloe gasped.

"But I saw your parents we went round to their house, what? So who are they? What about Stacie? Oh my God? Beca, I'm so sorry," Chloe instantly moved to next to Beca, gave her a hug and rested a reassuring hand on top of her's.

"It was Valentine's Day, I told them they should go out, have a special night. They rarely ever went out, so I phoned their favourite restaurant and made them a reservation. I was 14 at the time. Stacie stayed around my house with me that night to keep my company. She's my cousin, she lived in the road opposite and we were so close we were like sisters. That night at around 8 I got a phone call, it was the hospital, they had been killed by an oncoming lorry, they died upon impact. My world shattered that night, I dropped the phone in my hand, screamed, cried and shouted. Stacie phoned her parents', the people you saw, my Aunt and Uncle. My dad and Aunt are twins which is why I share characteristics with her, so most think she is my mum. We all raced to the hospital and I just remember the doctor's face, he looked sorry for me, pitied me, the kid with no parents. I cried for days, weeks. I didn't go to school, I gave up music, everything that I once loved was gone. My Aunt and Uncle took me in, cared for me. I was too hard for us to stay, too many memories so we moved, packed up, sold our houses and moved to California. After a while, I picked music back up again, it was like I never stopped playing. Things just took off from there, and here we are. I can't stand Valentine's day, too many bad memories. Couples looking happy and sharing their love. It's what my parents should be doing, not laying six feet under," Beca finished.

Both girls had tears running down their faces, Chloe and Beca clung to each other, not letting go. It was only after a while that either of them spoke.

"They'd be so proud of you," Chloe said lovingly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Beca's ear. "I love you so much," she said giving the brunette a kiss. "I want to meet them if that's okay with you?" Chloe said. "Finally meet the people that brought you into the world," Chloe finished looking into Beca's eyes, wishing she could take all the hurt away.

"Graveyard on Valentine's day Beale, even I'm not that bad at romance," Beca said.

"I don't care, It's important to you, so it's important to me. I love you, Beca Mitchell, with all my heart, forever," Chloe said cradling Beca's face in her hand.

"I love you too, Chloe Beale," and she leant forward and caught the redhead's lips in hers. The kiss was filled with both pain and love, and they both felt it, through every inch of their bodies.

"Thank you," Beca said after they parted.

"For what?" Chloe asked.

"Being you."

 **This was the plan from the very beginning as it will open up a new chapter for both Beca and Chloe and she now knows the truth. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Enjoy this one guys, maybe one of my favourite chapters to write!**

 **Chapter 25**

It was Valentine's day and Beca and Chloe had flown out to Portland, Maine overnight so they could visit Beca's parents. It had been a last minute decision but Beca was able to secure a private jet so they could get there before sunrise.

Chloe couldn't even begin to imagine what Beca had been through, she had had such an incredible upbringing, both her parents had supported her, her entire life and having her older brother who was one of her best friends growing up. Her heart hurt for her girlfriend who had lost two of the most important people in her life, at only 14, she had no idea what she would have done without her parents in her life. But, she did now understand the sisterly bond between Beca and Stacie and she was beyond grateful that the small brunette had people around her during that time and that she wasn't completely alone.

The plane was just about to touchdown, Chloe looked over and saw Beca's knee bouncing up and down and her eyes were cast away. She had been like this most of the flight, quite. Stuck in her own little word, her headphones trapped over her ears and her laptop resting in her lap. Chloe would be concerned but she knew how hard this must be for Beca. Today of all days. She just knew that she had to be there for her, be whatever Beca needed her to be. No matter what.

The plane finally landed, Beca took her headphones off and stretched her hands high above her head. She was feeling a whirlwind of emotions right now, happy, sad, scared, nervous. It was the main reason that she had been quite closed off during the flight. She needed time to just think, everything that she had felt over the years she'd pushed away. It hurt too much to think about it, to put herself through the pain she had endured all those years ago. So she engulfed herself into her music. All her life music had been her escape, her hideaway. When her parents died it was like the world stood still, or more like the world kept turning but she hadn't moved on. She couldn't cope, her world had shattered that night, she would always remember the phone call that changed her life. The phone call that tore her world apart.

Beca was suddenly jolted from her thoughts, she looked up and saw Chloe looking at her. She looked sad or concerned, maybe sympathy, she couldn't tell. She gave her a small smile, pushed down her emotions and stood up to grab her duffle bag. She took Chloe's hand and gave it a small squeeze letting her know she was alright. She didn't want the redhead to worry too much.

Neither of them spoke to one another until they reached the car, Beca had decided to think about the plans she had for Chloe later on, she didn't want her to think that taking her to a graveyard was all they were going to do so she planned a little something just to say how thankful she was that Chloe had been so supportive and helped her as much as she could throughout the few hours that she'd known.

Beca had planned the date to be simple, nothing to over the top, but at the same time, it was romantic. It would be their first valentine's day together and she wanted it to be special, something Chloe would remember.

She'd phoned Stacie just before they'd left on their flight to see what the girl thought of her plan, she'd readily agreed and wished her luck. Stacie had also given her some wise words and talked to her about a few things regarding Beca's parents' which seemed to ease Beca's mind a little bit about going today. She hadn't been in a while and she wasn't sure how she'd react, and that scared her the most. She didn't want to be as vulnerable as she had last night in front of Chloe, she wanted to be strong, hold it together, for her own sake.

Stacie seemed to be the only one who could talk to Beca about her parents without her getting angry or mad, it was a major trigger topic for the girl so she did try and avoid it, but sometimes she would check up on the smaller brunette and make sure she was doing okay, especially when it came closer to valentines. That day was always the worst for her, for everyone really but Beca would just shut herself, it was almost like clockwork. A week before the 14th the drinking and late nights would begin, her moods would change significantly and she would refuse to talk, only when absolutely necessary would she communicate with anyone.

So when Beca had told Stacie that she'd told Chloe about her parents she had been a little shocked because Beca didn't tell anyone. Period. It was one of the many parts of her life that she kept locked away. She hadn't told any of her ex-girlfriends about them, sure they'd asked when they would meet her parents but the relationship always seemed to fizzle out by the point.

Stacie had had a feeling that Beca may have told Chloe, she'd seen them together and she knew that there was something there. Something Beca had never had in any of her past relationships, love. They both cared for each other on an entirely new level, anyone could see the love between the two of them, their eyes would light up when the other entered the room, it was undeniably adorable and Stacie was happy that Beca had finally found someone whom she trusted enough to tell her story to.

The two girls were finally in the car and were on their way to the hotel, where they would unpack and then go and visit Beca's family. Beca had gone back to bouncing her knee, whilst looking out the window. It was still early morning so there was barely any traffic out. Chloe reached over and rested her hand on top of Beca's knee causing it to stop bouncing. She then laced her fingers with Beca's and rested them in the girl's lap.

"I love you," Beca said looking at their hands and then at Chloe.

"I love you too," Chloe replied leaning to give Beca chaste kiss on the lips.

Beca smiled lovingly at Chloe before resting her head on to the redhead's shoulder, breathing a sigh as she felt instantly more relaxed.

They stayed like that for the rest of the drive, hand in hand, Beca's head against Chloe's shoulder. When they finally pulled up to their hotel it was just turning 8 o'clock and the sun had risen. They stepped out into the crisp cool air, it wasn't too cold but enough to wake them up a bit. They grabbed their bags from the boot and walked into the hotel, the driver/bodyguard following them closely.

They both checked in without a problem, they had booked a suite for the both of them and Beca had paid for another big room for the driver. Their flight was quite early the next morning so she offered him somewhere to stay overnight so they would all be in one place when they needed to leave. Beca and Chloe quickly unpacked their bags, hanging up their outfits for later tonight. Beca had told Chloe to just bring something casual for what they'd be doing later but hadn't told her what she'd planned.

"You ready Chlo?" Beca called from their room, Chloe had been in the bathroom for the past 10 minutes and Beca had no idea what was taking her girlfriend so long.

"Coming," Chloe called back, Beca sighed loudly, they were only staying for one night, what could she be unpacking. She had been in and out within 2 minutes.

Finally, Chloe came out of the bathroom, and they set off. The graveyard wasn't that far away probably 15 minutes. Chloe looked over at Beca, but she was distant, looking out the window or nervously tapping her knuckle against her knee something Chloe had grown to learn as a tell that Beca was extremely nervous about something or that she was stressed out, and she had a feeling that it might be both. So she lay a comforting hand on Beca's forearm, to which Beca took and held in her own hand, caressing the top of her it with the pad of her thumb.

"Hey, Chlo are you thirsty?" Beca asked turning to her.

"Yeah a bit," Chloe answered. She could die for some coffee, she was pretty sure she could fall asleep at any minute, after the flight to Portland overnight which she hadn't slept on, and a full day's work yesterday she was exhausted.

"Hey, Matthew do you mind pulling over at the nearest Starbucks, please?" Beca asked the driver.

"Of course Miss. Mitchell, we should be nearing one any minute now," he informed them.

"It's Beca, please," Beca said kindly, she hated when people called her Miss Mitchell, it was too professional for her liking, however some people, especially some of the interns or people that don't interact with her on a daily basis called her.

They soon pulled into a Starbucks and Beca quickly hopped out telling Chloe to wait in the car while she ordered.

Chloe decided to scroll through her phone, she had a few texts from her family wishing her the best and to phone them soon.

The car door opened again and Beca slid in with a tray of steaming hot coffees.

"One caramel Latte with two espresso shots, you looked like you needed it," Beca said with a wink to Chloe handing her the cup.

"Cappuccino," Beca said handing one over to Matthew.

"Thank you Beca, there was no need," Matthew said with a smile.

"And an Americano for me," Beca said to herself, she wrapped her fingers around the coffee and allowed it to warm her hands up, before taking a sip and feeling her body relax. The same feeling was reciprocated across all three people.

5 minutes later Matthew pulled up to the entrance of the graveyard, he wanted to give the brunette space so she could do this herself without anyone watching over her like a hawk.

"Whenever you want to leave, just let me know," He said to Beca with a comforting smile, he didn't know exactly what she was here for but what she did know was that it must have been awfully hard for her to deal with.

"Ready?" Chloe asked, taking Beca's hand.

"Ready," Beca said, opening the door and leading the two of them towards where he parents lay.

It didn't take too long to find them but when they did, Beca's hand instantly grabbed tighter onto Chloe's.

"Emma Mitchell, a loving Mother and Wife,"

"Noah Mitchell, Father and Husband."

Beca could feel tears welling in her eyes but she pushed them back, she didn't want to cry. Not now. So she did what she used to do as a kid, in the first few months without her parents. She sat down and began talking to them as if they were just having a conversation over the phone.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad. I wanted to bring someone special with me today, to visit. Mum, Dad, this is Chloe," Beca looked hopefully up at the redhead who sat down next to Beca and talked alongside her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs and Mr Mitchell," Chloe said, Beca smiled.

"Chloe is my girlfriend, and one of the only people who I have trusted enough to come to meet you guys. She's really special to me, she's been amazing and she's helped me so much."

"I think it's the other way round. You've been there for me through so much, with the whole Tom thing, and helping me in court, you've been incredible Becs. Honestly, I don't know what I would've done without you," Chloe said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I love you so much Chlo," Beca said reaching for the redhead's hand.

"I love you too Becs. And so do they," Chloe said gesturing towards where Beca's parents were. "They'd be so proud of you. Of what you've achieved."

"You think?" Beca said tears now freely streaming down her face.

"I know so Becs," Chloe said honestly kissing the knuckles of Beca's hand.

The two continued talking to Beca's parents for another hour or so, they talked about everything. Christmas, Chloe's family, Stacie, Beca's Aunt and Uncle, BM Atlantic and the story of how they met as well. It made Beca feel a lot lighter when she'd said goodbye, promising to come back soon and not wait as long as before. It made her realise that she had people who truly cared about her in her life and how lucky she was to have them. She just wished her parents' were here to witness what she was doing. See how happy she was with Chloe, the success of her company and the passion she still had for music. But she knew they were watching, from where ever they were, she knew they were there.

The two were back in the car heading back to the hotel for a few hours, where Chloe had forgotten that they had a meeting scheduled. She had apologised profusely for it, but Beca just waved her off and told her that she could easily video chat with them and get it over and done with, then it wouldn't put them behind schedule and it would all be sorted.

Beca hadn't planned to leave until around 3 o'clock, so she set up a small lunch for the two of them to have in the fancy restaurant next door and then go on Beca's surprise outing.

As soon as they reached the hotel Beca flopped down face first onto the bed and didn't move, she just lay there, content. It didn't last long though as Chloe nudged her with her foot and told her to go and get ready for the meeting so she wouldn't be rushing around 5 minutes before.

"But I'm comfy," Beca complained.

"Tough, get up," Chloe said giving Beca another nudge.

"No," Beca whined. Chloe hated when Beca got like this, however it was normally quite amusing for her when she would finally give in.

"You are going to be late," Chloe warned in a singsong voice,

"It's my company, I can do what I want," Beca said back with a smirk.

"Touché," Chloe replied.

All of a sudden a loud ringing sound echoed throughout the room and Chloe had never seen Beca move so quick. She rushed to the laptop and jumped into the chair nearly falling off it, she quickly brushed through her hair which had been messed up from where she'd been laying on the bed.

Chloe was sat on the bed still a smug look in her face.

"Not a word Beale."

Chloe pretended to zip her lips, a laugh threatening to spill out,

"Miss Mitchell, so good to see you again," A man's voice said.

"Nice to see you to Clark, how's my building coming along?" Clark was the main supervisor on the new branch out in New York, he was currently in Los Angeles meeting with a few new contractors and had wanted a meeting with Beca but she had gone so they'd said they'd do it anyway.

"Nearly finished, I'd say that it will be done within the next two months. It's looking amazing, exactly how we planned it. From what I can see the rooms look great. Fully functional and are top-quality, my guess is that BM Atlantic is going to be one of the biggest record labels in the business," He said kindly. Beca had always liked the man, he'd done a few smaller jobs for her around the LA branch, extensions, refurbishments and such. So she knew that when she had the idea to branch the company out, he was the man for the job.

"Great! I'll make sure to come down and visit soon, double check everything is in order before the grand opening." Beca was planning on heading down to New York soon to get some work done with a few newer artists and had thought instead of going twice she could just go and do it all in one go.

They continued their conversation for about another hour discussing more about the opening, the building and any other minor problems that Clark wanted to run by Beca. It was now close to 1.30 by the time Beca had finished their meeting, she needed the call with a press of a button and slouched back into her chair.

"That went on forever!" Beca complained, looking round to Chloe who was still on the bed. This time, however, she had a book in her hand and hadn't fully registered what she had said as she only replied with,

"That's nice, Becs," her eyes never leaving the page.

"You're not even listening," Beca said walking over to the bed.

"Yeah I am, long meeting," Chloe said.

Beca sat close to Chloe so their arms were almost touching, "What are you reading?"

"The Great Gatsby," Chloe replied.

"Hmm, well we need to leave in 30 minutes and knowing you, you will take forever to change so…" Beca plucked the book from Chloe's hands and held it behind her back.

"Can I finish please?" Chloe asked, trying to reach for the book.

"Nope. Change, now, otherwise we will be late," Beca said.

"Fine. I'm going." Chloe said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

Beca smiled to herself thinking just how lucky she was that Chloe was her girlfriend. She meant every word that she said back when they were with her parents, she didn't deserve someone as amazing as Chloe who accepted her for her and had never asked her to change but to just be herself. Who supported her dreams and was always there for her whenever she needed her. She had no idea what she'd done in her life to have Chloe Beale walk into her life.

It had been 15 minutes and Chloe still hadn't come out, Beca had managed to change into a Nirvana shirt and her leather jacket paired with some all black skater vans. She'd done some light make-up, tidied up and completed 5 levels of Candy Crush, and Chloe still hadn't come out.

"Chlo, come on. What's taking you so long?" She called standing next to the bathroom door.

"I can't find anything to wear!" Was the stressed answer that Beca got. She groaned...she knew this was going to happen.

"You will look great in anything, I told you it's just really casual."

"That's not the point Beca!" Chloe answered.

Beca leant her forehead up against the door, at this rate it would be dark before they left.

"If you don't come out within 30 seconds I'm coming in!" Beca warned. There was no answer.

Beca watched the clock after 30 seconds was up she walked into the bathroom and stopped in her tracks. Chloe was dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, brown boots a plain white t-shirt and a burgundy bomber jacket. Her hair was straightened and light makeup had been applied which let her natural beauty shine through, especially her blue eyes.

"Wow." Was all Beca said.

"Do I look alright?" Chloe asked nervously, "I didn't want to go overboard or anything."

"You look beautiful," Beca said, giving her a kiss.

"Now, we are going to be late, so let's go," Beca said grabbing Chloe's hand and walking out of the hotel.

Luckily none of the paparazzi had heard of their trip and they were left alone, not a photographer or reporter in sight, something that was a rarity in their lives now. People seemed to be doing infatuated with their relationship, giving them ship names and commenting on all their pictures about how cute they were. Pictures were splayed across gossip magazines. They had never officially announced their relationship to the public but had just been themselves and let everyone else think what they wanted.

They hopped into the car and Matthew began driving.

"So where are we going exactly?" Chloe asked.

"It's a surprise," Beca said teasingly knowing how bad her girlfriend wanted to know.

Chloe huffed and tried to pout which normally got Beca to agree to whatever she wanted when she did that, but Neca had mentally prepared herself and didn't give in.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait."

The drive was about 40 minutes away, it was a place that was close to where she would go when she was younger, her safe place.

They were about 5 minutes away and they headed into a more secluded area.

"This looks safe," Chloe said sarcastically, as they drove over a rather large bump causing them to jump up in the air.

"Nearly there," Beca promise, she was feeling nostalgic coming back here, a place she hadn't visited in a good few years.

She looked out the window recognising the sights from when she was a young girl, a place she went quite frequently with her parents.

When they finally arrived, she heard Chloe quietly gasp.

"Wow," Chloe said amazed at the sight in front of her.

They were on top of a hill, much like the one Beca had taken her to back in LA except 100x more beautiful. There was a lone tree a few metres away from the edge and it had the perfect view of the city below them. The sun was beginning to set and it caused the clouds to a mirage of pinks, oranges and blues, it was stunning. The simplicity of it, making the moment that little bit more special, and the fact that the brunette had decided to share this place with her made her feel a bit emotional.

She was so happy that the producer has opened up to her on this trip, it may not have been in exact words but taking her to the graveyard to see her parents and taking her here, Chloe knew it all had a meaning.

"Come on, let's go," Beca said, opening the door.

When Chloe stepped out she was able to truly appreciate the area around her, it was breathtaking. But it was when she looked over again at the tree that her hands flew to her mouth in shock. A picnic had been laid out and in the tree branches fairy lights hung, it was like something out of a fairytale. Beca stood a little bit behind Chloe, watching her reaction. She had made sure everything was set up before they arrived, meaning she had to call in a favour from one of her friends who was luckily in the area, they'd done an amazing job.

Chloe turned around and Beca could see her eyes were a little watery.

"You did this?"

"Yeah," she replied sheepishly scratching the back of her neck.

"It's beautiful," Chloe said walking up to Beca and giving her a passionate kiss. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist while hers rest over the shorter girls shoulders. Beca moaned into the kiss as Chloe's tongue swept over her bottom lip requesting entrance which she readily allowed. Tongues fought for dominance but this time Beca won rather than Chloe who always seemed to. But they were broken apart by Matthew driving away, Beca's phone buzzed.

 **Matthew: Thought you'd want to be alone ;)**

Beca smiled down at the text and showed Chloe who laughed. Beca took Chloe's hand and led her under the tree where a few of Chloe's favourite foods were, she'd had some restaurants cook them up for her considering her cooking level still wasn't up to par, yet. She was working on it.

They sat down and enjoyed eating the food that was set out and Beca had even gone and bought some chocolate covered strawberries which were a big favourite of Chloe's but it was what was happening next that she was most nervous about. She stood up which confused Chloe, steeping round the back of the tree and returning with a guitar, she'd had it put there as a special surprise for Chloe. She'd had this planned out for a while, and was thinking of singing it to her today anyway but she thought it would be the perfect opportunity to play it here.

"What you doing Becs?" Chloe asked.

"Just a little something I've been working on," Beca said. She sat down in front of Chloe, rested the guitar in her lap and began to sing, making sure to look at Chloe as she sang.

 **James TW - Please keep loving me**

I know I have my moments

And at times I'm hard to be around

I get impatient when you're getting dressed

It's just I thought the first one looked the best

Beca smirked at this line remembering laughing when she wrote it down, it was very true. Chloe seemed to go through her entire wardrobe before deciding on an outfit which normally ended up being the first one anyway. Chloe just shook her head with a laugh, knowing it was true.

You're beautiful

More than I deserve

So listen close

To these one, two, three, four words

So please keep loving me

Because our hearts speak fluently

Wherever I go, whatever I do

The map on my heart leads to you

So baby, please keep loving me

Loving me, loving me, yeah

Beca could see the tears already welling in Chloe's eyes, and smiled, it made her happy knowing that her girlfriend seemed to like the song.

Your lips on my smile

Are like bees 'round a honeycomb

You see through my heart's misty window

And out of all the fingerprints, only yours will show

Chloe was speechless, no-one had ever written her a song like this. It was beautiful and she could clearly see how much this meant to Beca and the emotion that had gone into this song.

You're beautiful

Before the make-up's on

And out of all the girls

You're the one I want

So please keep loving me

Because our hearts speak fluently

Wherever I go, whatever I do

The map on my heart leads to you

So baby, please keep loving me

Loving me, loving me, yeah

For all the mistakes

I'm making, I don't mean

(I don't mean them, I don't mean them)

For all the little things

That I fail to see

My heart is on my sleeve

Please keep loving me

Because our hearts speak fluently

Wherever I go, whatever I do

The map on my heart leads to you

So baby, please keep loving me

Loving, loving me

Oh, ooh

Please keep loving me

"That was beautiful Beca,"

"You're beautiful," Beca replied, not missing a beat.

"Cheesy, Mitchell," Chloe said moving in closer to Beca.

"You love it," Beca said with a smirk, moving the guitar out of the way so Chloe could straddle her waist.

"I love you," was all Chloe said, giving Beca a passionate kiss.

 **Let me know what you guys thought! Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, I want to thank you for all the incredible response this fic has gotten, it still amazes me who many people read this so I just want to say a massive THANK YOU to all my readers out there, it really means a lot!**

 **On with the show, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 26**

It was the next morning and the two girls were back on the plane going back to LA. Beca and Chloe were sitting next to each other hands interlocked, they seemed to have a deeper connection after yesterday's events, a bond that went beyond anything they thought was possible at this point in their relationship.

Chloe had been thinking a lot recently about Beca, not that she didn't think about her, but in a more business sense. She obviously knew that her girlfriend was insanely talented but she'd heard Beca's singing voice and it was amazing. Her lyrics were so powerful and would relate to so many people.

"Beca?" She asked looking over at the brunette who had her head wrapped up in a notebook to which she had been scribbling away at throughout the flight.

"Yeah, Babe?" Beca asked, she had found a habit of calling her pet names, and Chloe wasn't complaining, she loved the way it sounded when Beca said it, it just rolled off the tongue.

"Have you ever thought about releasing an album?" It was a very loaded and big question and she wasn't sure how she would react. Beca had mentioned releasing something of her own but nothing had ever come of it, and Chloe was wondering what Beca's take would be on it, and if she'd agree to it.

Beca sort of laughed and raised her eyebrows, as if she actually began to think about it, something Chloe had figured out over these past few months.

"Umm, I don't really know. I'm happy with just producing, I mean I don't think I'd even know how to be an artist," Beca said thinking out loud.

"Well you work with artist all the time, I mean it's practically your job."

"Yeah, but it's a completely different ball game. Being behind the scenes is more my thing, you know I hate the spotlight and try to avoid it. And being an artist would thrust me into..but maybe, I mean I love writing songs, and I could definitely do it, it's not like I need to find a label or anything, and the contract would be easy enough," Beca said.

"Well, I think the world deserves to hear your music, it's beautiful. You would be able to connect with so many people, they'd be able to relate to what you say and take it to heart," Chloe said giving Beca's hand a squeeze.

"I'll think about it," Beca promised bringing Chloe's hand up to her lips so she could kiss the top of them

The rest of the flight went smoothly and they touched down around mid-day, unfortunately, Beca needed to go into the office while Chloe took care of some business calls. Beca had put Jesse in charge for the day at the label itself as she was closest to him, and trusted he wouldn't screw anything up. She had made him promise to give her regular updates on anything she needed to know about before she came back in and thankfully there wasn't much.

However, CR had texted her and told her to come into the studio when she got back to listen to something, she hadn't specified what it was, but she hoped it was something from Emily. The girl had been doing amazing at the studio and had already released a few songs here and there which had instantly become hits, and they were hoping an album could be on the verge of appearing soon.

P!nk was due to come in as well in the next few days, arranged by Chloe to begin the work in her new album. Beca was really excited about this one because Alecia had an incredible voice, and her songs were so soulful, they all contained a message which was one of the things that Beca loved most about her, she inspired people with her lyrics and the fact that she wrote the majority of her songs herself proved that she sand from the heart, which was something Beca herself had always done, played from the heart.

She especially loved P!nk's older music, with the punk/rock vibe, but she had an idea of where she wanted to take this album and she was hoping Alecia would love it as well because if everything went to plan Beca had a feeling that this would be something great.

They arrived back at Beca's apartment around an hour later, traffic had been horrible, one of the downsides of having her apartment in one of the busiest places in LA. But they managed to get there just before 1.30, leaving more than enough time for Beca to head into the office and check everything was in order, and to see CR and find out what she wanted her to listen to.

Beca and Chloe both flopped down onto their bed with a big sigh, it had been a busy and emotional few days for them both, but a massive weight had been lifted off their shoulders and they both felt it, it was like they were lighter and Beca could feel herself being more relaxed now that everything was out in the open. She knew it was the right choice, to introduce Chloe to her parents', a hard one no doubt, but the right one, and she knew that they would definitely approve of the redhead. She made the brunette better, whether she meant it or not, she was good for her.

Okay, Babe, I shouldn't be back too late tonight, I just need to do a few checkups and sort a few things out. Let me know how everything goes down on your end okay?" Beca said grabbing her car keys for the Porsche.

She had managed to convince Chloe to take all her calls and emails here so she could relax and wouldn't need to go out. It had taken a while, but Chloe finally agreed, her mind was telling her that she would definitely need a nap soon, she felt exhausted.

"Of course, Babe. I'll let you know, have fun! I love you!" She called the brunette from the lounge.

"I love you too!" Chloe heard.

Beca got into her car and began her drive to the office she decided to quickly phone Stacie and let her know how everything went. She phoned her through the Bluetooth on her car and waited for the loud drones to be picked up. On the third ring, Stacie's voice could be heard through the speakers.

"Hey, Becs! How was your trip?"

"Really good. I was nice seeing them again, but it was great having Chloe by my side, she was so good about the whole thing and was by my side the entire time. Not clingy but there. She really is amazing Stace, I really love her," Beca said getting lost in the world which was Chloe Beale.

"Beca Mitchell! What the hell has happened to you? You've gone soft." Stacie teased, Beca rolled her eyes, knowing Stacie was probably loving seeing her so spellbound.

"No, but for reals Becs, you deserve this. The way you talk about her, it's beautiful, even from here I can tell you have a massive grin on your face," Beca laughed knowing how true what Stacie was saying was. "You found a good one Becs, don't let her go."

"I don't plan on it, she's the one for me, Stace. She's perfect." Beca said with a loving look on her face.

"Now, one important question. What's the sex like?"

"Beca nearly choked on her own salvia, Stacie had always been one to be blunt and never shy away from her sexual encounters.

"Stacie!"

"What Becs?" Stacie asked innocently, "It's a normal question."

"Well…"Beca began scratching the back of her neck, but before she could say anything Stacie cut in.

"OMG, don't tell me you haven't had sex with her?!" Stacie asked incredulously. Beca didn't answer.

"Beca! I can't believe you, you've been together for months, what's going on? You haven't lost your touch have you?"

"No Stacie! I haven't lost my touch, I'm just waiting for the right moment," Beca said honestly, which was what she had been trying to do, but whenever she planned to make a move, she'd either back out or something would come up. She was a little scared as well if she was being honest. She wanted to make it perfect for Chloe, the girl had been through so much, she wanted her to have something to try and make up for all the years of neglect and abuse from Tom, the man that ruined her bubbly redhead's life. She wanted to get that girl back, she could still tell that she was being a held back by him, even though he was behind bars, but she wanted Chloe to be herself, to be fully Chloe Beale, with nothing holding her back.

"Beca! There is no such thing as the right moment trust me. When I first met |Julian, he was everything I ever wanted. I wanted to wait until we had sex, make it a memorable experience for both of us. All my other hookups had just been casual but I really cared for him and wanted it to be magical, but we seemed to be holding out so one night we just went for it, no regrets, no awkwardness just me and him. And that was the best night I'd ever had. It was so raw, so beautiful, and there were no expectations for it to live up to your perfect night, it just was," Stacie said.

"How are you so wise?" Beca asked teasingly.

"I didn't get into Harvard for nothing, y'know," She replied back.

"Thank you though Stace. I needed that," Beca said honestly. She just needed to let it happen, no expectations and no pressuring herself to make it perfect. Just let them be themselves, Beca and Chloe, together forever and always. Well, that's what she thought, she really did what Chloe with her forever, to be able to call her, her wife and have kids running around the garden. That was Beca's perfect, not music, not the fame, not the money, just her and Chloe.

"Your welcome, Becs. I'll see you soon okay, maybe we can pop out for lunch, make some plans for the wedding?" Stacie suggested.

"Yeah, I'll text you later and see when I'm free. Love you, Stace!" Beca said pulling up in front of her office.

"Love you too Becs, good luck!"

Beca hung up the phone and hopped out, locking the car behind her. She said hello to the receptionist and headed up to recording studio 3 where CR said she would be.

She walked into the elevator and waited until she reached the right floor, as she stepped out she bumped into Jesse.

"Hey, Boss! How are you?" The boy greeted with a smile.

"Good thanks Jess, how have things been holding up here?"

"Great. Everything is in order, no problems, have you seen CR yet?" He asked. This only mad Beca more curious, what was CR up to?

"No, on my way there now. Do I need to be worried?" She asked confused.

"Nope. You'll understand when you get there." Jesse's phone buzzed. "Well, I better get back to work, see you around Boss, say hi to Chloe for me!" He said walking off.

Beca began her journey to see CR, her curiosity peaking as she neared her destination. She reached the door around 10 minutes later after she bumped into a few more colleagues who wanted to have a chat with her. But she finally got there and noticing the red recording light wasn't on she walked in. She was met with the producer and Emily who had a million dollar smile on her face.

"What's up?" Beca said taking a seat on the sofa.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" CR asked Emily, who looked like she was going to explode from happiness.

"I have an album!" Emily blurted out.

"What?!" Beca said confused, she knew the girl had a few songs but an entire album!

CR noticed the confusion on the girl's face and began explaining, "We have been working extremely hard, and have had many long nights, and we have enough songs to make an album. A few acoustic tracks and 13 more original tracks. We met with an artist who designed an album cover, and me and Emily brainstormed some names and we came up with 'Flashlight', which is a song featured on the album, all we need is your go and it can be released by tonight."

Beca didn't know what to say, normally newer artist and producers would look to her guidance or at least take a lot longer to get anything major out on the market, so to say she was impressed would be an understatement. These two girls had taken the initiative to take on the project and hit it with full force with Beca loved!

"You have my go," Beca said with a wide smile. " And you can be expecting pay rise, " Beca added with a wink, she left the room just as she heard Emily let out a loud squeal. Beca loved people like that, who had such a passion for music, it reminded her of herself at that age. A budding young artist waiting for a slither of hope to break into the industry.

A text sounded from her phone,

 **CR: Release party?**

 **Boss: Hell yeah! I'll let it up. 9 tonight, let's get this show on the road!**

Beca began to think up ideas of where she could host this release party, she wanted it to be different to anywhere they'd had before. A place she knew Emily would enjoy, since this was her first party she wanted her to remember it for the rest of her life, one of her first major milestones as an artist.

She had an idea floating around but if she pulled a few strings she knew she would be able to pull it off. She phoned a few more people and in 30 minutes everything was planned, she quickly fired a text off Chloe to let her know.

 **My Girl: Up for a party tonight? xx**

 **Hot DJ: What sort of party? X**

 **My Girl: Release party? Emily has surprised me with an album and it's going to drop tonight xx**

 **Hot DJ: That's amazing! I'm down, what time? X**

 **My Girl: Pick you up at 8.30? X**

 **Hot DJ: Love you xx**

 **My Girl: Love you too baby xx**

Beca put her phone away with a shit-eating grin on her face, but Jesse passed her while she was standing there.

"Beca has a girlfriend," Jesse teased.

"Shut up Jesse," She said with a laugh. It was obvious to most or less everyone in the building that they were together after some of them caught the two making out on one of the conference desks - let's just say that, that meeting was quite awkward for them all after that. But word had gotten around by lunchtime that they were together. They didn't mind though, it meant they didn't have to hide their relationship and there were no allegations that Chloe slept her way into the job, everyone loved Chloe and knew how hard she worked. She was like the office's personal ray of sunshine.

It was around 8 when Beca headed home to get changed, everything was set in place for tonight and she was excited, it was going to be an amazing night and she was unbelievably proud of the young girl for achieving for so much in such little time, something not many could do.

She called out to Chloe when she opened the door but got no response.

"Chlo?" She called again, she stopped to listen and she could hear the sound of music being played. She ran up the stairs and headed for their room, smiling to herself as she did.

Beca knocked on the door, to which it was opened to reveal Chloe clad in white, lace lingerie, and Beca was pretty sure she stopped breathing. She had seen Chloe like this, but tonight, she just seemed to look stunning. Her toned abs were full on show with her perfectly clear skin, and her ass that was just...perfection. Beca was sure she was wet from just looking at her, Chloe's fiery red locks were splayed out across her back as well.

"Like what you see Becs?" She asked playfully. Beca licked her lips in response. Chloe walked sultry closer to her and when she reached the brunette she was sure Beca was on the verge of an aneurysm.

"You better get ready or we will be late…" She trailed off, running her finger down the middle of Beca's chest, her breathing became laboured and Chloe smiled to herself loving how worked up she could get the girl.

"I think that can wait," Beca finally managed to reply. She tilted Chloe's chin down and gave her a slow sensual kiss that got Chloe to whimper. She pulled Chloe flush against her and loved the feel of Chloe's semi-naked body pressed against her. Chloe wrapped her arms around the back of Beca's neck, lightly scratching at her back, something she'd found that Beca loved.

When Chloe began her actions on Beca, she moaned into the kiss, her mind was going crazy and her senses were on overdrive. Chloe was doing things to her and she wasn't sure if they were going to make it to the party if they kept this up. It was like Chloe read her mind because she suddenly pulled away much to the brunette's disappointment.

"No…" Beca whined trying to pull Chloe back.

"Nope," Chloe said moving her head, walking back to the bed with an extra sway of her hips where she continued getting changed.

"Eughh," Beca complained going into their closet to find something to wear. She wasn't exactly sure what to go for when an idea came to mind, she went into the depths of her wardrobe with a mischievous grin on her face. Chloe was going to pay for cutting their make-out session short. She found what she was looking for and pulled it with a triumphant smirk. She managed to dress pretty quickly, took her hair out of its ponytail and let it fall into its natural wavy look. She took a look in the mirror and once she was satisfied she slipped out, without Chloe noticing. She wanted it to be surprised for when Chloe walked out, give her something to think about.

She had put on a grey pantsuit with a black, lace, strappy top that left enough for imagination paired with a set of light pink heels. The suit jacket had a white rose on the side of it as well. She bought it a while back and hadn't found a purpose to wear it until tonight.

She was mindlessly tapping away at her phone when she noticed someone standing at the top of the stairs. Her breath hitched when she took in her girlfriend's outfit, she had her hair braided into a loose side plait, her makeup done to perfection with a red lip to contrast from her outfit. She was wearing a form-fitting white dress with two small cutouts along the middle, it reached just below her knees where she had on a pair of strappy white heels. So in all, she looked stunning. She slowly descended down the stairs as if she was in a move and it was like time stopped before she managed to be in front of Beca.

"Wow," Beca managed to say, "You look stunning."

"Same goes for you, Mitchell," Chloe said knowing how much Beca loved it when she was called by her second name.

"Where has that been hiding?" She asked.

Beca smirked, "Just been laying around y'know," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well I think...you should pull these things out more often," Chloe said running her finger across the black lace of Beca's top. Beca gulped knowing exactly what happened upstairs last time Chloe did this.

"Nope. Not happening, Beale. We are going to be late," Beca said taking Chloe's hand in her own and walked them to the door grabbing the keys for her Mclaren on her way out. They took the elevator down to the car park and walked over to Beca's section. Yes, she had a section, something Chloe found hilarious when she first saw it, which accommodated all of Beca's cars, and there was a lot of them.

Beca opened the door for Chloe and then jogged, well moved as fast as he could in heels, around to her side and slipped into her own seat. She switched on the engine and it let out a roar, put it into drive and pulled out of the car park and onto the road. She hadn't told Chloe where they were going s she wanted it to be surprised but when she'd told Emily she was pretty sure the girl cried with tears. Something else Beca loved about her, the fact she was still grateful for everything that was happening to her, some artists seemed to think everything would just come to them after they get their fame but Emily was still humble.

They drove for about 30 minutes but Beca kept their hands interlaced across the gear stick and caressed the top of Chloe's with the pad of her thumb mindlessly. It was something she found herself doing a lot if they were holding hands, she didn't know why but she liked doing it, it comforted her.

They were nearing their destination and Chloe began to get suspicious trying to ask where they were going, luckily she hadn't got it right yet which made Beca happy.

She heard Chloe gasp when she pulled into the Aquarium, it was lined with a red carpet leading up to the entrance with a few paparazzi which she had called for the event, along with the ones who had found out.

"How did you do all of this so quickly?" Chloe asked looking around at everyone who was there, and they weren't even inside yet.

"I have my ways Beale," Beca said teasingly.

"Shouldn't this be my job anyway, planning all these events?" Chloe said smoothing out her dress.

"Maybe...but I wanted this to be a surprise for everyone. Plus you've been working hard and I thought I'd give you a break," Beca said.

"Ah you're sweet," Chloe said leaning over to give Beca a kiss.

"You ready?" Beca asked.

"Yep, let's go," Chloe said opening up her door. Beca followed suit and a wave of white lights filled her eyes, she met Chloe at the side of the car, held onto her hand and they walked up the stairs on the red carpet up to where their picture would be taken and then they'd go inside.

"Beca, Chloe over here!"

"One more ladies, one more!"

"One from the side! Beautiful!"

Once they had taken all the pictures they headed inside and Chloe's breath was taken away as soon as they entered the building. The aquarium was lit up with all kinds of lights, canapes were being handed around along with flutes of champagne. The fish were all swimming around behind where a makeshift stage had been placed and it was full of people. Chloe could recognise a lot of them, different celebs and artists along with people from the office. It looked so extravagant, and front and centre was Emily who looked stunning, but she also looked happy as well. That was the main thing.

The two of them wandered around talking to different people until Beca snuck of somewhere, Chloe had no clue where she was gone but soon after she knew exactly.

"Hello everyone! I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight to celebrate Emily's success. From the minute I met her I knew she was special, she had this vibe about her that screamed passion. A few hours only I discovered that she had an album ready and needed me to give her the green light, which I did. She has truly surprised me with her talent, her songwriting abilities are phenomenal and she is going to definitely be someone to be reckoned with. I pride myself on creating and developing some of the best artists in this industry, it's about finding that little something inside of everyone, the thing that gives them the drive and the spark to create. That's what Emily has, the drive to create. Now I'm going to let you continue your night, enjoy yourselves!" Bec said. Everyone in the room clapped her and applauded her on her speech as she made her way down.

She looked stood taller to see if she could find Chloe, which normally wasn't hard with her beautiful red locks but under the darkness, she found it considerably harder. She made her way around the room when she spotted her by the bar talking with Emily and CR.

She wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and gave her kiss on the cheek.

"Nice job up there Babe," Chloe praised.

"Thank you. What are you ladies talking about?"

"Just business," said Emily. "Chloe told me the album will drop at midnight."

"How did you know that I didn't even know that?" Beca asked with a grin.

"It's my job to know these things," Chloe said, "I was however given a sneak peek and it's beautiful Emily. I have a feeling that this will be selling out very quickly."

"Really?" Asked Emily who looked disbelievingly at the three women.

"Yeah kid, you did well. It's a great album, with some very good songs especially from a freshman like you," CR said proudly. She was really happy that she met Emily, she was easy to work with and had a good ear for when she wanted things changed but she also wasn't a diva. She took great pride and care in what she sang and wanted every song to be perfect, a true reflection on the dedication on each one.

After the girls had a few drinks, Beca only having one as she was driving and an orange for Emily as she was still underage, Beca motioned to the artist to follow her. Both CR and Chloe looked confused as to where they were going. They soon found out tho as for the second time Beca stood on stage but with Emily standing beside her.

"Sorry to interrupt, again guys." The crowd chuckled. "But I thought that you'd all appreciate a little preview of the album and myself and Emily decided to give you a small live performance. So Emily without further ado." Beca featured to the microphone for Emily whilst she took her place on a stool to the side and picked up her guitar which had appeared on stage. She pulled the strap over her head and nodded to Emily, she found Chloe's eyes in the crowd and locked in on them.

She began strumming the first few chords and then Emily began to sing.

 **Hailee Steinfeld - Starving (Acoustic)**

You know just what to say

Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away

But I can't move my feet

The more that I know you, the more I want to

Something inside me's changed

I was so much younger yesterday, oh

I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo

By the way, by the way, you do things to my body

I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

When Beca and Emily had been thinking of what song to sing tonight, Beca had been looking through the lyrics to all the songs and when she'd read this one it stood out to her most. It reminded her of Chloe in more of a sexual way. It made her think of how empty she had been before Chloe had come into her life, and now, now she felt complete. Whole.

By the way, by the way, you do things to my body

I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

You know just how to make my heart beat faster

Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster

You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees

Yeah, something inside me's changed

I was so much younger yesterday, ye-eah

So much younger yesterday, oh, yeah

Beca looked over to Emily and was happy that she seemed to be enjoying herself, which made her smile. She knew that having her first performance at a party like this would be a big thing for Emily considering that there was a lot of other singers here and they would all want to work with her which would boost her stardom to another level. It made Beca proud to do what she did, to help people achieve their dreams.

I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo

By the way, by the way, you do things to my body

I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

By the way, by the way, you do things to my body

I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

You, yeah, till I tasted you

(I didn't know that I-I didn't know that I-till I tasted you)

By the way, by the way, you do things to my body

I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Chloe was watching Beca and just seeing her playing the guitar with the biggest smile on her face made her feel so happy for her girlfriend. She had watched Beca play both the guitar and piano and she could say she's never seen anything more attractive. The way her fingers played so delicately across the strings and the passion behind her eyes made Chloe feel proud to have a girlfriend like Beca. But not Beca Mitchell the mega-famous music producer, but her Beca. the Beca that would sing her songs at night or run her a bath once they got home from work so she could relax. That was her Beca.

Na-na-na-na

Na-na-na-na

The more that I know you, the more I want to

Something inside me's changed

I was so much younger yesterday

The entire crowd burst into applause as soon as they finished, a few cheers were put in there as well, which made Emily smile. She was glad everyone enjoyed the song, it was one she'd worked hard on with CR and having Beca play next to her was incredible, not many people could say they've done that. Beca didn't play live often, but whenever she did she enjoyed it, it made her feel alive.

She then began thinking back to what Chloe said earlier about her own album, and how it could be a good thing for her, she definitely had enough material. But she was brought out of her thoughts by Emily hugging her.

"You did good Em!" She said. The girl went over to a few of her friends while Beca moved over to go and greet Chloe. But as soon as she stepped off the stage she was pulled by her jacket and brought in to a searing kiss, she knew it was Chloe by her perfume, a smell she had begun to crave over the past few months. She pulled the redhead in by her hips and moaned into the kiss until Chloe pulled away and rested her forehead against Beca's.

"That was so hot," Chloe said breathlessly.

"It was wasn't it," Beca said with a smirk.

 **Thoughts?**


	27. Chapter 27

**We are finally here, and this is the chapter most fo you have probably been waiting for. WARNING: ADULT CONTENT AHEAD. It's not the best thing I've written but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **Chapter 27**

 _"That was so hot," Chloe said breathlessly._

 _"It was wasn't it," Beca said with a smirk._

Chloe's eyes seemed to darken and her face turned serious, Beca took note of this and gazed into the now almost cobalt coloured eyes. Chloe's hands seemed to have tightened around Beca and she could see the desperation and need behind Chloe's actions.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked.

"I'm sure," Chloe said softly.

"Home?" Beca asked she wanted to be absolutely positive that this is what Chloe wanted. She deserved that much.

"Home," Chloe confirmed.

Beca's mind seemed to snap into reality, she clasped Chloe's hand into hers and took off, weaving through the mass of people dancing to the music that was now playing throughout the aquarium. They had no time to say goodbye to anyone, Beca was way too focused on getting Chloe back home, she was half nervous half excited. She wanted it to be perfect for Chloe but remembering the conversation she had with Stacie she pushed the thought of meeting an expectation out of her mind and just kept her mind concentrated on her stunningly beautiful girlfriend who was by her side.

They exited the venue and they both suddenly felt the cool breeze hit them, Chloe only had her dress and Beca's suit jacket wasn't doing a lot in terms of keeping her warm. Beca quickly called the valet guy who had taken her car when they arrived.

Her car was brought up and Beca opened the door for Chloe, she was still a gentlewoman as her redhead liked to call her, before going around her side and speeding off back to her apartment.

As they drove through the, luckily, almost empty streets Beca felt Chloe's hand on her thigh. Her breath hitched as her hand seemed to get nearer and nearer to the place she wanted it most. She heard Chloe giggle from beside her and she was pretty sure she'd never wanted anything more in her life, she felt a hunger inside her, a desire, unlike anything she'd ever experienced before.

Beca was pretty sure she broke the speed limit multiple times as she headed back to the apartment, but who could blame her. She had waited for this moment for so long and wasn't going to waste any time now it was here.

Not long after they pulled into the carpark below Beca's building and almost ran into the lift, slapping the top button as they entered. As soon as the door closed Beca pushed Chloe onto the wall behind her and kissed her passionately her hands instantly taking refuge in the red locks whereas Chloe's grabbed Beca by the waist and pulled her impossibly closer. Tongues fought for dominance and as the lift ascended the space seemed to get hot, very hot.

They'd made out countless times before but this felt different, there was more passion more need and there was more love behind every action. Beca nipped and pulled on Chloe's bottom lip which made the redhead whimper in desire. She wanted nothing more than to have Beca right there, but she knew it would be worth the wait. She'd been scared before to take this step in their relationship after Tom but she had to remind herself that Beca was nothing like her ex and she would treat her like a princess. It was one of the things she loved most about the tiny brunette the love and care she had for others.

The elevator finally dinged open and the two fell out into the hallway of Beca's apartment lips still attached. Beca backed Chloe up against the wall and placed her hands either side of her head, locking her in place.

Tom has done this before but then, she felt trapped now, she felt protected. Chloe pulled Beca in by the back of her neck and attached her lips to her neck, biting down before soothing it over with her tongue. Beca let out a throaty groan, which only spurred Chloe on more repeating her actions until she was positive there would be a mark, she might as well have some fun while she was here.

Beca slipped her heels off and instantly became a head shorter than Chloe, which made the redhead burst into laughter, she didn't know what it was exactly but she just couldn't help it.

"Oh quiet Beale," Beca said. Chloe decided to slip her heels off as well and she was then only a few centimetres taller than the brunette. Beca grabbed the back of Chloe's leg and pulled it up to rest on the side of her hip, giving her more access and pushing their cores closer together, their clothes being the only barrier between them. Both girls whimpered at the contact, Beca was growing impatient, she had never seen Chloe look like this, so desperate, she could see it in her eyes, and she wasn't complaining. Beca pulled Chloe's other leg up so she was completely off the ground and straddling her, once she felt Chloe hook her arms around the back of her neck she moved off the wall and began to carry Chloe up the stairs into her room. She had developed some pretty good upper body strength since she'd been going to the gym with Chloe and she was glad to see it was paying off.

Chloe was still kissing her and she managed to keep her balance going up the stairs which was a challenge in itself as she found walking, carrying and kissing was a difficult process to do all at once. But the way Chloe's lips moulded into hers made her forget about everything else.

She got Chloe into her room and kicked the door shut with the heel of her foot. She placed the redhead down softly against her white sheets and shrugged her jacket off throwing it into a corner not caring where it landed. She saw Chloe laying on her bed, her ocean blue eyes now a midnight blue. Beca moved to straddle Chloe and leaned down to kiss her lightly on her swollen lips. Chloe tried to kiss Beca again but she moved away to fast, a smirk on her face.

"Funny," Beca deadpanned.

Chloe responded with a long sweet kiss, Beca moved her hand to cup Chloe's ass in her hands giving it a light squeeze to test the waters and going by Chloe's moan, she guessed it was okay - well more than okay, she ran her hands up to Chloe's neck and on her journey back she clasped the zip to the dress and teasingly pulled it down at an agonizingly slow pace. It caused Chloe to erupted into goosebumps all over at Beca's touch on her bare back, she had a feeling it wouldn't be long until there was nothing keeping them apart.

Once the zip was fully down Beca felt the top of Chloe's lace underwear, she pushed the top of the dress of Chloe's shoulders and was exposed to her matching white bra that held her generous chest. Beca attached her lips to the swell of Chloe's breast and kissed lightly, but tonight she wanted to be in control so she flipped them over again knowing Chloe was distracted. She pulled the dress down even further to reveal the redhead's toned abs, she kissed each one before moving her way down to Chloe's navel and kissing along it teasing Chloe until she heard her whimper.

"Becs...Please," Chloe managed to say.

"We have all night long, baby, there's no rush," Beca said knowing how much this was killing Chloe and to be honest it was killing her as well but she didn't want this to be quick and fast she wanted it to be loving and to have taken care of Chloe, make her feel special.

Beca stood up pulled the dress of Chloe's legs and it left Chloe clad in her underwear on the bed, she then moved to straddle her again but pulled her up so they were in a sitting position, she quickly unclipped Chloe's bra and threw it behind her finding it in her to care where it landed. She then took Chloe's breasts in her hands and gave them a light squeeze which elicited a moan from Chloe, Beca laid her back down and kissed the inside of her thigh. Getting closer and closer to the place she knew Chloe wanted, Chloe arched her back at Beca's touch trying to move closer to where Beca was.

Beca moved back up to Chloe kissing her as she went.

She faced Chloe and looked into her eyes, burning with desire, Beca knew it was time. Time to give Chloe what she so desperately wanted.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked one more time.

"More than anything," was the redhead's response.

"You look beautiful," Beca said, and she saw Chloe's blush through the darkness of her bedroom.

Tom had always called her hot or sexy which she didn't mind but when Beca called her beautiful it felt more loving like Beca was actually looking at her. This was the relationship she had craved for so long, and now she finally had it, she couldn't be happier.

Beca supported herself by the side of Chloe's head and moved her hand down towards Chloe's core. She hooked her finger under Chloe's underwear and pulled them down her legs. She could already feel the heat and wetness radiating from her core. She ran the tip of her finger along Chloe's folds which caused the girl to buck her hips forward seeking out more contact.

She then moved her thumb to rub circles over Chloe's clit, and Chloe couldn't seem to process anything that was going on except where Beca's fingers were. She watches them disappear between her legs, hitting a spot that drove her crazy, she arched her back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Beca breathed in her ear, which made Chloe whimper. She pressed open-mouthed kisses onto the redhead's collarbone as she pushed her digits in and out adding a second one to the mix.

Chloe's hands moved to grip the bed sheets beneath her as she felt on the verge of a shattering orgasm. Beca kept pumping her fingers in and out, Chloe's hips met each of her thrust pushing her fingers in deeper. The only sounds that could be heard were Chloe's laboured breathing and moans and Beca 's grunts and she pushed harder and faster.

Beca was pretty sure she was soaked down below, she had never been so turned on in her life. She never let her eyes stray from Chloe's, burning with a passion and desire.

She lent down right by the shell of Chloe's ear, kissed it lightly and whispered, "Cum for me Chloe."

Chloe let go, she had never orgasmed so hard in her life. She screamed Beca's name out in pleasure. Beca rides Chloe out, getting slower and slower until Chloe is finished. She removed her fingers, Chloe whimpered at the loss of contact but groaned at the sight of \Beca putting her fingers in her mouth and sucking them off.

"So fucking hot," Beca said.

It was only then Chloe realised Beca had way too many clothes on for her liking, so she grabbed Beca's hips and flipped them over which Beca gasped at. Chloe instantly went into action, pulling Beca's top off and throwing in a similar direction to where Beca threw her bra, then her trousers were tugged off and finally her underwear. Beca looked stunning, her pale skin, and her cobalt blue eyes along with her soft chocolate brown locks sprawled out on the covers, Chloe doesn't think she's ever looked so beautiful.

She'd seen her in her fancy outfits and when she'd been all glammed up for events, but seeing her so vulnerable, so raw and pure, Chloe had never seen anything like it.

She swiftly straddled Beca their wet centres' meeting which caused a groan to be let out from both girls. Chloe lent down and kissed each of Beca breasts before taking the hard nub in her mouth and swirling her tongue just around enough to get a reaction from the producer.

She then kissed Beca just on the corner of her mouth, and then ghosted over the top of her letting herself be just out of reach.

"Tease," Beca muttered.

"What was that?" Chloe asked, knowing exactly what she'd said.

"N-Nothing," Beca stuttered. Chloe loved that she made Beca nervous.

"Hmm, that's what I thought," Chloe said with a smirk, she seemed to be picking up a lot of Beca's habits lately.

Chloe moved slowly down Beca's body until she reached her inner thigh, she nipped at the skin causing Beca to whimper, Chloe could smell Beca's arousal and she swallowed loudly, this was it.

She pushed Beca's legs further apart and quickly swiped her tongue down the length of Beca's clit, the brunette's hips lifted instantly at the contact so Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's legs and across her stomach to hold her down. She attached her lips to Beca and began darting her tongue in and out, she saw Beca's head pressed into the pillow and her knuckles white from holding onto the sheets so hard.

Chloe smiled at this loving how worked up she was getting her girlfriend. She saw the creamy juices seeping out of Beca and she dove forward lapping them up, her tongue finding its way to Beca's nub at which she flicked a few times, which elicited a low moan from the back of the brunette's throat.

Chloe could she feel she was close so she sped her actions up, and with one long lick she had Beca at her mercy, crying her name out. A stream of juices came pouring out at which Chloe slowly drunk in, once Beca was finished she gave her a kiss on the side of her thigh, exactly where she began. She looked up to see Beca breathing heavily but with a wide grin on her face, Beca curled her finger beckoning Chloe to join her and she crawled up Beca's body and gave her a searing kiss.

When breathing became a problem for both of them Chloe pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you so much," Chloe whispered.

Beca caressed the side of her cheek and looked lovingly into ocean blue eyes.

"I love you too, Red."

The two crawled under the covers not bothering to put anything on to sleep on, they'd seen everything now. Beca lifted her arm in the air, and Chloe moved to snuggle into her side.

Beca placed a light kiss on her forehead and the two fell into a deep sleep, and both girls could easily say that this was the best night of their lives.

The next morning Beca had to leave early and she didn't want to wake Chloe so she silently slipped out of bed, quickly changed into something casual and went down into the kitchen. She pulled out the necessary ingredients and made Chloe a bagel. One of her favourite breakfast foods and lucky for Beca it involved no use of the oven or the hob so she made it without any issues, well nearly, she came very close to cutting her finger but that wasn't the point.

She made Chloe an orange juice as well and wrote her a sweet note on a piece of paper. _God, she was turning into a sap_. She carried all the items up the stairs and placed them on the bedside table. She brushed Chloe's hair away from her face and just admired how beautiful she was, she gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and then grabbed her phone and keys and went off to work.

She made a quick stop on her way to work, a place she had found herself missing.

"Short stack! Long time no see," The Aussie girl said when Beca entered the smoothie bar.

"Hey Ames, I've missed you," Beca said giving the girl a smile and moving to sit on one of the bar stools.

"So what's been going on in the life of the big BM? You've been MIA from here," Amy asked already moving to make the brunette her favourite drink.

"Well…" After Beca had finished, Amy was stunned. She'd missed out on a lot!

"Jeez, Tiny, you've been a busy gal," Amy said.

"Sure have," Beca said with a laugh. After catching up with Amy for a while she headed into the office.

She was walking out of the elevator when Jesse sided up next to her.

"Morning," he said with a raise of his eyebrows and a smile. Beca looked over to him confused at his behaviour.

"Morning," she said hesitantly.

"So?..." Jesse said.

"Okay, what is up with you today?" Beca asked.

"How was last night?"

Beca gulped, "Last night? What do you mean?"

"I drop the act Mitchell, you so had sex with Chloe last night," he said quite loudly. Beca hit him on the side of his head with the back of her hand.

"Tell the whole office why don't you?" She said sarcastically.

"So you did!" Jesse said in triumph.

"How did you know anyway?"

"You have a glow," he said simply.

"A glow?" Beca said incredulously with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, you look happier, you've basically had a smile on your face the whole morning and we all know you hate morning," he pointed out. Beca just opened the door to her office, dropping her keys on the side table. Jesse stood near the door.

"How was it?" he asked moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Beca laughed," Bye Jesse," and she shut the door locking him out.

Her phone buzzed and she took it out.

 **My Girl: Aww babe, you made me breakfast! x**

 **Hot DJ: Of course baby. I felt bad about having to leave so I thought I'd make you a little something to wake up to x**

 **My Girl: So adorable, and your note was beautiful, thank you xx**

 **Hot DJ: Of course. Last night was the best night of my life x**

 **My Girl: Same here, I love you so much Becs xx**

 **Hot DJ: I love you too Chlo xx**

Beca's phone went off again and she saw Chloe had sent her a selfie of her just sitting lazily in bed, looking stunning as always. How someone could just wake up looking like that was beyond her, but still to this day Chloe managed to surprise her.

She really did love Chloe with everything she was, she could see her whole future surrounding the redhead, her becoming her wife and them taking on life's challenges together. It all seemed perfect.

Because Chloe was her perfect.

 **Thoughts?**

 **The next few chapters are going to be hard for me to write but this was my plan all along so please don't kill me!**


	28. Chapter 28

**For any of you that actually read this, I just want to say that this has a second part which will be coming soon. I originally planned to have it all as one but wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 28**

It was a few weeks later and quite a lot had happened, as Beca had thought Emily's Album was at the top of the charts and had been at number 1 ever since it had been released. She was one of the most talked about artists at the minute and she was constantly being called by late-night TV shows to do interviews and her new fan base was already begging for new music. People were also calling Beca to ask if CR was available to take on any project as her work was so good.

Beca had spoken to CR and they had both agreed that taking on one or two more projects would be a great idea as it would push her name out there and get her in with more artists, Beca didn't only want the best for the singers under her label but all the producers as well, they had just as much talent and deserved to be given the credit.

In regards to her and Chloe's relationship, they were doing amazing. Ever since they shared their special night together they had grown stronger than ever, they were both extremely happy and were conquering life's problems together. Beca had been swarmed by reporters and paparazzi everytime she went anywhere, constantly trying to get an official statement from her about their relationship but both girls had decided to just do their own thing and leave the press to deal with it, they knew it would all blow over when they found a new story.

Chloe had got Beca to snuggle with her on the sofa and watch a film with her a film...yes a film, without any complaints. Since they had been together Chloe had managed to get Beca to begin watching some films that she claimed were a 'must see' and who was Beca to say no to Chloe Beale, it was the puppy eyes, she had Beca hooked on them. They had, of course, had their fair share of arguments, mostly because Beca didn't tidy up or was working too hard, but for the most of it they would make up the next day.

The worst argument they'd had was when Beca had missed their date because she was working late and had forgotten to let Chloe know. That had lasted a few days but Beca had made it up to Chloe by taking the whole day off and taking her out for a surprise date.

But right now, Beca was in the studio working with P!nk, they had managed to get some time and they'd been working together all morning. Between the two of them, they had down the bases for at least two songs and had recorded the vocals for them as well. Both of them had found it easy to work with easy each other, which didn't come naturally for all artists and their producers, and their ideas seemed to bounce off one another and them being very experienced in their fields they were able to give incredible insights into the songs.

"So if you are happy to go with that, then we can head into the booth and lay it down, test it out and then rework whatever you what and then go from there?" Beca suggested. P!nk nodded in response.

"Sounds good to me Becs, I do want to try a few different styles out for this one, and then we can have a listen and decide what we think is best," Alecia said walking into the booth and slipping the pair of expensive headphones and standing near the equally as expensive microphone. Something else Beca prided herself on, providing the best equipment money could buy, she couldn't have created some of the tracks that she had done if she hadn't of had the things in the studio.

Alecia signalled a thumbs up to Beca who was also in the booth with her guitar, it was only the base so it was a little rough around the edges but it would capture the overall tone of the song that they were both looking for.

They played around with the song for around an hour or two until they felt like they finally had something they were both happy with, they were both perfectionists so it took a while to get it, well perfect.

"That was great, I think we have a hit on our hands here!" Beca said as they exited the booth.

"Same here, B, that was insane. I've been waiting to do this album for such a long time and you really are making my vision come to life."

"Glad to be of service," Beca jokes.

They both sat down on the sofa and went over some of the notes they made, a few small tweaks that Beca would attend to in the editing and actual producing phase but apart from that it was more or less completed.

"Okay so we have something scheduled in for tomorrow at 9, to go over some more songs and then I will go a produce a few and we can look at releasing a few, get the fans excited and waiting," Beca said packing up her things.

"All good with me, it's lunchtime, want to go and grab something? My treat," Alecia asked.

"Go in then, I don't have anything else on today, I'll just text Chloe and let her know.

My Girl: Just going to lunch with Pink, love you x

Hot DJ: Have fun babe, love you too x

"I'm all good to go if you are?" Beca said walking out the booth.

"Same. Any suggestions?"

"I think I know somewhere, I haven't been there in a while, but it's good," Beca said.

"As long as there is food I'm in, let's go. What brilliant piece of machinery are you driving me in today?" Pink jokes. Whenever she seemed to see Beca whether it was through passing or at a party she always seemed to have a new car with her.

"Bugatti."

They went over towards the car and rode off towards JD's Beca hadn't been in ashes and she felt it was long overdue. They managed to escape all paparazzi and squeezes themselves into a booth, they both looked quite ridiculous in their getups, wearing baseball hats and dark sunglasses.

Once they were positive no one was going to spot them they removed everything and looked at the menus.

Jack came over and was surprised to see his friend sitting there, and with Pink nonetheless, she'd never brought anyone else famous here before.

"Beca! I haven't seen you in ages! What have you been up to?" He asked.

"This and that y'know, spending time with my girl, making music, life's all good," Beca said with a smile.

"The ginger?" Jack asked, remembering the brunette coming in with her a while back.

"That's her," Beca said.

"Ah young love," the man said with a chuckle. "So...what can I get you, ladies?"

"One cheeseburger with fries please," Pink said.

"Chicken salad," Beca said. Both of the others looked at her blankly.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You, want a salad?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Chloe's been trying to get me to be healthier," Beca explained. The other two laughed, Jack was almost bent over and was struggling to breathe.

"What?" Beca asked again, she really was confused.

Pink wipes a tear, "you are so whipped Mitchell!" She managed to say.

Jack added a whipping noise to go along with it that only made them laugh harder, a few people in the diner were wondering what was going on due to all the commotion they were causing.

Beca's face turned into what people called her, 'boss' face, the one where her eyebrows were raised and her lips pursed she looked like a mother telling off her children. At that, the two managed to tone down their laughter to a minimum.

"I will get those right away," Jack said and he scurried away back to the kitchen.

"So ginger hey?" Pink said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut it you," Beca said throwing her napkin at her.

"Mitchell. Details. Now." Pink said sternly.

"Alright, alright," Beca gave in.

The two talked for a while about how they got together and how incredible these past few months had been, Beca had been smiling like an idiot the entire way through, she was so lucky to have Chloe in her life, she just hoped she wouldn't do anything to ruin it.

After lunch Beca headed back to the office to work on some projects, she knew that they would take a while so she wanted to get them perfect before she sent them out, she also needed to go over P!nk's work from today and take a look over some of the things she had done with Selena. They were also working on an album, which meant Beca was one busy lady.

 **Unknown**

 **I was sat outside the office, waiting, and waiting, watching the cars go past like I had been doing for the past few hours. My plan had been in place for months and tonight would be the night everything would fall into place. She would pay for what she did. She ruined my life, put me in a crazy hospital, and took away my freedom.**

 **Not many know the person that I know, she acts all kind and nice but on the inside, she is the devil in its pure form. We were together for a while, but then she broke it off. Put me in the 'crazy person place' and continued with her life as if I didn't exist.**

 **If I'm being honest it had all been too easy, I would've thought there would be better security after what's happened in the past. It only took a few clicks and I had my own fake ID and had already managed to verify myself on the system so when I entered there wouldn't be any red flags. I knew if they found out who I really was, I would be escorted out and everything would go to waste. I would not let that happen, this was my only chance and I am not going to waste it.**

 **I waited for hours until nightfall, I was pretty sure everyone had left but if she was still the same as before she would still be there. She'd always been like that, working and working until you had to almost pull her away. It kept her sane, or so she said.**

 **I waited until the coast was clear, then I walked into the lobby of the building, put my fake ID into the scanner and held my breath until the little green light appeared. I smiled to myself...it was all just too easy. I thought I'd at least run into one problem. The security guards were talking to someone else so they didn't even realise me slip through, I'm guessing not many people were in this late so they hadn't been expecting anyone, especially me.**

 **I waited in the elevator until I reached her floor, there seemed to be no trace of anyone being there so I smiled to myself and continued to my destination. I was worried I might run into someone and they would question who I was but luckily everyone had gone home and there wasn't a soul in sight.**

 **When I reached her office I gave the door a gentle nudge, it wasn't locked, she'd never been good at locking her doors. Shame really.**

 **I put everything into place, adjusted all the angles and sat down on the sofa. I looked around, it was spacious, quite nice really, very her. Minimalistic yet stylish, she'd always had that aura about her when we were together, she'd never wanted much but whatever she did it was amazing. I may hate her, despise her, but I could never deny her talent, I'd be stupid to say otherwise, but it was time for her to pay, and her time was slowly running out.**

 **It took her around an hour to walk into her office and when she saw me, she stopped, dropped her phone on the floor and stared at me. Her eyes seemed to darken with anger, fear or shock, I'm not sure which, and her jaw clenched She clearly wasn't going to say anything so I decided to make the first move.**

 **"Did you miss me, baby?"**

 **Thoughts? Leave a comment and tell me what you thought.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I hoped you all liked the previous chapter, here is part 2. It has taken a while for me to get right, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **Quick Plug: I uploaded a ONESHOT called Solider a few weeks ago and it would be appreciated if you could go and check it out.**

 **Chapter 29**

Beca was shocked. Her mind went blank. Seeing someone she hadn't seen in such a long time, standing right in front of her. She was angry and surprised but she had no idea what to do. The girl who had broken her heart, acting as nothing had changed, she had a bad feeling about this and just stayed quiet.

"Did you miss me, baby?" She asked sweetly walking over to Beca, her hips having a purposeful sway to them. They were now stood inches apart, Beca being the shorter of the two meant she was looking up, and it was straight into her emerald green eyes. Her brown hair was pushed to the side, hanging down by her shoulders. As they were so close Beca could smell the fresh scent of mango, the exact same one that she had used when they were together. It had been a weakness of Beca's, she had no idea why but she just seemed to give in whenever she was around it, of course, the person in front of her knew that though. They were both engaged in an intense staring battle, Beca's cobalt eyes looking into deep green both had a glimmer from the shining moon really highlighted their irises.

The girl ran her long finger with perfectly manicured nails down the middle of Beca's chest causing her to gulp.

"Y'know Becs, I've always found you hot, your whole badass vibe," the girl purred.

Beca didn't know what to do, her body wouldn't move and the fact that she had a beautiful, kind and caring girlfriend sitting at home waiting for her didn't seem to register in her head.

"What are you doing here?" Beca managed to ask, the girl's perfume was intoxicating her and she was finding it hard to form a sentence.

"I wanted to see you," the girl sweetly.

"Right," Beca stuttered out.

"I thought, we could y'know have some fun, for old times sake."

Suddenly, everything seemed to flood into Beca's mind, the pain, heartbreak and stress the girl in front of her had caused in her life.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Beca said strongly, taking a step back.

"I told you, I'm here to see you. I was in the area and thought I'd drop by," Olivia said innocently.

"In the area," Beca muttered with a laugh. She couldn't believe she almost fell for it, nearly fell into her trap, again. She would always do this, again and again, make Beca fall for her and then leave her or in this specific girls case, cause trouble.

"Look Beca, I didn't come here to cause trouble," Olivia said, refraining a grin knowing that, that was her exact plan, call her crazy if you like it wasn't like she was going to care.

"You cause trouble wherever you go!" Outburst Beca, she ran her hands through her hair and walked over to her desk, grabbed a beer from the small cabinet she kept there and popped the cap open letting the chilled liquid run down her throat.

"I've changed Becs, you of all people should know that," Olivia said moving to sit on the sofa, she was going to have to change her plan a little bit, oh well the outcome would still be the same, she would make sure of that.

After Beca drunk some of her beer she sat down on the sofa, away from Olivia but close enough. Her mind was in a mix of emotions, still, she knew she felt different to when she walked in and saw her standing there. The shock had worn off, but the anger was still there, all the memories were rushing back into her mind, reminding her of the past. Don't get her wrong, they had some good times, times where they laughed and had fun, but the only things that really stuck with Beca were the arguments and the shouting, the crying and the pain, the worst of it being what happened later on, after the break-up.

Neither of the girls spoke, they sat in silence the only sound being the faint droning of cars from the streets below. Beca had long finished her bottle of beer and was already on her third, she wasn't wasted, nowhere near, a little tipsy, maybe.

But what Beca hadn't realised is that Olivia had moved so she was right next to her, thighs almost touching, and she had an odd look in her eye, almost as if she was just watching her, tracing her every move.

Olivia looked behind her shoulder, everything was in place, it was game time, she hoped Beca had had fun, it wasn't like it would last, she knew her well enough to know that what she was about to do would ruin her life or at least break a piece of her.

"Hey Beca," Olivia said, Beca was shocked that Olivia was so close as she hadn't even noticed, she turned her head but was met with a pair of lips. She didn't move, she felt Olivia's hand rest on her cheek, caressing it lightly, her mind still hadn't caught up, she was stuck in shock and she had no clue what had just happened. When Olivia finally pulled away she had a smile on her face, Beca was staring blankly at her, not knowing how to react.

When her mind finally caught up with her, she jumped up and finally realised. She had no idea what happened, but what did know was that Olivia hadn't changed, she was still the same, still the same troublemaker, the same girl who didn't care what she did to others, the same girl who would do anything to get her way, and she fallen for it again.

"Get the fuck out Olivia. My god, I knew you were here to cause trouble, just stay out of my life, stay away from me and don't come back," Beca warned. Olivia just nodded and shrugged, she didn't care what Beca said, she had everything she needed. She went over to the side table and collected her bag, put her phone in her pocket and walked out, but before she left, she turned towards Beca who was pacing up and down.

"Good luck, Beca. You'll need it." Olivia said with a wink, Beca stopped her actions at her ex's voice, she had no clue what that was supposed to mean, Olivia had always been a mystery to her, she guessed some people really did never change.

Back at home…

Chloe had no idea where Beca was, she had tried phoning her but it had gone straight to voicemail, she was guessing that Beca had got herself holed up in the studio and had her phone on silent. She looked at the clock, it was half past 9 which was already quite late for the two of them, they were normally home by 8 and if either of them were going to be later they would text.

Chloe just shrugged it off and went to have a shower, as she walked up the stairs she looked back at all the memories she had with Beca, the happiest times of her life had been with the girl, and in the long run they hadn't been together long, but to her it had felt like a lifetime. Beca had shown her so much, taught her more about herself then she would ever know and made her happier than she had been in a long time, she had learnt that to get to the best times in her life she had to go through the bad. Tom was the bad times but in her heart, she believed that Beca was the good, the person she had been searching for, the person that would love her and would carry her through the dark hours of her life and finally be the one she could always rely on.

Some days she still didn't understand how a girl like Beca could love a girl like her. In her mind she was broken, she still went through phases where she didn't believe in herself, didn't believe she was good enough, but Beca kept her believing. Kept loving her, and kept caring for her.

She stepped into the shower, let the hot water run down her body, calming her aching muscles and sighed deeply letting all the stress from work out. She loved working with Beca but she couldn't lie, it was undeniably stressful. There was always phone calls and meetings to organise, it also didn't help that Beca could be an extremely forgetful and not to mention stubborn person so sometimes it was like working with a 5-year-old rather than her fully adult girlfriend. Things would constantly get changed round especially with the high profile artists coming and going as they always had busy schedules and on their end things would get moved as well. But she loved it, work had always been her way of being able to fully immerse herself, giving her no time to let her mind get invaded by things that would distract her, a reason she was always so busy when she was with Tom.

After she was finished, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel, walked into her and Beca's room and changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of grey jogging bottoms, she lightly dried her wet auburn hair off and then tied it into a loose bun on top of her head.

She checked her phone as she wandered downstairs, still nothing, she quickly typed out a text to Beca, it was already just past 10 and Chloe was becoming worried especially as she hadn't heard anything all night.

 **Hot DJ: Hey, what time u home? Love you xx**

Chloe decided to go and watch a film in the lounge so she grabbed some popcorn from the cupboard and then pulled a warm blanket over herself and curled up on the sofa and began watching one of the films that they had. Since she'd moved in, she had expanded Beca's film collection, well if you could count 3 as a collection, she had added some of her favourites as well as a few she thought Beca may like, but at the minute she was watching _Fast and Furious_ , for some reason she could always imagine Beca being one of those racers from her love of cars, and when Chloe had got Beca to watch it she had immediately been interested in all the vehicles that they had, so in Chloe's book that was a definite keeper.

Back at the office…

Beca was sitting on the sofa her head in her hands massaging her temples, her thoughts were going a million miles a minute and she was shaking, her legs were bouncing up and down and she had no idea what to do.

She blamed herself for this whole mess, she had no clue what Olivia was doing here but wherever Olivia was there was trouble. Beca didn't know what her intentions were, coming into her office, invading her privacy and then kissing her out of the blue. She was angry, confused, sad, she just felt...everything.

The very thought of having to tell Chloe made her feel sick, which just made her feel guilty because she had no excuse. She didn't push Olivia away when it happened, why? She didn't really know, but it was something about the familiarity of it and the flooding of all their memories together that seemed to distract her from doing anything and she hated herself for it. Chloe was everything to her and she could bear it if Chloe left her, but telling her would be the right thing to do. Beca was stuck, she wanted to be selfish, didn't want Chloe to know, didn't want her to know that she had done wrong by her, but most importantly she didn't want Chloe to be disappointed in her, because she knew, once Chloe found out, it would end them.

She was angry, angry at herself, angry at Olivia, angry at everything, she grabbed a glass candle off the coffee table and threw it haphazardly at the wall making it shatter into a thousands of shards onto the floor, the wax had cracked and was now partially stuck on the wall and over the floor. She let out an angry scream, screaming at everything and trying to forget what happened.

Olivia had just walked into her office, just walked right in, that's where this mess started. Wait. How did she even get in? Beca sat up and walked down to the security, she was fuming. After the whole Tom scenario, she had employed better security yet Olivia had just been allowed to waltz through. Beca tapped her foot quickly as the lift took her down to the lobby.

As soon as Beca exited the lift the three security guards saw her and they stopped their conversation and straightened up, Beca glared at them and came to a stop folding her arms over her chest.

"Miss Mitchell, can we help you with anything?" One of asked looking a bit nervous at his bosses demeanour.

"What to tell me how someone just walked into my office who wasn't authorized to enter my building. Does the name Olivia Jenkins ring a bell to you? Because to me, she is one of the few people to _never_ , _ever_ be allowed to enter my building." Beca said adding emphasis on the word my.

The guy in the middle, and on the left looked worried and didn't know what to say, but the one on the right pushed his shoulders back and spoke up.

"Miss Mitchell, I can assure you no one under the name Olivia Jenkins has entered the building if she did we would know about it. We have three levels of security, are you sure it was her?" he asked.

"Of fucking course it was! I'm not stupid. Let me look at your CCTV, she's pulled this type of shit before," Beca said as a thought came into her mind. She was led into the control room where she saw multiple screens all displaying footage of her building.

"Go back at least 45 minutes ago," Beca ordered, the security guard quickly complied, they watched for around 2 minutes when a girl appeared in the corner of the screen.

"That's her!" Beca exclaimed pointing at the screen. The guy enlarges the image and slowed it down so they could see exactly how she got in. She placed a small card into the scanner and to Beca's surprise it allowed her in.

"Pull up everyone who has entered the building tonight." The security system allowed them to see exactly who comes in and out of the building as it would register their ID from the card they would bring and then it would be stored in a database.

They kept scrolling until Beca stopped him, "There!" IT was the ID of a girl she was positive didn't work with her, she knew almost everyone in the building and she had never seen her before in her life.

"That's her!" Beca said.

"But how did the scanner authorize someone who doesn't work here?" Beca thought out loud.

"Miss Mitchell, look at this," The guy said. He pointed to the profile and she saw that it had been added to the list of employees registered to have access 2 days ago. Olivia had made a fake account, she knew the girl was smart but this was a whole new level, even for her.

"Remove it now!" Beca demanded, she walked out and made a decision on her way back up to her office, she wasn't going to tell Chloe. She couldn't know the truth, it would break her, and Beca didn't want to lose Chloe, selfish? Maybe, but at this point, Beca didn't care. She picked up her phone from the floor and put it into her pocket not bothering to check it.

She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was coming up to around half 10, she was late. Chloe was going to kill her, and she knew she was going to have to come up with some type of excuse to cover up what had happened. She grabbed her laptop, keys and her wallet then went down to her car.

She started it up and then drove back to her apartment, she was pretty sure she broke multiple of the speed limits but she wasn't bothered, she just wanted to go home, to be with Chloe and forget tonight ever happened.

But what she forgot is, that we all have something to hide, something the world doesn't know, and we hope it never finds out, and unfortunately for her, the truth always comes out.

She walked into her apartment the only light was from the TV, she could see the outline of Chloe snuggled up on the sofa, the guilt was weighing heavily in her stomach, just knowing that her beautiful girlfriend had been sitting at home waiting for her, and she was caught up in a mess with her ex, made her feel twice as bad, not to mention she was going to have to lie to Chloe something she vowed to herself never to do, but she couldn't lose Chloe. She wouldn't lose Chloe.

She slipped her shoes off and silently made her way over to Chloe making sure not to scare her, she walked around to the side of the sofa and eased herself onto the cushions and pushed herself closer to the redhead who looked startled but when she realised it was her little brunette she smiled and made space for Beca allowing her to be able to spoon her from behind.

"Where have you been?" Chloe asked, keeping her eyes on the TV.

"I'm sorry baby, I got caught up at work, you know how I get," Beca said giving Chloe a kiss on the side of her head. Her inner voice just kept chanting "Liar! Liar! Liar!" but she ignored it and kept her mind focused on Chloe.

"I missed you," Chloe said softly turning to look at her.

"I missed you too baby," Beca said tucking a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear and cupping her jaw giving her soft kiss on her lips.

"I left you some food in the fridge if you are hungry," Chloe mentioned.

"I'm fine, thank you, it's too late now for me to eat."

They continued watching the film and it was nearing 11 when Chloe's phone chimed, Beca had fallen asleep on the sofa curled into Chloe and therefore hadn't heard the noise. Chloe looked at the phone at opened up the message, when she saw it she got up out of her seat and walked away. Beca fell onto the sofa as Chloe had been supporting her head and the soft impact woke her up.

"Chloe?" Beca murmured sleepily., she got no response, she could only hear the quick but soft pads of Chloe's feet walking up the stairs. She had no idea what was going on so she got up and followed her, when she walked the stairs she saw their bedroom light on, so she walked in and the sight before her made her stop in her tracks.

Chloe had a suitcase out on their bed and was throwing clothes into it, tears were pouring from her eyes and her mascara was running down her face.

"Chloe! What's going on?" Beca asked walking into their room.

"Get away from me!" Chloe warned, her eyes were hooded, a now navy colour compared to her normal happy ocean blues.

"Chlo! Baby, talk to me!" Beca begged she was becoming increasingly worried about her girlfriend.

"Don't 'baby' me. What the hell is this?" Chloe said nearly shouting. She threw Beca her phone and on there were photos of her and Olivia...kissing. The sneaky motherfucker, Beca's jaw clenched, everything was coming out, she knew this would happen if Chloe found out, and she was pretty sure Olivia did too.

Chloe watched Beca's reaction, "So that's where you were tonight, huh? Making out with god knows who! I thought you loved me Beca!" Chloe choked out.

"It was Olivia," Beca said quietly.

"Oh she has a name as well, that's great. So while I was waiting for my girlfriend to come home she was making out with her ex, that's really great Beca," Chloe said sarcastically. She was throwing clothes into her suitcase and Beca was so annoyed she walked over to it and began pulling the clothes back out.

"Let me explain," Beca said angrily.

"No!" Chloe cut her off, "I don't want to hear it, I don't want to see you, get out!" Chloe shouted she was broken. Seeing the girl she loved so much kissing another girl had shattered her, she had been hurt so many times by Tom in the past and she finally thought she found her happy ending, but now she doesn't think that happy endings exist.

Chloe kept putting things in her suitcase grabbing the things that Beca had taken out, she zipped it up and was about to move when Beca dove forward and captured her lips and a searing kiss, she almost kissed her back as Beca was like a dug to her but the images of Olivia and her came into her mind and she pushed her away, and she saw the tears in Beca and the desperation in her eyes.

Deep down she knew there was a lot more to the story but she wasn't in the right frame of mind to hear any of it. She grabbed her suitcase and carried it down the stairs, Beca running after her.

"Chloe! Please, don't leave. I love you so much, please don't go. We can talk about this, Just let me explain!" Beca pleaded, but Chloe just kept walking, she knew that if she stopped she may not leave and right now, she had to leave.

As Chloe was about to reach the elevator to go down, Beca grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. "Please Chloe, don't leave me. I love you." Beca said tears running down her face, she was losing her, she was losing Chloe.

"Goodbye Beca." Was all Chloe said. She walked into the elevator and as the doors shut behind her she began crying, she loved Beca. She still does, she just needed time, but not like everyone else, she needed time to live by herself. She went from being in a relationship with Tom to practically being in one with Beca, and she loved it., but right now, she felt like she needed to clear her mind of everything that had happened in her past and focus on herself.

Beca was a mess she was crying uncontrollably in the same spot as when Chloe left the only difference was that she was on the floor.

She had lost her. She had lost the only person who made her feel whole, made her feel like she was on top of the world, made her feel like the luckiest girl ever to be with someone as special as the redhead, but now she had lost her. She had truly lost her.

She had lost Chloe.

And she didn't know what to do.

 **The End**

 **Or is it?**

 **Ahh OMG I cannot thank you for supporting me on this crazy journey, I really hoped you enjoyed! This was my first ever story here and the response has been AMAZING!**

 **A few special mentions:**

 **Southamerica5 for always reviewing and being the best ever, I always look forward to what you have to say.**

 **Pitchfan for being so supportive and coming along with me on this journey.**

 **MidnightNightm3re for helping me developing my writing and making this story so much better than I ever imagined it could be.**

 **Finally to ALL OF YOU who have been reading and supporting it means the absolute world to me.**

 **Last but certainly not least, if you missed it, there will be SEQUEL! I don't know when it will be up as I still need to write it and with Christmas, I'm not sure but keep an eye out. If it isn't up before I hope you all have an amazing Christmas and the best New Year. Great things to come in 2019!**


	30. SEQUEL!

SEQUEL for Business Manager is now up! Its called I'll come back to you so go check it out!


End file.
